Forgotten
by midnight glade
Summary: Everyone has a destiny. A time to live, a time to die. Chris goes back in time to save Wyatt but when he finds how to save him he gets more than he bargins for. Secrets are uncovered and a plot spanning across time comes to light.
1. Prologue

Summary : Has anyone stopped to think about what life under Wyatt was like for Chris? The charmed ones certainly haven't. Its still hard for them to except him being evil. What could of made Chris desperate enough to resort to going to the past? What must he of gone through? Things really kick of and all these questions get answered no matter how hard Chris tries to hide the truth. After all, who wants there future parents to know the details of there sons reign. And to think it all started with a demon attack…..

This is set after Chris Crossed. The charmed ones don't know who Chris is.

Prologue

* * *

_A flash of metal._

_A glint of steel._

_Shadows falling across the sandy ground looking the part of the menacing darkness that they played in this cruel mockery of a show._

_Silence. Broken by the heavy and fast breathing of a horde of, a pause, creatures. Yes because that's what they were. Not human. But still that didn't make things right. They were lined up like lambs to the slaughter except much more dangerous. _

_Eyes fixed on a single point in front of them, they waited._

_A man stood there._

_Dark hair falling over his face but eyes shrouded in darkness. He was thin and of average height even with his face staring at the ground with a ferocity that was tangible. Pale skin was dirty and bruises could be seen clearly but there were few, as if mistakes. His stance was strong and eluded none of the fear that was given from the, a pause, creatures. He wouldn't call them demons. For what he had done and was about to do made him, in his eyes, as much as a demon as they._

_A signal._

_The demons leapt forward._

_The man looked up as they ran at him. A grim smile spreading across his lips._

_A flash of metal._

_A glint of steel._

_Flames littered the sandy ground now stained with blood. Pureness gone. Ashes lingered as if to promise their vengeance. _

_And the man._

_The man stood alone._

_Cheering. Yelling. Screaming. Silence._

_And then… An offer. From a man with icy blue eyes._

_Sword driven into dirt. Back turned. Gasps of surprise. A glare. _

_A cruel smile._

_The offer still remained. _

Stars shined merrily over an untroubled city. The sky, though black, seemed non threatening and comforting in its darkness. Below the city shined with lights of all the colours of the spectrum. Like a beacon it stood out. A light that could even be seen from space, it seemed majestic and unstoppable. A slight breeze blew, making leaves rustle gently and branches sway. As if lulled to sleep by its calming presence. Streets were sparsely filled with couples who felt safe and protected in their city. They eluded happiness as they walked hand in hand. Eyes shining with life and youth.

* * *

They all seemed untroubled by danger and fear. For they have never experienced real terror and pain. In their minds every new day is as fresh and as pure as the last. All they have to worry about is their jobs and paying bills. Never having to take on major responsibility. In their perfect city they were safe and happy. Fighting petty squabbles and doing stupid things, simply because they could. Sure demons roamed but they were vanquished easily by witches without the public even suspecting a thing. No massive wipe out had occurred in decades. Nothing that could be stopped had happened. Everyone magical and human alike lived their happy and carefree lives free and safe. Un-oppressed.

And Chris envied them.

Here he was sitting on top of golden gate bridge. Letting the night air run through his hair and staring pensively at the floor. He had always come up there to think. Whenever he needed space somehow just standing up there would calm and sooth him. Even in the past this effect did not fade. Here he could sort through his thoughts calm and collected. On the bridge , he felt strangely detached and without connection to the world below.

But he did have a connection.

He was connected to everything because of what he had come to do. From the moment he had stepped through that portal, he had excepted responsibility for the future. If he failed , everything would be his fault. But selfishly, he didn't really think about that. Instead his thoughts would turn to his family. He smiled, here they were, safe, happy and blessedly alive! It was hard seeing them but he loved watching them go about their normal day unless, of course, they were shrugging off their charmed duties or not taking the threat to Wyatt seriously.

He grimaced.

He was so close to discovering who had turned Wyatt but whenever he tried to think his thoughts would slip away like water. There had to be something he was missing but he could not think what it was. When he had come to the past he knew it would be hard to find out who was responsible for Wyatt's turning but he had been searching for so long. Surely, this demon could not hide from the combined efforts of him and the charmed ones? He wished he could hurry up and discover what was after Wyatt so he could save him. Was it so bad to want his brother back? To want to go back to a better future and forget any of this had ever happened?

He laughed bitterly.

That would never happen he would never forget. The darkness, the fear, the destruction. It was so devastating and oh so real. No matter how much he wished it would go away he new it would not.

_What Wyatt had done would forever leave its mark._

He read from the back of an object in his hands a message he didn't remember writing nor did he understand its meaning . A necklace that he had brought to the past with him. As sacred as his engagement ring he, twisted it over in his hands the smooth metal rubbing over his fingers. A dove was hung on the end of a chain. The symbol of hope forever carved in silver, its wings spread wide and its head thrown back in a act of defiance. In its eyes a fire you would not of thought possible in such a gentle bird. It would of sent a message flashing through anyone and everyone's mind.

Danger. Power.

That's why he liked it. It was small and pure but could still make a difference. It didn't have to be corrupted by evil to gain power because it had its own . It was strong and so resisted the lure of evil. Resisted the easy and simple way out for favour of the harder but ultimately right way. It symbolised the hope for a brighter day. The wish for dry land in an unwavering and deadly storm. It was little wonder it became the symbol for something else. Little wonder it became the hope for the world. Little wonder it became the recognisable sign for a figure in the future that everyone knew.

For if Wyatt had taken the Halliwell symbol. Then Chris Halliwell had taken the dove.

But he didn't want to think about the future now. He wanted to save Wyatt. Save his friends and other people in the world. Those who had suffered because of his brothers takeover. That's why it hurt the most. Through all the pain and tears, his brother was the one causing it.

A tear fell. The drop descended towards the floor where it collapsed in on itself sending droplets of water upwards before they gave in to the pull of gravity and hit the ground with a dull splatter.

Chris orbed. The Cyan lights contrasting with the inky blackness causing shadows to cast shapes. The lights faded and, suddenly, the night seemed very uninviting indeed.

* * *

_This was just a experiment to see what you think of it. I have got the whole story planned out so please tell me if I should continue. _

_Tell me at any point if you think the rating should change. Go up / down ect. The angst will fade a bit because I don't want my story to be really depressing and I don't think Chris would be sad all the time. Anyway, tell me what you think and I shall have the second chapter up soon._

_**2010 edit- I'm going through this story and editing my mistakes, it may take me a while and I'm not changing too much...eventhough going through this chapter made me cringe. But I'm writing the sequal and I've realised that this story needs a lot of cleaning up, so if you've started to read this, or have started to in the past, and are on the verge of giving up...then I'm asking you, as a writer, to please try and get through it. I don't care if you hate it, and I would really, really welcome the feedback, but I am asking you not to judge this story on its first few chapters. I would rewrite them completely, but I don't want to change something important, and I owe it to the readers of my sequal to concentrate on that. Thank you for reading this, please enjoy the story. **_


	2. Demons and Force Shields

Thanks for all the reviews! I was really surprised at the quick response. I'll try and keep it interesting and not let my writing slip. I like constructive criticism so if you have any ideas ( or requests) for improvements or things to put into my story I will be very grateful. I only ever read ' Chris' stories in the charmed section so now I'm finally writing one my self. Any way ! On with the story.

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears_

_looms but the horror of the shade_

_and yet the menace of the years_

_finds, and shall find me, unafraid_

from "Invictus"by William Earnest Henley

Chapter 1 - Demons and force fields

* * *

"Chris" Phoebe yelled her voice strained slightly.

Blue and white lights filled the living room as Chris orbed in, his eyes immediately taking in the scene before him. And, after realised that his charges weren't injured, he relaxed.

"What happened?" he said eyes usually tightly guarded sparkling which laughter . An emotion he rarely showed except from when he made sarcastic retorts.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all lying on the floor. The grandfather clock was smashed into splintered pieces of wood and the table was broken. Random parts of the furniture were scattered around and the sofa was blown apart, literally. Scorch marks littered the walls and Chris could not help but feel amused by the position the famed charmed ones were in. Ok, so his sense of humour was a little weird, but growing up in a household where you were attacked every day? You learn to see the bright side of almost any situation.

"We were attacked" Phoebe said as he helped her up. He rolled his eyes, that much was obvious, he needed to know what they had been attacked by.

"By what?" He inquired trying not to show his annoyance on his face. If only they had called him in the middle of the attack, then he may have been able to help…and got a good look at the demon in the process.

"Demons. What else?" Paige told him, waving her hands up in the air exasperatedly, the tone telling him she had not noticed her or her sisters appearances.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know demons attacked you but what type? Were they after something?" he said smirking, not noticing the weird look Phoebe was giving him as she noticed the look on his face.

"I don't know" Piper cut in frowning. "I should check the book"

"You do that" he said wondering what would happen if Leo orbed in right now.

Properly would assume the sisters had had a fight and would try and sort it out being the pacifist he is. He almost snorted but saw the contemplating look Phoebe was giving him and his curiosity got the better of him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Umm nothing ..." she began then noticed the amusement dancing in his eyes. Her brown eyes narrowed and he knew he was in trouble. "You think this is funny? Don't you?"

Piper and Paige's heads snapped round simultaneously to look at him, their eyes narrowing as well.

He could not help it, their accusatory expressions were identical and he found himself reminded of them as he was growing up. And he couldn't help but smirk at them. They all seemed offended by this glaring at him before they, finally cracked a smile themselves. Chris then noticed a quiet, soft sniffling coming from the corner of the room. Confused, he turned his attention over there and only then did he see Wyatt sitting there eyes red and puffy. He felt a rush of sympathy for him as being ill was not fun even if you did get to stay of school and eat cookies…like Piper had let them when they were small.

Smiling softly at the memory he turned to Piper and said "What's wrong with Wyatt?"

Instantly, she sobered up and replied "He's got a cold. He has been ill all morning."

Her brown eyes were filled with worry and sadness and Chris found himself wanting to comfort his mother and make her feel better. But he couldn't so he listened as Piper continued.

"Actually, that's the reason we were all on the floor. The demons attacked and we were completely unprepared but Wyatt" she smiled proudly her brown eyes sparkling once more and Chris felt the familiar jealously he had felt throughout his childhood. Wyatt was always considered the most 'powerful' out of the siblings and normally Chris would not care. He always had his mother but hearing the words come out of her mouth when she was blissfully unaware he existed just… Well. _Hurt. _But he pushed the emotion aside and listened to the rest of her explanation. "raised his shield so we were safe but then he sneezed and the demon blew up and we were all blown backwards onto the floor."

"Ouch . It hurt. A lot." Phoebe said.

"Yeah well" Paige said rubbing her arm. "At least he was not orbed into another dimension" she said sourly reminded of her own experiences and the trouble it caused.

"This is serious" Chris said " while Wyatt's powers are going haywire your -"

"Vulnerable to demon attacks. We know Chris." Piper cut in " That's why we are going to be prepared. I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt Wyatt."

"Not just demon attacks" Chris muttered "Exposure."

"We know. We have been doing this for a couple of years" Paige said. "Demon attacks. We can deal with. Exposure we can prevent" She looked at him as if daring him to argue .

Chris rolled his eyes and said "I'm going to the attic"

"What for?" Piper asked as she picked Wyatt up off the floor rubbing his back gently.

"To look in the Book for the demons. What else?" he shot back.

"Didn't I say I'd do that?" Piper said as she bounced Wyatt on her hip.

'Fine' Chris mumbled.

Piper smiled as she made her way to the attic, slightly of balanced from Wyatt's weight. Her sisters followed. Sighing, he waited until their footsteps had faded away before he started to orb out but noticed the room was, still, a complete mess.

_Let the object of objection,_

_Become but a dream._

_As I cause the scene, _

_To be unseen. _

He chanted letting the words of one of his aunts favourite spell, roll of his tongue.

The room immediately rearranged itself. Scorch marks faded leaving the walls clean and unblemished and the grandfather clock snapped upright like a puppet being pulled on its strings. Tables soon had their legs fitted back on and the furniture melded itself together flawlessly. The magic danced round the room happily fixing any break and mending torn fabric. In a burst of bright lights, it faded away leaving the room looking as if nothing had happened. Like a memory. So easily forgotten.

He hated that word. Forgotten.

Every time he thought it he felt ... Strange, as it was something important. Mixed in with that though, even stranger, he felt ... Ashamed?

He shook him self out of these thoughts as he went to go up stairs. No point dwelling on something he did not even know about. He was properly just being paranoid.

Something made him stop just before orbing. Annoyed he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water to, hopefully, snap him out of whatever was wrong with him. He could not afford to let his thoughts drift he needed to stay focused on saving Wyatt. 'Remember' he told him self 'save Wyatt and you save the future."

Entering the kitchen, he jumped at hearing his footsteps echo on the floor. It seemed almost like the future when it was a museum . Cold. Lonely. Dark. Shivering slightly he picked up a empty glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. The liquid was cool and refreshing but Chris noticed his hand was shivering slightly as he drank.

'Weird' he thought putting the glass down.

Turing around he almost swore when he saw Wyatt sitting on the floor innocently. His blond hair sitting on his head like a halo. From the shouts upstairs Chris knew he had orbed out unexpectedly. Glaring slightly at the toddler, he kept his distance. Wyatt did not trust him and Chris didn't want him to raise his shield when the sisters were around. They were sceptical of his intentions and he did not want to worsen their already strained relationship.

"So... " he said 'Do you like scaring your mother or are you just -"

He never got to finish his sentence as a demon found that _exact _time perfect to shimmer in, next to Chris. Immediately, Chris used his telekinesis to throw the demon over the counters to the doorway of the kitchen. He landed with a loud and painful looking thud on the floor. The demon recovered fast though and conjured a Athame. Its blade sharp and silver as it glinted in the light. Managing to look sinister and strangely beautiful at the same time. Chris felt his eyes widen as he ran over to his brother, momentarily forgetting he had powers as he did .

"Wyatt danger." He shouted panicked, praying the boy would listen to him as he had just sat there, cockily keeping his shield down when the demon shimmered in.

The result was immediate. The blue shield raised itself like Troy's wall. Impenetrable and strong. Wyatt sat there blearily staring at him out of his baby blue eyes. Chris breathed out in relief as soon as he saw it appear before he began to concentrate solely on the demon. Big mistake. Suddenly the shield shuddered, ripples forming like that in a pond. Then, it exploded. Like a atomic bomb it collected together before exploding out like a supernova. Not differentiating between friend or foe, it pushed Chris and the demon backwards. They were sent flying through the air ungracefully before finally landing. The demon, landed hard on its back before rolling a few meters, impaling itself on its own knife. It burst into flames screaming its fury.

Chris, however, was nearer Wyatt and was pushed with more force. He landed on his side. Ribs breaking with a sickening crack, he skidded with all the force of a fallen motorbike at top speed until he hit the wall, head reeling from the impact and back bruising with the force, he groaned. Wincing, he stood up, feeling his broken ribs grate against each other as he rose to his feet.

Wheezing, he lent back against the wall trying to clear his blurred vision as he swayed left then right. Shaking, he lifted his hand to the back of his head to feel the hot, sticky liquid he knew was blood. It hadn't clotted and was flowing down his neck staining his jacket. ' That's going to be hard to wash out' he thought before he slipped down the wall and fell into blessed darkness.

As Piper entered the attic , she sighed. "Poor Wyatt. I hope he gets better soon" she thought as she looked at his red, puffy eyes. Reluctantly, she put him down on the floor by the toys he had been playing with earlier. Turning round she walked over to the book and began looking through the pages trying to find the demons who had attacked them.

She looked up seeing Phoebe and Paige enter the attic. They must of seen the worry on her face because Phoebe said "Don't worry we will find out who those demon were"

"And we will make Wyatt better" Paige added smiling reassuringly.

"I know but I can't help but - " Piper started but stopped mid sentence when Wyatt orbed out in a shower of blue and white orbs.

"Where did he go?" Piper said worriedly looking around the room as if Wyatt was about to reappear.

"Wyatt!" she shouted her fear rapidly transforming into anger. How dare he scare her like that!

A crash sounded, reverberating through the house like an echo. It had come from down stairs and Pipers eyes widened in fear. Fear for her son. What if he was down there. What if more demons had come? Not caring about anything else in that second she ran passed her sisters, who quickly followed, and raced down stairs. Hand only lightly touching the smooth wood rail that lined the stairway. Breathing quickly and pulse racing, she arrived on the bottom step and looked left and right for her son or any sign of a demon. She stopped dead when she saw Chris lying on the ground by the wall his face pale and lips tinted blue. His brown hair covered in blood. A pile of ashes nearby. She could she a Athame glinting dangerously in amongst the remains.

She did the only thing she could think of at that point in time.

She called Leo.

All was deathly silent as her sisters caught up with her but a tiny crying sound penetrated the silence. She felt relieved Wyatt was safe.

"Help Chris." She said to Phoebe and Paige as she went to get Wyatt. Quickly, she followed the sound of the crying and came into the kitchen. As soon as he saw her, Wyatt smiled and reached out his arms wanting to be picked up. Piper obliged and carried him back to the main room in the manor. Passing him to Paige, she said "Can you put him down for a nap?" she didn't want Wyatt to see blood. It would scare him.

"Sure" Paige said orbing out.

Piper turned her attention back to Chris. He was still lying on the floor but Leo had healed him. She smiled, trust Leo to come when she needed him. The worry she had felt for her whiteligher faded away. He'd be fine. She was slightly confused as to why he was on the floor still though.

"How is he?" she asked, voicing her confusion.

Leo looked up "Fine" He replied.

"We can't get him to wake up." Phoebe whispered. "Every time we try he does not respond."

"Yeah. Even shouting ' Wyatt's in trouble' wouldn't wake him up. It was weird." Paige added with a tinge of sarcasm. Piper was amazed she had got back so fast and that she hadn't noticed.

"It might have something to do with his concussion and the fact that he is still unconscious." Leo suggested.

"There has to be a way" Piper said thoughtfully.

"Honey. I think we just have to wait for him to wake up." Phoebe reasoned gently.

Piper was not deterred. "Nope he's getting up now. Its not healthy to sleep on other peoples floors" she said determinedly. Seeing no one was going to argue with her she said.

"Chris! Wake up"

Surprisingly, Chris rolled over so he was facing away from them and muttered something she couldn't here drowsily. Probably some kind of sarcastic retort Piper reasoned. The Charmed One rolled her eyes and tried again.

"Chris wake up!"

* * *

"_Chris wake up!"_

"_Mum! I'm trying to sleep here. Go away." he replied grumpily._

"_Don't you tell me to go away or you won't get any cookies! You won't like that will you after all it is Cookie day." His mother said._

_Chris sat up quickly his eyes widening and filling with fake tears. Stage one of making mum feel guilty complete "But Mum" he dragged out the word. Stage two complete. "How could you also forget about…" he sniffed hiding his smile. Stage three completed. _

"_Honey." Piper said crumbling at her sons sad look even as she realised what he was doing. "I didn't forget your 14th birthday! Now stop your guilt tripping you little monster" she said affectionately. "Now then" she seemed to be thinking "how about today you get extra cookies and extra cake."_

_Chris laughed "Mum you're the best!" he said before giving her a hug._

_She smiled at him and whispered gently "Wyatt's not up yet. How about you get dressed and go and wake him up." She gave an fake evil smile before she burst out laughing, along with Chris._

_Chris nodded absently. Now thinking of all the ways he could surprise his older brother._

"_Ok Chris. I'll be downstairs. Hurry up." Piper said before turning and exiting Chris's room._

_When she was gone, Chris got out of bed humming softly. Today was his birthday! He was finally going to be fourteen. He rummaged through his wardrobe as he thought about all the things he would be able to do. Still humming he went into the bathroom and got dressed before coming out and creeping down the hall to Wyatt's room._

_The door stood tall and foreboding but Chris was not afraid. It was just a spell Wyatt had made him cast on the door for his birthday so people would have second thoughts about invading his ' space'. He had always been better at casting spells than Wyatt, a fact the twice blessed son kept hidden. Chris smirked as he decided what he was going to do. The last time Chris had entered Wyatt's room he had threatened that if he did it again Wyatt would make his life hell._

_So he wouldn't enter his room._

_Almost bouncing up and down in excitement Chris went into his room to set up his trap. All he needed was a bucket. _

"_Hey mum" Chris said joyfully as he walked into the kitchen._

"_Hello Peanut . Is Wyatt up?" Piper asked not looking up from the bowl of pancake mix she was making._

"_I don't know" Chris said looking thoughtful. "I was too scared to enter his ' space' so I came down here." he added looking the part of a innocent child who had done nothing wrong._

"_Well Melinda is up and is hungry. How about you help me make breakfast." Piper said inwardly laughing. He thought he could fool her. She knew Chris had done something, he always did. Whenever Wyatt picked on Chris he would get him back. However, she was not worried, both of the brothers were very close and Wyatt would always look after Chris and Chris absolutely adored Wyatt. The two were inseparable ad Piper loved how well they got along . Melinda was closer to her cousins so she was not worried about her being left out. That did not mean that she would let it go unpunished. Oh no if they did something wrong she would punish them for it. _

_Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Piper, helped by Chris, made pancakes for breakfast. Piling them up on a plate, Piper took them to the table where Melinda was sitting her long, light brown hair tied back in a ponytail. _

_Chris sat down and was about to dig in when he saw Piper looking to the stairs. He hid his smirk and said "What is it mum?" _

"_Wyatt still isn't down yet." Piper replied. "I'm starting to get worried. What if he's ill?"_

_Chris hated to see his mother in distress so he said "Don't worry Mum. I'm sure he's OK. He will be down soon just you wait and see."_

_Three._

"_Thanks Chris. Of course he will be down soon. He would never let his pancakes get cold." the oldest charmed sister said smiling._

_Two._

_Chris smiled back and turned his attention to his pancakes wondering what he should put on them . 'Hmmm ' he thought happily . ' Sugar, golden syrup or both' he thought. Both he decided after thinking for a long time._

_One. _

_A angry yell reverberated throughout the house and everyone except Chris jumped. Calmly eating his pancakes Chris looked up when his little sister Melinda spoke her eyes filled with mirth and looking at Chris as if to say that she knew he had done something._

"_What was that?"_

'_I don't know' Piper replied her eyes fixed on Chris and he knew she knew it was him. Tomorrow he was so dead._

"_CHRIS! I don't care if you're my little brother'" Wyatt's voice shouted. "I am so going to kill you."_

_Sparkling orbs filled the room as Wyatt orbed in, eyes glinting in fury. His hair was dripping wet, the blond locks sticking to his head. His pyjamas were soaked and he was shaking with anger or cold, Chris wasn't sure. He seemed to have forgotten that Piper was in the room because his eyes immediately narrowed when he saw Chris. Blue orbs now angry and dark. Wyatt Halliwell was in a extremely bad mood. _

"_What happened?" Chris asked sounding innocent but he knew that Wyatt knew it was his fault. The only question was…did _Wyatt _know that _Chris_ knew that Wyatt _knew_ that it was Chris's fault?_

"_You poured a bucket of water over my head when I was sleeping. Didn't you?" Wyatt accused._

_Chris faked shock. "I've been here the whole time silly. How could I of been in your room when I was helping mum with the breakfast?"_

"_What?" Wyatt said he didn't believe Chris could be in two places at once._

"_And its my birthday so you have to be nice to me." Chris continued obliviously. He blinked at the sudden thought. "You didn't forget did you?"_

_Wyatt's eyes softened and immediately the darkness that had been inhabiting them was gone ."No silly. I'll moan at you tomorrow. Now I'm going to get changed and there better not be any hidden surprises" he orbed out._

_Chris smugly turned back to his pancakes. Crisis averted. Another day in the life of Chris Halliwell. As he ate he thought about what Wyatt might get him for his birthday. It had to be something good, Wyatt was amazing at presents and he always got Chris the best. "Nothing but the best for my little brother" Wyatt would say. He felt so happy that even when Piper told him his father wouldn't be along later he didn't care. Instead he just shrugged and carried on eating._

_Wyatt came down the stairs a while later wearing a proud and smug look on his face. His hands were behind his back and Chris knew that Wyatt was going to give him his present. He mentally rolled his eyes, Wyatt just had to break the rules. Everyone knew that you could only open presents _after _breakfast but Wyatt always had to be the first one to give Chris his present. Chris smiled and jumped up from the table running up to his brother._

"_What did you get me?" he yelled excitedly. Wyatt just smiled and handed him a present wrapped up in blue wrapping paper._

_Chris._

"_What?" he thought "Where had that voice come from?"_

_Chris. Wake up!_

_He turned to the table. Wyatt had sat down and everyone had smiles one their faces. They looked so happy. He could see their eyes lit up with joy and he wanted to join them. It was his birthday! He wanted to have fun to. His plate lay empty on the table, his knife and fork laying on top of it the silver glinting slightly. Everything was perfect._

_Chris._

_He felt himself being dragged away from the table. His family's faces became obscured. Panicking he tried calling out to them but they didn't react they just stayed where they were, as if they could not hear him. Even his mother, did not turn her head to look at him. He so wanted to see her smile because that would tell him that everything would be OK. He reached out to hug her but even that privilege was taken from him when he was taken away from his birthday party and into the arms of wakefulness._

* * *

"Chris." Pipers voice penetrated the void of darkness currently imprisoning Chris's mind and brought him back to the real world and not the world that lied in his memories.

Lights danced in front of his eyes as he opened them and he struggled to clear his vision from the brightness. A dull ache in the back of his head told him he had a slight concussion but the injury there had been healed . His ribs were realigned and healed as well. Sitting up, he groaned slightly as he remembered the events that had knocked him unconscious and the dream itself. He sighed mentally, not a dream a memory. One of the best memories he could remember. Slightly unsteady, he stood up and concentrated on finding his balance. Once he had he turned to the charmed ones and asked.

"Where is Wyatt?" his voice eluded seriousness as he inquired. He needed to know if Wyatt was safe. What if there had been another demon attack while he was out cold?

It was Piper who answered. "He is upstairs sleeping. What happened?" Gesturing to the pile of ash on the floor she looked at him expecting an answer. Her eyes questioning and curious.

"I was in the kitchen when a demon attacked. Wyatt had just orbed in." Chris replied. "I pushed him back with my powers and told Wyatt to raise his shield. When he did something went wrong, it exploded knocking me and the demon backwards. The demon fell on his knife and was killed but I landed on my side before crashing into the wall." Which hurt a lot he added in his mind.

"Have you noticed that these attacks have all taken place when Wyatt was in the room." Phoebe reasoned.

"You think that they are connected?" Leo asked his face a picture of concentration as if he could find the answer if he just thought hard enough.

"I don't see why not." Phoebe replied. "I mean this could mean some one is after Wyatt."

Chris was going to say that some one was _definitely _after Wyatt but he wisely kept his mouth shut. He was still sore from laying on the floor for so long and did not want to start a argument with anyone right now. So instead he suggested "Lets go see if the demons are in the book. The one that attacked me was lower level so must be working for or with someone._"_

"Ok" Piper agreed "but some ones got to watch Wyatt. I don't want him on his own."

"I'll do it" said Leo. "I don't get a chance to see him as much any more."

"Look after him." Piper said though there was no doubt in her voice. She knew that she could trust him with Wyatt because he was his son as much as he was hers.

Piper flicked through the pages of the Book of Shadows. The thick, aged pages turning quickly making a slight crinkly sound. The thick book contained many generations of Halliwell magic and it was a treasured heirloom. Her sisters stood behind her reading over her shoulder as she read section after section, paragraph after paragraph until she found the entry she was looking for. She scanned the picture and the paragraph to make sure she had the right one before saying. Her face was wrought with worry as she tried to discover who had attacked her son.

"I've found it. They are in here."

Chris turned from the spot he had been pacing around and faced his future mother. He knew she would find it because he vaguely remembered the demons himself and he had read the book so many times in the past it had become a habit. He listened as his mother began to read.

_These low level demons are called the 'collectors' . They were given there name when they joined forces with a powerful demon. No one knows what they were before that event or what they did. The demon that they work for is know only as ' The illusion' . He is power hungry and cruel. Hundreds of years of power collecting in the underworld won't satisfy him. He wants to be the source of all evil and will not stop until he has complete control of the underworld. Use extreme caution when dealing with this demon as he is very dangerous. There is no known vanquishing potion but as with any other demon witch powers should work when used on him. For his workers, however, there is a vanquishing potion. _

She broke of not bothering to list the details of the potion. This was bad. If even the Halliwell line had not come up against him how dangerous could he be. It was unheard of for a entry to say use extreme caution as most of the demons were easy to vanquish but this suddenly seemed a whole lot harder than a simple vanquish.

"He must want to kill Wyatt to gain power and support in the underworld." Phoebe reasoned.

"But why now? Yeah Wyatt's got a cold but why not attack when he was younger and less powerful. You know more easy to kill?" Chris said .

His remark was met with silence. Both his and Phoebes views made sense but there was know way to know who was right and who was wrong. It didn't make sense if he could attack now why didn't he attack when Wyatt was younger and easier to kill.

"It doesn't matter why this demon wants to kill Wyatt. All that matters is that he wants to. We have to stop him from killing my son" Piper asserted . No demon was going to get near her son, let alone hurt him. She would not let it happen.

Paige and Pheobe nodded their eyes filled with determination. "We'll go make the vanquishing potion and then we will go and get these demons." Paige stated.

"No" Piper said sadly. "The potions won't be ready till tomorrow and we have got to be prepared. You get started on the potions and tomorrow we will make a plan."

"Yeah" Phoebe said "Tomorrow we will make this demon wish he had never messed with the Halliwells."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully the chapters are going to get steadily longer. I'll try and update as soon as i can. Bye

**2010 edit- Sigh, this was tough to edit, but I'm glad i did. **


	3. Grandads and Elders

Sorry its taken so long to update. I have been really busy and I wanted to make this chapter really good. Thanks to everyone reading. I'm not abandoning this story so don't worry.

"The light at the end of the tunnel has gone out due to technical difficulties."

Chapter 2 - Granddads and elders

* * *

San Francisco one of the most beautiful and famous places in the world.

Yeah right. Maybe about five years ago.

Now the city was covered in a shroud of darkness. The frames of past buildings lay crumbled on the dusty and dry ground leaving warped skeletons behind. Silence reigned over the streets where no one walked. At least not in the day. Even as the sun shone brightly, the light seemed dimmed and inconsequential compared to the aura of the city. All seemed dark and terrifying. Evidence of past battles could clearly be seen. Scorch marks and splatters of blood littered and marked the streets and walls of buildings still standing. Many human skeletons lay scattered around, their mouths open in silent screams.

The sun set, casting sinister shadows across the pavements of the city. Without the sun all light seemed to fade away replaced by the darkness the ruled nowadays. Movements, tiny movements, quietly made themselves known as both good and evil crept about the city. After all, the only movement allowed in the day was authorised by the cities ruler. Wyatt.

Victor walked as silently as possible but was having trouble as the cane he used had to touch the ground. Whenever it did it made a light, soft tapping sound. He winced whenever he heard it. Here, he was trying to be stealthy and some silly piece of wood ruined it! That just made him feel even more helpless.

Sighing, he made his way across the city, avoiding various obstacles that got in his way. Though he saw no demons he felt wary, what he was doing was important. He must not be discovered. It was his own personal mission that he had assigned himself.

He was going to see his grandson.

Well, he had two grandsons but that was not the point. It was obvious which one he was going to visit. Why would he willingly go see his psychopathic grandson who had _taken_ over the city? No, he was going to see his more sane relative who he loved more than anything else in the existing world. He had promised he would always be there to help him.

Which was going to make this visit all the more difficult.

The problem was not that Chris was in the past at this exact point in time but the reason why Victor had to see him. It would be hard for both of them but in the end Victor was sure things would turn out OK. However, he wasn't sure he would be able to do what he wanted when he got to where Chris was.

How do you tell your grandson you are slowly dying and only have a few mouths, at best, to live?

Telling this to Chris would be one of the most difficult things he had and would ever have to do in his life. Sadly, he had to do it. He wouldn't rest knowing that he had not said goodbye to him. The final months of his life were to be spent with Chris then back in the future visiting his daughters graves. That was his final wish and he would not let a little thing like different times stop him. If he was going to die he was going to do it properly.

Speeding up, he made his way to a area on the outskirts of the city. A residential area. What better way to hide from Wyatt than right in front of his eyes? Chris wasn't stupid through, he had cast one of his wicked cool spells. Only certain people could enter his home or even see it. Victor happened to be one of those people and knew as soon as he felt a rush of magic wash over him that he had made it to Chris (and Bianca's) home.

It wasn't large but not small either. Only one story it looked rather unimpressive for the son of a Charmed one but Victor knew that Chris would not have it any other way. Throughout all the demons attacks Chris had chose to remain as normal as possible. He remembered him once saying "Just because Wyatt lives in riches with a ridiculously large house does not mean that I am going to. Being magical does not give you a one way ticket to being above everyone else."

Victor smiled as he opened the door, he missed Chris. Inside, everything looked as if in a picture. There was no one there but things were laid out ready to be used. Paper was randomly scattered onto the floor and potions stood neatly on a small table by the door. Next to them the phone was placed in its stand, again, ready to use. The only thing missing was life and warmth. It was obvious it had been empty for many months. Lacking the homey feel, the house felt cold and gloomy, it was so different from the atmosphere he was used to feeling when he stepped inside Chris and Bianca's home.

Hmmm now to find a way to the past… Couldn't be that hard. Could it? He couldn't remember what his children had told him about time travel but there had to be something. Hmmm Chris had done it so at least it was possible. 'Yeah right' he thought 'Chris is a witch who grew up with magic of course he would have a way. I however am a old, dying, mortal who can't even rhyme. How am I supposed to find a way to the past with no powers. It would be like trying to find a needle in a infinite haystack while trying to get Wyatt to not kill everyone who stands in his way.'

Still grumbling he did not here a twinkling of orbs that signalled the arrival of an elder. Nor did he hear the slight cough said elder faked to get his attention. Only when he heard his name did he turn around.

'Victor!'

Victor turned at the familiar voice and almost fainted in shock. Leo stood in the room in all his elder glory. No one saw elders these days as they had retreated 'up there' until Wyatt was defeated so they could then rebuild. The only elder on earth was the leader of the resistance. It was even more shocking to see Leo. He had left ages ago at the start of Wyatt's reign. After all this time why had he come back? However, the only thing he could say was.

"Chris is not gonna like you being in his house."

The Elder ignored his statement, instead narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he said his tone serious.

"None of your business." Victor replied. Feeling no guilt at talking to Pipers husband in the same tone he had received.

Leo stepped closer "I think it is my business if your in my son's home." he shot back accusingly.

Victor rolled his eyes, finally catching on to what Leo was saying. "Don't be such an ass. We both know that Wyatt knows that Chris is in the past and has no need to send demons to look in his home." he smiled "Besides, Chris's spells work wonders. Not even Wyatt can match them." Glaring at Leo, he almost challenged him to disagree. To say Wyatt was better. The way Leo underestimated Chris had always bothered Victor but he knew he couldn't bring it up now. He also needed to know why Leo was here.

To his surprise, Leo's eyes snapped to his face narrowing in confusion and sudden anger. "Chris went to the past! When?"

Victor blinked. "Wait. You don't know? I thought you elders were supposed to watch over your charges. If Chris went to the past, which he did, wouldn't you know?"

"When we closed ourselves off to the world, we were unable to watch and protect Earth as much as we were able to previously. The magical disturbances time travel would cause would be put off as Wyatt attempting a spell." Leo replied smoothly but he couldn't help but let his eyes fill with worry and confusion.

Victor understood Leo's unspoken question and he answered it. "Chris went to the past about three months ago. To save Wyatt."

"What! Is he crazy? That's never been attempted before. Its dangerous, the entire universe could be thrown into chaos. Things could change when there not supposed to!" Leo ranted. But though his words gave away nothing, his tone was thick with a worry that could not be hidden.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any other idea's. The elders, you, the Resistance, you don't know what your doing. Nothing you are doing is making a difference. So how can you stand here and say what Chris is doing is 'crazy' when your aren't doing anything yourself? I don't see you coming up with ways to stop Wyatt." he stopped to take a breath and continued in a gentler tone. "Chris is actually making a difference. Changing something. Look around you! Does San Francisco look like the city it was? No, and guess what soon that will change because Chris is going to save the world and I'm going to go and see him."

Leo nodded, before his eyes widened and he exclaimed "You want to go see him? In the past. How are you going to do that? The only ones that can do that are the Elders as I presume Chris took the time travel spell to the past with him?'"

Victor froze as he processed what the elder had just said. "You mean the elders can send people back to the past?"

"Yes." Leo said absently his mind obviously drifting to think about Chris.

"Great. Send me back to whenever Chris is." Victor demanded.

Now it was Leo's turn to freeze. Flicking his eyes towards his father -in-law, he whispered "You know I can't do that."

"Why not? I'm-" he paused "I'm dying Leo and I want a chance to say goodbye. I owe it to Chris. Even if the future changes, my fate may not and I don't want him to have to come to a future where I don't exist and for him to not know why. I couldn't do that to him so, please, can you send me back?"

Leo sighed and spoke carefully as if each word was a great effort. His eyes had softened at Victor's speech and they softened more in his reply. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe they will let you but… we'll have to ask."

He held out his hand and Victor took it, knowing what was about to happen. The two men dissolved into blue and white sparkles, momentarily lighting up the room they were in before they disappeared. Leaving the room, once more, deserted and still.

Meanwhile, deep in the underworld, far lower than any demon had been in years a group of strange beings lounged. Here, even Wyatt could not get them as they had sealed the place off just as the elders had done to their haven.

There were seven of them by the fire but at least twenty humanoid shapes could be seen in the shadows. They all eluded an aura of power and control. Nestled, in a cave they seemed calm and safe. Shadows danced around the cave as a fire in the middle burned sinisterly. Bones littered the floor in the middle, obviously from their last meal. None of the fear from the city was present here, in fact they seemed unaffected by the devastation far above them. As if it was something far out of reach. Like a faint buzzing that refuses to cease or a slight pain in your foot that never dims.

Even sleeping, they didn't seem harmless. Instead, they had a dangerous …. something about them as if even asleep they were a threat. It would be quite possible to sneak in but who would attempt that? It seemed an even more insane thing to do when one of them opened his eyes.

Piercing violet eyes scanned the cave, making sure all of his pack were safe. As leader it was his job to watch over them and just then, he had felt a strange …. Presence in the immediate area. He knew that nothing could be there, however, this place was sealed to all but his pack and himself. So the question was who was there?

Almost growling in annoyance, he rose silently. At over six feet tall he was quite intimidating, even more so when you looked into his violet eyes and saw the flecks of amber there.

To put it bluntly he was a Werewolf.

The leader of the Werewolf's to be exact.

And he had ruled for centuries. Guarding. Protecting. Leading.

He was the leader. Long fingers. High cheekbones. It was obvious he was an aristocrat. However, where many were weak he was strong, powerful and dangerous. He preferred to lead than to fight but just by looking at him you could tell that he could pick a fight and win. Out of all of his pack, he had the most experience and knew much about the world he lived in. That was why he was neutral in the fight between the 'so called leader' of the city far above his head and the resistance. He would never risk the safety of his pack. Allegiance was to them and them alone. He wasn't about to involve himself in a conflict he was not involved in.

Now, to deal with the intruder.

He sniffed the air, separating the scents of his home and looking for an unfamiliar one. It took barely a second, the scent becoming clear to his keen sense of smell.

It was female.

She wasn't that old. Only about twenty and she smelt of demon and of mortal. Or witch. He couldn't tell as it had been so long before he had needed to identify a mortal or witch. He hadn't seen them around that much as he had been segregated from the world for quite a while. Also, he knew were she was. Only a small way away from where he was.

His eyes narrowed. How had she got in?

It would seem someone besides the Charmed One's had a chance of getting into his secret cave. However, soon this person would cease to exist and he and his Pack would be safe from exploitation and destruction.

Smirking, he melted into the shadows and stepped soundlessly over to were the woman was. Her back was to him. Perfect. Sniffing, he smelt something he hadn't noticed before. She reeked of the resistance. Barely restraining a growl, he remembered the last time his pack had surfaced. The resistance had asked them to join their cause or die but it had been an empty threat. Did they really think they could destroy the werewolf's?

Studying the woman, he realised that she had been sent as a 'scout'. Probably to see the defences of his home and decide how (or whether) to kill them. A cold smile spread across his face, imagine what they will think when I send her dead body straight back to the resistance headquarters? Shouldn't be to hard to find. Anyway, she wouldn't be missed. Did she seriously think she could ' blend in' in a place where only werewolf's lived? It was obvious she had assumed other demons could get down here too.

Making his decision he stepped out from the shadows and lent against the cave wall to make him look like he wasn't on his guard.

"Lost." he said.

The woman jumped and turned round. Her face masked with a carefree expression.

That changed when Damien let his eyes glaze over with amber and his face take on an animalistic smirk. That changed when he jumped in the split second after she turned to him. That changed when he let loose a growl that would stop the heartbeat of any man. Strong or not.

However, she seemed to of prepared for this and, with a motion like opening a door, she started to disappear. The only thing that slowed her down was humans slow reaction time and Damien reached forward extending his claws in a vicious reach for her back. And Damien never misses.

As his claws made contact he felt them slice through the woman's skin and muscle, tearing and ripping. Heard her muffled gasp of pain and surprise. Fortunately for her, the method of transport she was using caused a bright light to suddenly arise. As if outside for the first time in years, Damien pulled back. After he was finished blinking the spots of coloured light out of his vision the female was gone.

His eyes faded back to their natural violet colour and his face to its normal aristocratic grace. Lifting his bloodied hand level with his face, he licked the blood of, cleaning each claw even as they shrank back to normal size. Memorising the scent, he could not help his eyes turning, for a split second, amber. Lighting up the cave before fading back to normal. Leaving the cave, once again dark ad silent.

* * *

Blue lights filled the white halls of 'up there' where the elders lived and worked.

Victor looked around as soon as he had materialised and saw that he was in a meeting hall and that the few Elders present were staring at him as if they had never seen another human being before.

"Stay here." Leo said as he went off. Probably to go get someone to talk to him.

Victor watched Leo walk over to another group of elders that had positioned themselves in a small group. He conversed with them for a moment before coming back over to Victor, his golden robes swaying slightly as he walked.

"So." Victor said anxiously. "What did they say?"

Leo sighed 'They granted you the chance to speak with them and tell them why you want to do this. Victor," he whispered encouragingly "your on your own now."

With those words, a sinking feeling appeared in Victors stomach but he ignored it. If he backed out now he would never see Chris. Anyway, its about time _someone _stood up to the Elders.

They has all sat down. Their golden robes shining in the eternal light of the heaven they called home. Staring at him out of their guarded eyes, he knew that they wanted him to speak. Determined, he hobbled to the middle of the room. The table curving round him in a horse shoe shape and at least twenty Elders present. His cane making the only sound.

Once he had stopped moving a Elder spoke 'Tell us why you wish to travel back in time." he said.

Victor took a deep breath before speaking.

"As you all know, the Charmed Ones were all my children. Even though Paige was not my daughter she was as good as. Throughout their lives they sacrificed everything to protect and save innocents. To balance the scale of good and evil. This was not because it was their duty but rather because it was what they wanted. Many times they wanted to give up but they made the decision not to." He took a deep breath. "Even though they had demonic threats they still managed to carry on living and to not lose hope. Ever."

"I always thought that they shouldn't have to do what they did. To give so much up but I knew that I could never change their minds. Over the years many new arrivals occurred in the Halliwell household and I felt so proud. But then, one of my daughters died. Piper, killed by natural causes. The power of three fell and demons took advantage of that and my other daughters were then targeted. Lured on their own and massacred."

"Wyatt went crazy and soon the whole city was under his control. Those times I won't discuss but it was hard for everyone. Hope was lost." Victor smiled slightly "but then my other grandson, Chris, came and he helped everyone. However, it was never enough. He wanted his family back. So, he went back in time. To stop all the suffering. All the pain and fear. From ever happening."

The elders looked stunned, as if they had been expecting such a speech from a mortal.

"I need to go to the past so I can tell Chris that … I am dying. Say my goodbyes. Prevent him from suffering when I'm gone. Tell him its ok and that he can't save everyone."

He looked around the audience chamber and tried to gage the Elders reaction. A few looked convinced but some were either unsure or adamantly against what Victor wanted. He would have to change their views if he was ever going to have a chance of going to the past.

He was just about to speak when an elder spoke.

"How do you know that Chris's meddling won't worsen the already dire situation? That by going to the past he isn't causing more harm than good?"

The question sparked a flame and that flame sparked a fire and soon Elders were shouting out. Wanting to have their say. Losing the calmness an elder should have in such situations.

'What shall we do?'

'That crazy child doesn't he know what -'

'How can we fix this -'

'We never should of trusted him not after -'

Victor couldn't hear the replies as the voices were drowned out by the volume of the speaker's voices. For a few minutes arguing was all that happened in the supposed 'meeting'. It would of carried on for longer if the elder who had asked Victor the question had not spoken.

'The matter of what to do about Chris and his adventure to the past is not what is being discussed." The elder stated. "Instead we are here to decide whether Mr Bennett should be able to go back for the purpose of saying goodbye."

Instantly, the chaos melted away and calm descended on the room once again. Their anger gone the Elders focused their attention on Victor and he found himself the subject of many stares.

"How do we know you are telling the truth? How do we know your not going back just to help Chris in his goal?" A voice asked curiously.

Victor sighed. He had been expecting such a question.

"Do you think I would lie? Anyway, I wouldn't be much help to Chris, even if I wanted to. I have no powers and so would never be able to help with demonic threats. No, my primary purpose is to tell him about my… condition."

This seemed to satisfy the elder as he nodded. Victor inwardly sighed with relief as he felt one step closer to the past.

But then a elder spoke up.

"I think we should vote."

Victor had to stop himself cringing. He was no-where near done convincing the elders that he should be allowed to the past. This could completely mess everything up but he knew there was nothing more he could do. It was out of his hands.

His fate was sealed when murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the chamber.

"Alright, raise your hands if you believe that Victor should stay here in the future." one of the elders said.

Many raised their hands. Doubt formed in the pit of Victors stomach as it happened and he knew he was right to not trust the elders. He saw as the numbers were counted and then watched as the elder cleared his throat and spoke.

"If you believe that Victor should be allowed this chance then raise your hand."

Again, many hands were raised and that spark of doubt turned into a shred of hope. As the results were counted he studied the elders face trying to get some indication as to the outcome.

No such luck.

The elders face remained as closed as a unopened book. For once, Victor wished that he could read minds so that he may know what was to happen. Time seemed to slow and suddenly the white halls of the elders safe hold seemed to close in around Victor.

As the elder turned to him elder could read nothing from his eyes. Clearing his throat he spoke. Voice echoing ominously.

"We have decided that Victor … should be allowed back in time to visit his family. However, he will only stay as long as he needs to. No longer."

A smile formed unbidden on Victors face and his eyes lit up with a exited and happy light. His walking stick almost dropped out of his hand as the shock settled in. Victory soon came into his heart as he had actually done something. Something that he new only his daughter had done before.

He had bargained with the elders and come of with what he wanted.

That simple fact made him feel like he amounted to something. He wasn't completely useless. Yes, he could still do some things. Powers or no powers. He was pulled out of his musings by the voice of the elder.

"We will send you back now."

Victor nodded, wanting to leave as soon as possible, before the elders changed their minds.

After being motioned to stay still, he heard the elders start to chant. A language foreign to him filled the hall. The whisperings melding together.

Wind picked up and swirled around Victor like a small tornado. Twisting and swirling as if in a dance. A bright light filled the room and Victor looked down to see a small circle of cyan light at his feet. It expanded the brilliant colour matching the white lighters orbs. Rays of light burst out in all directions as if glad to be free. Lighting struck inside the mass of wind and light. The bolt strong powerful as it struck the ground.

As he felt himself fading away, he remembered what he had not told the elders. Another reason alongside his original goal. There was something Chris needed to know. Something Victor, again, was not looking forward to discussing. His last thought before he disappeared was.

Dark is back.

* * *

So .. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The quality went a bit down towards the end but I'm fairly happy with it. The next chapter will be up soon but please don't worry if it takes as long as this one. Its only because I am trying to make it as good as possible. Oh and please review. No flames please.

**2010 edit- July the 24th**


	4. Portals and Future Evils

Hello readers! Here is chapter 3 of Forgotten.

I hope you didn't mind me making Victor come back. In most stories I have read some one has come back from the future but it has never been Victor. Yeah, it's been Wyatt or some other random family member but never him. So I thought why not? I did something different. Normally it's a sister or a brother but I don't think they fit in that much. They always take up a big part of the story line with why their there and their powers and stuff. Victor is mortal so he can't distract me from the actual plot.

Moving on, I kinda need your help. I'm really bad at thinking up spells and stuff (I have tried in the past with no success). So, I am asking you, the readers, to think of some for me to feature in my story. If I do not get any then you will have to deal with my incredibly bad ones! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and …yeah. Read and review.

But friendship is precious; not only in the shade, but in the sunshine of life, and thanks to a benevolent arrangement the greater part of life is sunshine.

Chapter 3 - Portals and Future Evils

* * *

The street lit up with a heavenly glow but, thankfully, no one was around to ogle and stare at the strange and odd occurrence.

On the floor a small circle of brilliant blue light had appeared. It rapidly spread outwards, spinning like a disc, sending rays of light in all directions. Through the haze, the form of an elderly man could be seen, the contrast to the cyan light creating a silhouette with no detail. It created the picture of intimidation and had there been any passers by they may have been quite shaken by the sight. However, there was no one around and so Victor appeared in the street quite alone.

As he looked around at the world he could not help the smile that spread across his face. It had been so long since he had seen it this full of life and colour. The sun, once again, was the picture of brilliance in its shining, healing and all around glowing light. Instead of the disc that could offer no comfort to the inhabitants below, it was a source of heat, life and hope. Something it had not been to him in a long time.

The buildings stretched out in all directions making the horizon hard to see from the ground. Instead of being skeletons and shadows of there former glory, they appeared tall and invincible. Although Victor knew that they were not and would succumb to the darkness of the future along with the city and its inhabitants. However such dark thoughts were pushed aside as Victor enjoyed looking at his surroundings.

He stood around like that for a while before he had a sudden, worrying thought.

What was he supposed to do?

He knew what he wanted to do but he had never thought about what would happen had he made it to the future. Now, when he thought about what he should do next his mind went blank and he could not think. Before, he had felt so sure of what he was doing but now he felt lost and confused. He did know one thing though.

He had to find Chris.

First, he would have to go to the manor and see if Chris was there. However, he felt sure that his grandson would keep his 'identity' a secret. Hell, he didn't even know if the Chris had made contact with his daughters yet. If he had he would not do anything to jeopardise his secret keeping, no matter how stupid he thought it was. He would have to be very careful when interacting with his daughters as he could not reveal the real reason he was here or they would get suspicious. He already had a plan though. There was something else he needed to talk to Chris about and that would seem, to the sisters, a plausible reason to come back from the future.

Mind made up, he walked out of the small, side street he was in and tried to get his bearings. After five minutes he began to the regonise the area. The manor was not that far away and would be easy to get to. It would take about five minutes maybe more as he could not walk that fast with his cane. Slowly, he made his way down the street revelling in the unawareness of the past. No one was constantly looking over their shoulders or running for their lives. Everyone was just going about their business. It was the way it should be.

The roads were busy and people were rushing around. Noisily. It was something he was unused to. Instead of silent almost eerie streets, they were loud, bright and busy. It was unnerving and already he found him self dreading doing back to the future were darkness ruled and demons dwelled. Here, it seemed so much safer and …well nicer. He felt himself longing for such a place to go back to but he knew that he did not belong to such a place. It did not exist. Only the resistance headquarters were even remotely close to safe.

Still, he couldn't mope around all day. He had places to go and important things to do. So, smiling he continued walking, melding flawlessly into the crowd. After all, he was just another person. No special powers or anything like that. A normal human being who had just seen a lot more than average.

Smoke billowed out of the potion and Piper knew it was done.

"Just one more potion to make" she thought. The demon they were going after didn't have a known Vanquishing potion so she was making the most powerful ones she knew in the hope that they would work on the demon they were after.

She sighed. It seemed to her that all hope of a normal life was fading away. She had thought that after finally vanquishing the source and having Wyatt that things would start to get a bit more normal but it seemed that that dream was out of her reach. Would she have to do this forever day after day? How long would it be before another of her sisters got killed? What about Wyatt? The supposed 'threat to his life' was making her nervous. If what Chris was saying was really true then even with all the protection she was giving her son, would it be enough?

Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts aside. Where was Chris anyway?

Usually, he was up and around early, annoying her and trying to get her go on a demon vanquish. Today, however, he had not even set foot in the manor and it was nearing mid day. He was always going on about how Wyatt was in danger but the one time it actually mattered he disappeared. Today they were going after one of the most dangerous demons in the book. Paige and Phoebe had to, of course, go to work after making some of the potions but they had both got the afternoon of so that they could vanquish the demon. She didn't like to admit it but…

She was worried.

Its not like she cared for him or anything but… what if he had been targeted by a demon? It had happened more than once before. People close to the family had been used as a weakness to destroy her and her sisters. On top of that, whitelighters, especially Chris, were widely hated in the underworld. By all demons. She tried to reassure herself that everything was fine by telling herself that Chris was perfectly capable of looking after himself. Still, the feeling of worry deep in her heart refused to go away. She wanted to call him but she didn't know what to say. Instead she settled for promising herself that she would call him when her sisters got back. After all, someone needs to protect Wyatt while she was away. She would call Leo as well. Just in case.

Sighing, she put the potion in some vials and started to make the final one.

Time passed quickly but she didn't notice as she was to wrapped up in her thoughts. Only when the potion was done did she realise that a hour had passed and that her sisters would be home soon. Arranging the vials neatly, she began to tidy up her work space, clearing away all unneeded ingredients and dirty equipment. Such as bowls, ladels and knives. When she was satisfied with the state of the kitchen she checked the time before counting up the amount of potions she had, making sure she had prepared the right ones.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Piper walked out of the kitchen and made her way to the door. She knew it wasn't Phoebe or Paige because they had keys. Also, Paige didn't need to use the door as she could just orb. The wood flooring felt hard under her feet and made a sound every time she took a step. Reaching out, she opened the door to the manor. Putting a smile on her face that revealed nothing of the worry and anticipation she felt inside. Swinging open, the door revealed a old man that looked familiar to Piper but she could not recall were she knew him from.

He had a wrinkled face, lined with age. Grey hair that looked to be going white. Hunched over slightly and using a walking he did not jog Pipers memory of who he was. That is, until he spoke.

"Piper."

As the word escaped his lips, recognition sparked in her mind and the pieces of the puzzle she had been mulling over fell into place. She took in his aged face, finding the exact features she had been looking for and, suddenly, she knew who he was. Eyes widening in disbelieve she said the only word that came into her mind.

"_Dad_?"

* * *

Chris sat on top of Golden Gate Bridge. Meditating.

He needed to distract himself for awhile. Hopefully so he could forget about the flashback he had yesterday. Never before had he experienced one so vivid. Why now though? Why when he was surrounded by the people who these flashbacks included? It was becoming harder to act normal around them when he had to act like he barely knew them. That's why he hadn't gone to the manor today. They would no doubt call him when they were going to attack the demon but for now he would try to let his thoughts drift and there was a very effective method to do that.

Sensing.

It was a power inherited from his Whitelighter side. One that couldn't be used in the future as safeguards had been put in place to prevent it. Sensing enabled him to 'listen' to things going on in the world. In simpler terms he could spy on anyone at anytime as long as the were not in the Underworld, Up There or otherwise protected. Currently, he was concentrating just on San Francisco, trying to block out the memories he was trying to ignore.

Voices filtered through his mind. Jumbled up bits of half conversations, not really making sense on their own. They sounded distant. Like a badly tuned radio but that probably was because he wasn't looking for any thing in particular. That is until he heard something, that ,by chance, caught his interest and he stopped to listen.

_'- Yeah, so I was walking with him and you know, it was like, such a strange feeling. I can't really describe it. I felt as if that was my place in the world. Next him. As if it was destiny. You know?'_

The was a pause as she was talking on the phone. The other person was replying but the speaker quickly started to speak again.

'_Shut up! I am not being stupid… do I really sound like that… Don't be silly! It reminds me of when we met as well now I think of it. It was like fate was pulling us together… Don't give me that! … Do you really think he'll propose?…Oh I don't know. It might be to soon.-'_

He stopped listening as they went on to talk about meaningless things and went to sense elsewhere. However, something made him stop and he found himself replaying the conversation over in his head, trying to find what he was looking for. Until, eventually, he came up with his answer or rather, his question.

What's my place in the world?

Well, what will his place in the world be? After he had saved Wyatt? If Wyatt was saved then the future would be different and so would he. How much of it would change? Wyatt and him had always been close but he had tended to show some of the future evil in his actions. This had prompted Chris to become a little bit more independent. Even so, he had still been protected a lot more than Wyatt or Melinda. He thought that it had something to do with the fact his only witch power was telekinesis. In fact, Chris frowned as he tried to remember, the only time he had been truly independent had been when he was running from Wyatt…

Immediately his eyes widened at the implications and he stood up and began to pace.

Thinking.

If he saved Wyatt then that meant that he would never had to develop survival skills. He would never of needed to. Which meant he would never have to fight demons everyday relying on no one but himself. Never would he have to be a leader. Be in the spotlight. No resistance would look to him to help them. Never would he of had the chance or the need to learn everything he could find about magic. Oh God he would never of met Bianca in the same circumstances. He could kill her and never even know. Everything he had done would never of happened.

There was him. Chris Halliwell. Battle hardened and independent. The founder of the resistance and the person who had been asked to lead it. The only person who could stand up to Wyatt and survive. The one who's TK was their forte in any battle. He didn't need people to protect him because he was perfectly capable of protecting himself.

Then there was who he would become. In the future….Who would he be? Chris just Chris. That's it.

He compared the two in his mind. The future him would never of had the chance to step out of Wyatt's shadow. He'd always be sheltered and protected. No one would see what he could do. It was sad because even though, he didn't have a problem with it because he would have his family back, it would not be him. In that timeline he would not exist. The person who would enjoy what he had strived to create would not be him. What he had done made him who he is and if all that went away then he would not be the same.

The future that he could save would not have him in it because he did not have a place there. Even if his personality was there he would be different.

Oh how he longed to be able to live his life in that timeline. His whole family would be together and safe and happy. He hoped he was wrong. He really knew nothing about how the timelines would right themselves and where he would go. As long as he didn't end up back in his future he felt fairly sure he would be fine. Still, there was a little bit of doubt in the back of his mind.

There was also the small matter of making sure he did exist. He was going to try and get Piper and Leo together again. If only for a while. He wanted to be born. Though, he didn't seem to be fading away yet so he guessed he was safe for the moment.

Shaking himself out of those thoughts he tried to concentrate on who could turn Wyatt as his earlier distraction did not work. However, he constantly found his thoughts drifting back to the conversation he had over heard. Specifically, a single line. One single line that repeated itself in his head.

_I felt as if that was my place in the world._

He tried to forget about the line but he could not. It kept on disrupting his concentration. However, he was saved when he heard Piper's voice ring through his mind. They must be going after the demon. He sighed as he felt some worry creep in to his thoughts. The demon that had attacked Wyatt was one even he had never heard of and so he had no idea how to fight it. Rolling his eyes as she called him again, he muttered 'I'm coming' even though he knew she could not hear him and orbed out. The words still repeating like a ghostly whisper in his mind.

_I felt as if that was my place in the world._

_Place in the world_

_Place in the world_

* * *

Cyan orbs filled the living room of the manor where Piper, Phoebe and Paige where talking to Victor. As soon as Chris materialised he said "What is it? Are you -"

Whatever he was going to say was cut of when he saw Victor. Momentarily, a shocked expression spread over his face before he hid it quickly and attempted to look normal. That didn't stop him from saying silent until Piper spoke.

"How do you know my father?"

"What are you -" once again he was cut of.

"He said he wanted to talk to you." Paige said by way of explanation, her tone soft.

"We are acquaintances. I helped him out when he was in trouble. Since then we decided to look out for each other." Chris lied smoothly. Almost laughing at his grandfathers surprised look. He had never been able to lie to the sisters when he was younger. "Things really have changed" the aged mortal thought sadly.

Paige nodded. An awkward silence followed before Piper cut in. "You said you wanted to talk to him and that it was important so, talk. Come on. Don't be shy." she said loudly.

"Do you think we might be able to talk in private?" he asked then added. "Future conseque -"

Again Piper cut him of. He was getting annoyed at that.

"Don't say 'future consequences'! If its important then you can talk about it in front of us as well! Don't you dare even think about orbing out. This concerns my father and I am going to know what's going on." Her tone was gentler than he had expected, but firm and he knew that there was no getting round it.

Chris reluctantly withdrew his hand, which had been making its way towards Victors shoulder so they could orb somewhere else. He didn't really know why he had stopped but for a moment he had seen a bit of his mother in Pipers brown eyes. He could see that she would not give in and so sighed and began the conversation with a simple question.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Victor took a deep breath and said, making sure to omit certain specific details. "We're running out of time." He knew this would happen and was glad he actually did have an ulterior motive for coming to the past.

Chris frowned. Victor wasn't just referring to Wyatt but what else could he mean?

Deciding to question him on it later he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Things have gotten worse in the future. More and more people are being killed. The resistance is having trouble coping. Ever since you left, things have slowly been breaking down. Mortals and magical beings have been given a choice, surrender or be destroyed. It seems they want to crush all rebellion." Victor said sadly, his eyes betraying the inner worry and pain he felt as he thought of the suffering.

Chris felt shocked at the news but realising there was more frowned and said dryly, not wanting to know the answer but _needing _to know. "It gets worse dosen't it?"

"Yes, there have been rumours. Apparently, in the attacking armies its common knowledge that one of their most powerful allies has returned. Someone they fear but do not know why. There is intelligence that all demons have some unexplainable fear of this person. Though, we have never seen this guy so we have no clue what he looks like."

Victor stopped as if nothing else need be said; voice matter of fact enough as it is. The charmed ones were confused but Chris seemed to know who Victor was talking about as recognition sparked in his eyes but no expression showed on his face.

"You mean - " Chris began.

Victor nodded, not noticing Chris rolling his eyes as he was cut of again.

"It seems," he began. "Dark has returned."

Chris sighed heavily, and tried to inject some humour into the situation. "Why do they give demons such sucky names? Honestly, can't they think of anything better? Also, why does all the bad stuff have to happen when I'm in the past? Talk about bad timing!" he said bitterly.

"Wait a minute." Piper asked "Who is this person you talking about?"

"In the future, a while back, this person appeared. He was helping the demons to take over. Very powerful. Anyway, I met him once." Here Chris looked sheepish "It was not fun. He was determined to kill me but I got away. I don't think he was very happy with that. After I heard he killed a load of demons. Not that that's anything new as he used to be responsible for executing demons and prisoners."

This wasn't strictly the truth. While Chris had met him, he had not tried to kill him. Instead he had wanted to capture him and take him to Wyatt but there was no way Chris was going to let that happen. He had put up one hell of a fight. Hey, he might only have telekinesis but that could still pack quite a punch. If he remembered correctly, he wasn't the only one injured from that battle. However his lie had satisfied the sisters but now Victor was interested.

"You didn't tell me you had met him?" he asked sounding slightly indignant that he hadn't known.

"Really? I swear I remember telling you." Chris replied before changing the subject. "However, he disappeared a couple of years ago."

"Disappeared?" Paige questioned.

"Yeah, as in gone. Poof. Never seen or head of again." Chris muttered. He remembered it well. Wyatt had been furious that one of his most powerful allies was gone. Almost tore up the entire Underworld when he found out. No one just got away with betraying the leader of the whole world. Unfortunately, Chris had been there 'undercover' at the time. Not a good idea. It was just his luck that Wyatt had decided to destroy the demons he was hiding amongst. At the memory he barely contained a wince. It had been one of the many times he had really hated Wyatt's whole 'twice blessed' thing and the powers that came with it. Wyatt _never _played fair.

"But why would he do that?" Phoebe asked confused. "It seems to me that in your future the demons are winning so why would he just leave?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. He has always been a bit of a mystery to everyone. To high and mighty to go out on missions with demons so we never got a good look at him and how he works. We never knew what parts of plans were his ideas. I only saw him once and neither of us were in the mood for talking."

Phoebe nodded but continued. "Still, it seems odd that he just suddenly left. Demons don't usually do that." Pausing momentarily she seemed to be contemplating something. "Also, if suddenly one of your worst enemies disappeared wouldn't you want to find out why?"

Victor answered this time."We didn't care. Most people were glad he was gone and didn't care why. The others -"

"Were to busy trying to stay alive to investigate anything." Chris finished quietly, not noticing he had just interrupted.

Victor nodded. "Granted they were suspicious but they had bigger things to worry about. They just had to settle with being happy he had gone. People seemed to think things would improve a little." He fell quiet.

"Did they?" Piper asked interested after a long silence. Her full attention on Victor.

"No." Chris whispered.

Piper jumped. Having forgotten he was there in the last minute. Now, she turned to him, sending him a questioning look. Motioning him to continue.

"If anything they got worse. The attacks increased in number and violence. We lost many." he answered quietly choosing to not elaborate instead moving on. "That was when people lost much of their hope. It was when we realised that we had to do something."

"Is that why you choose to come back?" Piper inquired.

"Partly." Chris admitted, "I realised that even if I somehow managed to stop what was happening. I could never change what had."

He got a blank look from the sisters at his vague answer.

Trying to explain he said "I came back because.." here he paused "its like a book. One that ended badly and, so, I'm going to rewrite the ending. Only, none of it will ever happen and the people that died will be saved." Hopefully you too he added silently.

"Anyway, I've already said too much. Weren't you supposed to be going after a demon?" he said, successfully changing the subject form the future.

"Yes. We are ready. We got potions and everything ready. You will stay and look after Wyatt with Leo. He still has a cold so be extra careful." Piper said putting more emphasis on the part about her son.

Chris nodded but Victor was not as calm.

"This demon you told me about just now. Before Chris came. You said he was very dangerous right?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied confused as to where this was going.

"Don't you think you should change tactics then?" he said slowly, trying to keep the worry out of his tone. "As in wait for him to come to you? Your strongest here at the manor! If he is as dangerous as you say he is not going down easy. Shouldn't you take more precautions? If you go after him your leaving Wyatt wide open. If you are all here then there is less chance of Wyatt, or you, getting hurt."

Piper didn't listen "No." she began "We know what we are doing. I don't want that demon in my home or anywhere near my son!" Her sisters nodded in agreement but Chris was torn. Opinion wise he agreed with Victor but he didn't think he could stand being on the receiving end of his mothers glare so soon after yesterday. It would bring back memories of happier times and he didn't want to think about that. Wyatt was more important. He decided to stay out of it.

Victor backed down when it became apparent he was not going to win. "Fine." he said "but come back safe and don't make me say I told you so."

"Don't worry." Phoebe said as she picked up the potions on the table and handed thane to her sisters. "We have potions and a spell. Everything will be fine."

Linking arms with her sisters she smiled before Paige orbed them out in a shower of blue.

"I hope so." Chris muttered as the orbs faded away into nothing and the sisters disappeared. Turning to Victor he said "We need to talk."

* * *

**2010 edit- July 24th**


	5. demons and Puzzles

Hello readers.

I really like the idea of Victor coming back and I'd like to thank all the reviews that I have received . Your prize is… A new summary to ponder? Hmmmm what could it mean? -evil cackle- you'll just have to think it out for yourself. I have left you clues. In the story obviously. Anyway enjoy reading. Please review.

Summary- Things had been set to play out but then Victor comes back to the past. Suddenly the Charmed ones have an idea that could potentially ruin the plan currently in place to 'kill' Wyatt. The one behind it all decides to act sooner that expected. Suddenly things start to spiral out of control. Especially when someone else decides to come back from the future. Where does Chris fit into all of this? Not all the cards have been played and we do not have all the pieces of the puzzle.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Demons and Puzzles

'"We need to talk" Chris said turning to Victor.

Victor stood up slowly from his position on the sofa and nodded. "Yes we do." he whispered before he cracked a smile as Chris grinned at him. They both stood still for a moment before Chris did the thing he had wanted to do since he had seen his grandfather. He gave him a hug. Gently. As Victor was not as young as he used to be.

They stayed like that for a moment. Both so happy to see the other and the tide of emotions that had been held back by them was let free, raging through their hearts and minds. So wrapped up in their emotions the problems and troubles they had seemed to fade away. Suddenly the future seemed an awfully long way away. Distant and unreal. However as they let go, the reality hit them and they were once again painfully reminded of what will , but must not, be. Standing once again as two battle hardened men who had learned shield their emotions long ago.

"You didn't just come back to warn me. Did you?" Chris began getting straight to the point. He knew Victor was hiding something and wanted to know what it was.

Victor sighed. "No I did not." he replied uneasily, sinking back onto the sofa. Expression guarded as he avoided Chris's eyes.

"Then why?" Chris asked. Although he didn't like how the conversation had turned cold, he continued to press.

"I'm not sure now is the right time." Victor was still avoiding his eyes.

"Ok…" he said trying to continue talking without lapsing into silence. Hesitantly he added "You will tell me. Right?"

Victor smiled softly. "Yes. Could I keep anything from you? Anyway shouldn't we be worried about Leo overhearing us?

Chris caught the not- so-subtle change of subject easily and replied "I can sense him coming and right now he is up with won't come down to check on me."

Victor raised an eyebrow. "I take it you haven't told them who you are?'"

"No." Chris whispered now averting his eyes. He was always less guarded around Victor. Even in the future.

"So when are you planning to do." he asked.

"I'm not" Chris said. "going to tell them anything."

"Why not?" Victor asked confused.

"They can't know who I am. It would mess up the time line. Things that are supposed to happen may not occur. The less they know the better." was the answer he got.

"We both know that's not the only reason." Victor stated.

Chris turned around, looking at the floor he didn't reply but he knew Victor was right. That wasn't the only reason but it was the only one that would make sense to anyone but himself. No one else would understand his reasoning. They would think he was being stupid but he didn't care. His reasons were his own and he did not need to explain them to anyone. Still, he felt a deep compulsion to talk to Victor. Being stuck in the past was lonely and he often felt segregated from everyone else. So for the first time in a long time he let his guard down.

Turning around he said. "Because there are not my family. Not yet." he began. "Paige is not the aunt that lent me money or taught me how to orb. She isn't the aunt who helped me at magic school when I was in her class. Phoebe. She isn't the person who was so annoying when she could sense my emotions. She isn't the one who used to take me to the park on weekends. They both haven't met me properly yet and they haven't done any of those things. And…" he abruptly cut walking over to the window and looking out of it.

"And?" Victor pressed knowing that there was more. Knowing who Chris had left out.

"Leo isn't the absent father anymore and I'm not a little kid always trying to get his attention. Every time I see him with Wyatt. Playing laughing, smiling. It just hurts because all I can do is watch. I can't …" he cut of again but not for long. However, when he did start again he was whispering, "And Wyatt. He can't even talk yet. Nothing like the overprotective brother I used to have before it all fell apart and I lost him." he stopped again. Fully aware of the person he had not mentioned but not wanting to admit it.

"Chris." Victor said his tone showing that he too knew the reason Chris wasn't saying.

Sighing Chris spoke again. "And Piper. She isn't my mother. Not yet. She isn't the person who cooked me cookies and looked after me when I was ill nor taught me how to make potions. She is not the one who would stay home from demon vanquishes, just because I'd get lonely because I wasn't allowed to go. We would just sit and talk. She would tell me how boring and annoying demon vanquishes were and, eventually I stopped wanting to go all together and would just laugh at Wyatt when he got covered in demon goo."

"She isn't my mother because my mother died, when I was fourteen years old. It wasn't even a demon. It was her time and there is nothing I can do to change that fact. Nothing I can do to save her, even now when I am in the past. All I can do is try to save Wyatt. I don't want them to know because I have already accepted their deaths. I don't want to have to go through that again. Its better this way."

Victor looked at him sadly and said " How can it be better? Maybe this will be good for you. To get the chance to know them. At least for a little while."

"They can never know. Ever" Answered Chris, blinking away unshed tears. "Do you really think they would want their son to turn out like me? Neurotic? No, its obvious I've got issues. Them being them will, once they find out who I am will want to know why I've got issues. I don't want them to find out what I have been through in the future. All the demon attacks. Wyatt and what not. I mean I'm cool with it but they won't be. It don't want to put such a burden on them. They will probably become so overprotective they will not let me out of the house. I don't want it to get personal."

"I know Chris but at least try to think about it won't you?" Victor said.

"I will. I'll put it on my to do list." Chris replied then almost laughed at the look on Victors' face. "No seriously it will be fine. As long as you think about telling me why you really came here." he added as a afterthought.

Victor rolled his eyes and gestured for Chris to sit down next to him before asking "How is the search going?"

Chris slumped down next to him running a hand through his hair while answering "Nowhere. As in dead end. Nothing. No leads. Running in circles. Grasping straws. Needle in a …"

"Alright I get the picture." Victor grumbled as Chris grinned at him the sadness previously on his face gone.

"Seriously. Nothing has come up. Except the demon who attacked him yesterday but I don't think that's the one who turned …" Chris started but was interrupted. That was happening a lot.

"What if?" Victor said a light coming into his eyes as he thought of a idea. "What if a demon didn't turn him."

"What do you mean?" Chris said confused.

"Come on Chris! Your supposed to be intelligent! What if it wasn't a demon who turned Wyatt but a power hungry 'good' magical being . Thing." Victor almost shouted but didn't because then Leo would hear.

"That's crazy and absolutely imposs - oh my god you might be right." Chris admitted, stopping almost comically halfway through a denial. "Everything isn't strictly good or evil. Sometimes beings lean toward another side. Consequently, good beings can act evil and evil beings can act good. Sometimes. Or if they think they are doing the right thing. Like with Wyatt. Hmmm why would someone good want to hurt or turn Wyatt? He's practically the next King Arthur." he muttered sourly before a look of clarity appeared on his face.

"What?" Victor asked. Not following.

"That's it." Chris said.

"That's what?" Victor asked again confused and irritated.

That's the reason." Chris whispered not realising he was confusing his Grandfather. Or perhaps, not really minding.

"What reason? Reason for what? Chris! Speak English for a change." Victor said exasperated.

"The reason a good being would have for turning Wyatt." Chris explained absently still thinking about the possibilities if Victor was right.

"Huh? I meant not demons as in evil witches and stuff." Victor said still confused and more than a little irritated. "You know were good but 'leaned' towards evil and stuff."

"You know how evil beings are always trying to get Wyatt on their side? Well what's stopping a good being from doing the same thing? I mean with Wyatt on your side you are literally invincible. Obviously they wouldn't or won't…whatever know what there are doing. So they fail." Chris explained, eyes narrowed as he though the implications through.

"So how does this equal evil Wyatt." Victor questioned confusion evident in his eyes.

"Because if I remember correctly Wyatt doesn't believe he is evil. Honestly, he believes there is no good or evil its all about power! Don't tell me you haven't heard the speech? Anyway, what if a good person wanted the twice blessed child on their side but they went a bit overboard and so turned him. By accident. It could happen and as there are no leads from demons its perfectly plausible as a threat to Wyatt."

"But who can we suspect? I mean we can't just go round accusing random magical creatures of wanting to harm the twice blessed. Not only would it make us extremely unpopular but it would also warn whoever is planning this. Hypothetically speaking." Victor reasoned.

"They would have to be powerful. Cunning. Be able to hide from others easily and keep up a front to avoid suspicion. Again powerful. A certain degree of immunity from the repercussions of their actions." Chris stated contemplatively, feeling a bit like those detectives on TV when they thought up a 'profile' for their murderer. Then looked questioningly at Victor when he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked frowning. "This is serious."

Victor grinned at him before saying "You just described yourself! You know when you went undercover sometimes in the Underworld? You were pretty cunning and you are powerful. As well as being good at hiding and tricking others. Immunity? That's easy no demon was allowed to kill you because of Wyatt." he ticked the list Chris had said of on his fingers.

"Anyway." Chris continued glaring slightly at Victor. "Its obvious I am not going to turn Wyatt so who else could. Okay… powerful, cunning, good at hiding. Immunity." his glare turned into a look of shock.

"I know who could do it." he stated.

"Who?" Victor asked impatiently. Wanting to know who turned his grandson into a insane wacko.

"The elders."

* * *

The cave that they orbed into was dark.

Only a few torches scattered here and there allowed their eyes to see. Yet all they could identify was the vague outline of the things surrounding them but it was all fuzzy and hard to tell when one object ended and another began. The darkness seemed almost oppressive and each of the sisters longed to have a more substantial light. Even in the darkness of the room, however they could tell there was no demon but still they did not speak for the silence seemed to absolute to break. They stood there awhile. Wondering what to do until Piper spoke.

"I thought we were supposed to orb to the demon? Not some random place in the Underworld" she asked angrily but then stared as the cave lit up with light and they could see again. Well better then before. As it still had the dim tones of the Underworld.

"But you did orb to me. Into my lair anyway. See if you can find me. Oh mighty Charmed ones." a voice rang out through the cave even though there was no one there. It sounded dark and ominous some how. Filled with malice and a power only a demon who had lived a millennia could perfect. Mocking them.

"Two right we are the mighty charmed ones! And we are so going to vanquish you. Mister evil demon." Piper shouted. No way was she letting some demon mock her.

However, the demon merely laughed before he replied "Do you think I am afraid of you? I have met King Arthur and lived. I have fought with him and lived. I have no need to be afraid of you. Pathetic human."

"Oh no you did not just call me pathetic. Right come on Phoebe. Paige. We are so vanquishing this demon. Right now." Piper told her sisters smiling when they nodded in agreement.

The demon laughed again saying "That's if you can find me. Remember I am The Illusion and not all is as it seems." before silence once again echoed throughout the cave. After a doorway appeared for them to walk through and Piper so caught up in her anger at that stupid demon walked through, arms raised and ready to blow that demon to hell. Her sisters followed. All of them didn't notice the words inscribed by the doorway.

My face is hidden,

From the eyes of men.

Who I am, you don't decide,

In full view, I never hide.

Come and find me if you dare,

Forever I will be…

Not all is as it seems.

As soon as they stepped through the doorway closed and was, once again solid rock. The sisters whirled round to see the entrance gone and suddenly felt wary. The room they were in was dark. Darker than the last. Although, like a spotlight. A circle of light shone around them.

"Illusion demon! Show yourself." Piper called out. Wincing as her voice echoed.

"Illusion demon. How ….unimaginative. I'll show you imaginative." the voice was back this time strangely gleeful but the disappointment for what she had nicknamed him didn't sound faked.

The charmed ones were confused but then comprehension dawned as trees began to grow out of the ground around them and the circle of light expanded to show the whole room. The trees grew until they touched the top of the cave casting small shadows on the floor. The leaves were a bright and vibrant emerald colour and the bark and warm brown. Even with out the sunlight the cave brightened up and birds flew about. From tree to tree.

"Oh a nice pretty forest." Paige said sarcastically. "_Real _scary. I'm _terrified_. Completely paralysed with fear."

"You should not mock me." The voice rang out "for I may decide to do this."

The trees lost their leaves. They turned brown and fell to the ground disappearing as quickly as they came. The birds died and fell to the floor with a dull thump quickly decomposing and turning to bones. The trees lost their bark too. It crumbled of as it turned black with death. Branches became thin and long. Looking like spidery fingers in the now gloom. Shadows lengthened and darkened. As if dyed a new colour. The charmed ones were now surrounded by dead trees. In every direction. Then the temperature plummeted.

"Oh great. Well done Paige. Lets just antagonise the demon." Phoebe whispered shivering in the cold. Breath coming out in wisps of vapour. "at least its stopped. Maybe he's finished." she added.

"Who says I'm done?" the voice whispered ringing with laughter.

The cave turned silent. Trees began to twist towards the Charmed ones stretching their branches towards them. Trunks seemed to creak as they twisted round. Faces pushed their way onto them in an eerily similar way to Snow White. Mist floated round the trees so the sisters could not see the tops. Almost dancing.

"What the …" Piper whispered feeling the blood drain from her face.

The voice came back "If you find the door. You can leave. If not …" he left the threat hanging in the air before falling silent once more.

"Okay a door. Look for one" Piper said to her sisters. Before she started to look herself. Trying to ignore the trees she looked for the wall to find a door.

Almost immediately, she found one right in front of her. The wood was black and the handle looked silver. Shrugging she called out.

"Found it." At the same time, so did her sisters. As they had also found similar doors.

"Which one should we go through? He said 'the door' as in only one. Which means only one door is right." Phoebe called out.

"I know. Lets each try to open a door and the one that opens is the right one." Paige suggested.

"Okay" they all agreed. " 1...2...3"

They opened their doors. All of them saw a cave ahead. Shrugging and thinking "Why not" each of them tried to walk through the door. Keyword being tried. As they walked forward into the next 'cave' they all smacked head first into solid rock. The charm concealing the wall fell away and the 'door' disappeared. Rubbing their heads they scowled as they head mocking laughter.

"Watch your heads. Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" the voice toned in before laughing once more and falling silent.

"Okay find a proper door." Piper said her mood not improving.

It was surprisingly easy as the demon had obviously made the next door real just to spite them. Feeling stupid as the stretched out their arms only to find no wall in front of them they walked into the next cave. Piper looked round at the door and said "Well that was annoyingly simple"

No voice welcomed them and they were just examining their surroundings when magic washed over the room transforming it. It became a medieval like castle. Filled with priceless objects, it looked fit for a king. In the middle there was a beautiful woman. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Her dress was black and she had a veil over her face which obscured most of her features. Then they noticed she was standing next to a stone coffin. She lifted the veil off her face and tear tracks could clearly be seen marring her features. Her eyes were red and it was obvious she had been crying a long time. Mourning the person in the coffin.

"Go ahead" the voice hissed making them all jump. "Open it".

"No way!" Phoebe yelled. "I do not want to see some dead person. Nope. It could be a zombie and come and eat our brains."

Paige looked at her "Eat your brains? How much T.V do you watch?"

"Hey! I know its bad to open a coffin with a dead person in it. Its like disturbing the dead. Not good" Phoebe answered.

"Fine" the voice hissed again. "If you won't. I will."

They all backed away from the coffin but found the cave had become smaller and they could barely move backwards two paces. Or course, the door was gone.

A grinding sound caught their attention and their eyes flicked to the coffin. Interest peaked, they, against their better judgement moved closer to the coffin. The heavy stone lid was moving to the side and a hand poked out. Moving it even more. They could not see inside because somehow it was just dark. With a jolt the lid was off. Disappearing before it hit the floor. The person inside sat up. Causing the charmed ones to gasp.

It was Chris.

"Now he is just messing with us!" Piper exclaimed.

Chris turned his head at her voice. His skin deathly pale. His vacant expression twisted into a smirk and his now red eyes flashed. The sisters hoped they never saw that look on his face again. The malice and evil in that once glance chilled them to the bone. Crimson eyes locked with theirs and they suppressed a shiver. He smirked again and said in a voice not his own.

"Boo"

Bats swooped down on the Charmed ones from all sides and Paige screamed. The black creatures screeched and their red eyes flashed dangerously. They flew round for a bit before they faded away again. Paige shivered from her position on the floor. "I hate bats" she said.

"Paige. They didn't even touch you. They were just there to scare us!" Piper whispered.

"Yeah well. It worked." Paige grumbled. Standing up and dusting herself of.

"Paige didn't you turn into a vampire once?" Phoebe said. "Shouldn't you be fine with bats?"

"Yeah but they still sort of scare me. They are still creepy and …creepy" Paige defended.

Their eyes flicked back to the coffin but Chris were gone. The woman stood with her back to them still crying. Then she turned towards them.

Gone were her blue eyes and beautiful features. Her face was devoid of all skin. Sowing the bones beneath. Her eyes had sunken into her skull, they were the same red as Chris's. Blond hair hung limp and lifeless round her face all knotted. Once pretty now terrifying. Then she spoke in the demons voice.

"The only way out is if your dead." she whispered.

"Ignore her" Piper said. " Look for a way out. Examine the walls. Find a way."

They split of to begin their search but it didn't take very long. Soon they had looked at every part of the wall. They knew it so well the could probably map it out. They walked over to each other and shared their findings of… guess what?

Nothing.

"Ok. Ok. Were going about this all wrong. He has always given us the means to get out but it has always been in a backwards way. Think. What does someone dead have that we don't?" Phoebe asked.

Immediately they turned to look at the coffin. Standing not-so- innocently by the creepy dead lady. Walking over to it they peered inside. It was bottomless. All they could see is black.

"Oh no." Piper said vehemently. " No way am I getting in there. Nope."

"I second that." Phoebe said "Paige you go vanquish the demon. We'll stay here. Hold the fort."

"No." Paige stated "I am not getting in some creepy coffin."

So wrapped up in their arguing they didn't notice the woman walking behind them serenely. Once she was directly behind them she smirked in a similar way to Chris before pushing Phoebe and Paige forwards. They grabbed onto Piper and, unbalanced they all fell into the coffin. The demons laughter ringing in their ears as they fell through the darkness.

Expecting a hard landing they were pleasantly surprised to land on their feet. Albeit a bit roughly but they were otherwise fine. Looking up they saw the hole in he ceiling close in a swirl of dark power. Looking around they saw nothing but dark and shadows. However, out of the corner of her eye Paige saw a figure standing by a wall. Acting purely on instinct she threw the potion screaming "There he is"

Phoebe tried to stop her but it was to late. The potion left her hand and went towards the figure. Sailing through the air it rotated as if in slow motion. Just as it was supposed to make impact it instead continued going and hit the wall. Exploding in a shower of glass. The figure disappeared.

"Better luck next time" the voice was back again. "Oh and to leave just find the door." it said before fading away again.

Phoebe sighed "Paige you know this guy is obsessed with illusions. Make sure it really is him before attacking."

"I'm sorry" Paige said feeling slightly guilty.

"Hey! Shouldn't we be more worried about finding the next door." Piper interrupted smiling slightly when her sisters jumped.

They nodded and started to search. After a while they stopped, nursing hurt heads as they had found many fake doors but no real ones. However, Piper found something written on the wall.

"Sometimes the only way forward is down." she read. "Well what does that mean."

"Uh. Piper?" Paige said. "Look at this. "

Piper walked over to where Paige was to see a door on the floor. It blended in well with the rock. It seemed the only way to tell it was there was to know it was there. Piper sighed "Paige do you mean to tell me that this has been here all along and we have been checking random doors for nothing?" she said angrily annoyed a demon had tricked them.

"Lets just go through the door already." Phoebe stated. As she walked over to the door and used her fingers to open it. A ladder appeared and the Charmed ones looked at each other, silently asking who should go first.

"Fine" Paige conceded. Starting to climb down the ladder she carefully moved fast trying not to fall off, as she did not know how far down the floor was. Soon she disappeared from sight and Piper leant over to see if she could see where she had gone. However, Phoebe saw something move in the gloom or the cave. A person stepped of the shadows a knife covered in dry blood in their hand. She stepped backwards forgetting about the door in the floor and Piper. Knocking into her she sent both of them falling backwards down the hole. Looking up she saw the figure disappear like the rest of the illusions she had seen.

This time the landing was very uncomfortable. Phoebe landed on Piper and they both hit the floor. Falling in a heap. Getting up she looked up to see Paige grinning down at her. "I'm glad I took the ladder" she said.

"Oh shut up" Piper groaned as she pushed herself up from her position on the floor. "lets just get out of here and find that demon."

"Right" Paige said as she continued to climb down the ladder.

"I see you made it thus far. But here is something to make you think." the voice began ominously " What's up is down and what's down is up. Left is right. Black is White and …you'll just have to figure out the rest." the voice faded out with a cackle.

"I hate that guy" Piper said moodily.

Light filled the room and it was revealed in a flash.

"Wow." Paige gasped.

The cave was massive. Easily the size of a small house complete with windows. That was not, however, the strangest thing. Coming out of walls and built into the ceiling was stairs. Everywhere. The were not the right way round instead upside down. Side to side. They were different colours to. Black and White. It was an amazing bit of magic but it only served to confuse the charmed ones and frustrate them.

"What do we do?" Paige said gesturing to the stairs. "We can't walk up them. Or down them. So what?"

"I don't know." Phoebe stated confused.

"Wait." Piper said. "So far we have been given everything we needed to find the exit. So … wait…what was that thing he said."

" What's up is down and what's down is up." Paige started to recite.

"Left is right…." Phoebe continued.

"Black is White." Piper finished. " What does it mean?"

"They are opposites!" Phoebe exclaimed. "So what's the opposite to a door? I wonder…"

"Uh… No clue. Umm … the floor maybe. I don't know a window…wait that's it a window." Paige almost yelled in excitement.

"A _window_?" Piper looked unconvinced. "that's way to easy. Its got to be something else."

"No. Paige is right. So far the answer has always been simple. Backwards and weird but simple. Always right in front of our eyes." Phoebe stated. "look there are windows here lets see if they are the exit."

This time, however, getting to the exit was not as simple s they thought. They had to climb up the stairs as Paige couldn't orb in this cave. It was pretty tiring and they were very annoyed when they reached the window. It wasn't really a window more like a hole in the wall and when they hesitantly tried to put their hands through they hit rock. Words began to appear on the now solid wall.

The answer you find, may not answer you question.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Piper asked, slightly smug she had been right.

"We rethink the puzzle." Phoebe began. "Okay except for the bit about colours its all about direction. The colour is for the stairs so that's out. He talked about left, right, down, up so what is missing?"

"Forwards and back." Paige supplied.

"If everything is backwards then that means…." she trailed of looking towards the back of the room where a door stood mocking them. Paige and Phoebe spotted it to.

They groaned and Phoebe said "Can we please kill this guy?"

"I second that." Paige chimed in.

"Yes. If we ever find him." Piper replied.

They started climbing down from were they were, frustrated at the annoyingly easy answer to the riddle. It took longer than expected and by the time they reached the door they were even more annoyed and Piper was, once, again incensed. Approaching the door they sped up slightly, getting a nasty surprise when they opened it.

A bottomless room greeted them. They almost fell in but kept their balance. Retreating to the relative safety of the previous room they tried to think of an answer.

"Anyone see a door?" Piper asked.

"Oh. I do!" Phoebe replied pointing across the room. Where, sure enough, there was a door innocently beckoning them from across the bottomless pit .

"How are we going to get over there?" Piper exclaimed. "We can't fly!"

"Maybe." Paige whispered. "we don't have to." At her sisters blank looks she continued. " Everything has been in riddles. What if this is just another illusion. Hold my arm" she held her foot out over the edge and smiled when she felt something solid. She moved both feet out over the edge and stood up, standing when she was supposed to be falling.

"That is weird!" Phoebe exclaimed looking wide eyed at her younger sister.

"Your telling me?" Paige shot back. Hesitantly placing a foot forward and screaming when it touched mid air. Retreating as if she had been burned, she was soon back in the cave again. Breathing coming out in short gasps. "we can scrap that plan."

"Wait. What if the is a similar ledge thing over there. Paige see if orb over and check it out." Piper ordered. Glaring when Paige gave her a look that said are you crazy but the oldest Charmed One didn't waver and Paige eventually gave in.

"Fine" Paige grumbled before attempting to orb and finding with a surprise that she could. "I think your onto something Piper." she whispered before disappearing in a swirl of blue orbs. Appearing on the other side of the room she discovered a similar area where she could walk in. Sighing she opened the door as piper and Phoebe walked forwards to get a closer look. Now out of the safety of the previous cave. Paige opened the door and saw a cave up a head though when she tried to walk through she smacked into cold, hard rock.

Suddenly the floor beneath her vanished and she fell screaming. The door behind Piper and Phoebe slammed shut and they were catapulted down into the pit. They screamed to as they thought they were going to die. However, they did not. Instead landing on the floor a foot or so below the door they had just come through. Paige was lying on the other side. The illusion now dispelled they could see were they were. There was a staircase leading down in the middle of the room and they guessed it was the way out.

Picking themselves up they walked to the top of the staircase. Looking at each other and nodding they made their way down. It got darker and darker before brightening up and they arrived in the lair of the demon.

He was standing in the middle of the room. Clothed in black he stared at them. At first glance you would not suspect it to be a demon. Actually he looked pretty human to the sisters. Black hair and blue eyes. Then however his eyes turned black and he spoke.

"You found me then." he didn't sound surprised. In fact he looked like he was enjoying himself.

"I thought only the source could do the thing with the eyes." Paige whispered quietly wondering where his other demons were.

"No." he said. " I have been around longer than that stupid book that gives the source his power. I don't need some ritual to give me powers because I was born with them."

"Look I don't care if you were born with them or not. I'm going to vanquish you so …" Piper said not in the mood for conversation. She wanted to get rid of this annoying demon as quickly as possible. "You without a name…" she began.

"May your powers wane…" Paige continued.

"Demon burn in flames." Phoebe concluded.

The demon known as The Illusion turned to ashes. His screams echoed throughout the room. The stairs vanished as their master died. Now having no one to sustain the magic that was keeping them there. All that remained was a scorch mark in the place where he had once stood. It all seemed rather anticlimactic but the charmed ones didn't care.

"Lets just go home" Piper said.

"Yeah and don't tell Chris or Leo or… anyone about what happened here. God, demons would have a field day." Paige stated.

Piper and Phoebe nodded their agreement and linked arms with Paige motioning her to orb them out. They all disappeared in a shower of brilliant blue orbs and left the cave empty.

Well, almost.

The Illusion stepped out of the shadows banishing the scorch mark on the floor he smirked. In the gloom the light flickered on his face and he looked towards the spot where the charmed ones once stood.

"Have you not learned anything? I'm not like other demons. I specify in illusion. With me there is always a easy answer. However, it is hard to discover and you must think outside the box to find the way out. I showed you that and yet you have already forgotten." he whispered. "Oh well I will just have to remind you." he smirked coldly, dark eyes glittering. Before once again fading into the shadows.

My face is hidden,

From the eyes of men.

Who I am, you don't decide,

In full view, I never hide.

Come and find me if you dare,

Forever I will be…

Not all is as it seems.

* * *

This started out as just a normal chapter but now its also to make you think. As he said, in this there is a simple answer but you'll need to think outside the box. Everything is connected no matter how different it may seem. Think about that…

I really shouldn't give you clues but I couldn't resist. I had lots of fun with this chapter and I hope you like it.


	6. Knifes and Bad Days

Hello readers!

I have some how found that updating has become easier and I'm settling into a routine. I'm open for criticism and what not but please no flames. I haven't had one yet and am extremely happy because of that. I'm glad people like my story. It makes me feel happy.

Chapter 5 - Knifes and Bad Days

_If someone was in the way of your plan and there was no way around them what would you do?_

_Get rid of them _

--

"The Elders."

"Are you sure?" Victor asked, though even he looked thoughtful.

"I don't know. Its just a theory. Maybe I'm wrong but I can't take that chance if it means it might save Wyatt. However, I think we should keep this between us. You know. Who we suspect." Chris stated.

"Why? Wouldn't it be better if the sisters knew?" Victor questioned.

"You don't understand. I know what the Elders are like. If they suspect that we suspect them. We won't be trusted anymore. The person who is planning this will find out and we might just disappear." Chris answered quietly.

"But why?" Victor pressed. He didn't understand Chris's mistrust of the Elder's. They had always been made out to be a symbol of good.

"Because if you were guilty and someone figured out your plan. Wouldn't you want them to disappear. Poof. Gone. So they can't jeopardise what your doing?" Chris pointed out. "who knows someone may even be listening right now. We have got to be careful. I think this is more complicated than a simple one demon vanquish."

"What are you going on about? Chris you are so paranoid. This isn't the future. You don't have to worry as much" Victor exclaimed.

"No. I have to worry more. What you have said has got me thinking. The one that turns Wyatt. They have to be really smart and have a really good plan. Something that can get around the Charmed ones and _me. _Right now? I can't think of anything more dangerous." Chris concluded.

"Your right some one would have to be pretty smart to get round you." Victor smiled. "I don't think its possible. Seriously. No one can trick you. Now, if it was just the Charmed ones then maybe, but I don't think this person counted on the most neurotic person in the world coming back from the future." Victor added.

"Very funny, but I still think we should keep this between us. Don't spill my secrets please?" Chris smiled when Victor nodded. "Oh and Leo is coming with Wyatt. Probably to 'check' on us."

Sure enough Leo orbed down a few seconds later, with Wyatt in his arms. He looked around confused for a minute. Taking in Chris and Victor sitting down. The way he was looking around it was as if he was looking for some one. Strange. Then he started to speak.

"Where are the sisters?" Leo asked.

Chris had to stifle a laugh when he realised that Leo hadn't been told that they were leaving. Must of forgot. "They went to vanquish a demon." he said absently letting a small smile spread over his face.

"They didn't tell me they were going." Leo looked slightly sad.

"Hey, they probably wanted to give you some time alone with Wyatt. As you don't see him as much any more." Chris said honestly. It was probably true so he didn't have to lie. Lying did take a bit of effort.

"Yeah." Leo whispered his gaze fixed on Wyatt. Who, for his part, sat happily in his arms a smile on his small face. Hard to believe that he would grow up to be a crazy psychotic maniac who liked killing people, but it was true. Chris sighed. His eyes flicked to the doorway on impulse and, he looked just in time as five demons shimmered in.

They looked a little bit human but Chris new better. They had a glint in their eyes that only demons had. They had killed and they had enjoyed it. Wearing the almost traditional demon clothes they powered up fire balls.

"Leo! Take Wyatt and Victor. Run…umm orb! But get out of here I will deal with the demons. You can't fight holding a baby and Wyatt is still ill. Remember!" he added when Leo looked about to protest. Leo nodded and orbed, grabbing Victor who looked like he was about to shout at Chris. Missing a few fire balls that were thrown at him. The cyan lights faded away and Chris was left alone. He could take five demons. He had taken more in the future.

"Our master won't be very pleased when we come back with out the kid. However," a demon started a speak. A smirk on his face that was mirrored by the others. "He might be slightly more happy if we say we killed the Whitelighter."

"That's if you come back at all." Chris whispered coldly. "Anyway don't you know that you need a dark lighter arrow to kill a Whitelighter or did you fail demon school 'cause you don't have any brains?" he added cheekily.

"We were all picked out because of our … expertise." the demon replied obviously insulted.

"Oh… your 'expertise'. What? Do you excel in trash talk?" Chris mocked. "Yeah that's really impressive. My expertise however lies in sarcasm… among other things but ..I wouldn't want to show you up in front of all your friends." he eyes flicked to the demons standing behind the one he was talking to.

"Enough! Lets kill him" The demon yelled enraged. He hated Whitelighters. Especially this one.

"Wait! Before you kill me. Tell me who you work for. I want to know who to haunt for my death. That's if I came back as a ghost. Even if I am a Whitelighter and have already died and all." Chris asked.

The demon paused "We work for The Illusion, as you call him. He is a demon of incredible power and stature." he said.

"Oh … ok then. That explains it. Tell me why does he need a tiny baby if he has all this power? Is he adopting?" Chris quipped.

"That is none of your concern. You will be dead soon." The demon hissed irritated. Taking out an knife, that by the way it gleamed in the light Chris could tell it was soaked in poison. "You ruined our mission. We came for the boy and you got in our way. Prepare to die. Any last words?"

"Sorry to rain on your parade." Chris said even though he was not very sorry at all. " I am not going to die today. There's a lot of unfinished business I have. Yeah see? Can't go yet. Lots to do. Futures to save and demons to vanquish. So.." he was cut of as the demon threw the knife a him.

Dodging, he used his telekinesis to stop it before it hit the wall. Spinning it round, he sent it flying back at the demon where it hit him in the chest. Making him burst into flames of read and amber. Turning him to dust, knife dropping to the floor. "Why does everyone interrupt me?" he asked rhetorically. Three of the remaining demons decided to throw fire balls at him. They flew towards him but he didn't move. To dodge one would be to go straight into the path of another and to duck would waste useable firepower. Instead, he concentrated on the fire balls. Taking control of them he made them stop, hover in the air for a minute before flying back at their owners.

The last demon lunged at him. Taking him by surprise, he gabbed his throat before Chris could react. Lifting him of the ground and into the air cut of his air supply. Startled, Chris's hands flew to where the demons where at his throat but he couldn't pry the hands away. To his horror, the demon walked, still holding him over to where the knife lay innocently on the floor. Picking it up, he looked Chris in the eye and smirked. Seeing the glint of the knife, Chris knew that it would kill him. Next thing he knew, something inside him snapped and suddenly it was the demon who was choking. Letting go of Chris, he stumbled backwards as he tried to breathe. Landing hard on the floor Chris took deep breaths watching the demon confused. As the demon brought his hands to his throat and burst into flames, Chris released the power he didn't know he was using. He looked shocked at the spot the demon had been standing.

Never had he lost control like that. Not in ten years.

Since he had got his one and only power, he had tried to expand it as much as possible. Hence, he could do lots with it. When, he had come in the past he had tried to use it more … normally. He didn't want the Charmed ones becoming to suspicious. Never mind demons, he wanted to blend in, not stick out. What had possessed him to use his powers like that while in the past? It was like he lost all control. Well, not all control. At least it had only been five demons. He hated to think abut what would happen if there had been more. Never had he panicked like that. God, what was wrong with him? Stupid demons.

At least no one had seen. If the Charmed ones had been present he would probably be getting interrogated by now. Rubbing his neck, where he was sure vivid bruises were appearing, he winced.

"Oww." Chris moaned. Why did that demon have to try and strangle him? Didn't he know how painful it was? He probably did now. Still, he would have to get Leo to heal it. He did not want to go round with bruises on his neck. Leo would most likely give him a weird look while he healed him. It would tell him how grateful he'd have to be to Leo for being nice enough to heal him. He scowled. Maybe not but it could happen. Stupid Elders, stupid demons and stupid knifes he thought.

Eying the knife on the floor, he stepped round it, aiming to sit down. He didn't want to call Leo down just yet. Hello, he needed to think without him putting him off. However, he never got to sit down as the knife started sliding towards him. "What the…" he whispered as it lifted itself of the ground and floated in mid air.

"That is just weird." he muttered. Then it flew towards him. "Oh hell no."

As he dodged it, he felt conflicted. Should he call Leo? I mean there was a creepy enchanted knife thing flying around his house. Didn't he deserve to know so he could potentially help? Nope. No way was he calling Leo. He could take out a puny knife. He didn't have to worry as at that moment Leo decided to orb down with Victor and Wyatt. Idiot. What if there were still demons here? He would now be dead… umm again.

"What is that?" Victor said shocked.

"Flying knife." Chris answered. Dodging again. Deciding how to get rid of it without making Leo suspicious. "Demon tried to kill me…dropped it and now _its _trying to kill me! What's going on? Do demons train their knifes as assassins or what?"

"That's a magic knife. If its owner held it while feeling a strong emotion then it could be transferred to the knife." Leo supplied. Setting Wyatt on the floor behind him.

"Great now a knife _wants _to attack me! Aren't I lucky?" Chris said sarcastically as the knife made a swipe at his throat. What was it with the throat today? "how do I stop it?"

"You have to overpower the imprint on the knife." Leo said.

"Okay, that's easy. I took out the stupid demon so I can take out its enchanted knife without any trouble." Chris muttered. Hopefully, it won't look suspicious. Even if it does look a bit odd at least I won't be dead. Killed by a demon knife. That flies. Oh the shame.

The knife flew at him again. This time he didn't move, moving his fingers slightly, just for Leo, and making the knife circle round him and miss. Turing round he saw the knife coming towards him again. He didn't want Leo to know he could do telekinesis without moving so he held his arm out in front of him. Stopping the knife before it even touched him. Hovering in mid air, he made it rotate slowly. It reminded him of when he was younger and he would practice control.

Except it was with rain instead of knifes. He liked rain. Hated knifes.

He felt the opposing force on the knife try to fight to regain control but he wouldn't let it. Did it think it could win? He had been practicing moving objects with his mind his entire life. Anyway it was only a demon imprint it would not have much power anyway. Suddenly, he felt the opposing power fade away and he flung the knife at the wall. Turning to Leo and Victor nobody noticed the knife disappear.

"Are you okay?" Victor said looking in concern at the marks on his neck.

"I'm fine. The knife didn't touch me. Not a scratch…. Oh… yeah.. Leo could you heal my neck?" Chris asked sheepishly as he realised Victor wasn't talking about the knife.

Leo rolled his eyes but complied. Healing the painful looking bruises. Nothing could of prepared him for what happened next. The knife made a singing sound as it whistled through the air, straight towards Chris. There was no warning. No way he could dodge. Impacting with his back the knife cut through skin muscle and bone. Burying itself up to the hilt. Falling forwards from the impact, Chris hit the floor and lay still breathing deeply, trying to block out the pain. He hated that demon knife.

Leo knelt beside him, examining the wound. He was unsure of what to do. If he took out the knife Chris may lose too much blood before he managed to heal it. However, he was saved from having to decide as Chris turned his head towards him. Sage eyes dark with pain, he slurred "Pull it out. Pull it out or …. I will." He seemed serious as his hand crept towards where the knife was. Grimacing, Leo grabbed the hilt of the knife and trying to block out Chris's pained gasp and Victor's sharp intake of breath, he pulled it out, throwing it aside. It slid under the sofa. He began to heal Chris, even as blood poured from the wound.

Bones rejoined and skin knitted itself back together. Soon there was no evidence that a couple of seconds ago there had been a knife sticking out of Chris's back. Even the blood disappeared. Groaning, Chris sat up and rubbed his head. Being stabbed always made him groggy. He needed fresh air. Golden gate bridge sounded good. He stood up swaying slightly as he blinked away the bright lights obscuring his vision.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air." he whispered.

"Chris… you were just stabbed. In the back. With a creepy demon knife. Are you sure you should be orbing?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine its not like I have any lasting effects." Chris answered calmly still trying to dispel the growing dizziness he was feeling. Also, he found his concentration was slipping. He couldn't think.

"Really." Victor didn't look convinced. "No lasting effects. You look pale. Sit down, your not going anywhere." he said pointing to the sofa.

"I'm fine. Leo healed me. See? Not a scratch." Chris protested. However, the effect was ruined as his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. Victor and Leo immediately helped him to sit down on the sofa.

"Was there anything unusual about that knife." Leo asked frowning. He shouldn't be reacting like this.

"No…it was just a creepy demon knife. You saw it didn't you? I did. It was creepy. Very creepy. And it could fly! A knife that can fly! Weird wasn't it?. I hate knifes. Especially demon ones. Though now I think of it .It looked poisoned. The way it shimmered in the light. Shiny." Chris answered leaning back. Closing his eyes looking like he was about to fall asleep.

Victor raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with him? That does not sound like the Chris I know."

"The knife was poisoned. Probably so it would be able to kill him. As they don't know he is only half Whitelighter. Sometimes, after someone is healed from a big intake of the dark lighters poison, they seem a bit… off for a while. He will be fine in a hour. Its just, he was stabbed with a knife not an arrow. Which means there was significantly more poison in his body. " Leo explained, expecting a sarcastic reply from Chris. When he didn't get one he turned to where he was sitting to find him lying down. Fast asleep.

"Thank God." Victor said. "Now we don't have to convince him to stay here for an hour or so till he's better. He is so stubborn that he will wake up early just to spite us."

"Your telling me?" Leo muttered. Then, hearing a sniff, went to see Wyatt. Picking him up he said "I'm going to put Wyatt in his room." before orbing out leaving Victor alone.

Just as he was about to walk to the kitchen to get some coffee, it had been a long day, orbs filled the room. The sisters appeared in a shower of blue light. Completely unharmed. Well, they all had slight bruises on their heads but other than that they seemed fine. As soon as they materialised they let out relieved sighs.

"I am so glad to be out of that place." Paige exclaimed.

"Me two." Phoebe agreed.

"Hey Dad." Piper greeted, having only just spotted him standing by the sofa. Then she saw who was lying asleep on it and she asked. "what happened to Chris?"

"He will probably tell you when he wakes up. But, short, version? He was poisoned but he is fine now." Victor replied, not wanting to have to tell her about the demons and the demon knife, as Chris named it.

"Okay, well I will get started on making Lunch. Which you are staying for Dad." Piper stated, daring him to argue.

"Okay." Victor agreed. Watching the sisters leave the living room he made to follow. Hesitating, he turned to look at Chris. "I hope your okay" he whispered.

--

The healing glow faded as two of the same talked.

"We need to get rid of him." one said.

"Yes but how?" the other replied.

"Go to _them. Get them to do it. Offer them something." the first one answered._

"_Yes. That could work and would bring them into place to do what we need them to perfectly." the second muttered. _

"_Talk to The Illusion. We need his cooperation." it was the first person again. _

"_Everything is falling into place. Our plan is working perfectly. Soon, all the work we have done will pay of. The Whitelighter will be out of the way. No longer able to meddle. Then we will distract the Elder and then we will strike. Our plan is perfect. We won't fail." the second said._

"_Yes how we go about it depends on whether we can kill him." Person number one whispered._

"_It will work. We can't fail. We have worked to hard to see everything go to waste now. They have no idea what's going on. Therefore, we have the advantage. They won't see it coming." Person two said voice brimming with confidence._

"_Yes it will work. Failure is not an option." The first said once again. _

_Footsteps disrupted their meeting and they both turned to listen. Before they nodded and both were hidden. Yet not._

"_I have been dealt my hand. Can you beat it?" _

_--_

Chris opened his eyes.

The grogginess that was present was now gone and he could, once again, focus his thoughts. He felt energetic from the little time he had spent asleep. It seemed that he had been slightly tired. Even if he hadn't realised. The living room was empty except for him, though he could smell something nice from the kitchen and knew Piper was cooking. Probably making lunch he thought. But he couldn't stay. Now he could think clearly again, he knew something that had not clicked in his mind before. He had been too preoccupied avoiding a certain knife.

He needed information.

That demon had said that The Illusion had wanted Wyatt. Obviously if the Charmed ones were back, he was vanquished but he needed to find out why. What would such a powerful demon want with Wyatt? Was he working for someone? Or with someone? It was information he could only gain from going into the Underworld and finding a demon who knew something. So getting to his feet he prepared to orb out. However Victor walked in.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked.

"I need to go. It's a possible new lead. I'm might be able to find put who's after Wyatt and why." Chris said and leaving no room for argument he added. "Say goodbye to the sisters for me" Before Victor could even nod he had orbed, leaving the room in a stunning array of blue lights.

Appearing in the back room of P3, he quickly had a shower and got changed. No way was he going into the Underworld in his normal clothes. He would be dead the moment he was spotted. So, as he did this a lot, he picked out what he had named his 'undercover' clothes. A black shirt, trousers and jacket. In the future he has always worn these when he was sneaking around, and he had blended in quite well. When he was dressed, he walked over to a draw and opened it. Rummaging around, he looked for something that he had stolen from Wyatt a few years ago. It would help him to blend in more easily. Finally he found it.

It was a Athame.

Specifically, the type that can hold powers. Except it could only hold one and was modified so whoever was holding it got the power. You didn't have to stab yourself to be normal again, which Chris thought was a definite improvement. He remembered taking it from Wyatt's stronghold. Wanting to spite his brother, he snuck into a high security room, saw a load of athames, picked a random one and ran away. The only reason he had got in was because no demon was allowed to kill him but he had no such obligations. Anyway, it had been incredibly useful when he had found out just what power the athame held. One that was very useful and ultimately? Wyatt had given him.

Flaming.

You see. Wyatt couldn't be normal and put shimmering in a athame. Oh no, he has to be different and somehow get flaming. Personally Chris had no idea where he had got it from. The only problem with it was, it made him stick out as a demon when he used it. So he would only use it when he needed to. Like, say, for a quick getaway. Otherwise he would just stick to the shadows. Most places in the Underworld blocked orbing but none blocked flaming. It was weird but, in a way, Chris was happy for it. However, he knew he has to be careful. If the charmed ones find out… he didn't even think about what would happen to him. Though it would be funny to scare them by flaming in one day.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Chris slipped the athame up his sleeve. Then he looked around the room, checking to make sure no one was there or orbing in before he grimaced and flamed out.

Flaming made him feel weird. Like he was betraying part of himself or something. Every time he pretended to be a demon, he felt guilty because in a way he was turning his back on everything his family had taught him. Their morals and beliefs. The ones he had grown up with. However, it was to save Wyatt and so he would do it.

He appeared in a medium sized dark cave. It was outside a demon bar. Best place to get information. Demons liked to gossip as much as the beings above ground did. Sighing he stepped inside and began trying to find something that would help him out. It was going to take a long time.

A lot a dead ends later, he almost screamed in frustration. God these demons were annoying. He hadn't found out anything useful. What he really wanted to do was vanquish them all and be done with it but he knew he couldn't. Just as he was about to give up a female demon came up to him. She had light brown hair and blue eyes and was just as scantily dressed as all the other female demons he had met.

"I hear your looking for information." she began and he felt her eyes flicking over him. "Your in luck. I know something that might interest you."

"Really." he said slowly. Inwardly cringing. What is it with me today? I have the worst luck.

"Yes." she smirked. "Shall we go somewhere more private."

Later, he would wonder what had possessed him to go with that demon but now he didn't care. If she knew something that could help him then he couldn't turn away. So he allowed her to lead him out of the bar and into the smaller cave he had entered by. No one was around and it was silent and dark.

"So.." he began. "talk."

"I'm not saying anything for free." She said still smirking.

"What do you want?" the words were out of his mouth before he had time to think about the consequences. He hated this demon.

Her smirk widened and he knew that things were not good. "I want…" she started pausing "a kiss." she finished.

"What?" he hissed. "Why?" This was so not good.

"Well. Your pretty easy on the eyes. No one knows much about you. You suddenly appeared a couple of months ago and have been going round vanquishing demons ever since. Us female demons like mysterious men." she explained.

"What if I don't agree?" he asked coldly.

"Then you don't get any information. Are you really going to give up getting what you came for just because of me?" She taunted knowing she had him cornered.

He hesitated. This was really bad. If he agreed then he would be betraying Bianca but…this demon knew something . The information she could give him could help out with saving Wyatt. Seeing his reluctance, the demon moved forwards, grabbing his hands and positioning them on her waist. Then she wrapped her hands round his neck and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you want the information or not? If you do there is only one way to get it. What. Are you scared?" she taunted.

"Fine." Chris hissed. Before he even had time to think about what he was doing and talk himself out of it he had kissed her. Quickly he pulled away.

" I was hoping it would have been for longer." She said pouting slightly. Before she sighed. " Fine. The Illusion as witches call him is working with some one. Some one powerful. Motive and purpose unknown . There happy"

"Very." Chris whispered sarcastically. "Is that all you know?"

"No but … I'll need more payment." She answered and he wished he hadn't asked. "So going to go for it?"

"I don't have a choice." Chris hissed. Stupid demon.

"No. I don't suppose you do." she sounded smug. She was enjoying this.

He kissed her again. Fully intending to pull away quickly but this time she was ready. Deepening the kiss as she ran her hands through his hair and leaned against him, she forced him to as well. Although, his hands stayed on her waist. It was nothing like kissing Bianca. He actually liked Bianca but this demon was just annoying him. Promising to vanquish her as soon as possible, he ended the kiss as soon as he could.

She sighed, licking her lips before opening her eyes. "You're a good kisser." she stated slightly out of breath, before rolling her eyes at his glare and continuing. " The werewolves have surfaced. They are looking for a fellow werewolf who has just turned."

"Why would that interest me?" Chris asked curious despite himself.

"Because the werewolf's are powerful. A worthy candidate for working with The illusion." she answered. "also they haven't surfaced in a while and are widely hated by most demons."

"Anything else?" he glared at her as he said this. Letting her know how badly he hated her for putting him in this position but she only smiled evilly at him.

"Nope nothing." she laughed but her eyes hold a different story. There was something else. Something big. Two can play at that game.

"Well. If that's all…" it was his turn to smirk. "Then I best be going."

As he went to remove his hands from her waist, she pouted again. "Your no fun" she said replacing his hands in there previous position. Smirking when he gave her an irritated glare. " This time to get the information you seek. You have to tell me something as well."

"What." he was so going to regret this.

"Your name." Oh, how he hated her. Now he was going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day. However, he knew he needed to comply.

"Chris." he whispered. Knowing he was going to regret it.

"Chris." she said testing the name on her tongue. Yep, he was definitely going to regret this meeting. "its pretty. Suits you."

"Are you going to tell me now?" he asked looking down at her as she was shorter than him.

"I don't know." she moved closer if that was possible and he felt her hands running through his hair but he didn't react. It was obvious he was uncomfortable and she smirked. "I might tell you for free if you promise to come see me next time you want information." There goes his plan to vanquish her. If she gets information often then she might be useful. Stupid demon! She had planned this.

"Fine." he agreed even though he was dreading the next time they would meet. " I promise" he added when she raised an eyebrow.

"Well apparently there is a new power in the Underworld. There have been rumours. Someone is hiring demons to do things then vanquishing them after its done." she explained.

"Thanks." he muttered reluctantly. Removing his hands and taking a step back. She laughed.

"Oh! Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" she teased pretending to look sad.

"No." he hissed coldly. He didn't think a demon had ever annoyed him as much as this one.

She smirked before she said " My names Teyla. Now you know my name and I know yours." then with a wave she shimmered out.

Chris didn't think he had ever felt more relieved in his entire life. Hoping he never needed information he turned and flamed to P3. Specifically, the room he was using. Even he had to admit the information was useful but he was just going to forget that little meeting. Yep, it never happened. Never. After he thought this he felt slightly better and decided to analyse what he now knew. So there was a new power in the Underworld. Could this possibly be the one after Wyatt. Things were getting complicated. Very complicated. Deciding to tell the sisters what he had discovered, he orbed to the Manor.

He appeared back in the Living room. No one was there. Sensing he found out that there was only three people in the house and that they were in the attic. Sighing he orbed up there. Seeing Victor, Leo and Wyatt he asked.

"Where are the sister's?"

"Chris!" Victor jumped. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for the sisters. I just came back from the Underworld." he answered confused.

"I can see that." Leo said looking at his clothes. Chris ignored them.

"Where are they?" he repeated angrily.

"Well after you left we had lunch and then when you didn't come back or answer their calls they got worried and decided to go look for you." Victor answered quickly.

"What? I was in the Underworld of course I couldn't hear them! How long have they been gone."

"An hour or so." Leo, this time, answered.

"And you didn't think something was wrong?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"No! they are the Charmed ones and they can take care of themselves. Remember? Anyway we thought they would come back with you. Haven't you seen them?" Leo almost yelled but didn't because of Wyatt.

"Sorry. I'm just having a really bad day." Chris apologised. " but I have got to find them and tell them to stop looking for me. So I will see you later." before anyone had a chance to answer he was gone.

Orbing straight into the Underworld he appeared in an empty cave. Now he was here he could sense where the sisters where. Closing his eyes and concentrating on them he tried to find their location using his powers. It was harder in the Underworld as there was lots of interference but eventually he found them. In a cave alone and not moving. Cursing he knew he was going to have to orb over there and check on them. They might be in trouble or something similar.

Decision made, he orbed. Appearing in a shower of bright lights, after all he could just flame over there could he? It was gloomy in the cave but he could see just fine. Looking around he spotted the Charmed ones.

And promptly grimaced, they were trapped in a cage that looked right of out Valhalla. It was big enough for them all to walk around in. Next to it was a slightly smaller one. Currently they were all, from the looks of it, plotting to escape. Then they saw him and he was fixed with three glares.

"We come down to find you and look what happens? We get tricked and captured!" Piper exclaimed. Chris was about to say he had been worst of but wisely kept his mouth shout. No way was he talking about that experience with his future parent. It was to creepy.

"I'm beginning to think your bad luck." Paige looking at him as if he got her in trouble on purpose but he could see she was joking. Sort of.

"Can we just get out of here?" Phoebe asked. "I want to go home not stay here all day while you talk."

"Can't you blow it up?" Chris said to Piper confused as to why they weren't out and safe already.

"This cage thing is magic proof. And Paige can't orb." Piper hissed.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked as they looked at him expectantly.

"Well, your half Witch surely you say a spell to get us out." Phoebe stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it probably was to her.

"Yeah, hurry before the demons come back. They said they were waiting for their leader to arrive." Paige said quickly.

"Oh." Came a familiar voice. "But the leaders already here."

Chris stiffened. Don't turn around. Don't react and maybe it will go away. Yeah right he thought. I am so screwed. This is turning out to be such a bad day. Why me? The did not disappear, instead it spoke again.

"And who is this? What a pleasant surprise." mocking now. Oh how he hated that voice. The warning bells should have gone off when Paige mentioned the leader. Now they were blaring full blast in his head. He knew who it was even before he turned around and they spoke again.

"Hello Chris" Telya said.

This was turning out to be such a bad day.

_--_

_Poor Chris. Anyway, I had fun with this chapter. I can't believe I put Telya in. it s really out of character for me. But I thought about it. Got an idea and couldn't resist. I hope you liked it. _


	7. Werewolves and Assassins

There is a cliff hanger coming up so I hope your ready. I plan to update again soon so don't worry. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Its nice to get such positive comments. Yes Teyla is a evil demon and should not be trusted. I'm glad you figured that out to. Though I'm sure it wasn't hard. Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter. Questions on stuff is welcome and as long as it doesn't ruin the plot I will answer them.

Chapter 6- Werewolves and Assassins

--

"You" Chris exclaimed trying to ignore the growing feeling of dread he felt. Finally, he thought he had got rid of her. But no. She has to come back. Fate must really hate me he thought as he glared at her, hating that smirk on her face and the amused look in her blue eyes. If he didn't need her for information she would so be dead.

"Yes me." he could tell she was enjoying this. "Imagine my surprise when I came back from our …meeting and discovered that my demons had caught the Charmed ones. So I go to see for my self and you show up. I didn't know you were the Charmed ones Whitelighter Chris."

"Umm do you two know each other?" Piper asked bewildered but she was promptly ignored.

"Well. I am." he shot back. "What's it to you?"

"Just another piece of _information_." she said putting extra emphasis on the word. Laughing when he stiffened. "What's wrong?" she asked in mock concern. "You look tense."

Don't let her get to you Chris told himself. Stay calm. " What do you want with them?" he asked flicking his head towards the sisters and ignoring her previous question.

"What any demon wants. Their deaths. Though they are good for taking out competition. Normally, I wouldn't go after them but since they just happened to come into my lair." Here her smirk widened. "I can make an exception."

He just glared at her as she continued. "You know. I must admit I am curious. You've managed to hide the fact you're their Whitelighter from the Underworld for a long time now. No one knows much about you and no one connects you with them." her eyes flicked briefly to the sisters. " So its got me wondering. What else are you hiding?"

"Do you think I would tell you?" he answered coldly. "I don't even tell my charges everything about me. I hide things from them. Its what I have been doing the past few years. No one finds out anything about me unless I want them to. Or unless they already know." he added thinking about Victor and the fact that he would happily tell the charmed ones who Chris is if given half a chance.

"So you wanted me to find out your name?" the smirk was back. "or did you tell me just to get information?"

"I didn't think it would matter." Chris replied. Though he was lying, he did want information but no way was he telling her that.

"Sure." she knew he was lying. "Still I learnt more about you in say… ten. Twenty minutes. Then most demons have learnt in a few months. I' d say that's worth a prize."

Chris really didn't like where this was going and he couldn't help but flick his eyes to where the sisters were. She saw but didn't comment. "Not quite." he said in response.

"I guess I will just have to learn something else then." she muttered but made sure he could hear. Without warning she threw a fire ball at him. Acting on impulse he forgot all control and stopped it with his mind, not even using his hands and sent it flying back at her. However, she was ready and dodged out the way before looking at him with a fake hurt look on her face.

"Trying to kill me already Chris? Where will you get your information from if I die? Who will tell you all the latest gossip if I'm gone." she really loved provoking him didn't she? Oh how he hated her. Stupid demon. "See? I have just learnt something new. Your power is telekinesis. Do I get my prize now?"

"No." he couldn't believe he had been so stupid! The was definitely something wrong with him today. "most demons who have seen me know what my power is."

"Not quite. Only the very few who get back alive know and even then they are mostly to scared to talk. I think your secrets safe." she countered.

"Not with you its not." he shot back.

"But I think I can be persuaded not to tell anyone." he hated that smirk and he hated her . A lot. She moved closer and whispered in his ear. "I never did get a goodbye kiss." before pulling away.

"Hey what did she say?" Phoebe called out as she didn't hear what Telya had whispered.

Suddenly, he realised the sisters were there as he had forgotten about them. "Let them go." he said choosing his words carefully "and maybe."

"I'm sorry Chris." she didn't look sorry. "But I'm not taking 'maybe' as a answer. It's either yes or no. If you say no your charges will stay here and if someone asks me about you I might just tell them what I know. If you agree I will let them go and keep my lips sealed."

"Why should I believe you?" he asked. How do I get in these positions? Can't I just be left alone?

"You don't have a choice." He did have a choice. It just wasn't a good one. Telya looked smug and laughter was dancing in her menacing eyes as she moved closer towards him. This seemed eerily familiar.

"Fine but you better let them go." he left the threat hanging in the air, though they both knew he wouldn't do anything. For the moment he needed her, however much he hated that fact.

Reacting quickly she slung her arms round his neck and ,after she looked at him expectantly, he positioned his hands on her waist mimicking their last encounter. Hearing the sisters shocked gasps he whispered. "I'm going to kill you." to which she replied "I'm sure you are." He was never going to be allowed to forget this he thought as he kissed her. It was worse than last time as now they had an audience. He heard Paige's disgusted "Chris" but Piper and Phoebe stayed silent. That was worse. He wanted to end it quickly, but once again she deepened the kiss before he could. She seemed to take extra pleasure this time in running her hands through his hair and he knew that if she opened her eyes they would be dancing with laughter. She seemed to sense how uncomfortable he was and purposefully made the kiss as long as she could, so that when they pulled away, they were both slightly breathless.

"That was disgusting." Paige sounded shocked and at any other time he would of laughed at her no doubt shocked expression but now was not the time. Anyway this was not funny.

She opened her eyes, still keeping her arms around his neck and licked her lips like before but, again, slower this time. "I almost forgot how good a kisser you are." she commented. She seemed to like torturing him. "Fine" she continued. "They can go." She waved her hand and the cage flashed blue before becoming normal again but then so did the cave walls. However, the sisters didn't move or go to orb. Probably waiting for me to orb out. Removing Teyla's hands from around his neck he stepped back and prepared to orb. Teyla saw and with a smirk she said.

"I said they could go. Not you." She said smirking. "Anyway you won't be able to orb from here now I have put wards up. Only they can." she flicked her head towards the sisters. "Once they leave no one will be able to orb. In or out."

"Why you…" he began raising his arm to use his telekinesis but she stopped him by saying.

"Don't do that. Wouldn't want your charges to find they suddenly can't orb." She smirked before adding. "Or that they are being killed by my demons." As if on command several demons shimmered in next to where the charmed ones were and to prove her point they extended their arms through the bars and powered up fire balls.

"Hurry up what are you waiting for? Leave." he shouted at his family. Until they orbed out he couldn't risk going anything. Didn't they understand this?

"Chris we are not just going to abandon you!" Piper hissed.

"I don't think their going to leave." Teyla said shaking her head. "Oh well. Still, if you don't want them to be hurt." she waved her hand again and the door to the cage next to the Charmed Ones swung open. "In you go"

Sighing, Chris allowed himself to be led over to the cage and stepping in he heard the door swing closed behind him, locking. "Get out of here." he ordered the sisters. If he knew they were safe he could concentrate on escaping. It wouldn't be hard. Just a quick spell and he would be on his way. Having spent years being captured be demons he knew how to escape. This time he may not even need a spell. The sisters seemed so shocked that they nodded and grabbed Paige's arm as she orbed them out, disappearing in a mixture of white and blue light. Teyla smiled, although it was more evil, and nodded to her demons to shimmer out. A few did leaving two to take up positions round the room. A guard.

"Just two." he whispered "I'm insulted." Well, he was. Come on! Only two? He could take two demons when he was fourteen.

Teyla just raised an eyebrow so he continued. "I could take them out with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back."

"I don't doubt it." Teyla said and she looked like she was having fun. "However I am safe. As the only reliable information source you have. You see, I am in that bar every night and I make my living from overhearing things of interest."

Chris scowled, he had seriously been thinking about just vanquishing her and being done with it, but if she can guarantee information then he would have to let her live. Fate must truly hate him. However, he thought, brightening up it was time to make his getaway. His athame was still up his sleeve which meant….

"I'm sorry to ruin your fun but I will not be staying long." he smiled when he felt the eyes of the guards on him. "Here's a piece of information for you, I can get out of here. Without opening this cage door and without fighting your little lackeys. I don't need my charges to come… save me. I can do all of these things because…" he smirked knowing he couldn't orb. "I can do this." with that he flamed out not caring that she knew one of his secrets. Just to spite her he flamed back in in front of the cage and said "Changed my mind. Your lackeys are going down."

The demons charged at him but they didn't get very far before they were thrown backwards into a wall. "Try again." he challenged "See if you can touch me." Teyla had the sense to stay out of it but the demons had no such luck. They charged again this time they pulled out knifes. Stupid demon knifes Chris thought. Anyway how dumb can these demons get? I can control things with my mind. That includes knifes. Oh well. Chris flicked his fingers and took the knifes out of the demons hands before turning them on their owners. The demons turned to ash and Chris flicked his eyes over to Teyla.

"Bye." he said before flaming out once again.

--

Deep in the Underworld, much further down than most demon clans, werewolves resided. It had been their home for many years and here they weren't bothered by anyone. Here there was very little light but the werewolves could see just fine. They liked the overwhelming darkness that would make any other feel fear. Still they knew they would have to move further above ground soon. A new werewolf had turned and they were going to find their pack member. They hated getting mixed up in peoples wars and, so, remained neutral except when they needed something or their pack was threatened. Like now.

The man who had invaded their home stuck to the shadows and seemed to avoid every attempt the werewolves made to kill him. Only when he said he wanted to talk did they stop though they remained wary.

"I need your help." He began. "There is some one I want to…disappear."

"Why should we help you? What can you offer us?" Damien, the leader asked his dangerous aura showing through his violet eyes.

"I can offer you immunity. As you know demons, Elders and witches would all come after you if given half a chance. I, however, can offer you a immunity to one of these groups. That's one less enemy you would have." the man replied.

"Why would we need immunity? Do we look like we need protection?" Damien whispered gesturing to his pack.

"No but I assure you, the alternative is much worse. If you don't help me, I tell every demon where you are and by extension the witches and Elders. Now if you want the whole magical community after you then I suggest you don't listen but… if you want to remain alive. Which I'm sure you do. Then I suggest you help me." the voice answered from the shadows.

"You think you can intimidate me? I don't need protection and I don't need help. However, if allying myself with you will benefit me then maybe you've got yourself a deal." Damien wasn't intimidated by the threat. Did this person really think he would be scared of a few threats? He was centuries old. Not some pushover newcomer. He wanted something out of this bargain.

"It will benefit you greatly." the man replied, his voice almost barely discernable to a human ear, but the werewolves were not human. "I can come to your aid if you should need anything in the future."

"How do I know that? We werewolves don't trust easy. Come out of the shadows and show me who you are and …maybe we will have a deal." Damien asked on his guard but curious as to the strangers identity.

"Very well." was the answer.

Like a light slowly chasing away the darkness, the strangers features became defined. Seeing them for the first time Damien recognised the face. Everything slid into place and he slowly smirked, relaxing and making his decision. Letting the person know with a sentence. "Who is the target."

A smile made its way onto the others face and he replied.

"The charmed ones Whitelighter."

--

Chris sighed as he orbed into the manor. He was not looking forward to the next conversation with the sisters. It was not going to be fun and he could tell he was going to be asked a lot of questions. Most of them, he would be able to evade but the one he was most worried about was something he had yet to figure out a answer to.

He had to explain how he could do telekinesis with just his mind.

He supposed he could just fake ignorance. Pretend he didn't know what they were talking about. It might work. Yeah right. Their not stupid. Personally he didn't know what had got into him, losing control and in front of a demon! It had never happened before. He was sort of worried. If something was up with his powers then he couldn't protect Wyatt. He prepared himself as he walked into the living room but he saw was not what he expected.

Demons were attacking, and he hadn't heard. Being lost in thought wasn't unlike him but he always managed to be aware of his surroundings. There was definitely something wrong with him but becloud dwell on it as he had to help the sisters. There was seven of them. The demons looked human and they were human. The only thing that distinguished them was their super human strength and catlike grace. Frowning he tried to determine what type of demons they are. That was when he caught a glimpse of dark brown hair and amber eyes as one of the demons turned around mid fight.

"Werewolves." he hissed as he flicked his wrists making one of the demons fly into a wall.

The sisters heads snapped round to looked at him from their separate fights, as they just noticed he was there. However they could not look at him for long as they risked getting hit by a energy ball or being knocked of their feet. The werewolf whom had turned however was free to fight him. Chris saw him nod to the others. Probably wanting to see how powerful he was before they sent in their best fighter. A werewolf tactic. Oh yes. Chris knew of the werewolves. Or…more specifically. This werewolf.

"Hello Kyle." he said darkly as he walked over to him staying a safe distance.

"How do you know…" Kyle began but was cut of.

"Your name?" he smirked at the annoyed look that crossed Kyle's face. It was nice for him to be interrupting someone for a change. "I think the question you should be asking is if you _want_ to know."

"I already know the answer to that question. I want to know." Kyle replied calmly.

"However, it all hinges on whether I am willing to tell you. And guess what? I'm not. So I think your going to have to just settle for not knowing." Chris shot back.

"We will see." Kyle challenged.

"Yes we will." Chris replied smiling. "Why did you come here?"

Instead of answering, Kyle threw a energy ball at him, which Chris promptly sent flying back. However, he dodged and it hit the wall, leaving a scorch mark behind. Chris used his telekinesis to propel Kyle into a nearby wall but instead Kyle only stumbled slightly. Something was definitely wrong with his powers, it had worked on the other werewolf . While he was pondering this, he forgot about Kyle who suddenly had a knife. What is it with demons and knifes? Kyle charged at him and soon had him pinned up against the wall, by his throat. A few feet in the air.

Lovely.

"How do you know my name?" Kyle asked his amber eyes flashing with the power of a werewolf and the knife a few centimetres from his skin.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Chris managed to say, fully aware the only reason Kyle hadn't killed him yet was because he was curious.

"Tell me!" Kyle narrowed his eyes, as if he could just find the answer by somehow figuring out how to read Chris's mind. Not going to happen.

"No." Chris stated now struggling for air. Being held up of the ground was not fun. He was speaking from experience. First Wyatt, then random demons and now werewolves. What was next? "You don't have anything on me. There is no way I'm telling."

That was when he felt it.

A sudden built up of power. As if he was preparing to use his telekinesis but different some how. He had no control. It was if a dam had broken inside of him releasing the water it held back. Gone was all conscious thought and what Kyle was saying was blacked out by a strange buzzing sound. He didn't feel anything. As if all emotion had been sucked dry so it could feed the flood inside him. Like a dark hand had clasped over his heart and hidden him from all that was light. He tried to register panic. Knew that something was not right. But, it was like he was drowning in the suddenly suffocating air. It had nothing to do with the hand holding his throat. Somehow, for a second, he managed to breathe again and in that second he used all his energy to say what he felt was right, before he couldn't think again.

"Put me down. And run."

"No. Why should I?." Kyle's defiant eyes would normally make Chris annoyed but now all he could do was stare out into space. His gaze vacant and emotionless. Nothing registering.

Chris felt the power build up inside of him knowing he could do nothing to stop it. That should of made him angry but he couldn't feel anymore. Didn't know what anger was. It had all been sucked away by the black hole of power inside him. Not even light could escape its gravity. After what seemed like forever, he felt the power shrink gathering itself, before it exploded outwards and suddenly Chris could feel again. The realness of the situation sunk in and trying as hard as he could, he reigned in most of the power before it escaped. However, that which he could not control threw Kyle of him and sent him flying through the air even as Chris fell to the floor. The other werewolves and the sisters were also caught in the blast and thrown into walls.

"Bye. For know." Kyle whispered as he got to his feet and shimmered out the others following him as they were miraculously still alive.

Chris lay on the floor for a while. Revelling in being able to feel, and breathe, again. The feeling had disappeared but he knew it would return. Somehow. He just knew.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked groaning as she sat up.

"I have no idea." Piper said already almost to her feet. Her eyes flickered to Chris. "But I intend to find out."

Chris had already formulated a answer in his mind and so said. "I used my TK."

"TK?" Paige asked confused as she joined the conversation.

"It's a future abbreviation for telekinesis." Chris replied. "Sorry forgot you didn't know."

"Chris, I have seen telekinesis and _that_ was nothing like it." Phoebe muttered.

"Hey, its not my fault I was being strangled at the time! My concentration went all funny." He said offended. "Anyway, it worked didn't it?"

"I suppose so." Piper admitted reluctantly, though she rubbed her arm sourly.

"Where is Victor, Wyatt and Leo?" Chris asked noticing, for the first time that they were not present.

"They are upstairs. Lets go see if they are alright. Anyway, I want some answers." Piper replied before exiting the room, her sisters behind her. Chris just rolled his eyes and orbed, upstairs to the attic. He already had answers but he didn't have the right questions. He knew werewolves had come to the manor but he didn't know why or anything like that. Oh well. Perhaps Leo knows something. He snorted. As if. He thought as he reappeared in a shower of white and blue sparkles.

"Hey Victor." he said as appeared, the previous incident forgotten. Victor was standing and Leo was playing with Wyatt who was giggling like the little kid he is despite the cold he still had. Chris almost sighed at the thought of all the evil things he would do - or had done. It depended on how you looked at it. Also, he thought about all the people he knew in the future who would kill Wyatt if they were in his position. Not him. He would never harm his brother. Ever. Even if it was the only was to save the future. What good would a bright future be if it took Wyatt's death to gain? No life was precious, easily lost, and he would prevent all the deaths he could.

"Chris!" Victor yelled, surprised. "Did the sisters save you from that demon?" he teased.

"No!" he exclaimed in indignation. "Don't insult me. I saved myself."

Victor smiled and laughing said "Yeah, you were always quite the escape artist. It was always funny when you would get 'captured' by demons, the whole resistance would assemble to 'save' you. Then you'd appear without a scratch. It annoyed them to no end."

Chris was about to reply when the charmed ones walked into the attic. Piper immediately walked over to Leo, she looked pretty determined and asked "Do you know what kind of demons just attacked us? They are gone now so Wyatt's safe." Evidently, she hadn't heard Chris say 'Werewolf'. That would have been a dead giveaway.

"They looked normal from what I saw before I orbed out. Could you find any identifying features? Anything at all?" Leo asked his yes thoughtful.

"No." Piper frowned, trying to remember anything that distinguished them as different. Her sisters had already sat down on the sofa in the attic. "They were just really powerful. We didn't vanquish one. Though they did catch us of guard." she amended.

"They were werewolves." Chris chimed in.

Piper looked at him her eyes questioning. "What? Who?"

Before, Leo could begin to answer, Chris had already began speaking "Werewolves. They are widely hated by demons and good beings alike. Its all to do with fear. Everyone is afraid of the wolves. They are incredibly strong demons but they stay neutral in most conflicts. Demons also see them as below them. Like they are tainted. The werewolves are a pack of about forty. They are a close knit family, with a hierarchy and the like."

"How do you know all of this?" Leo asked shocked.

"Because there are Werewolves in the future. Anyway, the Werewolves once they decide to go after something don't give up unless, the no longer want the thing they were after or their pack is threatened. They have a way of 'marking' some one who they go after. Its similar to the 'black spot' but it is permanent. Unless you are killed or the werewolves take it off. It shows all demons who's victim you are. Basically a warning to them not to kill you." Chris continued calmly ignoring Leo's question.

"You think they are after Wyatt?" Victor asked.

"Maybe. It makes sense…" he suddenly felt dizzy and slightly sick. I need to go get a drink he decided. To much time in the Underworld without food or water is not healthy. "And it sort of fits with our theory. Tell them Victor." though not the bit about the Elders he tried to convey with his eyes. He hoped Victor got the message as he orbed out before he could find out as he felt the room spin.

"Okay." Victor began, slightly disturbed by his grandsons strange behaviour. "We, that is me and Chris, think that its possible that a demon isn't the one after Wyatt. We think it could have been someone good. Maybe who would want to strengthen their power." he said quickly.

"What does this have to do with the werewolves?" Piper said slowly, trying to take this all in. her sisters nodded, showing they wanted the answer to the question.

"If you were them. Wouldn't you want a guaranteed source of survival? Wyatt's power could protect them from anything if only they possessed it. They would be …" but he never got to finish his sentence as a spinning disc of blue light appeared on the floor a meter or so away from them.

"What the..?" Paige whispered confused as the disc got bigger until the sphere could accommodate a person quite comfortably.

"That's….that's time travel! Who could be coming back? Only the Elder's use this method." Victor said confused and scared. Warning bells were blaring full blast in his head. What if it was Wyatt? What if he had finally managed to overtake the Elder's sanctuary. No. Please don't be Wyatt. It, however, was not Wyatt but a man with dark blond hair and brown eyes. Victor didn't know them and looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" he asked curious and slightly apprehensive. This was a complete stranger from the future. He could be one of Wyatt's operatives.

The man didn't answer his question instead he said "I need a favour." and it was directed at the charmed ones.

"What? I'm not doing anything until I know who you are." Piper snapped. Who did this guy think he was?

The man walked forwards, stopping a little way away from the sisters. " I'm afraid I will have to insist." he began before chanting.

_Vows that bind,_

_Promise's kept,_

_My desire find._

_As sure as I stand here,_

_Make them not interfere_

Three golden ropes shot out from the ground curling around the sisters arms before they disappeared again.

"What did you do?" Victor eyes flashed as he thought about the effect that spell could have had on his daughters.

"A spell that took the best of the Elder's spell casters four months to perfect. Even then we were not sure it would work but… we will see." the man said. "You look shocked! Did you think I was with Him. No. I am on the side of good."

"Why did you…" but Victor as cut of as his grandson orbed in.

--

Chris orbed downstairs.

Into the kitchen and picked up a clean glass. He was thirsty, surely a drink of water would make him feel better. Filling up a glass, he ignored the slight shudder of his hand. So similar to the shaking he had experienced yesterday. He drank the water quickly and although he felt better, he still noticed a slight queasiness when he moved. Oh well. Maybe he had picked up something. Dismissing it, he decided he better orb upstairs to see how far Victor had got through the explanation. Knowing Victor he had probably got side tracked by something. Chris sighed. Well, I better go help him. Orbing he disappeared, walking right into a situation he did not want to be in. But how could he know that?

Appearing in the attic, the first thing he registered was a strange man standing near the charmed ones. He had dark blonde hair and brown eyes, right now they were staring at him with such a searing hatred he felt his blood run cold.

"Who are you?" Chris questioned.

"I'm so glad you asked." the man looked pleased to but in a sadistic sort of way. "My name is Alex." he smirked. " I'll be your executioner for today."

Chris looked at the Charmed ones, who seemed to be in a trance, but Alex saw and said "They can't help you. They are bound by a spell. Though you shouldn't be worried about them. You should be more worried about yourself. I am going to kill you. And I'm going to enjoy it."

Chris was to stunned say or do anything. Alex could tell and so he continued "Its going to be just you and me. Just like it was with her. Even if I die. I will one day have my revenge. You won't live for long anyway. Any last words?"

"You think I'm going to just let you kill me?" Chris asked, when he had found his voice. "Well, I'm sorry but I'm not going down so easy."

"I thought you might say that." Alex whispered. "But the end result will be the same. You _will_ die." his eyes gleamed an insane gleam as he spoke. As if his mind was no longer of this world.

"No it won't. I've got a job to do." his eyes flicked to Wyatt before he could stop them and he thought of all the people he was trying to save. Would he be able to do that if he was dead? No! "I'm not going to let you stop me."

"Yes, well you don't have a choice." Alex whispered coldly.

"I always have a choice." Chris hissed back.

"Not this time." Alex replied his eyes flashing with barely restrained anger as he charged towards Chris. Who, moving quickly, dodged the punch aimed right at his face but didn't miss the one aimed at his stomach. He felt the air rush out of his lungs and was, temporarily winded. This guy moved fast! Then, however, he realised he had powers and flicked his hand at Alex intending to send him flying backwards and into a wall or something.

Nothing happened.

As he looked at his hand in confusion, he heard mocking laughter and looked at Alex to see him smirking at him. "Did you really think I would fight a Witch without being prepared? I'm not stupid." Then, to Chris's horror he revealed a gold chain hidden under his shirt and on the end was something Chris had not seen in a long time. So long, infact, that it took him a second to recognise what it was. When he did, he felt his heart sink and his eyes widen. This was not good. There, innocently hanging around Alex's neck was an amulet. But not just any amulet.

One that makes the wearer immune to Witches powers.

"So you know what this is?" Alex asked a dangerous glint in his eyes. "then you will also know that you can't use your powers to attack me."

"I don't need any." though Chris was not so sure. He had been really of today and his powers were already going haywire. Also, the corner of his vision was still blurry. Could he win? What? Why was he even questioning himself? Of course he could! If Wyatt couldn't take him down then why should this little punk be able to? Wait. Punk? There was definitely something wrong with him. However, he didn't have much time to ponder this as Alex decided to attack again. Though this time Chris was ready. Before Alex could even react he had solidly punched him right in the face, sending him stumbling backwards. He quickly recovered and soon Chris found himself dodging as he was attacked. This really wasn't his style. He thought suddenly. He much preferred to just TK them somewhere and be done with it but no. This person has to go all 'I'm going to beat you up' on him! Come on. What was this? Some kind of gang war.

That would be interesting, he thought continuing to dodge. He could just imagine them as part of two rival gangs. Complete with weird signature jackets and everything. Acting all tough because they want to impress some girl or don't want to seem like a loser in front of their friends. He could imagine them meeting in some dark alley, because that's were the bad things usually happen. Then, trading insults for a bit. Such as, 'you suck' or 'I hate you' as they wouldn't be able to come up with anything better. Next they would have some sort of fight, where they would both end up chickening out because their afraid of getting their hands dirty. However they would have to make it seem like a draw so they wouldn't be seen as weak.

Weird. Where did that come from? I am so losing it.

He snapped back into reality just in time to see the fist coming towards his face, it hit him as he had no time to dodge and sent him sprawling backwards. Stupid crazy thoughts. Anyway, Alex leered down at him and for a minute Chris felt like he was trying to stare him to death before he saw him take out a arrow from his pocket. Not another dark lighter arrow poison…thing he thought. Moving backwards he tried to get to his feet but suddenly the world gave a mighty lurch and he fell back down on the floor. Leaning backwards on his hands, he thought well at least it wasn't a knife.

Wait. A knife. _He_ had one.

Well, it was an athame but it meant the same thing really. Well, no. But it was the same principle. They were both sharp pointy objects that could be used to fend of insane crazy people or demons. They also could be used as a mirror but he had never tried it. Oh well. It seemed to be called for in this situation. Yep. He definitely needed some way of stopping that arrow from coming anywhere near him. Then, as Alex came towards him he discreetly got his athame out of his sleeve and held it ready. The man had a crazy look in his eyes, like triumph but so much darker. Gripping the handle of the knife, he made himself get ready. He had an idea. It might not work but he was willing to try.

Just as Alex was nearing him, he attacked.

Jumping at him he brought his athame back before plunging it with all the force he could muster, into Alex's chest. The blade slid effortlessly through skin and bone. Alex yelled out in pain and now it was him stumbling backwards and it was him falling to the floor. Alex gripped the hilt of athame sticking out of his chest and breathing deeply, attempted to pull it out, a look of barely restraining pain in his eyes. However, he seemed to be weakening quickly as his hand fell to the floor and his face took on a white pallor. Seemingly excepting his fate, Alex inched his other hand towards his pocket, putting it inside before taking it out, clenching it tightly as if gripping something. Turning his head to Chris, he glared with all the venom he could muster, even as the light left his eyes and he slumped backwards. Chris felt his heart clench. Sure, he had killed before but they were demons and they had always been trying to kill him. They had killed others as well.

But this person had been human.

He may not have killed before. Ever. Somewhere, in the future, he might have a family waiting for him to come back. The fight without powers had, in a way, been worse then using them. Then, it was him sticking the knife in and feeling the other flinch in shock and pain. He seen the light fade from the others eyes and somehow it was worse then killing a demon. Even if it was in self defence. When you killed a demon you could reassure yourself you had done the right thing. But how could you condone killing a human? Chris didn't know anything about him. Didn't know whether he was good or evil. A murderer or a loving partner, a parent, a friend. He knew nothing of the other. And he felt so guilty. Kneeling beside the body, he saw that one of the hands had released it death grip on a piece of folded paper. Not knowing why he picked it up and put it in his pocket, before watching as the body faded away out of existence and his athame clattered to the floor. Picking that up to, he hid it again and then turned to the sisters, Leo and Victor.

The sisters had come out of the trance and Leo was looking up from his position by the book in shock. It seemed he had been looking for some way to reverse the spell put on them. Victor was standing rooted to the spot, looking as if he had been torn between helping Chris and staying out of it.

"What just happened?" Piper demanded. "Who was that guy?" he eyes swivelled to look at Chris as if he knew the answer.

"I don't know. I have never seen him before in my life." Chris answered truthfully. Still thinking about Alex.

"He just tried to kill you Chris! How can you not know him?" Phoebe asked confused.

He was about to reply when Victor said " I'm still confused as to why you can move again. Weren't you in some weird trance?"

"It must have been linked to that man when he dies the spell becomes ineffective." Leo explained. "I still don't understand why he wanted to kill you. Chris?"

"In the future, a lot of people don't like me. They blame me for the current state of things because they don't have any one else for them to blame. A lot of those people think they would be better of without me. I think Alex was one of those people." Chris replied truthfully. A lot of people did blame him. Sometimes more than Wyatt. They thought that he should kill Wyatt and then everything would be okay. But how could they expect him to kill his own brother? Alex might be one of these people but somehow he wasn't so sure. However, he needed to give the sisters an explanation.

Piper raised her eyebrows and said "People want to kill you? That's a bit harsh."

"Yeah." Chris whispered. It was harsh. Victor gave him a sympathetic look. He also knew about all the people who wanted to kill his grandson. After all he had done to save them. Ungrateful idiots.

"Did you see him just fade away when he died?" Paige asked. "Why did that happen?"

"Because he is from the future he probably went back to his own time. After all he doesn't belong here." Chris replied quietly.

"This is just to weird. Demon attacks, werewolves and know assassins from the future! What is going o -" Piper began but the rest was drowned out by the buzzing in Chris's ears. Piper continued to rant but Chris didn't hear it nor did he react to it. He just stood there as he realised with a start what was happening.

I have to orb out while I still can.

With a lot of effort he orbed to the only place that he could think of that he didn't care if he destroyed. The Underworld. Landing in a cave he absently realised it was full of demons. The notion didn't fill him with panic as the emotion had already been sucked away by the void inside him. It happened quickly this time and he knew he could not stop it. The power built up and swirled around in its strength battering its bonds until they broke. And break they did. Like a tsunami it rushed outwards. An unstoppable force. All it knows destruction. The demons never saw it coming and they couldn't stop it. There was one second of silence, before everything turned to chaos. The power exploded outwards from Chris in all directions. A circle of devastating strength. It didn't throw the demons into walls. Oh no. It sliced through them. Vanquishing them instantly. It didn't stop there though. It battered the cave walls as hard as it had battered its restraints sending shockwaves spiralling through the Underworld. Shaking it to its foundations.

Falling to the ground, Chris didn't notice the ceiling starting to fall down, nor the walls starting to collapse. All he knew was the overwhelming exhaustion that was threatening to send him into unconsciousness. Closing his eyes, he didn't fight it instead welcoming it. Just before everything went black, he heard a voice shouting in his mind. A single word.

"_Chris!" _

_--_

_I hope you liked it! I broke my chapter word count record. Over seven thousand! Yay go me. Any way, I look forward to reading your comments and …yeah. See you soon. _


	8. Socks and Magical Illnesses

petites sorcieres- The werewolves were there because that person that went to see them sent them. As for how he knew Kyle, it will be explained, soon hopefully. Alex. What can I say about him? You will find out more later but I will tell you that he wasn't sent, as such, by anyone. He did however have help. The elders. I think I put that in somewhere. I hope that answered your question. Anyway, I'm sorry about the cliff hanger but I did need to put one in. Yeah your right Teyla is pretty twisted but…what can you expect from a demon.? She won't be in it for a while so you can rejoice. Lol.

Star Mage1- Finally! Someone figured out that something is happening to Chris. I have been dropping hints everywhere. I'm glad someone commented on it. You will find out in this chapter what's going on.

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha - Thanks for reviewing I hope you like this chapter. I will try not to make it another cliff hanger but I can't make any promises.

Sylvan Spirit - Sorry about the cliff hanger. I feel bad but it was unavoidable. You wouldn't want to find everything out in one chapter would you? That would ruin the surprise. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!

lizard momma - thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

Perry charmed - Wow! A favourite. I was not expecting that. But thanks anyway. It makes me happy to know people like my story.

Okay, I'm happy people have enjoyed it so far. I will tell you that there will be a sequel and maybe one after that. I plan to continue after I finish this story. So you can be happy or …something. Anyway, here is chappy seven.

---

Chapter Seven- Socks Magical Illnesses

_Socks._

_That was the first thing Chris noticed. _

_He was in a plain white room and in the room there were piles upon piles of green socks. Everywhere. Nothing else except these green socks. There must have been thousands of them to be enough to fill up the room he was in. It suddenly occurred to him that he should look through the piles upon piles of socks. He didn't know why he wanted to do this but as there was nothing else to do he shrugged and began sorting through the socks._

_Walking over to the first pile, he began to sift through the socks. It took what felt like hours but still there was no end to the number of socks he looked through. Frowning, he continued not knowing exactly what, if anything, he was looking for. Finally, he finished looking through the first pile and started with the second. It was easier to look through than the previous and soon he had finished that one as well. This isn't so bad he thought, soon I will find whatever I am looking for._

_Oh how wrong he was._

_God knows how many piles of socks later he stopped searching. This was taking far to long and was so boring. I mean who looks through socks in their spare time? He didn't know what he was looking for so it couldn't be that important… right? He hated socks so much now. Especially when they are in piles. He wanted to burn then and forget about them so he could get on with his life but somehow he felt compelled to keep searching. Sighing, he decided to find whatever it was he was looking for quick so he could do something else. Moving on to the next scarily big pile he continued. _

_Some random amount of piles later, he noticed he wasn't getting any closer to the walls of the room, infact he was actually in the exact same spot he had started in. Feeling creeped out, he ignored that strange fact and kept searching. He fell into a strangely monotone pace. Search through a pile, finish that pile and then search through another. However it was taking so long he just wanted to scream and throw things in frustration. He had searched through an infinite number of piles and had found…guess what?_

_Nothing. _

_He didn't want to ever see another sock in his life but he knew that was impossible. At this exact moment in time, he was glad Wyatt had never thought of this torture. He could see it now…the torture chamber of socks. Where you have to search through an infinite pile of socks forever and ever…. What a scary thought. He smiled slightly, he could have been an evil genius if he wanted to. Ok… maybe not. He looked down at the pile he had currently been looking through and was shocked when he saw what he had been looking for. Ok shocked was an understatement. A big understatement. What was the thing he was looking for you ask? Well it was …_

_A sock?_

_Ok…_

_It actually was a sock, it hadn't been a trick of his eyes. Weird right? What he had spent hours upon hours, he guessed it had been that long, looking for was a normal, perfectly boring and infuriating sock. What was up with that? He picked it up holding it in front of him and looking at it like it was a bug ..or something. The urge to look through the piles was gone and Chris felt strangely grateful for that._

_But there was still the small matter of the sock._

_Why pray tell, did he want a sock so much that he would go searching through piles and piles of endless green socks just to find it? It seemed, to him, so stupid and utterly pointless that he wanted to burn all the socks including the one he had just found. However that would be even more stupid and pointless. If he had spent all that time searching he may as well keep that sock he had discovered. That was when he noticed something._

"_Oh very clever." He muttered sarcastically. "Spend hours looking for a sock that is exactly the same colour and shade as all the others you have looked through."_

_The green sock hung innocently from his hands. _

_---- _

Chris opened his eyes.

The manors living room ceiling greeted him and he shut his eyes again as light momentarily blinded him. Waiting until he eyes readjusted to the light, he opened them and looked round the room. How did he get here? Weird…Ok what was the last thing he remember doing? Well, there was that fight with that Alex person then …oh yeah…he orbed into the underworld so he wouldn't destroy the attic. 'Cause that would be bad and Piper would most likely be very angry. Then he lost consciousness. Very clever of him to do that in a _demons_ cave in the Underworld. Very safe. Its not like anyone would come along and decide to kill you or anything. Oh well, at least he wasn't dead. He'd been having a lot of near death experiences lately.

Deciding he was hungry, he sat up from his position of lying down on the couch and after checking to see if there was anyone around, he stood up and promptly fell back down as his legs seemed to refuse to support him. The room spun and Chris tried to blink away the coloured spots obscuring his vision. That came with getting a head rush. He hated those things. Standing up slowly this time he took a few steps forward, not noticing the crystals surrounding where he was nor the note on the floor. Bad decision. The crystals flared to life and he jumped back, narrowly missing getting electrocuted.

"Huh? Did I miss something?" he asked out loud, not really expecting a reply as no one was around, then noticing the note on the floor he added "Clearly I have."

He walked over to where it was, carefully avoiding the crystals, and picked it up. Unfolding it he began to read. "Gone out, be back soon. Don't go anywhere."

"Don't go anywhere? Ha ha very funny." he scowled. "probably meant it as a joke. Either that or Victor told them I can get out of mostly anything. Including crystal cages. Traitor."

It was true he could get out of the crystal cage he was currently in but then he would have to explain how he had done it. He would love to see how that conversation would go. "Sorry but I know how to bypass your magic because my evil psychopathic, insane, wacko older brother used to trap me in crystal cages all the time and if I hadn't figured out how to get out of them then I would be in big trouble." Yeah, that wouldn't seem a bit strange. Not in the least. Anyway, getting out of crystal cages was _hard. _It took lots of effort. He was really hungry though. Not eating for a while could do that to a person.

Spotting the remote for the television, he had an idea to keep himself occupied for a while. Do remotes work through crystal cages? He didn't know but it looked like he was going to find out soon. Hesitantly picking up the remote he pointed it at the T.V and pressed the power button. Nothing happened. After several moments of pressing the button over and over again each time getting more and more confused, he noticed something very important.

The T.V wasn't switched on at the mains.

Feeling incredibly stupid, he sat back down and sighed. He was alone in the house, stuck in a crystal cage, with no food, nothing to do and no choice but to wait until the sisters came back. What fun he was going to have. Not.

Anyway, what was up with that weird dream he just had?

---

Silence.

Dark. Oppressive. Lonely.

In the gloom and the blackness movement was not visible and no sound could be heard. It was as if all the actions that made things seem alive had been sucked from the surrounding world. A downward spiral of nothing, folding in on itself until its impossible to discern what it was to begin with. Imagination running wild with explanations, reasons for it being so. How close will you get to the truth? Unless you know what's happened, then your just a bystander, going with the flow, the puppet on some ones demented strings. Governed by fate and destiny. Lost and alone in a life not controlled by yourself but some invisible entity, strong and powerful. Immortal in every connotation of the word. In the governing silence, sounds are heard but not. A trick of the brain, when it realises its all alone with nothing to analyse, nothing to _think_ about. Combined with the darkness, a blanket of black, it creates a undesirable picture. After all, who wants to be left alone in the silent, calculating, dark?

"Damien." And the silence shatters, the effect lost. Gained through endless moments but gone in a single beat. The feeling of being alone dispersed and you realise there is some one else with you. But, is that a good thing? After all, sure your no longer alone but…its still dark.

"Did you complete your mission Kyle?" a new voice joined into the first. The question said dangerously low, the meaning clear. Answer quickly.

"Yes, the target is stronger than previously anticipated. Also, there seems to be something wrong with his powers. I think its Portal sickness. He won't live to see next week but his powers will be extremely volatile up until then." came the answer, echoing of the unseen walls of the cave.

"Then we no longer need to continue with this mission." there was a pause. "I is not my intention to risk my pack for a target that is already dying. Our job is done."

"What about our …agreement?" Kyle replied confusion evident in his voice as he questioned his leader.

"I'm sure we will work something out." Damien was amused. "However, there is nothing more we can do about this particular request. Have you found our new pack member?"

"Yes, they are being introduced to our pack as we speak. We were almost too late though, their eighteenth birthday is tomorrow." Kyle obediently answered.

"That was far too close, next time make sure it does not happen. Although its good that they are with us now but in future I want it to not be so late. Understand?" Damien sounded angry but calm. Voice a whisper.

"Yes." in a equally quiet voice, came the reply.

"Good. Lets go."

The voices faded away, and it became like they were not even there. Can anyone be sure? With no evidence for where they stood or what they said, how can you be sure that they were ever there? They instead will fade away, like a whisper on the wind. Lost, gone, faded…

Forgotten.

---

Sunset.

Bright, coloured, beautiful.

Scarlet streaks dancing across the sky, sending bursts of colour across the horizon. Oranges and gold's, rich and so alive. Contrasting violently to the cool blue of the sky. Calculating like the dark but detached and calm. The silhouetted objects appearing with no discernable detail. A tree a bird. It makes no difference they are plainly laid across the sky standing out against the brightness. So out of place yet it would be even more unusual if they were not there. Sunset. The burst of colour like a final act of protection from the sun as it begins is descent. It can't help you now. Is it all so good though? Do the streaks not look terrifyingly similar to blood? Does the brightness not look fiercely violent against the backdrop of pure blue? Even the things that are good can turn. Change. Be lost to something sinister and not understood. Even the brightest and most coloured things can become twisted and cruel and even the most celestial things can betray. Can have a dark side.

Twisted, violent, traitor.

It was almost dark when the Charmed ones, Victor and Leo came home, they had been shopping for hours as they had almost ran out of food. Orbing directly into the front room where they had left Chris, they discovered him sitting down staring of into space, blankly. However when he saw them he immediately jumped to his feet, glaring at them and said scowling.

"You better of had a really good reason for trapping me in a crystal cage for _four _hours."

"We had to get food." Paige answered happily, then walking of to put the food in the kitchen when Chris gave her a withering glare.

"And that requires you putting me in a crystal cage how?" Chris asked slightly, well more than slightly, miffed.

"Well." Piper began, brown eyes flashing with barely restrained anger. " You orb down to the Underworld and we find you unconscious in a collapsing cave. Excuse me for being a bit curious. We wanted to talk to you. Without you running of whenever things got complicated."

"Fine." Chris whispered. A couple of questions couldn't hurt. How bad could it be?

"So…what was with you and that Teyla person?" Phoebe asked interestedly. He could tell she had been dying to ask that question. Well, she would have to deal with it then because he was not answering that question. Nope. Never. Not in two million years. Not even if she threatening to kill him. No way in hell. How bad could it be? How could he even think such a thing?

"Nothing." he mumbled still temporarily lost in thought.

"Nothing." Piper repeated disbelievingly. "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Am I missing something? Who's Teyla?" asked Victor but he was immediately ignored by the rooms occupants.

"Yes I'm sure." Chris replied venomously glaring at Phoebe and Piper.

"Really." Phoebe spoke quietly drawing out the word. "So this demon, Teyla is it?, just happened to know who you were? And she seemed very comfortable when you two were kissing. It looked like she was enjoying herself. Are you sure the answer is 'nothing' now? " a slow smile had made its way onto her face as she had spoken.

Victor choked, before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Chris gave him a annoyed glare and said "Why is that so funny?" he thought it was down right creepy, not something to laugh about.

"Because its just so typical. You always have some type of woman after you …demon, witch. The amount of times you'd come back from some top secret mission saying you'd been attacked by a group of females …makes me laugh every time." Victor replied between his laughter, deliberately ignoring Chris's future consequences rule.

Even Leo cracked a smile at that but Chris just gave everyone miserable glares, rolling his eyes with a 'why me' like expression. "Can we please move on from this subject?"

"No." Piper looked smug and he could see the good natured amusement shining in her eyes. "So, how did you two meet?"

"At one of the demon bars in the underworld." Chris answered truthfully. "I needed information."

"Information on what?" Paige was the speaker this time striding back into the room.

"Anything strange going on in the Underworld, demons gaining power, possible defections to other sides." Chris whispered thinking back to what he had learned.

"And…" Piper prompted.

"Well, I discovered some ones ordering demons to do things and then disposing of them, the Werewolves have surfaced and The Illusion is working with some one. Don't know who though." He said frowning, if someone was working with the Illusion demon then that meant that they were a threat . A threat to Wyatt. His eyes narrowed he would find out who they were and vanquish them.

"It seems whoever is behind the attack from the Illusion prefers staying in the shadows, much like the demon itself." Phoebe deduced.

"What?" Chris asked, recognition sparking in his eyes.

"The Illusion likes to stay hidden until the last moment, while he is doing this he lays traps and problems for a person to solve. When we were there he tried to intimidate us but I think it was more than that…he was actually having fun. It was really strange." Piper answered this time.

"Wait, I have heard about a demon like that. It was in the demons King Arthur myth. In their version, Lancelot was the evil king of Camelot before Arthur overthrew him but he was a prankster. Staying in the shadows and laying traps. It was his favourite pastime to creep people out. However, after he was overthrown he disappeared but not before declaring revenge against Arthur." Chris replied.

"How does that link in with what's going on. You know, with Alex, some one coming after Wyatt and now the Werewolves?" Paige questioned.

"I don't know. However, it is very strange for the Werewolves to attack without cause. Mostly they remain neutral, only attacking when directly threatened." Chris replied.

"You seem to be very familiar with their habits. How do you know so much about them?" Leo asked quickly, suspicion leaking into his voice.

"I met one of them, Kyle, in the future." Chris answered quietly not really willing to give anymore information. Leo didn't seem satisfied with his answer but didn't press as Piper had now asked another question.

"You said you had gone to a demon bar. How come we have never heard of these places?"

"Yeah, well only demons know about them and only they can get there, using shimmering or whatever. You can't get there through orbing." only after he had finished did he realise what he had said. Pipers eyes had narrowed and he could see the instinctive suspicion in them.

"How did you get there?" was the whispered question. He could feel the sisters and Leos eyes on him but he didn't know what to say. So he said nothing.

"How did you get there?" she said it a little louder this time but still he had no reply.

So, again, he said nothing.

"Stop being so secretive! Its driving me crazy!" Phoebe seemed to of had enough, as she spoke before Piper had a chance to repeat the question for a third time.

"I can't tell you everything." Chris said evenly.

"So instead you tell us nothing? You come back from the future and tell us that something hurts Wyatt but you don't tell us what the consequences are! We know nothing about what happens because of it. How are we supposed to help you if we don't know how?" Paige cut in, trying to control the pitch of her voice.

"You not supposed to help me. I'm supposed to help you. The whole point of me coming back to the past was to help you protect Wyatt. To stop anything from hurting him." Chris shouted angrily.

"Don't you get angry with me, I'm trying to help." Paige snapped.

"Paige I don't think he's angry at you or us." Phoebe said perceptively.

"Huh? Are you in the same conversation we are in?" Paige twisted to look at Phoebe. Even Chris looked confused though he did not voice his opinion.

"Yes, but I think his anger is directed at the demon who is going to hurt Wyatt. I don't understand…Chris why are you so angry at this demon?" Phoebe asked, praying he would answer her question without riddles.

"He or she…ripped apart my family through what they did but its more than that. A lot of my friends died and I used to be angry at them for dying but I can't do that here because they don't exist yet. So instead I feel all the anger I felt towards them towards the demon responsible for their deaths. My world was destroyed because of them, most of the people I knew dead but everything will be fine. It will be saved. But that doesn't stop me hating the one who made it all possible." Chris whispered truthfully, feeling strangely open. There was such a conviction in his voice that showed his belief of his words. His belief that what he said would come to pass.

"And Bianca…" Piper started.

"She'll be there too. She hasn't died yet." He smiled slightly as he thought of the future he was going to create. He wouldn't feel grief for her as she wasn't dead. Not really.

"You can't keep all your feelings locked away." Phoebe began.

"I don't." Chris denied defensively.

"Yes you do. Except from now, you have never really expressed you anger or grief over peoples deaths. You can't keep denying how you feel." Phoebe pressed.

"Shes right, even with me sometimes you don't let me help." Victor cut in trying to make Chris realsie where he's coming from.

"Not you too! Your supposed to be on my side." Chris accused turning to Victor. Hurt that he had turned against him. Victor had been the only constant, never deserting him and always being there, helping him.

"Chris we are on your side you just don't see it." Piper said calmingly trying to calm him down.

"No your not! No ones on my side. No one…" He trailed of mumbling words they couldn't hear, starting to pace and walk in confused circles, looking more than slightly unbalanced.

"Chris? Are you alright?" Leo seemed to be the only one able to form words, everyone else seemed to be still trying to understand what was going on. Chris didn't answer, continuing to pace but you could now hear a bit of what he was saying.

"No ones on my side…no one…must hide…have to get away…find out what's going on…yes…must go…have…to go."

There was only a seconds warning before he did just that and the room was filled with bright, blue, orbs before they faded away.

---

Chris landed roughly on the ground of a Underworld cave. Shaking slightly he got to his feet, trying to clear his vision and stop the room spinning. Looking around he discovered it was empty. Here the sisters would have a hard time finding him. He didn't know why but it was imperative to get away from them. He needed to hide. Taking a step forwards he almost fell but caught himself before he did, using it as support he lent one of his hands on the wall and kept walking. Where to…he didn't know. Just away from here. The darkness didn't bother him but the areas where there were torches hurt his eyes as suddenly they became intolerant to the light. It seemed blinding and he hated it. Hated the way that it showed all detail. Hated it for its brightness and how once it shone on you you couldn't hide from it, or from anything else. It put you in plain sight.

The world was blurred to him. Strangely he couldn't focus on anything in particular. Sounds, seemed louder than usual but even that didn't help him to hear the demon shimmer in behind him nor did it help him see its cruel smile as it powered up a low level energy ball and threw it at Chris's back. It impacted with his shoulder and sent him flying though the air and he landed with a thud on the cold, hard, unfeeling ground. His head made a cracking sound as it impacted with the floor and the cold sticky feeling he felt was the tell tale sign of blood. Groaning he rolled over and looked up at his attacker through unfocused eyes.

"So…what I heard was true. You have Portal sickness." the demon stated, glee evident in its voice.

"What?" Chris slurred slightly as he spoke that one word.

"Oh? You don't know? How wonderful! Let me fill you in." the demon sounded genuinely surprised but that only seemed to make it happier. "Well here I was talking to some beautiful lady today, giving her some information and in return she told me that you had Portal sickness. It was a good trade."

Chris blinked, confused. He knew what this person was talking about but he couldn't think about it properly. His mind seemed to stop working.

"So I decided to …put a stop to your demon killing ways. Don't think I don't know. Many of my kind have died by your hand. Many others have noticed as well and are after revenge but I will be the one to get it. Did you think you could just waltz into a demon bar a few months ago while killing any demon you like and get away with it. I must admit you have done well at covering your tracks, no one knows much about you but you aren't invincible. All I had to do was wait for my chance…"

Chris screamed at his body to get up, warning bells were ringing full blast in his head but to no avail, his body just refused to move.

"And here it is…I must thank that lady next time I see her, without her this wouldn't be possible. I think she also wanted some revenge…you killed two of her best demons."

"Huh?" Chris managed to not slur this time.

"Oh yeah…" the demon seemed to snap himself out of his thoughts "Your already too far gone to understand a word I have been saying. Pity really, I wanted to have a nice little chat with you but it seems that's not going to happen. Oh well, I think your death will be enough to make me rise a few levels in status, maybe enough to take on something bigger like taking over the Underworld…"

Chris would of rolled his eyes if he could, it was all the same with these demons.

"Or maybe…"

It took Chris a second or two to realise the demon was still speaking. This guy really liked to chat a awful lot. If this was any other demon he would be dead already. Though he supposed he should be grateful. He didn't want to die.

"I should go for something bigger…"

"What…wh what are you…are you going on…on about…stupid…stupid demon?" Chris managed to ask though his speech wasn't very good. What was wrong with him?

"That woman was right…you are incredibly far gone even I hadn't expecting these symptoms to of manifested yet! Let me guess, a few minutes ago you were fine but then suddenly you started having trouble walking?" A smile was discernable on the demons face even through Chris's bad vision.

"Just…answer…just answer…the…the question." Chris tried to say.

"Well… what could I go after next I wonder? How about the Charmed ones son. He's pretty powerful." the demon replied mockingly, not really meaning it, trying to get a reaction. And he got one.

To Chris's unbalanced mind that sounded like a threat. Suddenly he felt panicked, what if this demon was going to turn Wyatt. Completely disregarding the fact that there was no chance in hell this demon was going to have any chance of getting past the Charmed ones, Chris renewed his abandoned effort to stand, even though he has no idea what he was going to do once he got up. He wouldn't let this demon get anywhere near Wyatt.

No way was he harming his brother. He wouldn't let it happen.

"Your not…not going to…to harm Wyatt…I won't let you." he said swallowing before raising his hand. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

"Oh? And what are you going to do to stop me? How are you going to defeat me? You can't stand let alone walk. Let alone fight. Give up." the demon spat, smug in his apparent victory.

"I don't need to stand up. I don't need to fight you. I have already won." Chris managed to speak clearly that time even if on the last word his voice almost cracked.

"I'm the one who has won. Your going to die!" the demon, enraged, bellowed growing tired of the conversation. Powering up a energy ball. This time high voltage.

"I don't think so." Clenching his fingers into a fist, he closed his telekinetic power around the demons heart and squeezed, until the demon clutching a this chest exploded into ashes, his screams echoing of the walls of the cave. Lingering long after he himself had died.

He allowed his hand to fall back down beside him, wincing as it hit the floor with a loud thump as he felt a surge of tiredness. What is Portal sickness? He didn't know but he had a strange feeling that it had something to do with the trips he had taken to the past and future. How could he have contracted it without him noticing? Sure he had been of lately but…now he understood that probably was because of this strange sickness he had. However, some one else knows he has it but who? His brain still refused to work. Refused to process what he had learned. Who could of told that demon? He didn't know any demons…at least not personally, unless you count…

Telya.

No, she wouldn't. Would she? Obviously the answer was yes. How did she know? What had she been following him or something? Oh…he did _not_ want to know. For the sake of his sanity he did not want to know. Now he thought about it though…it had been a little bit too convenient for him to meet her twice in the same day. That could of just been his luck though. Probably. Fate was notorious for being against him. It still didn't explain why she told that demon. Did she want him to die? Or it could of just been her idea of fun. She does have a sick mind. Its probably her favourite pastime to play around with peoples minds and pitting them against each other. He didn't care anymore, he was going to vanquish her. Right now.

Wait.

"I can't even stand up how the hell am I supposed to vanquish anyone right now?" he said out loud, his frustration leaking into his voice. What he should do was go and find out what was wrong with him and then get better. He had felt like he could think in the last few minutes, so maybe he wasn't in too much trouble yet. However he had to get to somewhere with a magical library and magic school was the only safe option. Glad to be leaving the cave Chris started to orb and when the lights faded away the cave was…

Empty.

Unless, of course, you counted the smoking pile of ash on the floor.

----

The Illusion looked up when he sensed a disturbance in the magic of his lair. Abandoning the book he was currently reading he stood up. Even as he did so he knew who had invaded his territory, there was only one who had permission to enter his lair without having to first go through various puzzles and traps. Still, the intruder did not know this, the fool thought he could sneak up him. Did he know nothing of who he was? Getting tired of waiting for the other to reveal himself he sent a fireball in the general direction of the persons hiding place. It missed but did the trick nicely, as the invisibility shield fell away and the one beneath revealed.

"What brings you to this far corner of the Underworld Gideon?" He asked.

"There is much we need to discus, plans have changed." Gideon answered blue eyes guarded.

"Oh really. Well tell me of your new plans." The Illusion replied unconcerned, if amused.

"The plan to kill the Charmed ones Whitelighter has been altered. It seems he has contracted a illness. Portal sickness and shall be dead within a few days. There is no known cure for this disease so he's as good as dead. There is no need to go after him, we must instead distract Leo and the sisters. However, we need to wait as right now they are prepared for a attack. Perhaps after their Whitelighter has died." Gideon explained.

"Fine, was there any other particular reason as to why you came to talk to me?" The Illusion commanded.

"Nothing other than to inform you of my plan." Gideon replied shortly.

"Really." The Illusion sounded like he didn't believe that. " Why are you after the Charmed ones son?"

"He is too powerful. The power he possesses is too concentrated. Its too much for one being. He is a danger to the future of magic. What he could grow up to be…its unimaginable." Gideon stated.

"Ahhh…that niggling doubt. The whisper of a snake in your ear. So that's why…" The Illusion said cryptically. Sounding as if something had finally clicked in his mind. Understanding appearing in his dark blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Gideon asked, accidentally revealing his confusion.

The Illusion gave him a amused glance. "Don't worry you'll find out soon enough…the snake will reveal itself and its rival will follow. Unless, of course the rival is already here. You never know. It is for certain though, that Wyatt must die. He can not be allowed to live, to survive." his voice quietened to a whisper towards the end of his speech.

"What are you talking about?" Gideon asked again, the anger in his voice rising with his confusion.

"I told you, all will be revealed. Any way don't you want to know why I want to kill Wyatt?" The Illusion asked still retaining his control on the conversation. Changing the subject and provoking Gideon's curiosity.

"Yes." Gideon replied his eyes shining with a thirst to understand.

"Well, you'll have to work it out. Tell me, what do I want in life?" The Illusions dark eyes swirled with malice.

"You want to rule the Underworld…to have control." Gideon quickly replied without hesitation but not understanding where this was going.

"You really believe that common witches misconception? I thought better would come from an Elder. Not all demons are that shallow. Why would I need to rule the Underworld? That is not my goal." was the insulted reply to his answer.

"I have lived for a millennia and I know magic's that you can only dream of. Demons fear my name and even the Halliwell line have never before dared challenge me for fear of what I would do. I take pleasure in tricks and traps so elaborate that…well none have ever escaped if I don't let them. Through all this time there has only been one thing on my mind, night and day." he continued passion behind each word.

"And what's that?" Gideon whispered.

"That…is revenge." The Illusion spat.

"On who?"

"On the one who is responsible for my kingdoms fall, the one who took everything away from me and then banished me forever. The one who never dies, always appearing in random places at random times. Always righting wrongs never failing…that's who." the Illusion said coldly, fingers twitching as if in anticipation.

"Why?" Gideon spoke the word softly but it was still heard.

"Because love doesn't always heal wounds. Strength doesn't always assure victory. Denial doesn't always prevent the inevitable. But revenge, oh revenge, is always sweet to the bitter." The Illusion whispered smiling cruelly.

"And I shall have my revenge." he continued undaunted by Gideon's shocked silence and his wary stance. Gideon had just realised how dangerous his ally was. Everything had changed and suddenly it was a completely different card game, modified by that unexpected hand.

"No matter the prise."

---

Sorry about the total lack of ...anything happening in this chapter and the time it took to post it. I hope there aren't many mistakes in this chapter, as there are loads in others. I was really shocked at how many mistakes there were so I am going back and editing them when I get the chance. Please review! It makes me happy....


	9. Destiny and Children

lizard momma - Umm…I put the dream with the socks in because its normal. Most other writers make people dream of their oh so traumatising past and it gets annoying after a while lol.

----

Chapter 8- Destiny and Children

As soon as he orbed he knew he had made a mistake.

First of, there was the fact that he had another place that he could go to look through books. When he had come back to the past he had taken a precaution, just in case things got tricky with the sisters, and had bought a apartment. However, he seemed to of conveniently forgotten about it in the last day or so. If he could bang his head against something he would, but he was in mid orb so he didn't think it would be very clever to do that. The next thing that told him he shouldn't of orbed was the stabbing pain that suddenly flared up in his skull. Migraine's weren't fun at the best of times, but here he was with a rapidly worsening headache while he orbed off to magic school where he would probably have to explain to the poor idiot he would probably startle what he was doing there.

Joy.

Landing was painful as he couldn't stand so he just fell onto the floor again when he appeared in a standing position. Wincing as his head hit the floor with a dull thump, Chris expected to hear laughter from whoever was in the room but was pleasantly surprised when he was met with silence. Weird. Sitting up he looked around the room, it looked suspiciously empty. No one was in the library, even the librarian was no where to be seen. Then he turned around and saw why…

The librarian was sitting at a table, leaning over a book but she wasn't moving but she wasn't dead or hurt.

For a moment Chris thought his mother might be responsible but he knew she had no idea that magic school existed so he didn't think she would be using her powers here anytime soon. It was still strange and he couldn't think of what else could have been responsible for this time pause. He thought about it for a while, the wound on the back of his head throbbing as the fall to the floor had aggravated it but still came up with no plausible explanation. He felt frustrated, the answer was there but he couldn't, for the life of him, think of it. It then occurred to him that he shouldn't really be lying on the floor when a possible threat could be around, he was making himself a easy target. He had to get up. As he took a deep breath, something in the room moved and a sound was heard.

A rustle of robes.

And then he knew, oh he knew, who was in the room and who was responsible for the pause in time. The only thing powerful enough to do so, other than his mother, and the only thing that would use this power without bias towards good or evil. The one thing he despised as equally as the person or demon who was after Wyatt.

"The Angel of Destiny." he spat, by way of greeting. Putting as much venom into his tone as he could muster. He didn't care that he was most likely by some stupid standard being disrespectful and he didn't care that this being could see him killed. All he cared about was that this …thing had a hand in Wyatt's turning. After all, who could of prevented his decent into evil but destiny itself?

"Hello Chris." the Angel replied. Her angelic face serious but seeming amused at the same time. She must have missed the anger and resentment in his voice.

"Pleased to see me?"

---

Silence reigned in the manor long after Chris had gone. The sisters staring in shocked silence at where Chris had stood. Each one processing what had happened with different speeds and having different reactions. They didn't understand how Chris could of sounded so …insane and creepy, for lack of a better word. It just wasn't normal. He was supposed to be calm and collected…sarcastic but strangely serious. And now, everyone, the sisters, Leo and Victor, knew that Chris needed serious help. Soon. Something was happening to him, something that they had never come across before. Victor was the first one to speak.

"Is it just me or did he seem drunk, high and crazy all at the same time?" He asked, seriously confused, worried and scared, but wanting to lighten the mood none the less. It worked as everyone cracked a smile before their expressions melted back to their previous stages of confusion and worry.

"Dad, what's going on?" Piper asked, turning to her father and giving him an expectant look.

"How am I supposed to know?" Victor felt intense surprise how would they thought that he would know anything more about what was happening to Chris than they did.

"You know him better than any of us. Has anything like this ever happened before?" Leo asked catching on to what Piper meant.

Victor turned away and replied his voice cracking slightly "No…not like this."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe demanded immediately. Her curiosity caught on the mysterious reply.

"Its not my story to tell." was the short and snappy reply she received, shocking her slightly.

"But it'll help Chris won't it?…look…dad…even if its nothing to do with what's happening now, we might still be able to help. Chris never talks to us and I think he may need to, it may help if we have a little background information." Piper whispered her eyes softening at Victor's predicament. "and we don't have to tell him and I promise we won't confront him on whatever you tell us. Please?…help us understand."

Victor crumbled almost immediately but still said harshly "If you tell Chris I told you…"

"We won't." Paige promised.

"Ok." he hesitated, unsure of whether he was making the right decision but he continued none the less. " First let me tell you there is a bit of a war in the future and it started about six years ago. Chris was only sixteen years old. That means he's twenty two now."

"Twenty two…your joking right?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"What did you think he was older?" Victor snapped not liking being interrupted.

"No…well…maybe…I don't know… but I never really thought about it….I guess he could be…" Phoebe rambled seeming to get lost in thought.

"Can I just continue the story?" Victor frowned, annoyed.

"Oh…yeah sorry." Phoebe looked a bit sheepish but motioned for him to continue.

"Well… as I was saying. The war started when Chris was sixteen years old. I knew him then as he was a friend of the family. Such a sweet child…anyway so when the war starts Chris disappears. So there I am…"

"Wait what do you mean 'disappears'?" Piper couldn't help herself, so she asked, with a slight smile as she knew she had annoyed her father.

"I mean gone. Disappeared. Poof. Lost. No longer there. God, do you not know what a simple word in the English language means?!" Victor almost shouted. More than a little angry. His grandson was missing and they were wasting time.

"Alright I'm sorry please continue." Piper fell silent after that though she still smiled slightly. Her father had always made her laugh but she understood that they had to hurry up.

"So…there I was trying to find him but he was no where to be found. It was an extremely hard time for everyone but I was relatively safe. Throughout the whole time he was missing I tried everything I could to find him but to no avail…he had simply vanished. I pulled everything string and followed every lead but still it was like he had disappeared of the face of the earth. I never gave up though. Even when others told me he was dead I still believed in him." Victor continued sometimes pausing as a painful memory came back to haunt him.

"I'm sorry." Piper whispered.

"Don't be sorry…there's nothing you can do and its not your fault. Anyway, the story does have a happy ending to it." Victor said trying to reassure his eldest living daughter.

"You must care about him a lot." Leo cut in.

"Yes. Yes I do." Victor spoke quietly, his voice betraying his emotions. There was a silence after that but Victor soon started speaking again. "I was eventually living with a large group of people…they looked after me and I was still looking for Chris, despite being told many times to give up. As I have said Chris disappeared at sixteen, so when he appears on the doorstep of the house I am staying at, it's a bit of a surprise. Especially as its four years later and he has a demon with him…"

"Four years! He was missing for _four_ years?" Leo sounded shocked.

"Yes. Four years." Victor whispered. Unshed tears forming in his eyes.

"Was he okay?" Piper asked worried. "People don't just disappear for four years. Its strange and weird."

"Yes but he was different. Not the little boy I used to know but still the same in a way. One major difference was that he knew how to fight. The other was that he seemed less innocent than before, but then again, many young men and women lost their innocence in a war that should never of been waged. Also, he seemed more confident than before, like he had stepped out of some ones shadow because he set up the resistance and saved as many people as he could from certain death." Victor wished it had never come to that but he knew he couldn't of protected Chris forever. "Also, disappearances were common at that time. Many people simply disappeared. Chris wasn't the only one."

"So what happened?" Phoebe asked, wanting to know the end of the story.

"What do you mean?" Victor frowned, confused at what she meant.

"Where was he for the four years he was missing?" Phoebe persisted wanting desperately to know the answer, though she didn't know why.

"I don't know." Victor replied calmly but truthfully.

"You don't know? Are you sure?" it was Piper this time looking disbelievingly at Victor, like he had grown a second head. She too wanted to know where he had been. Victor hadn't finished the story very well.

"No one knows. Not even Bianca…or so she said" Victor repeated his previous answer but worded it differently adding on the part about Bianca.

"So he doesn't want to tell you? Is that what you mean?" Phoebe asked her brown eyes clouded with confusion.

"I don't think you understand." Victor swallowed and mentally praying for Chris to forgive him. "Its not that he didn't want to tell me…its" he hesitated unsure of how to say what he meant but also unsure of whether he should speak at all.

"Yes?" Phoebe prompted as she sensed how close she was to finding the answer.

"Its just…I don't think he remembers."

----

"No I am not pleased to see you." Chris replied coldly, glaring at the angel.

"Really… shame because I'm not leaving anytime soon." the angel didn't seem to be affected by his tone nor his glare. She looked perfectly at peace and that was what make the anger Chris felt intensify.

"Why are you here?" He whispered averting his eyes from her form, not being able to bare looking at her without having difficulty restraining himself from shouting and screaming at her, or worse attacking her.

"I'm here to have a little chat with you." The angel replied, the epitome of peace and tranquillity, inclining her head slightly as she spoke,

"About what?" Chris spoke but like before he didn't speak louder than a whisper.

"About Wyatt. You must stop him from turning evil."

As soon as the words were spoken, Chris lost control and was on his feet faster than the naked eye could of seen. He didn't know why he could suddenly stand and he didn't care. All he cared about was that this …thing was going to start preaching about how bad losing Wyatt to evil was going to be. Did it think he didn't know? Did it think he hadn't spent the last few _years_ of his life trying to find a way to save his older brother? He didn't need to be reminded and he found the fact that it thought he did highly insulting, he had lived the hell that was to come upon the world. Where was Destiny then? Where was the almighty power that governed all when Wyatt won? It lost all concern or care at what was happening to the world below. Abandoned every living thing just like the Elders…and it made Chris feel sick.

So that was why, as he grabbed the Angel by the throat and tightened his grip, he didn't feel guilt or regret. That was why the anger in his gaze didn't fade as she spluttered, somehow trapped by the hand constricting her throat, face contorted in surprise and pain. But he had no idea why, instead of saying nothing, he whispered harshly and coldly.

"Give me one reason."

"I know what's happening to you." she coughed weakly, still managing to speak through the haze of suffocation.

He slowly let go, uncurling his fingers from around her throat and noticing indifferently the bruise's appearing on her neck before they faded away. After all, she couldn't be killed, she is destiny. He didn't doubt she was telling the truth as destiny knows everything so it would know about him being slightly ill and would probably know the exact illness he had. He took a step back, giving her and himself space, before looking at her once more calm, serene face and saying simply.

"What?"

"You've got what is known as Portal sickness. It's a magical ailment caught from travelling in time three times. Sometimes even people who have travelled twice show some symptoms, but nothing as serious as the real thing. You may of noticed that at points you appear to be perfectly fine, that however, is just a façade for the disease to deceive you into thinking nothing is wrong." she explained regaining her control on the situation, as her voice conveyed the power of her being.

"Go on." Chris asked, taking one threatening step forwards, as he sensed there was more to it than that. To hell with space.

" The disease is…fatal and will kill you within a few days." She said simply without emotion but choosing her words carefully. As if worried about him attacking her again.

"Why are you telling me this?" Chris questioned, for the first time confusion clouded his voice slightly.

"Because your not supposed to die. You have to stop Wyatt from turning." She replied simply as if that explained everything.

"Don't you think I know that? Why would I be here if my goal was not to save him? You don't know anything!" Anger was clear in Chris's voice as he turned on the angel, shouting the words with such a ferocity that the angel almost stepped back, a look of minor shock on her face as if she had almost been expecting it. His statement almost echoed round the room, repeating itself in both of their minds. However, the angel snapped out of it first, eyes narrowing in mild curiosity.

"Why do you resent Wyatt so much?" her misinterpretation caught Chris of guard and he felt the need to explain.

"Its not his fault he was turned, he didn't do it on purpose. He's my brother I love him. It was the demon who did its fault." the sentences didn't really connect but he had tried his best to explain, not really knowing why he cared about her understanding him.

"Yes, that may be, but you still resent him. Don't try and fool me, I am Destiny. I know what will happen if he turned and I know how bad it will be, especially for you." Destiny said by way of a reply. The power back in its voice. Taking control of the conversation.

"No! I don't resent him…he's my brother. No matter what he has done…he's still my brother. We are family." Chris tired vainly to defend his previous argument.

"But that's what makes it so bad isn't it? When he betrayed you?" No sympathy was visible in Destinies face as she stated what she believed to be fact.

"You know nothing about that! Yes he turned evil and yes he betrayed me but that doesn't mean I automatically hate him for it. I wasn't the only one to suffer, families other than my own were ripped apart by what he did. They went through exactly the same as what I went through except…" he paused not liking where his own argument had led itself.

"Except their brother wasn't the driving force of the war." Destiny said for him.

Silence settled like a dust cloud after that, as Chris became lost in momentary thought. He thought of the happy times in the future that had yet to come for others but had already passed for him. There were bad things too but he tried to concentrate on the good. When his mom was still alive and all was well in the Halliwell house. Leo missed birthday parties, but he did that to everyone …except mom of course. He had important stuff to do and had to sacrifice a lot. His reminiscence was, however, interrupted when Destiny decided to speak. After a long time of silence it had decided to break it with a enigmatic musing.

"Your were supposed to kill him, you know."

"What? Kill who?" Chris didn't appreciate being jolted so suddenly out of thinking that he jumped. Being accused of being 'supposed' to kill some one wasn't so nice either. Obviously the statement was deliberate though, she had had all the time they were silent to ponder her next statement.

The angel brushed her long hair out of her eyes and smiled slightly, but it was a sad, grim smile that spoke volumes without a need for verbal communication. He felt his eyes widen before the words were even out of her mouth. The shock of what was to come already kicking in. He knew what she was about to say and he wished he could stop her from ever saying it, so that he would never have to except it. But he could not move and so the words he so desperately didn't want to hear were spoken and left hanging ominously in the air.

"You were supposed to kill him but then everything changed when you came to the past. However, that still doesn't change the fact that you were supposed to and still could if you wanted to."

She dragged out the process but never the less her next few words changed it all. Who knew such a simple sentence could have such implications?

"When it comes right down to it, you were supposed to murder your older brother."

"Wyatt?" he whispered, as if with some childish belief that she would take back what she had just said and declare it a lie, but he knew it was far to late for that.

"Yes, Wyatt."

--

"Your joking right?" was the first reply.

"I'm afraid not." Victor whispered grimly. Imagining what Chris would do to him once he found out he had told them what he knew he didn't want them to know. It wasn't his fault he was bad at keeping secrets under pressure…wait, scratch that, he was bad at keeping secrets full stop. He just didn't see how Chris could do it.

"But…but that's just so cliché. Its like straight out of a film or something." Paige added.

"How do you think it happened?" Leo asked getting straight to the point.

"I don't know. Though I guess its because he doesn't want to remember." Victor guessed not really knowing what to say. Why did they seem to think he had all the answers? Phoebe, however, seemed to know what Victor meant as she was nodding her head with a pensive look on her face. Piper noticed and said.

"Don't even start with the psychological trauma rubbish…we are wasting time. We need to find Chris and make sure he hasn't gotten himself killed. We need to know what's wrong with him and how to make him better."

"I'll get some crystals." Paige said nodding.

"Umm…one small problem. Scrying can be blocked sometimes, right?" at the nod he received Victor continued. "If I know Chris then he would of implemented any number of methods to prevent detection. You won't be able to find him that easily. It worked last time but I don't think he was really that bothered about being found then. After all, he was, at the time in a collapsing cave all on his own, unconscious."

"So how do we find him?" Leo asked confused. Rolling his eyes when Victor shrugged.

"If I was Chris where would I go?" Phoebe thought out loud absently. "Or you could look at it like, if I was Chris who would know where I am? Hmmm…who knows basically everything in the Underworld that isn't too dangerous?"

A smile curved its way on too Pipers face as she devised a way to find Chris and keep tabs on the latest demon gossip.

"Please tell me your not thinking of who I think your thinking of? Paige asked warily. "Chris will kill you if you even suggest it."

"Trust me, it's a good idea. Anyway, its all for helping Chris right?" Piper was still smiling, all the while thinking about how it will kill two birds with one stone. "Besides, we have to find a way to get information when we need it sooner or later. And I'd rather it would be sooner."

"I think I'll go ask the Elders what they know. Will you be Ok on your own?" Leo said hastily before orbing away at Pipers nod. Victor, however, was confused and so voiced his opinion.

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh. We are only going on a little visit." Piper replied the remnants of a smile still on her face. "We will be back soon. Hopefully with Chris."

"Who are you going to see?" Victor was now even more confused but Piper smile was becoming infectious and so he found himself starting to smile as well. Even if he felt a little worried as to why Piper was smiling.

"No one really. Just a new _friend_ of Chris's." she put extra emphasis on the word friend, making it stand out and seem to have a different meaning. It was this double meaning that made Victor catch on to what Piper meant as he remembered their earlier conversation, eyes widening.

"Chris is going to kill you…" he trailed of slightly.

"Yes but we need to save him first. I am not having him dying just because we were too scared to act because of what he would say. His safety is more important than that." Piper suddenly lost all of her smile and instead her eyes hardened to become determined and a little cold.

"Wait Piper, I think me and Paige should stay here." Phoebe whispered before explaining what she meant at Piper's confused look. " Look, you can look after yourself just fine but someone needs to look after Wyatt and we can try to scry for Chris, just in case it works.."

"Ok…take care of Wyatt for me?" Piper asked seriously. Praying for the safety of her son.

"Don't worry Piper, we will. Now, go find Chris." Paige said reassuringly.

"Paige? Can you orb me into Teyla's cave please?" Piper said as she realised she had no other way down into the Underworld except to say a spell and she wasn't in the mood. Paige nodded and grabbed Pipers arm before orbing out of the room in a bright blue shower of light. As they disappeared, Victors whisper floated round the room.

"Good luck."

----

"Where is he?" Piper said in a deadly calm voice, as she held her hands in the air threateningly. She had found Teyla alone in her cave and was trying to get her to answer her questions. However, all was not going according to plan.

"Who do you mean?" Teyla's face portrayed a picture of innocent confusion but her eyes told a different story. Cold and dark, they didn't fit with the persona she was trying to make believable. Piper wasn't in the mood for games.

"You know who I mean. Where is Chris?" Piper whispered trying to keep the frustration and anger out of her voice.

"Ohhh…your looking for Chris? Why didn't you say so? Why he's one of my favourite customers. He really should visit more often. After all I am the only professional source of information in the Underworld as all my competition seems to mysteriously disappear…wonder how that happens." Teyla smirked dangerously and a strange glint came into her blue eyes as she deliberately avoided the question.

"You didn't answer my question. Where is he?" Piper could see why Chris hated this demon. She was infuriating. Especially as she couldn't vanquish her until she had discovered what she knew. Teyla must of known that because she continued without pause or hesitation.

"Anyway, he really should come back and see me. I want to see his reaction from the little…joke I pulled. There are going to be fireworks…can't wait."

"What are you talking about?" Piper's interest was caught and she couldn't resist asking that question.

"Well…he killed two of my best demons so I got my own back on him. Told some random guy that he had Portal sickness. That's dangerous stuff, most of the Underworld are out for his blood." Teyla didn't seem to too concerned about gloating in front of a Charmed one. Infact, she seemed perfectly comfortable as she started to inspect her nails.

"Why? What's he done to them and why do you seem to enjoy annoying Chris so much?" Piper wanted answers and she was going to get them.

"Chris is fun to play with…its real fun to mess with his mind. Nothing else to do…not really. It just makes it all the better that he is your Whitelighter. Real shock that was. Oh well I…"

Piper had no qualms about interrupting Teyla because she smiled as she did so but her eyes showed intense surprise. "Are you telling me that you had no idea that Chris was our Whitelighter?"

"Nope. No clue. No one else in the Underworld knows. They all hate him though, 'cause he goes round killing a load of demons but no one knows anything about him. Except moi of course. Oh the joy of superior knowledge." Teyla appeared smug and relaxed, even if there was a small flash of annoyance in her blue eyes but that might have been caused by the broken nail she was currently inspecting

"How long?" Piper whispered.

"What?" Teyla asked as she broke out of her musings. Looking up from the nail she was glaring at.

"How long has he been vanquishing demons in the Underworld for?" Piper snapped.

"Alright…no need to snap. About… six months maybe? Wow he certainly has been busy. Creating such a reputation in six months…pretty impressive." Teyla was still smirking and didn't seem worried at all. Piper just rolled her eyes before asking another question and changing the subject.

"What does portal sickness do and how did you find out Chris had it?"

"The werewolves. I overhead them talking. Pretty stupid, having a private conversation in a pitch black cave. Anyone could listen in. As for what Portal sickness is …it's a weird disease you get from travelling back or forwards in time three times. Kinda sucks really. Though apparently there are rumours that there is a cure. Somewhere in the Underworld. " Teyla brushed her hair out of her eyes as she spoke.

"Why are you telling me this?" Piper asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Internally she could not quell the dread she felt. Teyla knew Chris was from the future. Just what would she do with that information?

Teyla smiled widely. Her whole face brightening up as her eyes sparkled. In all it was quite a scary image on a demon. She looked like she was alive with energy. However, despite this her answer was short.

"Compensation."

"What?" her answer was more enigmatic than the demon herself.

Teyla rolled her eyes but nevertheless continued. "Ask me your original question."

"Where is Chris?" Piper said slowly, expecting it to be a trick question. Not knowing what was going to happen. She felt like she was being fooled somehow.

Teyla's smile dissolved into a smirk and her eyes glinted maliciously and the word that escaped her lips make Pipers blood boil as she realised she had been played.

"I don't know."

Before Piper could react she shimmered away, her manic laughter echoing of the cave walls. Along with a final message.

"Tell Chris I hope he gets well soon. Oh and can you find out what his eye colour is? Didn't quite see it when we last met."

---

"Its not true." Chris whispered vehemently.

"Oh but it is!" Destiny's voice spoke calmly.

"No it can't be true." Chris shook his head as if the gesture would prove his point. He didn't believe it. there was no way he would ever kill his older brother. No way in hell. Destiny was wrong and the lie hat had been told was unforgivable.

"But you know it is. You have known for a while that it was your destiny to kill Wyatt. Ever since you were around seventeen years old. You do remember don't you?" Destiny didn't yield instead it moved swiftly forwards. Intent on proving its point and making Chris realise that she is right. That she will always be right. Destiny can't be changed…

"I don't know what your talking about." Chris replied as he ignored the flashes of memory dancing in his mind. Invoked by her word and screaming to be noticed but he wouldn't give them his attention. To do so would admit defeat.

"Oh but you do." Destiny prompted. "You just won't face it. Will you?"

Chris snorted at her statement. "Won't face what? I'm not hiding from anything."

"No need to get defensive. You can't lie to me. I know everything that will happen in your life." Destiny paused before continuing. "And I know what happened in the four years you were missing, the four years your grandfather thinks you don't remember. Are you going to keep deceiving him forever? Or will you tell him the truth?" Chris glared angrily at the angel and his voice was verging on furious when he spoke.

"I don't remember it."

"Yes not completely." the angel agreed, its admittance unexpected. "But you remember enough. Anyway, the only reason you don't remember is because you don't want to remember. Your too scared."

"Yeah, your right there. I don't want to remember. There is no way I ever will." Chris shrugged as he said this. "Fear isn't really the right word though. Its more like…"

"Guilt." Destiny smiled as she finished his sentence. Chris glared but nodded nonetheless. "You feel guilty. Not only about what happened but about the fact that you didn't kill Wyatt when you had the chance."

"No." Chris let the words shock and anger him. What else was there to do? She was wrong, oh so wrong, and he didn't know how else to react. He didn't like the way she could play with words and change the direction of the discussion.

"Yes, how long are you going to keep on denying the truth? Wyatt is evil." Destiny calmly stated.

Unexpectedly Chris turned on her, his voice low and angry. "And whose fault is that? Who allowed that to happen? Who let my brother turn evil because they couldn't be bothered to interfere? It wasn't his destiny, so why didn't you with your all mighty powers step in? Did you enjoy watching everyone suffer? Did you enjoy watching my family rip itself apart?" he swallowed trying to prevent tears from gathering in his eyes. "Its your fault as much as any demons that my world fell to pieces. You on your mighty pedestal are as much responsible for the resulting devastation. I am surprised you can even see what is going on Earth with the height of it."

"We could not interfere." Destiny replied, no guilt evident in its voice as it spoke the simple words.

"Yeah, and we had to suffer for your choice." Chris seemed to have run out of anger and instead felt tired and empty. "Anyway, do you know where I can find a book on Portal sickness or whatever it is I have got?"

"Why? I can tell you anything you want to know on the subject." Destiny seemed confused.

"Well I don't want to talk to you right now. Now where can I find a book on Portal sickness?" Chris said firmly, not really wanting to hang around more than need be.

"I'll tell you but you have to listen to one last thing." Destiny suddenly seemed anxious.

"Fine." Chris replied after a moment of quick thought.

"Good." Destiny smiled. "I am sure you have heard of Excalibur? Well, there is another …similar sword. You have to find it as there are demons who would love to get there hands on it. Anyway, it may give you clues on who's after Wyatt. That sword is powerful and can nearly match Excalibur .I suggest you start looking at Camelot. Or as it now is, the empty felid that used to be Camelot."

Destiny had a way of not giving you all the information that you needed but Chris found himself interested. Another Excalibur like sword? What did that mean for Wyatt. A death sentence of hope? Meh, he was getting all sentimental or whatever it was. However, he would find the sword, if only to see what it was like. He couldn't risk losing a possible lead…or a clue as destiny had called it. Still thinking he whispered.

"I'll see what I can do." then realised how weird that sounded and rolled his eyes.

"Excellent." Destiny seemed strangely happy as he told him where to find the book he had asked for. It seemed it was in a cave in the Underworld and in the care of some creepy demon. Why can't books be in normal places. Better yet, why couldn't the book be in the library at magic school? Oh well, at least he was still in his 'going into the underworld' clothes. Oh, he had that knife on him too. Might be useful.

"Okay then…bye." Chris said as he prepared to orb. He wanted to get away. Fast.

"Bye. Oh and by the way…watch out for Lancelot." Destiny smiled as if she had just had the most pleasant conversation in the world. Damn her.

Nodding Chris orbed out pondering the strange remark she had finished with. The bright lights shining in the room before fading away and disappearing.

----

"Nice décor." Chris whispered sarcastically to himself as he looked around the cave he was in.

It looked just like any other cave in the Underworld. Dark, rocklike, creepy, cold and …dark? Not really much variation. None of the caves in the Underworld deviated that much from another. It was like they wanted you to get lost or they were just really boring. Though he didn't really think they would be painting the Underworld bright happy colours in a hurry. Anyway, he had to find this book while he was still lucid. Okay, so what he had to do was find this book, while at the same time still being able to fight, stand up, walk, think and run. No problem…he was so screwed. Oh well, he would get through it. Hopefully. It was just one demon though so it couldn't be that bad.

Stepping further into the cave he moved away from the entrance. It was very dark so he couldn't see very much at all. Only the indistinct shaped of the wall was visible and even then it was only because of the light shining into the cave from the entrance. He tried to be as alert as possible, anything could be lurking in the dark and he was in a very vulnerable position. Whatever was in here could probably see much better than he could. They had planned their defences extremely well which was worrying as it suggested that they were powerful and smart. Unlike most other demons. He would have to be very careful while he was in here. He was on someone else's turf.

His shoes made quiet hollow sounds when they made contact with the floor. He cringed at the sound. Stupid caves. It was basically impossible to be silent in them and it didn't matter what footwear you were wearing. You always made some sort of sound. He carried on walking regardless but stopped when he heard high pitched childish laughter. He didn't know what was making the sound nor what was so funny, but a sinking feeling appeared in his stomach nonetheless. It was only when the floor disappeared beneath him that he knew that he had fallen into some ones trap.

And only when he was falling did he realise that he didn't know how far down the floor was.

Hitting the floor was not pleasant. First he landed on his back and, after the initial numb feeling, pain shot up his spine. It hurt so much Chris could swear it was broken. However when he stumbled to his feet he realised it was not, infact, broken. That still didn't stop it hurting like hell though. Second there was the sudden flaring pain in the back of his skull. It seemed it did not appreciate being whacked on the floor. He lifted his fingers gingerly to the back of his head and felt the stickiness of blood. Although it was already clotting he was probably going to lose a lot of blood. Too much. Forget the book. He had to get out of here.

That was when lights suddenly snapped on.

It turned out he was in a deep pit surrounded by torches on the walls. As they suddenly flared up, Chris had to close his eyes to shield them from the light and when he finally opened them there was still bright spots in his vision. Looking up he couldn't see how he had entered. The room was massive and he had to admit, this trap was well planned. Too bad the demon who planned it wasn't around to see what it had caught. There was a empty balcony up near the ceiling but it was empty. No one was around.

That was when he heard giggling.

Without warning a child appeared on the balcony. She had long black hair and her face beheld a childish innocence that just glowed outwards. She was small and looked barely over eight years old. Looking completely a ease she was sitting on the balcony ledge with her legs dangling over the side. Her small impish hands resting either side of her in what looked like a deliberate gesture. Chris almost let down his guard around her but then he noticed her eyes. A stunning silver, they betrayed a completely different nature. Hostile, malicious and with a hint of insanity they made Chris realise that he was in deep trouble. Then she began to speak.

"Hello. Will you please play with me?"

And then she smiled. Her elongated teeth shining in the flickering light.

And then her eyes glowed red and red lighting spread from her hands to down the walls and around the room.

"I want to hear you scream."

----

_A flash of metal._

_A glint of steel._

_The sounds of clashing swords reverberating around a arena. Mixing with cheers and boos. Oh's and ahs. Screaming mingling with yells of pain and fear. Cries of despair and loss._

_The sizzle of a fireball as it flies through the air and the thump of its impact. _

_Piles of ash and the bodies of the dead littering the sandy ground. Weapons, once a lifeline, lying abandoned, just as they abandoned their wielders. Blood lust growing in the victors even as they feel disgust for their actions. _

_It never stops. _

_The pain, the fear. The death. _

_On and on it continues. Never ending. Day by day goes by. Night melding into the day as everything becomes dark. The sun offers no protection and its warmth withers. Month by month, year by year…_

_One by one, they fall._

_Eyes grow old and guarded as hope is lost. Life is now a constant fight._

_Neighbour against neighbour. Stranger against stranger. Husband against wife. Brother against brother and sometimes …parent against child. _

_And for what?_

_Reason does not exist in this place. Nothing makes sense. Everything is a series of jumbled up scenes. Every word and sentence planned but not planned. Even Destiny has no place here. The screams must be loud enough to keep it out, for surely this could not be part of the grand design._

_Suddenly the screams and cheers die as a figure holds up his hand in a silencing gesture. Every sound previously heard in abundance was suddenly gone. Not even a whisper on the wind would linger. All eyes now on the figure even the eyes of the dead seem to follow him, and he seems to enjoy it. The fear, the awe and the hatred._

_And then came the offer._

_And just like every other time it was refused. It became like a ritual. Each time he would ask and each time he would be refused… and then the sword would be plunged into the sand and the one who had refused would turn around. It was a signal. Disrespect without words. And it always made the figure angry. _

_Every day._

_The same._

_Never deviating or changing. _

_Except for sometimes…more would die. _

_Why not except the offer?_

_That would be worse. Much worse. There was no other choice. Both options were bad but the other was the worst. _

_This was his punishment. _

_And as he left… _

_Chris wished that there had been another way. _

_---_

_I hope you enjoyed it. As always, I am sorry for the wait. Please read and review. Questions are welcomed. Lol. _


	10. Vampires and Demons

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all you people who reviewed and those who added me to one of their list things. I appreciate it. Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I got a little stuck on it but I should be alright now.

Chapter 9- Vampires and Demons

---

The electricity sparked down the walls, crackling menacingly as it moved swiftly towards Chris. The crimson colour eerily reminiscent to blood. Chris didn't even have time to blink before it hit him. There was no time to move, no warning. Consequently, Chris got hit head on. Nothing could of prepared him for it…who new such power could come from such a little, innocent looking girl?

He screamed.

It hurt so much. Like his mind was being ripped out of his body. Tiny red hot knifes stabbing him everywhere. Not just any knifes though… poison knifes. Or those ones with a jagged edges. Or perhaps the ones with a separate blade. The knifes were twisting as they cut at him, as they burned his skin. He didn't register falling to the floor and he didn't notice himself curling up in a ball as he tried to get rid of the pain. He shook uncontrollably and clenched his fists, knuckles turning white, before finally the pain stopped. Still shaking he tried to even out his breathing. No other sound was heard except for a quiet giggling. Looking up he saw the girl still on the balcony, her pale face lit up in a bright smile, eyes sparkling and was met with a surge of vicious anger.

"You think this is funny?" he asked incredulously, wincing as his voice came out rough and scratchy. Probably from screaming, he thought angrily.

"Why of course silly!" the girl said still giggling. "Why would it not be?"

Chris then realised, again, that he was in deep trouble. Right now, he was stuck in a cave with no way out with only a crazy, homicidal girl for company. What fun. Now, how to escape …he could of hit himself in the head. Orbing! God he was a idiot! All he had to do was orb out and he would be on his merry little way. Feeling distinctly better he attempted to orb. Attempted being the key word. As soon as he disappeared he felt the stabbing pain of hitting what felt like a brick wall. Reforming on the floor, he realised with dread that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Wow! Bright lights. You're funny. Didn't you know that there are wards on this place? No flaming, shimmering, orbing or transportation of any kind allowed! It ruins my fun. People always try to run. It makes it more exciting when they are trapped." the child seemed genuinely upset that he had tried to leave. However, that didn't keep the insanity out of her voice. In fact it emphasised it.

"Sorry, but I don't think I will be staying around here that long." Chris replied, trying to ignore the rapidly increasing feeling of hysteria in his stomach. He did not want to die. He had to escape.

"Oh…but I don't want you to go. I'm having fun. You can't leave now. Why does everyone always want to leave?" the child pouted and her eyes widened slightly, the silver in them becoming more pronounced, even in the dim light.

"Because your crazy …and you like attack people with electricity." Chris couldn't resist shouting.

"Yeah everyone always says that too…but its fun. And I like to have fun." a dreamy smile came to the girls face as she fiddled with her white dress and kicked her legs back and forth. Chris realised he had to keep her talking before she decided to electrocute him again.

"How do you do it?" he asked reluctantly, instantly regretting the question he had chosen to ask. Of all the things…

"How do I do what?" her metallic like eyes focused on him and he swallowed before answering.

"How do you electrocute people?"

"No ones ever asked me that before! They always ask me boring things. " her eyes lit up excitedly and she continued. "Well, I put my hands either side of me on the rock and the I power up an energy ball and send a constant stream of energy into the rock. I can't direct where I want it to go but it always hits my target." she moved her hands into their previous positions either side of her as she spoke, not noticing a nervous expression flash across Chris's face. She looked at him again, giving him a sly, dangerous smile.

"Do you want a demonstration?"

Before he had a chance to answer, the red electricity sparked once more down the walls, like a snake slithering towards its prey. The last thing Chris heard before his world dissolved into pain was the little girl singing cheerfully.

_Row, row, row your boat,_

_Gently down the stream._

_If you see a crocodile,_

_Don't forget to scream._

Except it wasn't a crocodile Chris saw, it was red electricity snaking agilely towards him.

He closed his eyes.

----

"_You don't have to do this."_

"_Yes I do."_

"_No Chris you don't! What good will come of it?" _

"_Bianca…you know why and you know what it will do and soon …you will be the only one who knows." _

"_There must be another way."_

"_This is my choice, my secret and I will just have to live with it. Things will be better this way."_

"_No they won't! Its not just your secret. There are others who's secret it is too."_

Disbelief.

"_Yes but its my fault. I started it. I was 'the primary factor in its creation'. Do you not remember? It was my ability to be stubborn that caused it to happen. Its. My. Fault. I can live with it but I know people who can't and I can't do my job unless I have their trust. Its going to be hard anyway, when they know who I am. The people here will never trust me if they know the truth. The lie is necessary."_

"_Chris. Its not your fault okay its his! He started this. Not you. Anyway, I don't see why you can't just travel back to the past straight away. It'll get you away from him and would be easier if you just-"_

"_No. We must do whatever we can in the future. In case we don't succeed or the plan goes wrong. The people here don't deserve to be left without hope."_

"_Ok. What are we going to do. Where are we going to go? Wyatt would never let you stay hidden for long. The people you save will be hunted and killed."_

"_No they won't be found. In all his glory, Wyatt hasn't conquered everywhere there is one place yet to fall. However, I don't think it will ever fall. Not anytime soon anyway. Wyatt is not invincible. In fact I don't think he even knows the power of this place. I only found out through chance. It has stood for thousands of years without falling to any enemy. All I need to do is a little spell and everything will be fine."_

"_What 'place' are you talking about?" _

"_The Great Wall of China." _

Conviction.

"_What? That's impossible. You can't hide people in the Great Wall of China Chris! Have you lost your mind?"_

"_No and yes, I can. I can hide them there and Wyatt will never find them. He thinks he's all powerful, I'll show him."_

Anger.

"_Chris…you'll never be allowed too escape from him you know that right?"_

_Silence. Then._

"_I know. That's why I'm doing this. I have to stop him. Its time I played my part in this war."_

"_Played…your part? Chris what are you going to do?"_

"_What I should of done the moment I discovered Wyatt's plans. I can't sit back and watch him destroy the world Bianca. Not again. I can't. I just can't. He's hurt so many people. He's hurt me! He needs to be stopped."_

"_At what price? You've given up so much for him already. Why must you sacrifice more? What will it do to you…to us? I can't lose you and I can't watch you destroy yourself."_

"_I…I can't be selfish Bianca. I will do whatever I have to too save him…but I will never, ever give up you."_

_Silence._

"_Victor will be pleased to see you."_

"_Yeah…"_

Sadness.

_----_

That didn't prevent the electricity from hitting him. There was no way to escape it. It pushed its way through the whole cave. It was like a wave, unstoppable, overwhelming and unconquerable. Unconquerable. He knew that in Latin. Invictus. It was also the name of a poem. That's how he knew, as he had had to study it in school when he was younger. He had been so bored. Unconquerable. Such a strange concept. Was it good or evil? It could fit both quite easily. However, what did it mean to be unconquerable? Surely everything, no matter how strong, must one day fall? That's what he had believed when he was fighting Wyatt but had he ever fallen? No. Wyatt had never even faltered.

It was then that he realised he was screaming again and that pain was dancing through his blood and pounding on his skull. It was then he realised that the child was giggling once more, before suddenly then pain stopped and the sharp ache accompanying the throb from the wound on his head was receding. He unclenched his fists, numbly registering the nail marks on his palms.

"I wish you would stop doing that." Chris managed to whisper through his dry throat. Screaming was not good for a persons health.

"Really? Well I won't." the girl smiled down at him from her perch. Still, Chris decided to go back to his earlier tactic of keeping her talking. However this time he wouldn't be so stupid, as to ask such a idiotic question as before.

"Do you own any books?" the Angel of Destiny had sent him here on his request to find one so she must own at least one.

"Only one. But its my favourite!" was the exited reply he received from the girl. "Its got lots of stories in it. Though my mother used to call them legends…whatever that means."

He decided to ignore her answer. She had a book so it must be the one he was after. Why would he of been sent here if it wasn't? She was probably just too crazy to notice and had made up some weird opinion. He hoped. Oh well. Time to change the subject.

"Who are you?"

"Well I'm me of course! What a silly question." she looked at him disapprovingly as she said this, as if he should of asked her a better question. "Honestly, who else would I be? You can't change who you are no matter how hard you try. Anyway, I'll always be me and I will always be good at what I do."

Sensing the conversation becoming to close to a undesired subject, Chris tried to steer her thoughts away from violence in the hopes that it would buy him some much needed time. "I meant, do you have a name?"

"Of course I do." the giggling was back. " My name is Nephele and I am a Vampire."

"A Vampire." Chris stated disbelievingly. " You do know that the vampire queen was killed along with her clan? Right?"

"Of course I do but that doesn't mean that I am not a vampire. She was not the only leader of vampires around." For the first time, Chris could detect a hint of snobbery in her usually neutral voice and found himself curious . Initially, he had thought that she wasn't a vampire as they were all dead but now he found himself starting to doubt that. She certainly had the violent nature of a Vampire.

"All the vampires are dead. They were all killed."

"Not all of them." a sinister, lofty smile was placed across the child's lips and he found himself doubting whether this really was a child at all.

"What do you mean?" he asked warily.

"Did you really believe that all the Vampires were dead just because one queen had died? Were you really naïve enough to think that there were not more of our noble kind? The time of the Vampires has not yet ended. We are an ancient race but we still hold sway in the Underworld. Just as they fear the …Werewolves" she spat out the name like a curse. " so do other demons fear us."

"Why?" Chris whispered.

"Why? Because we have mastered something that they only dream off. Because no demon is immortal and no demon can be almost invincible…but us Vampires are. As long as we have blood., we live."

"That doesn't make you worth fearing." Chris muttered quietly.

"Oh but it does. At least according to demonic aristocracy. We are a feared race and by law none can harm or otherwise anger us. The Werewolves aren't so lucky and instead are hated as well as feared, while we are needed in demonic society they are not." The little girl was no longer displaying the persona of a child, instead a darker personality was shining through, overshadowing the innocent if slightly insane demeanour.

"What makes you more special than Werewolves and what do you mean by demonic aristocracy?" Nephele's words had only confused him even more than he was already but, nonetheless, he was glad she wasn't electrocuting him. That was not fun.

"So ignorant to the ways of the Underworld. Even here there is a sort of government, if you'd call it that. There is a upper class and a lower class. Even a prison." Nephele replied, her words patronising and mocking.

"What?" he was too stunned to notice her tone. The Underworld had a prison? A government? He had never even suspected that it was more than a bunch of caves. Though now when he thought about it, it did make sense. He knew he had never seen any of these places though, and when Wyatt took over everything had been moved above ground. It was clear now that some sort of governing system had to of been in place before Wyatt came along and declared himself ruler but he had never known. He needed to do some research on these places, he didn't like not knowing about something. To think, all this time, he had been operating on the basis that the Underworld had no government or ruling system…he needed information.

"You never suspected a demonic civilisation, did you? We are more than just a bunch a caves. There are other, more comfortable areas that exist here." Nephele then dissolved back to her previous state and let giggles echo of the cave walls and the insanity to overtake her eyes. "I am bored now though. Talking is no fun anymore. We must have excitement!."

"Uh oh." Chris said, unconsciously taking a few steps backwards as he knew what was coming. He knew he couldn't of avoided it for long but he could at least of thought of a plan. But no. He had no idea how to stop the wave that was sure to come. His mind tried vainly to come up with possible things he could do. Possible weak points in Nephele's deadly attack. Something. Anything. That he could exploit and us to his advantage. But no idea came. No sudden epiphany presented itself. And Chris was left feeling very much in trouble.

"Such a depressing way to die." he whispered mournfully. "It would have been nice to of kicked the bucket in my sleep but no, fate had to be cruel." but no matter what he said. Chris wasn't giving up.

"It was nice meeting you. Your fun to talk to. I'm almost sad to see you go but then again…the best game I play is watching people die." Nephele's childlike voice danced around the large cave. Bouncing of the walls and creating a eerie echo. The almost feral smile not suiting her innocent face and the glint in her sliver eyes betrayed the light colour.

"I don't have any intention of dying." Chris hissed, even though he had no plan. Uh…life or death situations were so difficult to avoid. At least for him. Other people seemed to be able to go through their entire lives without having a life or death situation. Why him?

"But you are going to die. There is no way to escape." Nephele started to hum to herself after she had spoken.

"Look, I don't usually follow the 'there is no escape rule' Nephele. So if you could just pause in your little kill Chris plan I'd be grateful. If however you decide to go through with it I may have to kill you." Chris was getting seriously annoyed. He didn't care whether she wanted him to escape or not. He was so she would just have to deal with it and move on. Well, move on to wherever demons go after they die. He knew there was no way she was letting him leave without a fight.

"You can't harm me. Its illegal. You'd get in trouble." Nephele smiled again pausing for a second in her humming to speak those words. Chris rolled his green eyes.

"That's another rule I do not follow. Anyway, I'm no demon. I don't follow the law down here. Or have you already forgotten how little I knew about demonic civilisation? I'm immune to demonic law. They can't touch me."

"You won't get a chance to kill me. Vampires are powerful. Incredibly powerful. Or did you not know that?" Nephele mocked, confident in her abilities. Again she had abandoned her earlier persona.

"Yeah, I know of your power but …you may be good. But I'm better." Chris spat back. Okay, so he was bluffing. He had no clue whether he would be able to beat her or not but he had to say something. Anyway, if he got her angry maybe she would make a mistake. Not likely but it could happen.

"We'll see." as her expression darkened, he began to wonder if angering her was such a good idea. Oh well, if he was going to die, he may as well irritate someone while he was doing it.

"Yes, we will see." he whispered.

In once swift motion, Nephele had planted both hands either side of her and electricity was crackling about her palms. The crimson matched blood perfectly and danced around her like a snake ready to strike. Deadly and swift. She looked up from her lap to his face, her hair framing her youthful features in a kind of black halo. Silver eyes dark with malice she spoke coldly.

"Any last words?"

Chris sighed at how cliché it all was before he spoke his answer which he was sure she didn't want to hear. Smiling blankly he said nonchalantly.

"No." and shrugged casually.

"Fine." Nephele whispered as she released the electric wave.

The crimson blast of energy swept towards him, and for the first time in his life Chris wished he had a personal shield. Wyatt had one but he didn't and now he was really at a disadvantage. Stupid powers that be, why couldn't he get a power like that. Not that he didn't appreciate his power, on the contrary he loved it, but Wyatt had all the big defensive and offensive ones. His eyes widened slightly and a small smile appeared on his face. What he needed was a shield. A way to block out the red electricity. He doesn't have a shield.

So he would just have to make one.

He briefly wondered whether what he was about to do would actually work but then he decided that if it didn't than he really didn't have anything to lose. So he decided to just go with it. He imagined the electricity was like a wave, a proper wave not just some energy wave thing he meant actual water. All he needed to do was use his telekinesis to create like a bubble around him so the energy would just zoom round him and miss him out. Like a rock in the middle of a lake. If it all worked he should end up fine and electrocuted free.

So when the wave swept towards him, he summoned up as much of his telekinetic power as he could and wrapped it around himself. He closed his eyes so that he could concentrate better, it was difficult holding all the power in place and he knew that this one blast of energy could kill him. He felt something batter his magic and had to stifle a gasp and a wince. It hurt, it felt like some one was battering his mind with a onslaught of power that was steadily increasing in strength. The positive thing was that he wasn't dying of electric shock so he supposed he was a little bit lucky. He felt his concentration slip and quickly put all his mental power into maintaining his shield type thing. Slowly, he realised he somehow had to get her to stop and so he decided to take a look at what was going on.

He opened his eyes.

Red power crackled all around him but he was safe. There was no energy in the space he stood in. instead flowing either side of him was the crimson wave meant for him, the colour reflecting in the irises of his green eyes. He looked up and saw Nephele looking down at him in hatred. Anger lined her youthful face, showing her displeasure at his ability to avoid her deadly attack. She lifted her hands gracefully from either side of her and placed them in her lap. Watching coldly as the red energy faded. Chris warily dispersed his shield thing. He couldn't keep it up forever. It was draining.

"So…you can fight of my attacks."

"Looks that way." Chris whispered.

"Not for long though. Not for long." Nephele had, if possible, gained a deadlier look in her eyes than before. The metallic colour swirled with anger.

"What are you going to do…Vamp out at me." against his better judgement Chris had decided to go for the sarcastic, biting retort. Damn.

" Yes."

Without even sparing a glance towards Chris's incredulous face she closed her eyes. Standing up she balanced perfectly on the balcony stone rail. Nails lengthened and sharpened, growing out of her hands in less than a second, they looked razorblade sharp but oddly manoeuvrable. Her body grew stronger, losing its childlike weakness, and instead having an animalistic strength that he knew was far greater than his own. Her teeth elongated even more, if possible and her pale skin seemed to glow. An aura of power shone around her as she opened her now red eyes.

What is it with her and red?

"You are the first in over four thousand years to see my true form." she whispered, but in a different voice, dark and foreboding.

"I feel so privileged." Chris retorted.

"You should be, especially as it's the last thing you will see before you die." she said coldly as she launched herself off of the balcony and into the sky with a inhumanly strong jump. The strange thing was, she actually stayed there, hovering, completely at home in the air. No wings or anything keeping her up. This wasn't good. Definitely, not good. He thought Vampires could only fly when they were in their bat form. In that form they were also pretty easy to kill. Apparently not.

"How are you doing that?" Chris asked warily, letting surprise leak into his voice. He was actually genuinely curious.

"How am I flying? Is that what you mean? I don't need to be a bat to fly around. This is my true form. Nothing else is needed to lift me into the air. All my powers are available to me." she replied with a superior tone, like she was better than him because of it.

Chris glared at her. Why does everyone have to have so many powers? Is there a competition or something? "Having so many powers you don't even know what they all are doesn't prove anything! And so what if flying is one of those powers. Everyone, including you has a weakness."

Nephele just raised a eyebrow elegantly. "Have I hit a nerve? You seem bitter. Maybe its because your weakness is your lack of power."

"I'm over it." Chris said slowly. So what if he was a little bitter? That came from having a older brother who has basically every power in existence. "Power isn't everything."

"Oh really? Power is everything. Without power nobody achieves anything. Without power a person is nothing. Without power-"

"Oh spare me. I have heard the power speech too many times to be bothered to listen anymore. Power is this, power is that. I get it, I really do. I just don't agree with it. Power is not everything. Maybe to you…but that doesn't count for much." Chris interrupted. Wyatt had tried to convince him of this many times and it had never worked. Ever. That, in itself, had proven that power isn't everything. Wyatt had all the power, but he had failed to convince his little brother that he was right. That made Chris feel immensely smug.

"How naïve you are." Nephele whispered, red eyes dark.

"I am not naïve. You have no idea…" Chris said surprised. He didn't think anyone, except Wyatt, had ever called him naïve. Shows how much Vampires know.

"No. I don't. Anyway, we have talked for far to long. I have better things to do. "

"Like what? Wait for another unsuspecting victim to come along so you can pretend to be a child and then electrocute them?" Chris said sarcastically.

"Nope, I have to go hunting. I'm hungry. I missed lunch today."

"Okay…before you, y'know, kill me. I want to ask you a question. Where is the book you have?" Chris asked, hoping she would answer his question and not just kill him straight away. He did not want to have to look around in this cave for one book after he had got rid of the Vampire. It could, quite possible, take forever. He didn't have forever.

"Oh! You mean my favourite one? Its right here." Nephele said happily, as a book materialised on the balcony. Damn, conjuring, another power. How many does she need?

"Thanks." he replied before, with a slight curl of his fingers, attempting to crush her heart. Attempting. There was that word again. Instead of doing what it was supposed to do, his power just glanced of her, like she wasn't there.

"Its not going to be that easy." Nephele said before she dived. Yes, dived. Down from her position in the sky down towards him. He ducked and rolled, avoiding her sharp nails, and when he stood again she was in the air once more.

"So…how do I kill you? Holy water, a silver stake, or perhaps a couple of crosses?"

"No, though something sharp might help." Nephele said, annoyance creeping into her tone along with her attempt at humour.

"Sorry. Don't have anything like that." though he knew he did. "I'll just have to be content with dying then won't I?" Not likely. " I wish I had some kind of weapon. Oh what _will_ I do." My knife.

Nephele didn't seem to appreciate nor understand his sarcasm for she looked at him suspiciously. Then, however, a look of comprehension overcame her face and she said "Your not going to die easily are you?"

He smiled and replied "Nope."

She smirked darkly and hissed " I like a challenge."

And again, like before, she jumped.

---

"_What's he going to say?"_

"_Who? Victor."_

"_Yes. He's not going to like this."_

"_He's not going to know."_

"_What? Your not going to tell him?"_

"_No. Never."_

"…_it'll hurt him Chris." _

"_Not as much as the truth would Bianca."_

"_Snap out of it. Stop being so stupid. You don't need to go round hiding stuff. Its okay. Its over. If you just tell them the-"_

"_No! I don't want them to know. I don't want anyone to know. It'll effect my-"_

"_Yes, I know it will effect the mission. That's not all is it. Come on, you can't lie to me. I know you. You want revenge. Don't you? And you don't want them to suspect you of being able to go renegade, so your going to cover up all the reasons for you wanting revenge on Wyatt."_

"_Yes, I do. I want revenge."_

"_Your not going to-"_

"_No. No way in hell. I would never kill him. He's my brother. What I am going to do though is destroy his empire as much as possible while I am still in the future. Maybe he'll see sense…No. No its too late. But I can save him before he turns. That'll be enough."_

"_Chris your not making sense."_

"_He hurt me Bianca. I'm his brother. He says I betrayed him but truly? He betrayed me. And he doesn't care. He doesn't care anymore. His emotions have been so twisted by evil that…he doesn't know how to care. He thinks he does but he doesn't. I just don't know what he will or won't do anymore and I can't help be feel like I've failed him somehow. That I could of done something to stop him turning out like… This. Why did he turn evil Bianca? Why?"_

"_I don't know. But if anyone can find out, you can. You can save him Chris. I know you can."_

"_Do you think he's worth saving? I'm asking your opinion."_

"_If his good self is anything like you, then yes. He is worth saving."_

"_Good."_

"_Don't forget Chris. Don't forget what happened."_

"_I have to."_

_--- _

In a graceful parody of falling she, once again, dived. It seemed, to Chris, that time slowed. She seemed to fall so slowly and every detail was more pronounced and emphasised. From the bloodthirsty, red of her eyes, to the soft innocent white of her dress. Even to the chilling sharpness of her nails and the slight curving smile on her lips. Though it happened in slow motion, Chris still didn't have enough time to react, and only realised how fast Nephele was when she clawed her nails across his cheek. Simultaneously, she knocked him of his feet onto the floor. Stupid superhuman strength.

She landed gracefully on the floor a few paces away from him, her bloodstained hands casually at her sides. Chris gingerly wiped some of the blood of his cheek, wincing at how deep the cuts were. That would take some explaining when he got it healed he thought as he stared at the blood on his hands. He looked up quickly to see Nephele staring at her hands like he had been, obviously entranced by the crimson liquid on her fingers. Her eyes then snapped up to look at him.

"Maybe I won't have to go hunting after all." she whispered, sounding strangely distant.

"No. You are not drinking my blood. No way." he shouted as he realised what she wanted to do, even though he knew it wouldn't make a difference.

"Why not? It'll keep me alive. It'll more than keep me alive…" she seemed confused, glancing down at her hand then back up at him. "Why do you have Halliwell blood in you?"

"You've got it wrong. I don't." he whispered.

"Yes. You do. Your blood. You're a Halliwell of the next generation. There is no mistaking the blood in your veins." her eyes were alight with her realisation. "If I drink your blood, I will not have to feed again for one hundred years and my powers will grow immensely." Nephele smirked again and Chris knew she was not just going to let this opportunity pass her by.

"You are not getting any of my blood." Chris hissed firmly.

"You won't be needing it."

"Yes I will. I am not going to die. So go and bother someone else you bloodsucker. I will not let you steal my blood." he whispered quietly.

"You don't have a choice. Even a Halliwell is no match for a vampire of my caliber." she was confident, perhaps too confident, in her belief that she had won.

"Arrogant much." Chris mocked, annoyed by her superior tone of voice. "I don't think you should be getting so overconfident."

"If our positions were reversed I would agree with you. But, unfortunately, for you anyway, they are not." she shot back, applying the same mocking tone to her voice that Chris had used. "I've won."

Chris was silent for a moment before he realised he had had enough and challenged "Whatever. Come and get me. If you can."

When she jumped, Chris didn't move as he didn't have the time to go anywhere, and as she bit down into his neck, he was already pulling out his knife. Faltering for a moment as the pain hit him, he almost dropped the athame but he managed to keep hold of it. Gripping the hilt tightly in his hand, he manoeuvred it so that it was level with her heart, he couldn't see her face but he spoke anyway.

"Thanks for the book."

He felt her stiffen in surprise but before even she could react he plunged the athame deep into her heart before pulling it back out again. It was stained with black, thick blood. Nephele fell backwards onto her back clutching at her chest were she had been stabbed but there was nothing she could do and with a blood curdling scream she exploded into thousands of tiny flakes of ashes. Chris realised he was bleeding quite heavily but at least the Vampire hadn't been able to bite that deep. Another thing he would have to explain. Wait… no. He was not telling them he had been bitten by a Vampire. Victor would be furious and the sisters would never let him out of the house again. No he would hide it. He did possess a minor healing potion. Nothing like a white lighters powers but it would do.

Standing up, he placed a hand on his neck to keep pressure on it, slipping the knife back into his pocket. He didn't think it was deep enough to be fatal and he certainly wasn't going to turn into a Vampire but it didn't hurt to be safe. Glancing up to the balcony, he summoned the book Nephele had conjured with telekinesis. It flew into his waiting hand and absently he glanced at the title.

Demonic Tales of The Past.

It was a book. On legends as Nephele had said.

He stood there for a minute or so, just staring at the book, before he decided to flip through the pages, hoping it was just a disguise for the real book. The one he wanted. No such luck, it was all demonic versions of King Arthur and other such legends. Hell, there was even the story of the Source in there. He snapped the book shut, fingers clenching around the book. There was no way, that after all he had gone through, that this book in no way helped him understand what was wrong with him and how to get better. Damn that angel of destiny. It was supposed to of sent him to the book about illnesses, not stupid demonic fairy tales!

He glanced at the book again and scowling, went to orb out of the cave but to his intense surprise he was sent sprawling back onto the floor.

No way.

The wards were still up.

He was trapped.

In a cave, with the wrong book and no foreseeable way out.

Things just keep getting better and better.

---

Gideon, once again, had decided to go and see The Illusion. The last time they talked he had been confused by what he had said but he was determined to get back in control. This was his plan and he was going to make sure it got done the way he wanted. Talking to his counterpart in the other world, had cleared a lot of things up and the necessary adjustments to the plan had been made. Now he had to make sure The Illusion knew what was going on. He didn't want it to be messed up because of him. Of course, as usual, the strange demon had been expecting him. Standing by a table supporting a cauldron, with a bloodstained knife laying next to it, he had greeted him when he entered his lair.

"What brings you here Gideon?"

"I have made some adjustments to my plan." Gideon promptly replied.

"Adjustments?" The Illusion sounded slightly absent as if deep in thought.

"Yes, I have decided to have a slight pause in my plan. Right now the Charmed Ones are on their guard expecting a attack, before I take the child I must introduce myself to them while they aren't so defensive. For a few weeks all attack from the wolves, you and me must stop if we are to attain our goal." Gideon said commandingly, with the briskness of a Elder.

"Indeed, you are right. However, I fail to see where the Whitelighter comes into your plans." The Illusion demon whispered almost silently, still lost in thought.

"I see no point in explaining the part about him. He isn't anything to do with-" But Gideon didn't get to finish his undoubtedly detailed answer.

"He has everything to do with it!" in less than a second the demon had turned round and was staring Gideon in the face. Coal black eyes glared angrily and power crackled about the room in intense waves. The sentence was roared loudly and The Illusions previously carefree and slightly absent attitude had been replaced by that of a fierce and angry demon.

"Don't you see? You have to meld your plans around him. He is here because your plans have succeeded therefore whatever you did was the right thing to do. You were able to distract the Charmed Ones. They're not the problem. He is. The only danger is him discovering what you are doing and stopping you. If he wasn't here then you would succeed. To achieve your goal you need to get him out of the way. Distract him. Target him. Do whatever you have to do." the Illusion demon hissed.

"Are you saying that he is the only one who could foil my plans?" Gideon asked seriously.

"Yes, the only one on Earth." The Illusion confirmed confidently, slightly amused that Gideon hadn't realised it.

"I must kill him immediately." Gideon whispered dangerously, obviously already thinking of ways to do so.

"No. leave him to me." The Illusion seemed oddly anxious as he whispered this. The sound cold and quiet. "Just leave him to me."

"Do you have a plan?" Gideon asked, raising a eyebrow. This wasn't like The Illusion. He never took a personal interest in people and was always impartial. Wanting most of all to lay traps and mess with peoples emotions and minds until he got bored.

"Yes, its already in place. These next few weeks it will be subtly working in the background. I'm sure you'll like the results." The Illusion replied, a hint of excitement and smugness in his voice.

"What are you going to do and how do you know it'll work?" Gideon asked curiously.

"I'm going to hit him were it hurts hardest. You see recently I came across something very interesting and now I now one of Chris's secrets. Perhaps, the biggest one." The Illusion replied cryptically.

"What do you know?" Gideon asked slowly.

"I know that he is Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt's youngest son." The Illusion replied equally as slowly, relishing every word.

"What?" Gideon whispered angrily.

"Yes, another son. Though I don't think your going to have to kill this one. Though, you never know do you?" the Illusion smirked, happy to of completely thrown Gideon.

"How?"

"How did I find out?" The Illusion demon turned around for a moment, seemingly picking something up, and turned back to Gideon with a knife in his hand. A knife covered in dried blood. "Is that what you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well, when you threw your knife a Chris the other day and lost it, I thought it would only be right for me to…retrieve it. So, I strolled into the Charmed Ones house and located the missing knife and brought it back here. Then, I started to get curious and I made a potion to reveal the identity of the person who's blood is on the knife. Look what popped up. Christopher Perry Halliwell. It also listed the parents names too, which is how I know who his mom and dad are. It makes sense really. Poor Chris coming back to save his older brother." The Illusion seemed to take deep enjoyment out of naming the steps he had gone through to obtain Chris's identity.

"Then you-"

"Yes, I used his blood to discover who he was. After all, even the most well kept secrets can be discovered from just one drop of this liquid."

The athame glinted innocently in his hands, the blood only hiding half of the shining metal.

Yes, just one drop.

---

Phew, its done! Wow I really had trouble with this one. Writers block twice. I knew what I wanted to do but I just couldn't write it. I hope everyone had a nice Christmas. I was going to have this finished by Christmas day but…I had to write my sisters Christmas present. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. I will try to get the next chapter writtern faster than this one. Nephele's character changed a lot but…meh I felt like it. Read and review.


	11. Swords and Robbers

Chapter 10- Swords and Robbers

---

"Let me out!" Chris screamed at the walls of the cave in frustration, using his telekinesis to hurl stray rocks at the them as projectiles. He did this for several minutes, each time getting angrier and angrier as the rocks made no dent what so ever in the wall. After a while, he settled for just glaring at the wall, trying to chip pieces of the rock away with his magic, but it seemed the wall was warded well. Even his powers couldn't circumnavigate round them to pursue their assault on the wall. He then decided that glaring at a wall wasn't helping him at all and so he settled for thinking of a more…effective way around his current problem. However, all that seemed to do was comfirm the helplessness of his situation.

Lets face it he was trapped.

Trapped alone in a cave, with a very annoying bump on the head, a most likely rapidly worsening magical disease, a freaking _Vampire _bite, a hell of a lot of dirt…and, well, lets just say, the list goes on from there.

He'd tried spells, more spells, telekinesis, creating a door, again more spells, hell he'd even tried a spell to blow the whole place apart but nothing had worked. Though he had almost killed himself while doing it. Whoever had made these wards had been smart. He'd give them that. The way they'd constructed them was astounding, by the looks of it, all magic was sealed inside and the only place where you could cast magic on the wards effectively without being the wards caster was from outside the wards themselves. The perfect way to keep someone trapped. If their magic doesn't work then they can't get out. He'd love to know how it worked. It would be very useful if a way to replicate it could be found.

Though there was the small problem of him not being able to get out of the place.

"Damn Vampire." Chris muttered. It couldn't of been a normal demon. Oh no, it just had to be something exotic. Something that took things just a little bit further.

He was slightly miffed, okay more than slightly miffed, that he had been trapped so easily. However, then he realised that even Wyatt would be powerless in a place like this. That made him feel slightly better. It seemed even the great Wyatt Halliwell, still had to answer to the laws of magic and warding. Still, that did not solve his problem. Maybe, just this once, he would have to rely on the Sisters for something. They were probably already looking for him, it would only be a matter of time before they found exactly where it was he was trapped. Though, he would have to find a way to hide the bite on his neck.

Not exactly inconspicuous.

And he would not. Ever in a million years. As long as he lived. Ever. Admit to them that he was trapped. No way. He would simply state that he was following a trail of some demon. Yep, that's what he would say. They could never know. Ever. He would never live it down. Oh the agony, they would be teasing him for as long as he was in the past and probably in the future as well. Wyatt would never let it go. Coming from him, the teasing would be worse. That's if he saved the future that is. Chris snorted. Before he had left, he had been told that it was highly improbable that he would succeed.

And how did Chris respond to that? Well, he was determined to prove them wrong.

----

The ancient and powerful Book of Shadows slammed shut as Phoebe almost screamed in frustration.

She hadn't been able to find Chris through scrying, not that she had expected to, but nothing in the book of Shadows had been any help either. Paige had left to get Piper a while ago and Phoebe had been left on her own with Victor, though he hadn't done much in the since Chris had disappeared. He had, however, gotten more and more frustrated with the lack of process that she had been forced to send him downstairs to feed Wyatt. She felt so confused. First, they get attacked by some weird demons then Victor comes back and they vanquish the Illusion, Werewolves, Wyatt's cold, then lastly Chris starts behaving strangely. Not to mention that assassin from the future.

It made her head hurt just thinking about it.

No matter, she had a feeling the puzzle that had been showing itself lately would soon be solved. There were a lot of things she didn't understand but one thing in particular was the more prominent. How did Chris know that whatever happened to Wyatt was the turning point in his future? She was beginning to believe that this mysterious event wasn't just some normal demon attack. It was something bigger, something planned and something that had larger implications that just a random attack. Whatever evil that was happening in the future, it involved Wyatt directly. She had at first believed that Wyatt must have been killed, but now she wasn't so sure. There must have been many deaths in the future, many powerful people must have been murdered. Elders and wiccans alike. Why would Wyatt's death make more difference to the future than any other? And if there were other deaths that could of effected whatever happed, why didn't Chris come back to also save them?

There had to be something else…but what else could of happened. What -

She was drawn form her thoughts as she heard the sound of orbs and turned to see Paige and Piper orb in. Chris wasn't with them but, then again, she supposed she hadn't expected them to find him.

"She didn't know where he was." Piper said simply, looking slightly defeated. "Any luck?"

"No." Phoebe shook her head sadly. "I also checked the Book. Nothing."

"Hey, we must be missing something." Paige whispered, biting her lip thoughtfully. "Something important."

"Well, we're missing our neurotic, annoying Whitelighter, ring any bells?" Piper snapped, her bad mood making itself known with a vengeance. Teyla must of annoyed her. Badly.

"That's it." Paige muttered turning to the Book of Shadows and flicking through its worn pages. Ignoring Piper and Phoebes stunned and lost expressions as they looked at her puzzled. " Chris is part witch part Whitelighter just like me. So if I can be summoned so can he."

"Are you saying all of the times we wanted to talk to him we could of just summoned him?" Phoebe asked, annoyance in her brown eyes.

"Yes. But we only found out he was part witch a while ago. Personally? I hadn't really taken in the implications. Well, more specifically this implication." Paige replied her back to her sisters as she tried to find the right spell. "Here's the spell. To call a lost Witch. Trust me, this will work."

She gestured to the attics table and called "Rosemary, Silver Mortar, _C_ypress, Yarrow root, Pestle" the ingredients appearing in a swirl of blue orbs as she said their names. Throwing the ingredients into the Mortar she turned to her sisters and asked "Ready?" Too which they nodded in reply. As Paige crushed the ingredients they began to chant.

_Power of the witches rise _

_Course unseen across the skies _

_Come to us who call you near _

_Come to us and settle here._

Nothing happened.

"You were saying." Piper said to Paige sarcastically.

"It should of worked." Paige defended herself, confused about the lack of…anything happening. There was no reason why it hadn't worked.

"I know, but we have to find him and quickly. From what Teyla told me, he doesn't have long." Piper explained, worry creeping into her voice despite her best efforts to hide it..

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe said sceptically.

"Chris has some strange kind of illness. Caught from travelling through time more that twice. Apparently fatal, though the Underworld hides a cure. We have to find him so we can keep him safe while we find the cure. From what I gather, he'll be in no fit state to get it himself right now." Piper replied gravely, with a grim smile.

"So how do you suppose we go about looking for him? You know how hard it is to find him when he doesn't want to be found." Phoebe questioned.

"We ask Victor and call Leo. I'm sure they'll have some suggestions. Anyway, we're the famed Charmed ones, I'm sure we can find one Whitelighter…admittedly one incredibly stubborn, neurotic, sarcastic, oddly dangerous Whitelighter. But hey." Paige replied shrugging.

"Hey indeed." Piper whispered while raising a eyebrow at her sister.

---

The cave walls suddenly flashed blue.

Chris looked up from his position of sitting on the floor, just in time to see the colour change. It was very quick, the cyan colour quickly fading, but not before it washed around the whole room. Frowning in confusion, Chris stood up and tilted his head to one side as he examined the wall, trying to figure out what had happened. Struck by a sudden idea, he used his powers to pick up the biggest boulder he could find and then he flung it at the wall as hard as he could. The impact sent shockwaves throughout the room, and almost knocked Chris of his feet. Shielding his eyes from the debris, Chris coughed before casting his vision back to the wall. To his delight, part of it was falling apart, the rock disintegrating into dust and dirt, falling to the floor.

"Yes, I can finally leave this stupid cave." He yelled feeling a strange surge of delight, before spinning on his heel and orbing out. The book held securely in his hands.

He appeared not in the manor or P3 but in his apartment … place. It wasn't very big, only three rooms, but it was nice. Cosy. Kinda homelike. He liked it. It was dark as the lights were out but with a flick of a switch it was bathed in light. He was in the kitchen. It was small but it had everything he needed cupboards, cooker, microwave, draws…the lot. The best thing was, it was hidden. The owner of the apartment block was magical and so the whole place was warded from mortals. You could add any additional wards to your place that you wanted. No questions asked, no prying, and it didn't matter if you were a demon or a witch. There was no discrimination, the only thing you needed to get a room was…

Money.

Pure and simple. Non bias money. If you could pay the rent you had a room but if you couldn't then you had to leave. It didn't matter how you got the money or where you got it from. All that mattered was that you had enough.

Luckily for Chris, that wasn't a problem, when Piper had died he and Wyatt had been left with some money each. He'd saved his up and brought it with him. Shrunken of course. He wasn't stupid enough to lug a bag of money around. Anyway, he had enough to last him about another year of paying rent and buying food. He stole ingredients for potions from demons in the Underworld so he didn't need money for that. Sometimes he also got them from the Black market but that was a little risky as not everything was actually what people said it was. Also, the Black market wasn't as productive as it used to be. Since the Sisters had attacked it, a lot of demons were wary of buying and selling there.

He was glad he'd bought this place. It almost felt like a home. Here, he had a backup plan if his current one with the Sisters failed. If things became too tense or they lost their trust of him, he'd need somewhere to go and stay while he thought about what he'd do next. Probably still protect Wyatt but without the sisters help. Wow, that would be hard. The charmed ones were powerful and without them vanquishing the demons he needed to vanquish would be a lot harder. Meh, they had a lot of power.

Sighing, he then turned his attention to the book in his hands, the title glinting mockingly at him in the bright light. He glared at it, he'd risked his life for something that should of told him what the hell was wrong with him and all he'd gotten was some useless book on fairy tales - for demons. Despite this, he found himself interested. He had no idea that demons had their own fairy tales, as he had been taught that fairy tales told of demons own failings and demises. That there was a guardian of fairy tales and that he kept the demons from succeeding. Nonetheless it might be interesting to read, there might even be something useful in the book. So, hesitantly, he turned through the pages and read some of the words although he found himself skipping parts as if there was something he was trying to find.

"…_and so the huntsmen obeyed his Queen and followed the human girl deep into the dark forest. There he knew no good could ever follow nor bare to linger. It was in a unholy clearing that he raised his shining dagger and plunged it deep into her mortal heart. The fatal wound insuring her death, as her mortal body was weak enough to be killed by a single knife. As he looked upon her as she lay dying, he ignored her plea for help as no demon would feel remorse for the death of a lowly human even if…"_

Disgusted he skipped the next few pages.

"…_the invitation. The two demonic sisters and their mother left their human slave alone in their house to clean and serve as was her duty as they went to their princes birthday party, he was just still a young child but the party would be structured as a ball anyway. The human grew ungrateful of her masters and wished to go to the ball, conjuring a dress with her forbidden powers. Weak as they were, it would only last till midnight at the most. So, masquerading as a rich and fair demonic noble she…"_

Despite its twisted story, Chris recognised the tale and skipped it as he already feared he knew the ending. That was when he came upon something he didn't expect but he had known it was there and interested to know the demonic version he read it all.

_The Legend of King Arthur _

_Once, a long time ago, when evil still ruled the land, there was a King. A King called Lancelot and he sat upon his dark throne and ruled with a iron fist. Those of noble demon blood lived well, as they should, while humans lived as commoners and those of Good orientation lived as outcasts and criminals. This was the golden age of demonic times, where demons could live as they pleased as long as it was in accordance with their Kings laws and the scourge that is Good magic was suppressed and outlawed. His majesty Lancelot ruled well and under his reign many forgot the past discrepancies that had existed. Forgot the fact that Good had once challenged them, forgot that Good had previously been in their place._

_Then, a strange came. A stranger in our glorious lands. A stranger who disagreed with our Kings laws and the nature of his rule. As he rode into our glorious city on a snow horse with a gleaming sword strapped to his back, many new that this event did not bode well. And on the eve of our masters celebratory ball, he strode into the Kings most noble hall and challenged him to a swordfight with a forfeit of the kingdom. Speaking to the entire assemble, he told of how he'd organised a army and that our Lord could either fight him or fight the entirety of the Good magic nation. His majesty agreed to a swordfight and readied his weapon. _

_The stranger smiled and pulled the gleaming sword from his back the light reflecting of the blade making a word visible, Excalibur. Golden hilt and silver blade, it was fit for a king. But a Good king not a demonic one. King Lancelot glanced at the sword, despising all that it stood for and bravely made the first move. The fight went on for what seemed like a eternity until the stranger disarmed our noble King and pointed his sword at his throat. _

"_Leave this Kingdom and never return, I banish you." was the words he spoke._

"_No one bar a King may make that order." His majesty replied._

"_I am the King now. You lost, your highness, and in doing so you forfeited your Kingdom to me." the stranger replied. "Leave-_

But that was where it cut of the next page blank as if the story had been erased. Chris knew how it must of ended, Arthur send Lancelot away and they all live happily ever after. But…

Chris frowned.

He couldn't help but think something was missing. What about Guinevere? The knights of the round table? Morgan le Fay? It was like half a story instead of a whole one and it didn't even mention the second sword Destiny had told him about. If the second sword even existed. Ow, his brain was starting to hurt from all the thinking. The only thing he could gather was that it certainly was different to the 'proper' myth. Where was the whole sword in the stone thing? Hello, lady in the lake? So much was missed out or just not explained. Stupid demons, can't even tell a legend properly.

Well what was he going to do now?

Find the sword.

That sounded like a good idea but there was the slight fact that he was ill and possibly dying to think about. Maybe just do some digging and see if it really exists? Yeah, he'd do that. The most obvious place to look would be Camelot, so he'd search about that first. Maybe something useful would come up. Like a legend about a second sword.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the main room and upon spotting his computer he sat down. It wasn't the fastest thing in the world, no match for anything in the future but it would do. Switching it on he tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for it to load properly. As the screen finally flicked on he logged on and waited before hacking into a internet connection and going onto google.

Hey, being from the future does have its perks.

For a moment he sat there thoughtfully before he typed Camelot into the search engine. After sifting through some rubbish about a theme park and the lottery, he finally found something that looked promising. An article headlined 'Camelot Found?'. He clicked on it and began reading through the article, it talked around a excavation of a site believed to be Camelot. Ruins had already be discovered but the annoying thing was, no location was mentioned. All it said was that it was beside a small river, like that helped. Did they know how many rivers there were in England? Chris didn't and as he was about to click the 'back' button on the web browser he noticed that the article went on to talk about artefacts found at the excavation. Some jewellery, pots and pans, a sword…wait, a sword? Curious, Chris reread the part about the sword.

"…_discovered in the nearby river, the sword is in good condition for its age. Classed as a monumental find it is now residing in the British museum…"_

Oh, so you tell people where the sword is but not 'Camelot'? Wonderful , oh well, at least he now knows it exists. Now he just has to find out whether its the sword he was looking for. Which means he has to actually see the sword. Touch it and examine it. Not going to be easy as its in a top-secret vault in the British museum. That only left one thing to do.

He'd have to steal it.

The wounds on the back of his head and his neck ached and he winced.

Better take care of those first.

---- 

"You still haven't found him? Still?" Victor yelled impatiently, anger and worry dominant in his mind. " Oh, some witches you are! Charmed ones indeed. How long have you had your powers for? Six years? And you can't find Chris? What have you been doing learning how to pull rabbits out of hats instead of useful things like how to actually find people? God, Chris could be dead by now. Dead! Buried. Gone. And what are we all doing? Standing around going 'oh I don't know where to look' or 'oh I don't know _what_ to do.' The only idea you've come up with is to ask the _mortal_ who has no idea how magic works!"

"Okay calm down, your not helping." Paige soothed, while Phoebe winced at the headache she was getting from Victors anger.

"We'll find him. Don't worry. There has to be a way. Paige? Any other ideas." Piper asked, turning to her youngest sister and raising a eyebrow.

"Me? Why me?" Paige confused at being so immediately singled out.

"You came up with the last idea." Piper said simply.

"Doesn't that exclude me from this one?" Paige shot back.

"Nope. Anyway, I'm going to call Leo and see if he has any ideas. He hasn't come back yet." Piper whispered before shouting "Leo".

It didn't work straight away, the orbs taking a while to start to form but once they did Leo stood there smiling warily at them. Piper knew at that moment something was wrong, so she said sharply, eyes narrowed, "What's happened?"

"Its…the Elders, I told them Chris disappeared." Leo replied shortly.

"And?" Paige chipped in.

"They've assigned you a new white lighter. They said that until he reappears you need someone else to guide you, that they can't afford to leave you unprotected." Leo whispered.

"Why not?" Piper asked defensively, she didn't like some one telling her that she needed protecting. It was her job to protect the innocents so why would she need it?

"Because you're the Charmed ones, they want to guarantee your safety and because of this your going to be assigned an Elder. As the only other white lighter you had except Chris died, you need someone else." was the explanation.

"So…your coming back?" Piper smiled, excitement gleaming in her brown eyes as she thought about all the time Wyatt could once again spend with his dad.

"Not exactly." Leo replied mournfully, sadness echoing in his eyes and voice. "they want me too stay…"

"Then wh-" Phoebe began but was interrupted by the sound of orbs.

A man orbed down in a shower of strangely purple orbs, he looked about middle aged with blackish hair and dark eyes.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige, allow me to introduce my mentor." Leo said, the familiarity clear and Piper could detect some fondness in his voice.

Piper turned her eyes once again to the strange Elder smiling when he smiled softly towards her. He seemed nice, with a friendly sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm Gideon." he said.

---

The potion tasted like raspberries.

It was at that point in time that Chris really appreciated the fact that his mother had figured out how to add flavours to potions without affecting their functions. Potions tasted horrible most of the time and he was taking so many… Well at least their doing their jobs. He felt the bite on his neck heal over as well as the wound on the back of his head, various bruises also being fixed. The potion wasn't as effective as a white lighters healing power, leaving scarring and a small ache, but at least it was something. Chris groaned as he realised he'd have the scar from the Vampire bite forever, he hoped it was not noticeable.

Now, how to go about stealing a sword?

He'd decided to do it now so that he'd get it out of the way. After all, it would cause less suspicion if he stole it when he was supposedly ill. that's if they suspected it was him, or if they even found out, but nonetheless, it would prove to be a very good cover for what was happening as he had no doubt the sisters had probably found out about his illness by now. Apparently it was all over the Underworld. Anyway, he needed the sword, he could concentrate on getting better afterwards. There was something about what Destiny had said that made him curious, no it wasn't simply curiosity it was something stronger but no matter what it was, he needed the sword. If it was as powerful as he had been told then it may be useful.

Or not.

He sighed. How was he supposed to know about some weird sword? No matter, soon he'd have an answer, though fist he'd have to think of the question. Absently switching off his computer as he had already got a map and other things he needed, Chris stood up looking round the room. Fist of all he'd have to figure out how he was actually going to break into the British museum, but even as he thought about all the doubtlessly almost impossible security systems and stuff he'd have to get through, he found himself starting to feel strangely eager and excited to actually steal the sword. Well, it did sound like a lot of fun and it wasn't like he could be caught, they didn't know who he was, he didn't exist in this time. No matter how hard they looked in their databases he wouldn't be there...

He didn't even feel guilty at the almost childish glee that rushed through him when he thought that.

He'd gotten halfway to his potions cabinet before he realised that he couldn't make this look like it had been done using magic. Someone in the magical community would be watching the sword most likely the Elders. He couldn't let the magical community get worried and stuff about the sword going missing because they would probably figure out it was him and well…it was kinda mean. He had to leave a false trail, put people of the scent so to speak. A common burglary wouldn't put anyone on edge as much as a magical one would and it would show the Elders that this was a mortal problem not a magical one. They wouldn't interfere. That meant he'd have to steal other stuff and break things, to make it look real.

What fun this would be.

As he thought that, he couldn't figure out whether he'd meant it sarcastically or seriously. The British museum, quite the challenge for Chris's infiltration skills but he was sure he could do it. After all, he did have magic on his side and there was no way he was doing this completely on his own. Some small but effective spells here, a potion there and boom, you have yourself a successful robbery done and dusted. The only thing he would have to figure out would be what spells and potions to use and what kind of false trail he wanted to leave the police.

Right, just in case he was caught on a security camera he would have to change clothes. He could not let the Charmed ones find out about this, they would probably never trust him again but then again…he could understand that. Hell he wouldn't trust him. Also, they'd want to know why he had stolen the sword and that would open up a whole new can of worms. Therefore he would also have to look different. Radically different. Uh, he hated changing his appearance, it seemed to much like cheating. He'd have to look like a criminal person but he was not making himself look ugly. Nope on way. Anyway, everyone knows the better smarter criminals are all better looking.

He turned to his potions cabinet once more.

"Lets get planning."

---

"_What's going on?"_

"_We're moving."_

"_Oh, why? Why are we leaving the manor?"_

"_Chris, can't you see its not safe?"_

"_Mom always said that we are more powerful her on the nexus and she said that-"_

"_Moms dead. Its not safe here we need to be more protected."_

"_Because you took over?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_What will happen to the manor? Will we ever come back? I don't want to leave. You can't make me."_

"_I know. But I was hoping you'd come willingly. I don't want to see you hurt and you can always come back if you want. Okay? Would that make it better? And who knows it may only be for a little while."_

"_Fine. But you better let me come back if I want mister otherwise I'm summoning mom."_

"_Your so much like her. She would have been proud of you."_

"_I know Wyatt. Dad was always telling me how alike we are. He couldn't stand it."_

"…"

"_He never saw me, he always saw her, even though I didn't inherit her powers or anything. When he looks at me its like he's looking right through me. Too her."_

"_Oh Chris, my baby brother I…"_

"_Its okay, I don't need you to tell me your sorry, its okay."_

"_Its okay."_

_---_

Chris grimaced as he looked in the mirror.

Sighing, he looked away as he tried to ..except his new look. It wasn't going so well. At least no one would recognise him because if they did he would hunt them down and kill them. This was not getting out. No one would ever know. Ever. Though he had to admit he had done a exceptionally good job of disguising himself. Only his mom or Wyatt would have a chance in hell of recognising him. Hopefully. If all went well.

For the millionth time he looked back up to the mirror and examined his reflection. He had decided that this was the most extreme he had ever gone in disguising himself but, as he was constantly reminded, everything hinged on the success of his mission to the past. Safe Wyatt yada yada.

Some of his now slightly longer hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it away irritably. There was now one major difference about it…

It was blonde.

Yep, blonde, as in Wyatt's hair colour. It was such a violent contrast to his usual dark brown and he hated it. Oh, the things he sacrificed….he should get paid to do this kind of stuff. Alas, he would not receive any money, just a lifetime of taunting if anyone found out. The blonde was bad enough but coupled with bright blue eyes that were, thankfully, not the same as Wyatt's he looked so incredibly different. It was strange and felt like he was betraying himself somehow. The spell he had used would wear of in a few hours so the other slighter changes he had made would fade then along with the blonde hair and blue eyes.

He just hoped there were no mirrors at the museum.

Turning away from the mirror he inspected his, now, clean clothes and sighed. He hated black but he couldn't really waltz into a top security place wearing normal clothes. Still, he'd been so …Underworldy the last few days and it was getting annoying. Hopefully, soon he could abandon the depressing black for something more happy. Anyway, before he'd turned off his computer he'd gotten a map of the museum and he hadn't been able to find where the sword could be. There were no specially labelled areas as such and he had no clue which section they would place the sword. He wasn't a historian.

So he was just gonna make it up as he went along.

Well…not exactly. First he was going to disable the security systems and then he was going to wing it.

It could work. He worked better when he was put on the spot. Anyway, he had magic on his side and if he failed, he could always try again. As long as he determined the location of the sword then he would be happy. Even if they did up security, they wouldn't be able to keep him out.

No one ever could.

He shrunk the potions, except one, and slipped them into his pocket before quickly drinking the one still normal sized. It was grey and dull, but it tasted nice. Again, flavourings. This particular potion was, how could he put it, essential to his little operation. It would disguise his orbs. He really did not want that on camera, the blue and white would be to conspicuous. Not good for secret stuff and sneaking around. It was Paige's creation, or rather, her future creation. Now when he orbed, no colour would be visible. At most, a slight grey discolouring but that was it.

Useful or what?

Looking around the room for a second, he orbed out and just as he thought, no bright cyan glow was there to light up the room. The light from the bulb the only light left in the room.

Showtime.

----

"_Wyatt?"_

_No answer._

"_Wyatt are you in here?"_

"_Why won't you answer me?"_

"_Maybe because he's not here."_

_A different voice._

"_Who are you?"_

"_No one important."_

"_Then why are you in here. This is my brothers room. I don't think he'll appreciate being in here. Leave. Now."_

"_You've got guts kid but then I suppose you don't know who I am."_

"_Why should I care? Why should you identity change anything?" _

"_You really don't know do you?"_

"_Don't know what?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Are you calling me stupid?" Anger. Disbelief._

"_No." _

"_Whatever. Look, you obviously don't know who I am. 'Cause, if you did you'd know that I'm anything but stupid."_

"_I know who you are Chris and I know your not stupid. That's why you don't know. That's why he would hide it from you."_

"_Don't know what?"_

"_That your brother is a murderer, a cold blooded killer and a heartless tyrant. Shocked? I thought as much. He's keeping you in the dark, we all suspected that was-"_

"_No. Your wrong. I know what he's been doing. I've known for two years."_

"_And still you follow him? After all he has done? After all the countless atrocities he has committed against the world? And still you follow him blindly?" Hatred. Pain._

_A pause._

_Green eyes flashing in defiance, fuelled by a sudden anger and rebellion._

"_Not any more."_

_--- _

From across the street Chris watched the museum. It was night time in England. The early hours of the morning to be precise.

Then, he closed his eyes sensing where the guards were. Reaching out through corridors of patrolling guards until he found what he was looking for. The security room. Packed full of ten guards, though this wasn't even close to the number patrolling the rooms of the museum. He smiled, all he needed to do was take out the security room, muddle the cameras a little and now he knew exactly how he was going to do it. Plans formed themselves in his mind until he knew every detail of how he was going to find the sword and successfully steal it.

Sensing the coast was clear, he orbed to a corridor as far away from the security place as he could get, making sure to appear in a shadowed area. Then, he waited for a guard to come along, he only had to wait a few minutes before his victim appeared. Completely unaware of his …soon to be predicament. Poor him. Not.

In one swift movement he had disarmed the guard and knocked him out cold on the floor, having smashed his head into the wall. The guard slumped to the floor dropping the radio he had been trying to activate. Chris picked it up, pressing the button and spoke into it.

"Emergency, I'm afraid There's a man down in well, one, of your corridors. I'm sure your clever enough to figure out which one."

For a moment there was only a slight cackle of static before.

"Who are you?" Great, a British person. Well he was in England so…

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Chris replied before adding. "I'm terribly sorry but I'm afraid I can't talk for long. Y'know how it is? Things to steal, places to break into. All perfectly illegal stuff."

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is but-" the voice began.

"No you listen to me. Soon, you'll be a few precious artefacts short so I think you'd better pack your desk up. I'm probably going to get you fired." Chris whispered.

"Well you obviously don't know how to plan a break in, you don't usually tell some one what your up to. Especially the Head of Security." He sounded almost smug, like he'd some how won. Chris almost felt bad breaking it too him.

"You couldn't stop me even if you tried. Do you really think I would of spoke to you if it could harm my operation? No, I'm in the exact room I want to be in. Without a security guard in sight. That gives me, oh I'd say, three points while your still on zero." Chris taunted, goading the Head into going something he would probably regret.

"This isn't a game."

"Yes it is and I'm winning." Chris spat.

"You'll never make it out of this building."

"Watch me." Chris said simply before switching off the radio and sensing once more. Yes, it had worked, nine of the guards were on their way here where he would soon have left. He snapped his head up, looking at the security camera pointed straight at him.

Let the games begin.

----

Jerry Brown had known that it wasn't going to be a good day.

It had started out as a feeling as he had come into work but now he knew that something was going to go terribly wrong. However, thanks to some positive thinking he had managed to convince himself that he was just being paranoid. But he knew he had been right as soon as he heard the crackle of his radio and the voice that said

"Emergency, I'm afraid There's a man down in well, one, of your corridors. I'm sure your clever enough to figure out which one."

It was a young mans voice, filled with mischief and excitement. He had looked towards the cameras and had looked around for the corridor that the man may have been talking about. Sure enough, in one of the cameras, he could just about see the foot of a body. He knew those shoes, it was one of his men. Gesturing to the other guards in the room to move the camera so that they could see the person also with him, while doing that he asked.

"Who are you?"

He didn't really expect the man to tell him, he thought he may not even answer, instead leave to do whatever it was he wanted to do. He had only hoped to stall for a little while. What he didn't expect was what the man said next.

Wouldn't you like to know?" then he seemed to change his mind and continued. "I'm terribly sorry but I'm afraid I can't talk for long. Y'know how it is? Things to steal, places to break into. All perfectly illegal stuff."

Sarcasm was woven into his voice and he seemed perfectly alright with the fact he was admitting to breaking into one of the most well protected places. He was either incredibly stupid or incredibly dangerous. Possibly both. Still, it was something in the way he spoke that made Jerry's blood run cold.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is but-" he tried to say.

No you listen to me. Soon, you'll be a few precious artefacts short so I think you'd better pack your desk up. I'm probably going to get you fired." the man cut in, voice in a hostile whisper.

Jerry was surprised, the man had gone from easy going to almost hostile in the space of a few seconds. Though, the hostility seemed more like a undertone compared to yet more sarcasm and he couldn't help but feel like he'd imagined it. However, he did take offence to the insult and couldn't help but shooting back.

"Well you obviously don't know how to plan a break in, you don't usually tell some one what your up to. Especially the Head of Security."

"You couldn't stop me even if you tried. Do you really think I would of spoke to you if it could harm my operation? No, I'm in the exact room I want to be in. Without a security guard in sight. That gives me, oh I'd say, three points while your still on zero."

Jerry frowned, he detected the element of laughter in his voice loud and clear. The 'game' theme also came through strong, provoking anger and resentment. This wasn't a game. Its real life. Kids these days. He said as much ,and as he did a guard tapped him on the arm and said "Sir" softly, pointing up to the camera screens where the camera now showed a blonde haired man wearing black standing by the unconscious body of a guard. Jerry smiled even as the reply to his previous statement came. He had his answer ready.

"You'll never make it out of this building."

But it seemed that the mysterious man had readied his own reply.

"Watch me."

And he looked up straight at the camera and smiled. Blue eyes seemingly looking straight at Jerry.

It was then that he should of known something was wrong.

But know, him being the idiot had left with eight of his guards, heading straight for the area the man was, radioing a warning to all other units. That they should stay on their guard. When he had come to the place where the man had been he was met with…

Nothing.

His security guards had looked around confused before glancing to him for orders on what to do now. He glared at the floor, temper rising as he new he had been tricked. Thought he was being clever, thought he'd catch him…

Stupid. Reckless. That's what he had been.

In leaving, he had left the security room wide open and as if wanting to rub it in, his radio suddenly switched on and that damn voice spoke through, amused and smug.

"Are you looking for me?"

It even managed to sound almost innocent.

Almost.

----

Wow, lol. That was a lot of fun. I have wanted to right this part since well, for a long time. Meh, I wanted to show that Chris isn't completely good all the time. He's mischievous and he knows how to wind people up. Knows how to look after himself and a lot of stories don't show that. They are so caught up in the saving of Wyatt, Chris's oh-so-traumatising past, making him slightly more vulnerable and revealing his secrets that they often don't write him how he is. I'm not saying those stories are bad or that mines perfect, far from it, all I'm saying is that I'm trying to put a different spin on things, so too speak. Part of the reason I wrote this story was to do something different and not repeat stuff.

I haven't finished my twists yet but I hope you'll enjoy them. Please review to tell me what you think. Reviews to me are like cookies are to the dark side. So ..review. Yeah. I'll stop ranting now.


	12. Notes and Prisons

Here is chapter 11. The only offensive words I use are the ones used on the show so I hope no one does get offended by them. If anything does offend you, its completely accidental. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to read the story. Right…I'll get on with said story now and stop blabbering so much instead of writing.

Chapter 11- Notes and Prisons

---

"He's in the security room." Jerry shouted to his men, letting anger fuel his actions, if only for a moment. He motioned for five of them to double back the rest staying with him.

"Now, now lets not be hasty, remember last time you assumed you knew where I was? That didn't turn out so good." the voice spoke mockingly. A slight but obvious smugness present in his voice.

"Yeah, why would you of caused a distraction if you didn't want the security room? Why make us all come here if you didn't want to go there?" Jerry whispered. He wasn't going to let this guy taunt him.

"Meh, you got me there…Oh well. I knew there was a reason why security guards were supposed to be clever, though that didn't keep you from not seeing my little diversion for what it truly was, just a diversion? Did it?" Despite being called on his bluff, the man didn't seem upset about it at all, in fact he seemed to be _happy_ about it as Jerry could detect some amount of excitement in his voice. He didn't seem to care that he had just revealed where he was but, based on what he had just done, it didn't seem all that surprising.

"Where's Fred?"

"Huh? Who? Oh, the guard… right. He's out cold." the man revealed, not deviating from his strange but perfectly normal mood. It was like he did this every day, with the way he was comfortable with the situation. The ease with which he acted, the practice in the way he was. It was getting slightly creepy. "Don't worry, no more guards will be um…knocked out. Hopefully. I'll be leaving soon."

"Yeah. You'll be going to jail and I don't think you'll come out for a good few years. Assault and robbery aren't light charges. I hope you have fun." Jerry couldn't help but say sarcastically. Acid dripping from every word. He would be glad when this person was locked in jail and away from him. As far away as possible.

"Wow and they call _me _bitchy, what? Miss out on your coffee…wait no I'm sorry, your tea today?" was the amused, if slightly mocking reply. The static of the radio crackling slightly. "And there's no way I'm going to jail. I mean hello. Boring."

"Don't be smart with me." Jerry hissed.

"Sorry but I can't help the way I am." icy tone but still with a hint a light heartedness. It was almost like he was playing with them. That's it. He was playing with them, and in games you always made sure you were one step ahead of your opponent which meant…

"Your not in the security room. Are you?"

"No I'm not. Left there a while ago. Nice to see you've caught on."

"What did you do?" Jerry whispered, low and dangerous. Who knows what this man could of done to his systems, the power, the cameras…

"Nothing much, just got rid of some evidence and stopped some from even being created. Y'know, the usual." he could sense no panic or lie in the tone, the words themselves seemed almost thoughtless in the way they were said, it didn't seem planned out, like he knew what to say and what not to say. Frankly, it was unnerving and Jerry didn't like it at all. He enjoyed having complete control over a situation but now he knew that, at this point in time, was not possible. Things were getting out of hand.

That was when the lights went out.

---

Chris was in a strangely good mood.

First he'd managed to locate the sword, a hidden room several floors down from where he currently was, and had also managed to mess around with the security systems of this place. No way was he being caught on camera, he was too careful for that. Anyway even if they did catch a glimpse of him, it would be magically erased from any computer or recording device. As far as he was concerned, it wasn't really cheating, just a tactical advantage.

Oh who was he kidding.

He had left the security room, waving goodbye to the unconscious guard, and walked down the corridor. Of course he could just orb into the room, but he needed to leave a trail. He couldn't have anything magical being suspected. Disappearing evidence could be explained, but some one getting into a top secret room without leaving a path of how they got in? Not so explainable. Anyway, he was having a nice pleasant conversation with the head guard person right now, them still believing he was staying put in the security room. Honestly, why would he initiate a conversation and say stuff, if he believed or even suspected it would get him caught? Some people… Oh well, he supposed he could be pretty distracting when he wanted to be. Even Wyatt was defenceless to his ability to annoy and confuse.

He was still contemplating this when the lights turned off.

"What the hell…"

The emergency power turned on, the separate systems immediately powering up, lighting up the corridor in a luminescent glow that seemed to be too dim for Chris's taste.

He spun round, thinking out scenarios. Possible reasons for the event.

Power failure? Not likely. His fault? Impossible. Deliberate attempt to make him come out of hiding? Maybe. Fate plotting against him? Hell yeah. But he didn't think that any of these were what had happened, call it a gut feeling, and so that left only one last and very annoyingly annoying possibility. He hated to admit it but the moment he thought about it his currently blue eyes darkened. This could potentially cause trouble for his plan.

Angry blue eyes scanned the hallway.

Straight blonde hair falling, unnoticed, in the way his sight, obscuring the view only slightly.

He shook his head slightly, the locks moving out of the way of his vision.

Chris Halliwell was not happy.

Some one had picked the wrong night to attempt to rob the British museum.

And he couldn't wait to show them why.

---

Jerry sighed, he wanted to know what was going on now! So decisively he spoke angrily back into the radio.

"What have you done?"

"Me? Nothing. I'm not so inexperienced that I need to rely on petty tricks to infiltrate a place. Some one else is here and their not me. Well, obviously their not me, I'm so much better but anyway, I don't resort to black outs and other such things." Indignation. Sarcasm. But Jerry could detect a undercurrent of sudden vicious anger. Despite that, the man seemed to still be calm and in control. Albeit, a little annoyed that he'd thought it was him but calm and collected nonetheless. That was all the more reason to be wary. He then realised that the man was still talking and stopped thinking to listen, cursing in his head for losing concentration at such a crucial and important time.

"Oh well." the voice continued, gaining a dangerous, scheming content. "this may work to my advantage, after all. See ya around." the radio went dead with a sudden, light crackle.

Jerry turned to his guards, immediately taking action, he needed to react, fast. "I want every available person on red alert. You, work on getting the systems back online. You, alert the correct authorities and the rest of you, find him!" He spun round to see a guard come up to him. "What?" he barked, a little louder than necessary.

"Sir, I just got a call over the radio, he's disabled some of the systems in the security room and well…I don't know what's wrong with them. I haven't got a clue what he did to them." was the brisk professional answer he got.

"What about the lights?" Jerry asked curiously wanting to know whether it really was him that had done it.

"That was pretty simple to identify. It wasn't him that did it, but instead another, possibly a group of people. A outside connection has smashed through our firewalls, though only for the lighting and several other non-essential systems, to put it simply we've been hacked."

"Why did they not hit the other systems, security, and whatnot?" Jerry asked confused, if he had been them he would of hit them, and hit them hard.

"That's also pretty simple to answer, those systems are isolated, not connected to a network. Only manually can the systems be accessed, changed or deleted. Its impossible for them to of done it from outside." the guard replied.

"Do you think that's where their headed?" Jerry questioned, prepared to station guards there if that was the case. This robbery was not going to succeed. Not if he could help it.

"No sir, they could of taken it by now. I think they only want to make us think that."

"Everyone's on red alert, I'll make them check in every ten minutes, and I'll put some guards in the area that they might go to. I won't let them disable the security of this museum." Jerry said, having several whispered conversations into his radio, giving out them latest orders and making sure everyone knew the situation. He knew one mistake could cost him his job.

"Sir, do you think both robberies are connected?" the guard asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Jerry replied, thinking of the anger in which the man had spoken about the possibility of there being someone else in the museum.

---

Chris closed his eyes, sensing throughout the museum, trying to find where any…unexpected guests were.

He didn't actually know what he was going to do once he'd found them, but he knew he had to know whether they wanted the sword. He wouldn't let them steal it when it was what he needed, perhaps he could sabotage their operation and get them caught. That would cause a big enough diversion for him to find the sword and make his getaway. Anyway, their probably real criminals wanting to steal stuff for their own selfish reasons. That said, Chris knew he wasn't exactly a angel himself but at least he had a good, if slightly dishonest, reason for robbing the museum.

There.

Two of them, on the floor directly below him, they were moving, quickly, but slow enough to show their caution. It wasn't clear where exactly they were going but Chris didn't care. He detected two guard's on that level. And smiled.

Time to ruin their night.

And he orbed out, his colourless orbs blending into the shadows perfectly.

He appeared a little way back from them and smiled when they didn't hear the orbs, only those who knew what they were looking for would ever hear if someone orbed. He had taken a risk by doing it, he was trying to leave a trail but by orbing he could of disrupted it. Stepping silently forward to follow the two people in front of him he examined them from behind. One had dark blonde hair and the other black, he couldn't see their faces yet, but he knew that the blonde was male and the other was female. They looked about the same age, but he couldn't really tell. Still following, he watched as they took down the two guards. They were pretty good. Just as they were about to continue walking he spoke from where he was.

"You break into museums often?"

They simultaneously froze and turned to look around a little confused but still, he couldn't see their faces.

"Who wants to know?" the woman asked, defensive but curious. Narrowing her eyes at the encompassing darkness around her. She didn't even look afraid. Either she was hiding it well, or he'd encountered someone more dangerous than he'd thought.

"I do." Chris said simply.

"And who exactly are you, to question us?" the man said, dangerously low. Clearly not in the mood for this. Frankly, Chris wasn't either.

"Why, I'm me of course." Chris replied, with a smile that he knew they couldn't see.

"Great, we're being questioned by a smart ass, look, we don't have time for this. How about you go and harass someone else. Anyway aren't you supposed to arrest us or something to that effect?" was the cold reply to his answer.

"No why would I arrest you? Unless, you think I'm a guard?" Chris whispered, mockingly, not believing that could be what they thought.

"Your not?" the man asked, immediately him and the girl tensed, as if expecting a fight. Well, they were going to get one. That is, if they wanted the sword.

"No I'm not."

"What are you then, a tourist, sorry but it's a bit late for you to be here." the girl spat acidly.

"Actually, yes. I am a tourist. Y'know, just wanting to see the sights and all that. Especially the museum, its just so nice here at night. With all the guards, traps, cameras and whatnot. Perfect place to take a moonlit stroll." Chris muttered, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Alright, alright no need to get all stressy." the girl said smirking. "You know what I think? I think your lying, I think you are a guard."

"Well, you obviously don't think very much. Do you?"

"If your not a guard, why don't you come out of wherever your hiding and prove it?" the man challenged, completely ignoring the not so veiled insult.

"Okay." Chris shrugged, he knew they were expecting a full out no but he couldn't care less, it wasn't like he needed to hide. He knew he could take them down if he needed to. Anyway, there was no way they would tell him what they were after if he didn't prove he wasn't a guard.

But as he stepped out of the shadows, he knew immediately what was going to happen and he knew, and intensely hated, the fact that for him to learn anything without hurting them or revealing his powers, he needed to let it happen. Still, in that split second moment, he had to fight every instinct he had learned in his entire life as a Charmed Ones son, not to fight back. Not to react, not to do…something to stop what he _knew_ must come.

The Taser hit him right in the chest and, wow, it hurt.

He fell to the ground and felt his eyes involuntarily closing and he began to wonder.

Where the hell had these people gotten a Taser that could knock people unconscious?

---

Slowly, he felt himself wake up and immediacy wished he could just go back to sleep. Headaches sucked and he could still feel the after shock of the Taser. Successfully managing not to wince, he told himself that it was a necessary evil. Now, he could get the strange people to talk to him more openly. When in a position of power, someone would always tell you more than if it was the other way round. They'd feel more comfortable and relaxed, therefore making a lot of stupid mistakes and being a lot more open about things, if they thought they were in control. It had happen a lot with Wyatt in the future.

But that might have something to do with his ego.

He felt so drowsy, but his head was clearing slightly, so it must be a temporary thing. Stupid Taser things. They always made things so difficult. Not that he had been shot by a Taser before but he'd seen it in films and so he knew that it always worsened the situation…and now he knew why.

They were either physic, or he'd made some kind of movement because he heard the males voice say loudly, at least to him, that he was awake. Wonderful.

Preparing himself for the gloating that was sure to come, he opened his eyes extremely glad there was a distinct lack of light for it allowed his eyes to immediately adjust, instead of him having to blink and flinch like a idiot. Looking around he realised they were in a room, not the corridor they'd stunned him in, and that he was sitting on a chair. A very uncomfortable chair. He shifted trying to get more comfortable and then realised that he was tied to said uncomfortable chair. Well, not tied, he amended, handcuffed.

Things just kept getting better and better.

In the relative darkness, he saw two figure stood a little way in front of him and identified them as the people in the corridor. He looked at them expectantly, they should be starting the gloating speech by now. About how stupid he had been and how clever they were. Blah blah blah. The male began to speak.

"What kind of guard carries round a knife?"

"I told you, I'm not a guard." Chris whispered blinking at the unexpected question , watching warily as the male walked forwards, his athame in his hand. He'd taken it with him, just in case he'd he had needed it. Not to kill, but maybe to scare a little, create his 'I'm a criminal' image. The man spun the knife in his hand a few times, obviously trying to intimidate. It just made Chris narrow his eyes. They'd searched him.

"Right…If your not a guard why would you have a radio?" the woman asked coldly.

"Because, genius, I stole it of a real guard. Seriously, do I look like a real guard to you? Firstly, I'm too young and secondly guarding stuff is boring." he hissed.

She simply ignored him and continued talking "Tell us the codes to the security systems."

"I don't know the codes because I'm not a guard. Anyway, can't you just hack like normal people?" Chris replied irritated.

The woman narrowed her light blue eyes at him "Our hacker isn't with us."

"Oh, so you need someone to tell you the codes, right? Well, good luck with that because you can't find anything useful out from me. I don't know the codes." Chris said a little smugly.

"I told you we should of gone for the other guards Hannah!" the man said exasperated.

"We could only pick one, two would shift our attention to much, and he looked like he knew more than the others, don't worry, he has to know something. Like the shifts around the object." the man said.

"What exactly are you trying to steal?" Chris tensed, if they even thought about going after the sword, he wouldn't let them get within twenty meters of it. Nope to close, he wouldn't let them get within five floors. Anyway, he was getting them arrested. Just in case they decided to checkout the museums newest item.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hannah muttered.

"You better not be after what I'm after." Chris whispered coldly. "Because if you are, you won't make it out of this museum."

"Is that a threat?" the man said harshly. Though surprise at the revelation of him wanting to steal something instead of him being a guard showed in his hazel eyes.

"No it's a promise." Wow, he'd always wanted to say that. It was one of them lines that …never mind. Chris moved his hands around in the handcuffs, the metal cold and he supposed it would be shiny but he couldn't see it, trying to find the lock or possibly a weak spot. "Where did you get these handcuffs anyway?"

"Off one of the guards. " Hannah smirked.

"Did you search them too?" Chris asked dryly.

"Yeah, found some interesting things on you as well, some weird note and loads of miniature bottles. You strange person" She replied slyly the last part a muttered afterthought. She was holding the note from Alex in one hand and his shrunken potions in the other. "I wonder what it says?" she continued. Turning her attention to the note. Oh, they were so going down.

She started to unfold the note when suddenly after opening one of the folds she looked up staring at him in slight confusion.

"Hey, dude, is your name Chris?"

"Yeah." Chris replied slowly, okay that was weird. How the hell did she know his name…oh right the note. Alex must of addressed it. How nice of him to write a note to the one he was going to kill. Lovely.

Even the male was looking at her with some semblance of shock. "Why?"

"It says right here. Its addressed to you." Hannah answered, before continuing to unfold the note. God she was so nosy, it wasn't hers, it was addressed to him and he had been planning to read it in his own time. He didn't have a clue why he hadn't left it at home when he changed but he wished he had right now. He watched as she read whatever was in the note, and from her expression, it couldn't be good. Her hands started to shake only slightly before a cold look replaced her previous expression. What the hell…

Weird.

"Lets go, we have a painting to steal Tom. Let the police deal with him. We don't have time for this. We'll find some other way to disable the security systems." Hannah said before going to leave the room, dropping the potions to the floor where, thankfully they didn't smash. She hadn't used enough force. It seemed more like numb shock. "Ditch the knife you don't know where its been." Tom nodded and let it fall from his hand onto the floor with a clatter. He seemed confused but still did what she said, even when she motioned him to leave the room. She walked over to Chris the note in her hand and looked him in the eye for a few seconds. He was still very confused.

"I steal, I admit it, I'm a thief through and through. Its my life. So, I'm involved in a gang, and have a boss and we do a lot of bad things. Well, not compared to others so I suppose we are pretty naïve and innocent. Anyway, we hurt a lot of people but…." she stopped laughing darkly for a moment. "There is one thing even I wouldn't dirty my hands with."

And she turned and walked away, but not before she stopped and dropped the note in her hand to the floor. Letting it flutter down softly until it hit the floor.

Chris watched as she left, not able to stop the confusion in his mind. What was that all about? What did the note say? From her reaction it couldn't be good. He strained to see it from where it lay, even the light reflecting of his knife wouldn't allow him to see it. Flicking his eyes round the now empty room, he clenched his fists, crushing the metal of the handcuffs with his mind until they broke. Rubbing his sore wrists and stretching his numb arms, he stood up and slowly walked over to where the note was laying, innocently, on the floor. He picked it up and turned it over the bold, unfeeling, cold but single word flashing in his mind and lingering there, like a blinding fog. Blocking out all else. Only letting it be what you see, hear and feel.

MURDERER.

It was written in blood, the crimson dark and accusing and as Chris stood there in shock he saw with terrifying clarity why Hannah had been so horrified.

A picture, stuck to the note.

It showed a woman with long brown hair and stormy grey eyes, next to a man, Alex. A wedding ring on both of their clasped hands. They were walking in a park and looked at each other with… happiness? No it wasn't happiness. It was something so impossibly difficult to describe, to explain. It was the way he had once looked at Bianca. It was…

Love.

Confusion clouded his mind, just as anger had clouded Hannah's, as he realised he didn't recognise the person in the picture. He looked to the door where Hannah had gone and frowned, how could she base her belief on one note? One word? One picture? There was no prove, no evidence, no name or other explanation. But then, why do some people believe in a God? She had deemed herself the jury and he _knew, _he just knew_,_ her assumption was wrong. Looking back to the note in his hand, he realised, that all she had seen was the word, the couples smiling faces and her mind had conjured up its own meaning. Even as he resented her for it, he understood why she had made such a accusation.

After all, why would a innocent man carry a note with the word 'murderer' on it written in blood?

Unless he was guilty.

----

"Gideon?" Victor asked, his head snapping round to look at the Elder.

"You know me?" Gideon replied. Stupid answering a question with a question.

"Yeah, course I do, you're the Headmaster of magic school. Wait, who's looking after it now? I heard that all types of demonic stuff happens there if its not protected. Something like that anyway." Victor said, trailing of into quiet whisperings.

"One of the teachers is covering for me. This was deemed more important, for the time being" Gideon said in a simple answer to Victors question.

"Wait, magic school? Leo…" Piper said warningly.

"It's a school for those with magical gifts. A place for them to practice and learn to control their powers freely. You went there yourselves when you were little. Of course you wouldn't remember it." Leo explained, adding the last bit as if an afterthought.

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Piper questioned.

"It slipped my mind and I didn't really think about it." Leo shrugged, looking slightly sheepish, if a bit defensive.

"It slipped your mind? Are you kidding me?" Piper snapped, impatient and more than slightly annoyed. They may have been able to use this information earlier, she didn't know what it may of helped with, but knowing there was a magic school would of made her feel much …less worried about Wyatt. He'd have a place to go if ever a normal school got too much for him. She didn't want to immediately enrol him, but she also didn't want to leave him in a place with lots of children he couldn't relate to. "Didn't you think about-"

"Do you think Chris knows about magic school?" Paige said bluntly and deliberately. Purposely interrupting the argument before it escalated to something…a lot nastier. Something that may include a certain Elder being blown up.

"Sure he does. He went there. Or will go there." Victor replied before anyone could even think of another reply.

"So, would he have gone there do you think?" Paige asked, hesitantly.

"Nope." Victor said simply, not bothering to elaborate. It was too obvious, Chris wouldn't of gone there.

"But there's a library right? Magic stuff? Something there could help us." Phoebe mused out loud.

"Right, here's what we are going to do. Phoebe , Victor and Gideon, you are going to look at magic school. Paige will be staying here and waiting for Chris and I don't think we need anyone else for that. He may not even come back to the manor but, better safe than sorry. Also, you will be using the book to try and come up with a way to find him, like Phoebe and Victor. Me and Leo, will go into the underworld and try to find the cure that we have heard about and on the way, look for Chris if he's there. Ok?" Piper commanded, speaking quickly as a plan formed in her mind. "Paige and Gideon will also look after Wyatt."

"One problem. We need a way into magic school. We can't orb or anything." Phoebe said slowly.

"I can take care of that." Gideon said waving his hand, a door appearing in the middle of the attic.

"Ok. So lets go. Everyone move out." Piper almost yelled. Anxious to get going. Things had to be done.

"Hey, shouldn't we get some potions first? Prepare?" Phoebe said sceptically.

"No time. Chris could be in big trouble." Piper replied. "Come on Leo, orb me to the Underworld."

Leo grabbed her arm without hesitation and they both disappeared in a shower of cyan orbs before anyone else could protest.

----

Chris turned on his radio spitefully.

There was no way he was letting those people get out of this museum. No way. Especially after what they had disillusioned themselves into thinking he had done. They didn't even know him! Though he supposed it was easier for them to assume he killed someone, than deal with the other possibility. It would be too complicated for him to be innocent, he thought bitterly, that would bring up the question of why he was being accused. It's just easier to assume you know and to feel horrified, to label the accused as something not human and then move on. But it wasn't that simple. They had no way of knowing the truth. Though, he didn't think they had counted on facing him in this robbery. He could understand though, it was too much of a risk if he wasn't guilty. They'd rather wrongly accuse an innocent man, than sympathise with a guilty one.

He realised his radio was crackling weirdly and spoke into it. "I know where they are. They're headed for a painting. Security is also a target. It's a man and a woman called Tom and Hannah. I'm sure you'll be able to find them. However, you won't have the same luck with me."

He didn't wait to hear a reply, turning off the radio as soon as he'd finished speaking,. He was in no mood for chatter. After that, he ripped it apart, viciously, with telekinesis, floating it in front of him and tearing it apart. Piece by piece. Dropping the components onto the floor in front of him. Then he continued walking down the corridor, he had given them a hint but…

He was going to _personally_ make sure these people got caught.

And so, as he tailed them, he thought that maybe it was good that they thought he was a cold blooded murderer. After all, who would suspect a murderer of being a Whitelighter from the future who's charges were the Charmed ones. It was a scarily good cover, but that didn't mean he was alright with it. Being mistaken for a murderer made him feel like Wyatt and that went against everything. It made him wonder about Alex, what had he been doing? Why the hell had he tried to kill him? Shaking his head, he knew those questions would never get answered and it made him feel a little frustrated. So, he decided that he should just forget about the note. Forget it ever existed.

As he made that decision, he stopped and took the note out of his pocket and held it in the palm of his hand where it lay, innocently. Not for long. He raised it into the air not looking at the picture and began to, just as he had with the radio, tear it apart. The torn fragments of the paper and the photo hung suspended in the air before he dropped them and they fluttered down to the floor gently, slowly, like small parts of the clouds that had descended. Like the aura of a angel, broken and torn, plummeting towards the ground. The red blood still stood out, harsh and accusing. Mocking and cruel. Chris narrowed his eyes, and the blood was peeled suddenly away from the paper and powdered so small and fine that it was barely noticeable anymore.

Chris started walking again.

He sensed them on the floor above him, moving boldly and quickly.

Not once did he turn around, looking at the floor in front of him not caring about the bland hair that fell in the way of his face.

Not caring.

Though, that picture, that one innocent and mocking picture , no matter how much he wanted to tear it apart…

Just would not fade from his mind.

---

"Camelot."

"If only your _dear _King Arthur could see you now. Oh how far the mighty have fallen. It almost makes me laugh to think you were once the most powerful kingdom in the magical and mortal realms. Once."

"Now look at you, just a patch of ordinary, normal, plain countryside. I doubt even the most imaginative of archaeologists would consider this the site of the ancient, powerful city of Camelot."

The Illusion demon looked out over a large expanse of countryside. The green land flat and alive with growth. The grass was green and the sky a bright blue. All perfectly normal for a summers day. It was quiet though, but if one listened, it was as if the earth was whispering. The wind singing and the land murmuring. Age and power could be picked up by those that knew what they were looking for. It seemed almost eerie in its stance, a place where long ago there once was a castle, a King and a event. A event that spawned a ancient tale. A legend. A legacy… A prophecy.

But the Illusion didn't care for these kind of sentimental values. He was hear for a purpose and one purpose only.

He found it ingenious that even after all these years, there was still a spell in place to hide the area from mortals. If someone happened to walk by, they wouldn't even suspect that there was a demon standing on a abandoned field. They would even see the demon or the field. Mortals. So stupid and gullible. Weak, vulnerable. Nothing like him. They could never even imagine the experience he had. The power. Idiots.

"Its time."

And he began to chant softly, but the words did not have to be loud to convey their power.

_Out of the earth_

_Rise to take your place_

_Show your pride and worth_

_As you regain your previous space_

_Time can not stand still_

_Camelot rise, obey my will. _

A shockwave rippled through the ground as he said the last line, stretching out for a good mile or so. Then, the distant sound of thunder, echoing, throughout the field he was standing in. It seemed to build up getting louder and louder, dark lightning formed, striking the ground. Churning up dirt and dust in its seemingly boundless fury. The sky darkened and the clouds themselves seemed to hide as if in fear. Rain. Splattering the ground, creating mud. Then…nothing. As if the earth itself were holding its breath.

It didn't have to wait long.

Without warning, a great city began form itself. Dark light swept across the field, conjuring stone buildings and transforming grass into a stoned courtyard. Wood grew itself, melding out of thin air with a ebony crackle. The black magic danced around, calling up the features of Camelot like a snake charmer calls a snake out of its sleep. Swirls of power formed ancient battlements and the tall towering turrets of an ancient castle long dead and turned to dust by the majesty of time. The empty shell was soon filled, paintings, carpets, tables and chairs. Everything was formed. In all its entirety. Steps raced to form stairs and chunks of stone were cut out precisely to form windows while glass was coloured and swirled to form more delicate objects.

Chests were filled with gold and silver, elaborate jewellery and wardrobes filled with clothes. Rich dresses and other such things. However, the dark, black power wasn't done there, for in the courtyard the Illusion was standing in, a stone appeared. It was almost a meter high and had a crest on it. There was a hole in the top, small and circular.

The crest was King Arthur's.

And the stone was the stone he had got his sword from.

A smile curved its way onto the Illusions lips as he surveyed his surroundings.

"It seems I'm holding all of the cards. Camelot. Future knowledge. Gideon's soon to be murder. I have it all. Everything that could effect the outcome of this little plan."

"I know what I'm going to do and everything is prepared for my little trap. Or rather, my little, history lesson. Gideon thinks that I'm acting now and completing my part of the bargain. Which is sort of true. I did say I had a plan and I do. I'm just taking my time with it. I do enjoy taking my time, why should I rush? I have all the time in the world. No one seems to realise that they live around my games. If I decide to destroy them, it will happen."

Coal black eyes flashed with a intensity equal to a raging inferno.

"And when I …spring my trap, there will be nothing dear Chris can do to stop himself from hearing the truth about his brother. Already, I have all the information I need to, lets just say, educate him a little." a smirk. "I'm sure he'll be thankful in the end. Or not. Oh what fireworks I'm expecting. It'll be interesting to see how he'll react, to see how far I can push him. Maybe I'll make his _lovely _family watch. I wonder what they'll think when they hear what I have to say."

"My plan has already been kick started into motion. I think its time I relaxed for a while."

Dark, harsh laughter.

"I hope you enjoy this small respite Chris, because it's the only one you'll get."

More laughter.

"And I haven't played a game in such a long time. I'm quite looking forward to it."

---

"_Wyatt?" Chris asked hesitantly._

"_Yeah? What is it? Be quick I need to sort out a demon clan in the left of the city." Wyatt replied, his dark blond hair shifting as he turned round, looking confusedly at the bag slung across Chris's shoulder. Then his eyes flashed with realization._

"_I'm leaving." Chris's eyes turned hard and guarded, as if afraid to show emotion to his brother. To show doubt. Something, anything that could be used against him._

"_What?" Wyatt seemed more angry than surprised. As if he had been expecting it. _

"_I'm leaving Wyatt and I'm not coming back. I don't agree with what your doing and I'm not going to condone what is happening. People are dying Wyatt! Innocents. And while you may think they are guilty I most certainly do not." Chris snorted. " You've strayed from moms teachings. I never thought you would take the easy path Wyatt but you did. You did and I am not going to keep acting like a kid and telling myself that its all for the best when it clearly isn't. This is about right and wrong. Good and evil. And its about damn time I started acting like the Charmed son I am. The Charmed son I was brought up to be. Destined to be."_

"_That's a nice speech, how long have you spent planning it? Do you really think I am going to let you just leave? Do you think its that simple?" Wyatt growled, eyes darkening dangerously._

"_Yes it is that simple. I'm sixteen and you don't scare me anymore. You think that just because your twice blessed that you can decide to do whatever you want. Well, grow up! Because in the real world, that doesn't work. It isn't right. You think your so much better than everyone else. So much better than me! Well your not and you never will be." Chris hissed back, he was not going to back down. _

"_Chris…stop this nonsense. I can and will stop you from leaving. As your…"_

"_You just don't understand, do you? I am not afraid of you. You do not tell me what to do anymore. I'm not the scared little boy that relied on you after mom died ok? I'm Christopher Halliwell. The son of a Charmed one and you do not own me." _

" _I know what its like outside, and I'd rather take that than stay here with you." Chris whispered._

"_Chris. You know that if you leave, then my demons will just drag you right back here. There is no escape. You as good as joined me when you left with me." Wyatt said low and threateningly._

" _So I'm asking you now, officially, will you join me?" _

_Chris just looked at him in disbelief._

"_Are you crazy?"_

"_What have I just said? What part of 'I'm leaving' don't you understand?"_

"_I have tried to stay, really, I have but do you really think I can live with my eldest brother being a murderer? A tyrant? You have done so much evil that I can't even see the good anymore. I love you Wyatt but I'm not going to let that stop me from leaving. You always thought I was weak, not strong enough to get by without you, well guess what. I don't need you. I have grandpa and Melinda. Even though they aren't here at the moment, I still have them. Standing beside me. They will help me out. And so I repeat myself. I don't need you." _

_By the end of it he was breathing heavily but Wyatt looked emotionless, then he smirked and began to speak. _

"_So you want to be treated like a adult, an enemy? Wish granted."_

"_There is one secret that you don't know about. I thought you were too young. Anyway, I have many enemies and it seems such a waste to kill them all. So I had a special prison built. Just for them, you see. Its special because it holds many of those that challenge me, though there have to be new prisoners everyday because of the high death rate. Anyone who betrays me is sent there as are resisting mortals."_

"_What exactly happens there?" Chris asked warily._

"_I'm so glad you asked Chris. Well, basically... No, wait. I want it to be a surprise so I can't tell you. Anyway, the only ..qualification is that you know how to fight, magic, hand to hand, and if, like you, you don't, then you have to learn. Quickly. You see, the world I am about to throw you into isn't very nice. Isn't very safe Though I suppose I could save you from it if you promise to join me." Wyatt said, faking sympathy._

"_Get a life Wyatt. The answer is no. No and oh …No. So can take that stupid offer and stick it-"_

"_Chris. That's not nice." Wyatt mocked._

"_Opposed to threatening to send your own brother to some creepy prison. Go take a flying leap of a cliff." Chris spat._

"_So be it." Wyatt whispered, summoning five demons into the room. He motioned towards Chris. "Take him to the prison where the betrayers go. Single cell. I don't want him being killed." _

_The demons grabbed Chris's arms but he threw them into the wall behind him with his mind. "I won't let you do this."_

"_You don't have a choice." Wyatt growled. "Do you really think your going to get out of this place? Do you really think I'd let you go? Your more naïve than I thought. What ever would dear mom say if she could see us now?"_

_The sentence did the trick. Chris stopped mid fight and turned to face him. He seemed strangely deflated as he allowed the demons to once again grab him by the arms in a tight hold. Looking straight at Wyatt, he glared letting anger and pain show in his green eyes. He knew he wouldn't, couldn't, win but at least he could give Wyatt something to think about and so, he said the first, wild and completely true thought that came into his mind_

"_She'd be ashamed."_

_And he swore he saw a flicker of …something in Wyatt's cold blue eyes as he was shimmered away._

_---- _

_So…um, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I was really, really, really apprehensive about this one. Some of the things I wrote were difficult to work. So I've been editing and editing. I wanted to just have this as a kinda light hearted chapter but…there were just some things that I had to put in and this was the result. I think its slightly darker than the rest of and more um is colder the right word? The elements I have used had to be Incorporated in somewhere and this chapter seemed like the best place to slip them in. anyway, I'll stop blabbering. Please review and all of you people that add me to a alert list can you please try o review to. I'm trying to find out why people read my story so I can keep it good…or make it better and stuff so…yeah. _


	13. Alarms and Cures

This is chapter twelve. I hope you enjoy it. I have to apologise for the insane amount of time that it took to write and I apologise in advance for the next one which I know will take a while as well. There is lots of stuff that I have to put in and I'm trying to get it right so that I can have the best story possible. Yeah, thanks to all you reviewers! Its nice to get a review, gives you a warm feeling inside. A real confidence boost. Anyway, I'll stop talking and get on with the story.

Chapter 12- Alarms and Cures

----

The corridor was silent, dark, imposing, but Chris knew better than to assume no one was there.

That and he knew that a certain two figures were a little way in front of him, only a little, and that they were heading towards a room that he supposed held the painting they were looking to steal. They wouldn't get that far though, not even close enough to steal it, because even though he had told the security of this place what was happening and where to go and all of that…

He was going to see to this personally.

So, silently he walked, making sure his footfalls didn't make a sound on the floor, sticking to the dark shadows. He didn't hear them talking, just a overwhelming silence and, even he, could feel the tension between them as they moved ahead of him. Either they were extremely nervous or they had argued about something. Chris didn't know which one he would prefer to have happened. Still, despite the necessity of what he was doing, he began to feel quite bored, stalking people was not what it was cracked up to be. He would much rather be stealing the sword right now so he could go back home and rest, he had started to feel slightly tired and he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why. That didn't stop him from being able to do what he was doing though, it just made him feel slightly, well, tired.

Suddenly, they seemed to stop and Chris realised that they had come to the room that they wanted to steal the painting from and he cursed himself for losing concentration. Following them in, he saw no security people anywhere, it was annoying that they weren't quick enough to get to the right place but it made his job easier. It was big, like a large gallery type thing. With balconies up above that ran all the way round, perfect for a vantage point, he orbed up there. Let them think he'd got there before them, let them be slightly uneasy.

"So…you break into galleries to steal paintings often?" He said loudly, echoing his earlier words. They looked around them, freezing slightly, but didn't think to look up to where he was standing, quite clearly visible. In plain sight.

"You again." Tom growled, as they finally looked up to see him standing on the balcony, no tasers can reach him up here he thought bitterly.

"Yes, me." Chris hissed coldly.

"So, I take it the police found you and made you lead them to us?" Hannah said softly, if a bit smugly as in her view he had been caught, but despite her smugness she looked around as if expecting a ambush.

He almost felt sorry to disappoint her.

"Nope, give me some credit, I escaped on my own. You see, if the police had found me, why would I still have my knife when you had left it so…conspicuously on the floor?" Chris replied and as if to prove his point, he tossed his athame, around in his hands a few times before hiding it again. From where he stood, he could see Hannah's eyes narrow slightly.

"That's impossible you didn't have a-" Tom began but was cut of.

"I assure you, its not impossible." Chris said. He turned to Tom's companion as he felt the need to satisfy his curiosity. "Though I do have a question for you, Hannah. Why did the sight of that note, effect you so?"

"Why do you want to know?" Hannah asked frowning, while Tom looked at her in confusion, obviously she hadn't told him.

"Because whatever it was made you jump to a wrong conclusion. I haven't murdered anyone!" Chris almost yelled, he hated being accused of doing something g he hadn't done. There was no way he could of done it. Still, he managed to keep his voice neutral, he didn't want them to realise that he was so annoyed at their misinterpretation and that maybe he felt a little more than annoyance.

"You really want to know? Its because of the woman in the picture. The woman with long brown hair and stormy grey eyes. Its because she looks almost identical to my baby sister. Older obviously." Hannah spat angrily, but continuing on anyway. "That why I made that connection, because then I felt a ghost of the pain that I would feel if my own sister was dead and I realised that anyone who inflicted that pain on anyone else…isn't and never will be human. I just assumed it was you. Anyway, don't get all defensive, you didn't give me any reason to believe that you weren't a killer."

"Lucy." Tom whispered, obviously the name of Hannah's sister.

"Well, glad we cleared that up, but I'm afraid I can't let you rob this museum. Goes against certain things you know. So…you can either leave willingly or, I'll have to get you arrested." Chris whispered, not knowing what to make of this development, he'd think about it later.

"You think you can take us down?" Hannah raised a eyebrow and looked more than slightly sceptical, as she gestured to herself and Tom, who smiled grimly and Chris noticed, for the first time, that there was a thin scar across his neck, strange.

"I know I can." Chris whispered, a idea forming in his mind.

He orbed out, simultaneously triggering the security systems on the room with a strong blast of telekinesis. Alarm bells began to ring and lasers sprung in front of all of the paintings with a ominous sound that Chris thought sounded a bit like a lightsaber and he knew that without their hacker they would never be able to disable them. They would just have to wait of the police to arrive. That must be annoying for them, to be in the room they wanted to be in but not be able to steal anything. He hoped they enjoyed themselves, though for some reason he didn't think they would be in prison for very long. Call it intuition. Appearing at the door, he gave a little wave, not unlike the one he gave the guard and closed it, locking it the normal way, before sealing it with magic. The last thing he had seen was Hannah's scowling face as he slammed the door shut.

Well, that was easy.

----

"This is useless!" Piper exclaimed angrily. "We've been to basically every damn demon in the Underworld and still we have nothing. Its always the same, we ask them what they know about the cure, they say nothing, we threaten them a bit and still the say they don't know. The thing is, I have no clue whether they are lying or not."

"I don't think their lying." Leo soothed.

"Why? How can you know that?" Piper said slightly deflated, though anger still was present in her voice.

"They looked terrified, as they should be, your scary when your angry. They wouldn't dare lie." Leo said fondly.

Piper smiled, laughter lighting up her eyes for a moment, the anger fading. "Flattery will get you everywhere." she said lightly before continuing. "Where haven't we looked though? Where is this damn cure?"

"There has to be a place where we haven't looked, somewhere above ground perhaps? Or maybe there are places down here that even we don't know about. Don't worry Piper we'll find it." Leo replied, looking around the room in thought as he tried to reassure her.

"When did you start being so nice about Chris?" Piper asked teasingly.

"When I stopped being such a asshole." Leo replied, turning back to her and smiling slightly at her teasing tone. He meant it, sure Chris was annoying sometimes but he did his best to help. Anyway, he had come from, according to what he had heard, a harsh future. His fiancé has just died. He couldn't expect his methods to be completely perfect if all he knew was manipulation, and it wasn't like he had purposely hurt anyone. Everyone had their own faults, even him and the sisters. "Anyway, he hasn't done anything dodgy lately."

"There's only one place that we haven't been to." Piper said frowning. "The Black Market."

"You don't think…" Leo trailed of as Piper motioned for him to orb out with her. No speech was needed, no form of verbal communication was necessary to show where Piper wanted to go. It was so obvious.

They both just knew.

Appearing in the middle of a crowded marketplace didn't seem like a good idea, so instead Leo orbed them to the outskirts of the stalls. There was no one in the immediate vicinity and, so, the brightly coloured orbs went unnoticed by the demons that were currently buying and selling oblivious to the danger they could be in. Piper turned to Leo as soon as they had landed.

"How are we going to do this?"

"Look for a place selling medicine. We'll start there." Leo replied confidently.

"Okay, but how are we going to find such a place without being spotted?" Piper asked again, annoyed and anxious.

"Last time you came here, did you see anything that looked like a healers?" Leo questioned curiously.

"Yeah, near that _crones _hut. There was a demon standing outside of a small house thing. He was shouting something about healing potions. Come on, I'll show you." Piper whispered angrily, she remembered all to well what the crone had tried to do to her baby.

"Ok." Leo whispered back.

Piper led him around the houses being careful to stay out of sight, she didn't have time for a full out war right now. The streets were busy, packed, and so their quick and not so quiet footsteps were disguised well, but she was unsure whether this was a good or a bad thing. Eventually, they got to the place Piper remembered. It was not as rundown as the rest of the huts, must have been getting a lot of business. Anyway, the door was open, but no one was around. Piper took this to mean it was safe to go in, he must not have any costumers today. All the better for them. Maybe he would have a cure after all. She hoped so, and from Leo's expression, he did too. They walked in, ignoring the claustrophobic feel when they did.

The inside was musty, dark and dim, it was impossible to make out any distinct objects. However, up ahead, there was a light. Piper walked towards it, with Leo right behind her, and entered what appeared to be a kitchen. Not just any kitchen though, potions covered almost every surface, shelves, tables, even parts of the floor. A demon turned from examining a bottle to look at them. Recognition flashing through his brown eyes. But there was no fear.

That was the first warning.

"What brings you to my humble abode?" he said quietly, in a voice that sounded aged, despite his smooth pale skin and black hair that didn't have a single hint of grey.

"We think that you have something we want and we have come to get it." Piper replied lightly, with only a slight undercurrent of seriousness. Something told her to keep the tension out of the conversation. Whoever he was, this man was dangerous.

"Your not even going to ask? That's rude." the demon rasped in a equally light hearted voice.

"How do you know you have it?" Piper said, restraining herself from snapping, though she couldn't keep a hint of irritation from creeping into her tone.

"Hey. No need to get defensive. I was only saying. As for your question, of course I have it, I have everything." he replied, a little smugly, but entirely serious.

"Is that why business is so good?" Leo guessed, though Piper was hardly listening as excitement suddenly shot through her. If he had the cure, then Chris wouldn't die.

"Why yes that is the reason." was the reply.

"Do you have any healing potions?" Leo asked, it wasn't over yet, they still had to acquire the cure. The demon may be lying.

He looked insulted, a frown on his youthful face. " Of course I do, you want the cure for Portal sickness do you not?"

"How did you-" Leo started.

"Know? I learned a little telepathy from a friend of mine. It was a fair price for what she wanted in return." he said smirking.

"She?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter…I believe that is a mortal saying? She wanted a potion." was the amused reply to Pipers unasked question.

"So, how…strong is this telepathy." Piper asked slowly, preparing for him to interrupt her like he did Leo.

"Not strong, its fairly weak. The demon who taught me only had a small talent with it. Nothing strong." the demon looked slightly sad at this, as if he would of liked to have better telepathy.

"I thought telepathy couldn't be learned, just like any other power." Piper asked suspiciously.

"Nope, its using the mind, and while its true you have to have a talent for it, it can be taught. Only to magical creatures though, as we have magic running through our bodies that can be used to strengthen our minds. However, having telepathy as a inherent power, allows much stronger telepathy to be used. To put it simply, starting from scratch can only get you so far." he replied casually, not caring about what he was telling them. There was no fear in his eyes either and Piper began to wonder just _who _they were talking to.

"Do you have the potion we want?" Piper snapped, she was starting to feel nervous, there was something off about this man. Something she didn't like. Leaving quickly sounded like a good idea.

"Still you insult me. Yes, I have the cure." the man replied slightly coldly.

"How did you make it? Up until recently, I knew that a cure didn't exist." Leo asked curiously, suspicion carefully concealed.

"Well, I have my ways." he said smiling dangerously. There was a cold, fierce look in his eyes, that didn't match the smile at all. Piper's eyes immediately narrowed. He held out a hand and a potion bottle appeared. Clear, pure, like water. The potion seemed to sparkle like the sea when hit with the sunlight, except this room was dark. It didn't belong in a demons hand. It was the cure she could tell be the purity of how it looked, it would save Chris. Turning to Leo, she saw a wary look on his face and was slightly confused, she had expecting him to be like her. Happy to of finally found the cure. It wasn't until he spoke that she realised what he was thinking.

"What do you want?"

He smiled, malicious cruel, taunting.

"Everything comes at a price."

At that moment, Piper realised exactly why he was a demon.

----

The sword was down this corridor.

Breaking through the museums security had been easy when he used magic. He had got this far without being detected by any cameras or other systems that the museum had, and he wanted it to stay that way. Hannah and Tom had proved to be a unexpected distraction. Not just for him, but for the guards of this place as well. They were so busy looking for them, that he had managed to slip unnoticed around them, as if they had forgotten about him or decided to go for the bigger group of people. Right now, his path to the sword was unblocked, he could just waltz right in and waltz right out. It would be a piece of cake, easy as making pie. Like taking candy from a baby. He was almost there, nothing could stop-

Dark crimson lasers shot from the walls, crisscrossing in a complicated pattern.

You were saying? A snide voice whispered in his head.

Chris stared blankly at the obviously dangerous lasers, looking through them to the door at he end of the corridor. That was where the sword was, he was so close to it. Anyway, some stupid lasers couldn't stop him from getting down there. He knew exactly how he could, and would, get around them.

"If this was a movie," He mused out loud, looking discreetly at the walls for any hidden cameras. He didn't see any. "then I would do some kind of weird series of complicated flips through the lasers but…"

He orbed to the other side.

"I don't have to do any of that fancy stuff."

A split second later, he felt a searing pain in his stomach. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out, as liquid fire rushed through his veins and his head felt like it was splitting open. The door in front of him blurred slightly and he shook his head to clear his vision but that only made the pain worse. Feeling himself swaying, he leant on the wall next to him, not shooting lasers, for support. Only just managing to keep his breathing even, praying that the guard people would not choose this as the perfect time to find him. Slowly, the pain receded, and Chris was left with a slightly numb feeling. He didn't stop to think about what had happened. He already knew and he didn't want to think about that realisation.

The door opened without a problem and Chris walked into the dark room beyond it.

He tried to turn his thoughts away from what was happening and what had happened. Tried to concentrate on the sword. It wasn't that hard, the familiar adrenaline focused his thoughts on what he was doing. Stealing the sword from its top secret hiding place.

Still, that didn't stop what had happened, and what was going to happen …

He was running out of time.

---

"What do you want?" Piper asked angrily.

"In exchange for the potion? Let me think…" the man said in over exaggerated thoughtfulness.

"You planned this? You already know what you want?" Leo said in disbelief, it wasn't so much as a question, but a statement. "You've played us from the start."

"Now, now, don't go pointing the finger. While, its true there is something I want, I didn't plan this." Even as he said that he didn't bother to hide the lie, and that put Piper's instincts on red alert.

When it became apparent that neither of them were going to speak, the demon continued. " What I want is pretty simple. Two very easy things. One I want a power stealing athame and two, I want you to promise you'll never try and kill me. Ever. In return I will promise never to try and kill you."

"How do we know your telling the truth? Why would you promise never to try to kill us?" Leo asked suspicion evident in his wary eyes.

"Because that's the only way you'll agree and I really want what I'll get out of this bargain. Think about it, you'll get rid of one more demon. In a sense. As for how to know whether I'm telling you the truth, we'll both sign a contract." the demon said almost soothingly, in a creepy sort of way.

"What kind of contract?" Piper asked, eyes blazing.

"A magical one." the demon said offhandedly, though his guarded eyes let Piper know that he was hiding something, or at least the contract part was important. "So you don't break your end of the deal."

That was it, he didn't want to be killed but, seriously, who would. "If you break it then you die, if I break it, I die. Sound fair? Oh and it counts for children, cousins, parents, grandparents, half brothers and half sisters. They break it then they die. Your line and my line can never destroy the other without killing ourselves."

"Oh, and I suppose you already have this contract ready, do you not?" Piper whispered.

"Yes." the demon smiled, producing a old, yellowed piece of paper out of thin air in a burst of red fire. Show off Piper thought. He held it in his hands. "You can look at it if you want. Check its…reasonable, look for loopholes." he said sarcastically.

"I don't have to sign that." Piper stated.

"Oh but you do, if you want the potion that is. You see, do you really think I would attempt to make a deal with a Charmed one, the eldest at that, unprepared. You can kill me, blow me up and vanquish me, but I will crush the glass and shatter it and make the potion inside blow up the moment you do. Trust me, I have had a lot of practice with timing. How many demons do you think prefer not to pay for their potions?. Oh and, don't even try to orb it away from me, I think you'll find the glass is orb proof." the demon replied.

"I could just put a spell on you and make you hand it over." Piper threatened.

"Actually, no. you couldn't, because the minute you still rhyming, I start crushing. Somehow, I don't think you can risk this potion being broken so you'll have to do what I say." the demon said smugly.

"Piper you don't have to do this, we can go and get your sisters, there are other ways." Leo whispered.

"And how long is that going to take? What if we go back and find Chris dying on our doorstep? What if minutes are, for him, the difference between life and death?" Piper shot back. Anyway, it wasn't that bad what they had to do, and it would get another demon of their tail so it should be a fair deal. But why did she feel so nervous about it?

"So you agree?"

"Yes, just let me see what I'm signing." Piper said reluctantly and a bit shortly.

The demon handed it over and Piper quickly scanned the paragraphs on the page. It was written in simple writing, not the loopy and somewhat fancy stuff she had been expecting. When she was finished she handed it too Leo, who also read it. The strange thing was, that it said exactly what the demon had said it would say. There was no small print. No leeway for a loophole…On either side. She looked at Leo and saw he looked a little confused to.

"Is there a problem?" the demon asked.

"No. Nothing. Is this some kind of trick?" Piper replied.

"No. I would never go up against the Charmed Ones, your too powerful. It would be suicide." the demon seemed truthful. "Anyway, do you agree?" In his hand, a pen appeared. It was actually just a normal biro, not a quill like Piper had been expecting.

"Piper, I really don't think-" Leo began.

"Shh! It'll be alright." Piper said irritated, wanting to get this over with before he could talk her out of it. She knew he could if she let him. So, with that in mind, she quickly snatched the pen out of the demons hands and signed her name on the dotted line at the bottom before practically throwing it back at him. With a raised eyebrow, he signed his name too, completing the deal.

"Now, how about you get me my athame."

"Care to tell us where exactly to find one?" Piper asked.

"The black market might sell them." was the thoughtful reply.

"You don't know where to get one from?" Piper asked incredulously.

"Well, if I did do you really think I would be asking _you_ to find one for me?" the demon replied smugly, if a little condescendingly.

"Do you know who we can ask for one?" Leo said quickly, intervening before Piper decided to go back on the contract and blow this demon up.

"No clue. All I know is that plenty of upper level demons carry one round with them." the demon remarked.

"Do you know how many upper level demons there actually are?!" Piper hissed.

"No, but there is quite a few isn't there?" He smirked, coldly, a dark cruel expression.

"You'd better start looking."

----

"_How could you Wyatt?" _

_The coldness in his voice seemed to off caught Chris's brother of guard, as a slightly surprised look replaced the cool detachment that had previously been shown on his face. "Good." thought Chris venomously. He needs to now that I've changed._

"_Oh?" the detachment was back, that horrible emotionless sneer._

"_Is that all you can say? 'Oh'? Well, I'm sorry you highness" Chris spat, using extra venom on the mocking title. "but I expected you to be a little more articulate than that."_

_This time Wyatt only smirked. "When did you grow a backbone, little brother?" In a twisted mockery of what Chris had just said, Wyatt put extra emphasis on the little brother part. It was, after all, his own type of 'title'. _

"_You know when."_

_The words were whispered. Almost in regret. But then the anger was back, the pain. _

"_It was your order. Don't you remember? Don't you remember that lovely evening three years ago?"_

_Sarcasm. The guardedness was back._

"_Of course I remember. Do you think me dumb?"_

"_Then you know what's coming." Chris whispered._

_Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Oh spare me Chris. I know what your going to say. The same thing happens every day. Every single day. God does it get old." It's all a joke to him. A game._

"_Now you know how I feel when you start preaching." Chris muttered to himself before continuing sarcastically. "I'm sorry you feel that way, so today I'm saying something new." _

"_You accept?" Wyatt said in surprise._

"_No you idiot. I do not."_

"_Then what?" Wyatt demanded._

" _Three years to the day, you locked me here as a punishment. You put me here when I was sixteen years old." Chris stopped, as if he was trying to figure out what he was trying to say. Stumbling over the words as he tried to focus ion what he wanted to say, but it seemed to come out wrong. _

"_Yes? Why did you stop? Don't you want to whine more about your little problems? To moan about how horrible I am and about what a saint you are? I'm waiting. Or, of course, you can stop now. Its not like anything you say means anything, the end result will be the same, at the end of the day, you'll still be stuck here. Unless…" Wyatt said mockingly, unaffected by his words. And Chris knew what he wanted him to say. He also knew, that he would never say it, he would never give in. He wasn't going to put up with this._

_Not anymore._

"_Damn you Wyatt! You sit there, upon your mighty pedestal. With all you demons surrounding you. And, to you, this is all like a game and you, in all your false glory, think yourself as some sort of God! That in that thought, you can move around and command everyone around you as if they, themselves, are chess pieces and you are the only real and alive being. As if we are made from stone and metal, all as unfeeling and as cold as you are, without any conscious decision or emotion. You treat the world like your own personal toy, acting as if it belongs only to you and will never break, will never be destroyed, like you can start again if you make a mistake. As if you do not know that we too are made from flesh and blood. In all your power, you call yourself King, but the reality is that all you can do is destroy. Everything you ignore falls to ruin, everyone you resent pays the price."_

_Angry green eyes looked up to meet shocked blue._

"_And I hate you for it."_

_----- _

"Do you think Piper and Leo are alright?" Phoebe asked for the third time. She knew she shouldn't be worried because Piper was perhaps the most powerful out of her and Paige, but Piper was her sister and she couldn't help but be worried.

"Yes! Stop asking. I didn't know you could worry this much." Victor said in exasperation, whispering the second bit. He was sitting at one of the tables in the library of this 'magic school' place.

"I'm sure both your sister and Leo are fine." Gideon said calmly from his place by a bookcase.

"Yeah, I know but I just can't stop worrying. The power of three isn't supposed to be split up." Phoebe whispered from her position on the other side of the room.

"So have you found anything? I don't know, some sort of tracking spell?" Victor asked impatiently, moving on from Phoebe's whispered statement.

"No there's nothing. I can't find anything." Phoebe replied, frustrated. "Some library this is."

Gideon smiled. "This is one of the most widely stocked magical libraries in the world. Though that's probably why you can't find anything. After all, there is a lot to look through."

"Yeah, I know. You should have a system or something to make it easier." Phoebe suggested, irritated with looking through a seemingly endless amount of books. They weren't getting anywhere.

"I wonder when they'll get back?" Victor asked, glancing at the door Gideon had conjured in the library, a door that corresponded with the one in the attic of the manor.

"I don't know, soon hopefully, but I don't know how long it takes to find a cure. Especially one like this." Gideon said frowning slightly.

"Why do things always have to be so complicated?" Phoebe muttered.

"That's life." Victor quipped.

"Whatever." Phoebe whispered.

"So, you and Jason still together?" Victor asked, remembering what was 'going on' at this point in the past..

"Yep, we have a date on Friday." Phoebe said, with a slight smile.

"Well, you have fun…but be careful." Victor warned, he couldn't help it. Something about seeing his children again made him act like a parent. It didn't matter that he knew that she would be ok, all that mattered was that there was a chance that she wouldn't. He guess he just missed them.

"Hey, are you worried about me? How old am I now? I think I can take care of myself…I _am_ a Charmed One." Phoebe said raising a eyebrow, the concern in Victors eyes was surprising, amusing but strangely welcome. It made her feel …strange, but cared for, to have her father, future one or not, show concern for her. No matter how unnecessary.

Victor glared half heartedly, a smile on his lips. "Can't a father worry about his daughter?"

"No." Phoebe said before laughing along with her father, watching as the dark shadow that was present in Victor's eyes fade slightly as he smiled back at her, before it snapped back into place and she couldn't help but wonder what had made him so sad.

Turning back to her book, she pondered the shadow she had seen. The sadness she had witnessed.

And frowned.

---

Chris approached the door ahead of him with caution.

Turning the handle hesitantly, he found it opened easily and was surprised, he had expected there to be some sort of security measure. Like more lasers or perhaps something a little more problematic. He thought this place would have more security, be more dangerous and hard to break into and steal from. Turns out he was wrong.

The room inside was dark, the lights dim, but the walls were still clearly visible. He could see four small windows that obviously connected the room to other ones like the room he was currently standing in. There was no other exit other than the entrance, the closeness of the room making Chris feel more than a little uneasy. In the centre of the room, there was a table like thing. It was tall, about a meter high, and not as obscured as the rest of the features the room as Chris could clearly see a soft red light being emitted from it. Warily, he walked forwards, tilting his head to the side curiously as he examined the object that looked big enough to hold the sword he was looking for, his blond hair swaying with the motion, getting in his eyes.

Raising a hand to brush the straight, light coloured locks out of his vision, he stepped cautiously forwards. He knew that the silence of the room was unnatural, stifling. His blue eyes narrowed, it didn't feel right. There was something weird going on and he knew that he should know what but he didn't. So, when he put his foot down lightly as he stepped forward, he almost expected the alarm bells to start ringing.

And ring they did.

It all happened at once, in a explosion of sound and motion. Chris's head snapped round to follow the sound of metal against metal.

Boom.

A hard, cold, metallic plate…thing slid down over the door, the only entrance. The only exit.

Boom

Identical plates slid over the windows, in a loud, almost mocking, sound. Blocking out all the possible escape roots, blocking out all the light. Every last scrap of brightness, every last scrap of, however foolish it may seem to some, hope. The cold heartless metal not caring about what Chris was trying to do. What he needed to do. How could it? It was inanimate, lifeless and so why would it care about the troubles of those with life? He glared at it.

Boom.

The last of the metal plates slid into its position and Chris heard the click of the locks as it was locked into place. Saw the coldness of the unyielding metal, and knew that despite its supposed 'invulnerability' it would not stop him. Its not like it could alert everyone that he was here, like a alarm could. It was a barrier, but not for him. He had something that it didn't have, something it could never have. He had magic.

Silence.

The room was plunged into near darkness as the lights went out, the only colour other than the black, and the blood red of whatever it was that was in that case thing that he was walking towards. The only sound a soft buzzing that he cold barely hear, that he hadn't heard before he'd moved.. Chris thought it was over.

Then the dreaded alarms switched on.

The loud, ear-splitting roar, shrieking defiantly and almost evilly. Emotionless in all its violent mechanical glory.

"Oh shit."

---

Wyatt giggled as Paige tickled him.

She smiled down at him as he grinned widely up at her.

Currently, she was in the nursery and Wyatt was in his cot. He'd looked upset when she had entered and so, not liking that her nephew looked unhappy, she had tried to cheer him up, and it was working.

Big blue eyes stared up at her.

"Don't worry, your mommy will be home soon. She just went out for a while." Paige said reassuringly, she was sure that was the reason why he had seemed upset.

Wyatt just stared at her, his tiny fingers linking together in a motion that seemed nervous.

"Don't worry, your mommy can look after herself, anyway your daddy's with her. She'll be back very soon." Paige said softly.

Wyatt seemed to think about this for a moment, his tiny face holding a expression of concentration, before he relaxed and started to giggle. His little fingers grabbed the teddy bear beside him and pulled it to him. Blue eyes gazed up happily at Paige and she smiled softly down at her nephew. As she watched, he stood up, some what shakily, and reached up to her giving her a slightly demanding look. Paige picked him up and wrapped her arms around him, looking down at his face to see what he wanted. Wyatt stared up through unblinking bright eyes and gave her one last smile before he nestled his head in her shoulder and went to sleep, his blues eyes slipping closed.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." she confessed. "I don't know what your mommy would do either."

As if in answer to her whispered statement, Wyatt held onto her tighter a quiet yawn escaping him.

"I know your tired. Just go of to sleep, little dude." Paige whispered fondly.

She slowly pulled him away from her, being careful not to disturb him, and loosening the tight hold he had on her clothes. Gently, she bent down and placed him back in his cot, stroking his blond hair when he shifted slightly. Quietly, she repositioned his teddy in his arms and watched as they tightened around it. His innocent face looked unburdened by sleep and his small body looked completely relaxed. Paige set the baby monitor and placed it by the cot, making sure that she had the other part of it so she would know the moment he woke up, if he was crying for anything.

Turning, she slowly exited the room, flicking of the switch for the light and watching as the room immediately dimmed. It was still daytime, so the light from the curtains kept the room from being completely dark. From where she was, she could see the outline of Wyatt's sleeping form and she felt glad that he was so peaceful, even though there was lots going on today. It seemed, that despite what was happening, Wyatt was ok.

And as she left the room, she could not help but whisper.

"Don't worry, Auntie Paige won't let anything hurt you."

"Your safe."

---

"There." Piper said triumphantly. "We have your athame."

She and Leo had, luckily, found a upper level demon very quickly and managed to vanquish him without the whole black market knowing about it. All that had been left of the demon had been the athame this demon was after. Now, she hoped that she could get the cure before it's too late. Hopefully, Phoebe had managed to find a way to find Chris.

"Really, well, hand it over then." the demon said, excitement forming in his cruel eyes.

"Will you not give us the potion first?" Piper asked, annoyed.

"No. You will give me the athame and I will, in turn give you the potion. that's how it works." the demon said harshly.

Piper began to feel slightly uneasy, why did this demon want the athame in the first place? She didn't understand and from the look in his eyes, she knew that whatever he had planned couldn't be good. Warily, she turned to Leo and when he nodded she turned back to the demon ad reached into her pocket to pull out the blade. Her fingers closed around the cool metal of the handle and, tightening her grip, she pulled the athame out. The blade glistened unnaturally in the dim light of the demons hut casting the reflection into Pipers eyes. It seemed to shimmer, lightly, brightly and Piper could almost sense the powers embedded in it. It felt…wrong to hand such a dangerous tool over to another demon, when she had just confiscated it from someone else. But she had to do it.

For Chris.

She needed that cure. She had to have that potion.

Reaching out, she offered the athame to the demon, keeping her eyes on his face to distract herself from the deadliness of the blade. She saw the malicious gleam in his eyes as he took the blade out of her hands, the smile on his face as he slid the blade out of her grasp, saw the triumph as he held it in his strong hands.

And couldn't help but feel like she was making a great mistake.

But it was too late now. She had signed the contract, she needed that potion.

"Now, will you give us the potion. The cure." Piper demanded, eager to leave, to get this over with.

He smirked, and she saw the bright cruel aspect of his brown eyes. "Of course. I will give you the potion as stated in the contract we both signed."

There was something about that statement that didn't seem right. Maybe it was the wording. She didn't know, but it seemed weird, mocking.

That was the second warning.

"Hold out your hand." He said, the potion she had seen earlier in his other hand, still glowing with the iridescent beauty she had seen earlier. Not just that, it shined with hope. Piper eagerly held out her hand. Finally, she could get what she had came for.

"Its funny, you know, I usually don't bargain with witches, but, obviously, you had something that I wanted. The athame." he was stalling, she could tell. Idiot. Her eyes narrowed but he continued obliviously.

"Now, you don't have anything I need."

He raised the hand with the cure up towards her own hand, slowly, to slowly. She wished he'd hurry up

"And now I don't have to bargain with you."

Pipers eyes widened, what the hell? What was this demon talking about?

"The contract?" she stuttered.

"I'm still giving you what I promised." He said mockingly.

His other hand rose up, pulling the cork out of the bottle holding the cure. Piper wanted to scream at him but she was too shocked to move, anyway, he couldn't breach the contract without killing himself. No demon would knowingly seal their own demise. He threw the cork on the floor and then, when his hand was free, grabbed her raised one in a stone grip that she wished she could pull free from but not until she had the cure.

"Portal sickness, the incurable disease. Did you really think that a cure actually existed? I was the one who spread the rumour of a cure. It was all me."

Her hand trembled.

"This bottle is spelled to shine, in such a way, that even the most stone hearted mortal would be captivated by it."

He raised the bottle, the fake cure, over her hand and tipped the liquid onto it.

Pipers mind screamed. Leo gasped.

"Water." the demon said, spitefully.

Piper felt the liquid make contact, the coolness that she felt every day when washing her hands. The freshness and the …the plainness that she, right now, wished could be what she needed. What she wanted. The clearness of the liquid mocked her, the way it washed everything clean. Some of it spilled over her hand and onto the floor, but the demon didn't care and neither did she. She glared at him, but the anger hadn't properly arrived yet. She tried to break through the fog that clouded her mind but she couldn't do it.

Numbly, Piper looked down at the liquid in her hand, watching as it didn't glow in the dim light and didn't shine with that captivating presence she had seen before.

_Water…_

_---_

_Ok, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. What a shocker? Who knew that that demon would be so untrustworthy? Meh, I hope you didn't guess for a while. That was sort of the whole point. Anyway, please read and review. There is one paragraph in here that I'm really proud of…and my sister has to guess which one! I wrote this here just in case she forgot. _


	14. Warnings and Farewells

Chapter 13- Warnings and Farewells.

----

Karma's a bitch.

I lock two people in a room so that they can't get out when their trying to steal something and _look_ what happens to me.

Chris knew that soon the door behind him would be opened. It had to be, for people to come in and arrest him, which he assumed they were going to do. He didn't think they would leave him here very long, unattended. Especially with all the sarcasm he had been throwing at them. Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention back to the case in front of him. Once he had the sword, he'd trash a few other rooms, and leave. Well, that was the plan but, then again, they rarely went without a hitch. Walking forwards quickly, he'd already triggered the alarms so there wasn't much point to being careful, and looked in the case. It was the sword alright. However, there was a problem.

A problem in the form of god knows how many red lasers criss-crossing over said sword.

Damn, it really wasn't his day.

"Well, I'm not giving up now." Chris whispered. He really didn't like the look of those lasers, if whatever he had done before had set of alarms, then he was betting that these were the last resort. The very dangerous last resort. Ok, don't touch the lasers, check.

He examined the case that the sword was in and, upon seeing a small keyboard thing with a screen positioned on the side, he smiled. It was one of those things that you had to type the right code into and if you got it wrong then something really bad would happen. Chris sighed, he didn't think things could possibly get any worse so, hesitantly, he pressed a finger to one of the buttons, the number 5. Then he took his finger away and watched as the words incorrect sequence appeared on the screen, then a mechanical voice started speaking.

"That is the incorrect sequence, please try again. Remember you have only three tries before you are locked out."

The voice managed to sound condescending, bored and cold all at the same time. Chris wondered who had programmed it, as they would be one out of only (now) three people he knew that could talk like that. One was his high school biology teacher, the other was Wyatt.

Rolling his eyes, he froze as he saw something change in the lasers.

"No way."

There were more of them and, as he watched, a few more suddenly activated, blocking the sword more from his view. He glared, he didn't have time for this. He needed to use magic. Screw exposure, he'd deal with the magical community later, anyway there was a chance that they may not believe magic to be involved.

"Oh no, you did _not_ just do that." Chris hissed. Magic it is. He held his hand over the lasers and said clearly and commandingly, words laced with power.

"_Sword_."

Nothing happened.

"_Sword!_"

Still nothing. No familiar rush of power. No…nothing.

It was as if something was blocking it from him. He concentrated, trying to feel his magic. Nothing.

It was beyond his reach and, angry, he called on his telekinesis. His forte.

Glaring down at the lasers, he imagined their systems, driving his power to unlock them, break them. He directed it to deactivate the systems, to crush the metal, imagining the cold, thin sliver material splintering and failing, cracking. Making those irritating blood red lasers disappear, so that Chris could reach down and pick up the sword, so that he could leave.

Nothing. Silence except for the soft buzzing of the lasers he could not destroy and the coldness of the sword he could not call.

"What?" Chris whispered, panicked.

Maybe it was just the sword, just the lasers. Yeah that was it. It must be it.

Spinning on his heel, he directed his attention the cameras in the room, he had disabled them already but he needed confirmation. Concentrating, he tried to control them with his mind, make them break off the wall and fall to the floor, the wires and metal attaching them broken. When that failed he became desperate, turning back to the lasers, he again tried to break the mechanisms making them work but, as before, nothing happened.

Stunned, Chris stared blankly down at the sword, his mind elsewhere.

It couldn't be possible.

His powers were gone.

----

_Water…_

The liquid in her hand was not the cure. Was not the thing that she was so desperately after. The demon had promised to give her the cure. Damn, he had signed that contract! Now she realised that all of this had been to trick her, to use her and Leo, so the demon could get what he wanted. All to lull her into a false sense of security, to let her think she was the one in control, that the deal was clean, that she would be the only one to gain anything worthwhile from it. It had all been a trick…

And she had fallen for it. Hook line and sinker.

Leo had tried to warn her but, oh no, she wouldn't listen. Instead she had insisted, always insisting, to go ahead with it, not seeing it for what it really was…something false. something to be handled with care. He'd tricked her, and Chris could die because of the time they'd wasted.

She raised her hands, brown eyes blazing with fury at the betrayal. " Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow your arm of _right now_?"

"You can't kill me." Came the smug, confident reply.

"No, but I can hurt you. As long as I don't kill you, I can do anything I want." Piper countered.

"Really?" the demon replied dispassionately.

"Yes. Really." Piper whispered coldly.

"Oh but your a Charmed One, all righteous and good. You wouldn't stoop so low as to torture. Would you?" the demon mocked.

"I wonder what a demon like you would want with a power stealing athame and a contract of peace with me and my sisters. I'm sure you have your reasons but, trading with a Charmed One? Why would you want to do something so dangerous? Why are you going through so much trouble?" Piper asked emotionlessly.

The demon shrugged, his eyes glittering menacingly, all he said was "I follow The Way of The Guild."

Piper blinked, the way of the guild? Why did demons always come up with such weird things? The way of the guild? It sounded like some creepy cult. What the hell did it mean? She was confused, but judging from the way she felt Leo tense behind her, whatever that meant couldn't be good ad so she promptly stopped making fun of it in her mind.

"Piper…stop. We need to get back to the manor." Leo said soothingly, speaking for the first time in a while, though she could sense a worried, shocked undertone to his voice.

"Yes, go on, do as you husband says _run_ back to your sisters." the demon said snidely.

"Do you have a death wish?" Leo hissed in his direction before speaking to Piper in a softer tone. "Listen to me, we can't waste anymore time here. We need a new plan."

"Your right." Piper said lowering her hands, the confusion making itself prominent in her thoughts, though the anger did not fade from her brown eyes.

"Good, lets go." Leo turned, leading Piper out of the demons house, she walked to the exit of the kitchen like place before spinning round. She raised her hand, and in one quick blast, blew up the demons arm. He cursed, but managed not to scream as other demons did.

"You better hope I never find a way round the contract." Piper began dangerously, speaking in a harsh undertone Leo only barely managed to hear.

"For your sake."

----

No not gone. Just unreachable.

He could sense them, but they were far beyond his reach, something was hiding them. Something was taking them away.

He didn't need to be a genius to figure out what.

Damn, he couldn't do this without magic! Even the potions he had with him weren't designed to help him in this situation. What could he do? Someone was bound to be on their way to arrest him. He couldn't afford to leave the sword, he couldn't afford to go without it.

This was his only chance.

Wait…

He still had powers didn't he?

Well, technically _he_ didn't have the powers but that was exactly the point. They weren't in his body, so therefore, they couldn't really be blocked by the illness he had. He had the athame. Taking it out, he looked at the almost innocent gleam to the silver metal and sighed.

"Don't play all innocent with me, I know that you're really a evil, power containing, demons athame." He whispered, then rolled his eyes as he realised that he was talking to a inanimate object.

He had the athame in his possession, so he should ,technically, be able to flame. There was just one problem…

How the hell did that help him?

Well, if flaming worked like orbing, then he suspected that he should, technically, be able to call things using the flaming power. Technically. He didn't know whether it would actually work when he put it into practice, but, if he used the extra power as a sort of 'boost' he may be able to access his orbing powers and the sword should be flamed into his hand. If it worked, then he could get out of here, if not then…he didn't want to think about it. Stay positive.

He stared down at the sword, memorising every feature that he needed to summon. The darkness of the room was oppressive, the crimson light harsh. He couldn't actually see much of the sword, but the slight glimpses of metal that he did see was enough, he hoped. Holding the athame in one hand, the other free, he tried to call the sword, tapping into the flaming power trapped within the athame he had. His fingers clenched around it and he knew that it was now or never. So he said, again, words laced with power.

"_Sword._"

In a burst of dark, red and orange fire, the sword disappeared from its case, before reappearing in Chris's free hand. The fire, enveloping the sword, making it seem so small and vulnerable. The darkness in the room was momentarily lightened, by the afterglow of the burst.

Chris smiled.

"Mission accomplished."

Then the metal covering the door behind him retracted and the only exit and entrance was opened. Ten men filed through, guns raised. Pointing at him. Turning around, he slipped his athame away quickly, placing the sword gently on the floor. It was dark, and he couldn't get a good look at it. Oh well.

"Freeze!" the men, obviously guards, said in unison. Wow, they must have a lot of practice.

"No. I don't feel like it." Chris hissed. He started to walk towards them, slowly, as if he had no care in the world. He'd faced demons, did they really think they could scare him?

"Freeze. Freeze, or we'll shoot." one of them demanded.

"No you won't. I'm the criminal here. I know your types. All talk." Chris contradicted, and if they did shoot it would be a non lethal shot. These guards weren't killers. Chris appreciated that. Not just because it meant that they wouldn't really hurt him, but because they wouldn't abuse their power, they wouldn't take a life. He'd said it as a insult, but he'd meant it as a compliment.

The man shot at the floor just in front of Chris, the bullet lodging in the floor, the sound deafening. "That was just a warning, next time it'll be your leg." he said, dangerously low and cold.

"I don't think so." Chris hadn't stopped moving.

"That's it. We warned you." the man said, taking aim. Chris examined the angle, estimating where the bullet was aimed. So he could dodge. "Last chance."

Chris just smiled.

The mans finger tightened on the trigger.

Chris moved, sprinting forwards, grabbing the mans wrist and lifting it up, the gun pointing at the ceiling. The gun fired, the bullet safely being shot up to the roof. The mans fist came to punch Chris in the face but he caught it, twisting it round in one smooth motion behind the mans back, his other hand still holding the hand with the gun. Then, the man he was fighting head butted him backwards in the face. Hard. Chris let go, stumbling backwards, the man spun round, aiming his gun, once again, at Chris. So not fair. In two steps, Chris had, once again walked forwards, closing the space between them. Before the guard had a chance to shoot him, he'd punched him right in the face. Grabbing the gun out of his hand, he pushed him into a group of two other guards on his left, knocking them over.

Turning to his right, he shot the guard there in the leg, before he was jumped from behind. He found one of his hands and pulled him over his shoulder, throwing the man to the floor. He shot him in the arm. Looking towards the door, he saw another guard running at him and startled, he shot, but missed. Dodging the first blow, he punched the man right in the gut, pushing him backwards into the unfortunate guard behind him. He shot them both in the arm as they went down.

Seeing five guards left, as some had got up of the floor, he sighed, and tried to shoot at least one of them. Non lethal shots of course. However, there were no bullets left.

"Shit."

Turning back to one of the other guards that he'd shot, he picked up their guns, dropping the one he had to the floor. Left discarded on the floor, he found two. Turning back to the other guards again, he managed to get three shots of before the guns were knocked out of his hands. He felt his arms being pulled behind his back and struggled. As another guard came up in front of him, he kicked him. Right were it hurts. He felt the guard behind him wince in sympathy as his friend went down. Taking the advantage of the distraction, he drove his elbow backwards into the mans stomach. He heard the guy gasp as the breath was knocked out of him. The grasp on his arms loosened and he wrenched himself free, diving for one of the guns before spinning round and shooting the man in the lower leg.

Needless to say, the man went down.

Breathing somewhat heavily, Chris walked over to the sword, picking it up before running from the room. The gun still in his hand. He had four bullets left. He felt guilty for shooting them, but it's the only way he could ensure that they wouldn't keep chasing him. Anyway, they had their radios, they could call for help.

The lasers were gone from the corridor and he ran down it, stopping when he came to a open door of another room.

Time to do some trashing…

---

_The bars separating the cells were 'wooden'. Personally? Chris thought that it had been based on Valhalla. _

_It was there to mock them. Wooden bars? Any demon would be able to easily crush them…they wouldn't even need to crush them. All they'd have to do was shimmer or flame out and they'd be on their way. _

_But these weren't just any wooded bars._

_Orb proof, shimmer proof, flame proof…just about anything proof. And what really irritated him was that they were Chris proof. Nothing was Chris proof. However, these damn bars seemed to be. He couldn't rip them apart with his telekinesis and, believe me, he'd tried. He'd been one year, one whole year and still nothing had changed. It was insulting. He didn't know what Wyatt was trying to prove but he didn't like it. He would escape, he would get out. He missed Victor and Mel._

_Today, someone new had been 'delivered', a woman. She was pretty and she was in the cell right next to his. She hadn't said anything since her arrival. Chris was going to talk to her. He didn't care if she was, most probably, a demon. They were all prisoners here. Anyway, he needed the company._

"_So, what did you do to piss of Wyatt." Chris began casually._

_There was silence, then "I could ask you the same thing."_

_Chris smiled, he liked the sound of her voice. "Lets just say, Wyatt doesn't like anyone who disagrees with him and he…he likes to prove a point."_

"_Well, in that case, lets just say that he doesn't like someone to refuse to join him and ask who he is in the same sentence. Or for one of his special bodyguards to be killed." the woman said. _

"_What?" Chris asked, choking slightly, things like that didn't just happen. Wyatt must have been really pissed._

"_Me and some of my friends were out. This demon walked up to me. Started checking me out. He was gross, wouldn't leave me alone, so I stabbed him. Turns out, he was one of Wyatt's lackeys."_

_Chris winced in sympathy._

"_I, being the idiot I am, decided to dig myself a even bigger hole. You see this guy walked up to me. Blond hair, blue eyes and told me that I'd just killed one of his best men. Then he asked me to take that guys place as part of his guard. I refused and asked him who he was. I hadn't actually seen Wyatt before or heard his voice and it was really dark. I didn't wait for a answer and turned to walk away. My friend then whispered the name 'Wyatt' and I knew I was in deep shit."_

"_That's bad. Why did he throw you in here though? Wouldn't he just kill you?" Chris asked. He knew his brother, he would of killed her._

"_He gave me one last chance to join him, I refused. He called me a traitor and I found myself here."_

"_Why did you refuse?" Chris asked curiously, he knew why Wyatt had thrown her here, compared to this, he considered a death by his hand 'merciful'. Arrogant prat._

"_I'm a assassin, a hired gun. I work for my clan and my clan alone." _

_Chris accepted the answer, turning the conversation down a different route. "My names Chris." _

_A figure walked up to the bars that separated their cells._

"_I'm Bianca." _

_---_

Chris ran down the corridor, leaving the rooms he had basically destroyed, the sword and the gun in the same hand, held tightly. He didn't want to drop them. That would suck. It had wasted time, but that was necessary. The gun was still, obviously, in his possession, he felt guilty for shooting those guards as they hadn't done anything wrong except do their jobs, but it made him look like the ruthless criminal he 'was'. Still, it had felt strange, almost natural. Oh well, he didn't dwell on that feeling. Instead, he concentrated on remembering where the way out was. It would not be good if he forgot where he was going. Or got lost.

He skidded to a halt and looked around, he had come to a crossroad, so to speak, in the corridors. Which way? Left or right? This way or that? How the hell was he supposed to know which way to go? He stood confused for a moment, before he made up his mind. Making a split second decision, he turned left. As he ran down the corridor he realised he had definitely gone the right way, he was heading towards a backwards exit. Though, it wasn't exactly a secret one. So nice of the museum to have such helpful signs.

As he rounded the last corner to the exit, he saw only one guard, and the door he was standing stonily in front of. Perfect. That was the way out. He was close. The man saw him, raising up his gun and screaming at him to stop, to freeze, just like other guards before him had done. Chris didn't even slow down, knocking the guards gun out of his hand before he could even fire of a single shot, he raced towards the door leaving the guard to scramble for his weapon. His hand closed around the handle, and he tried to open it but, of course, it was locked. Giving the handle one more frustrated yank, Chris let go and decided he would have to try something else. A different tactic. Stepping backwards, he held the gun in his free hand and shot a bullet at the lock. It didn't have any effect. He turned around, looking towards the guard with his gun aimed at him.

"Don't suppose you have a key on you?" He deadpanned.

The guard just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Guess not."

He ran through his options in his mind, what could he do? Without having to shoot the guard? He'd done enough of that. He needed something to distract the guard, something that he could throw at him. Possibly?. Preferably, something heavy. I wonder…

A second later, the guard felt something heavy impact on his face and was promptly startled. He hadn't even seen it coming and he didn't register exactly what _it_ was until Chris had closed the five step gap between them. The guard looked at Chris unblinkingly, incredulously, raising a single eyebrow at his realisation of what had just hit him in the face. His look of complete and utter disbelief seemed to say, quite clearly.

"You threw a _shoe_ at me?"

Chris had the decency to look slightly sheepish. "It was all I had."

The next thing the guard knew, he was on the floor, his vision blurring, as Chris brought the gun crashing down on his head, knocking him out cold. He vaguely registered the sudden flare of pain in his skull, originating from the point where he had been struck, but he'd worry about that when he woke up.

Just like he'd then ponder that bloody _shoe_ that hit him.

Chris sighed as the guard slumped to the floor, he retrieved his shoe from where it had fallen onto the floor, dusted it off slightly, before slipping it back onto his foot. Then, he straightened his shirt, before turning around and walking back to the door. Casting a nervous glance around for cameras, he was annoyed at how much he'd had to do that tonight, Chris breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't find any.

Chris allowed himself a small smile as he contemplated getting out of the museum.

Spinning slightly on his heel, for a dramatic effect, he flamed out. The dark fire flaring, before disappearing once more.

Chris Halliwell has left the building.

----

_No._

_A lord sat on his gilded throne. Decked out in all his expensive and regal looking glamour._

_A crowd. The lord…he was part of the crowd. Though, separated from the rest. Segregated, but not, more like a act done on purpose. To prove a point. I'm better, I'm stronger, I rule you. _

_Different._

_Why?_

_What made him different? What made him better? What made him stronger? Why did he rule? _

_Beside him, but not, there sat six others. They seemed important, but not. Like everything else they were pieces in his game of chess. Not at all different. Its just, they were bishops and knights, instead of pawns. Still, they were there to be manipulated, puppets on the lords strings. _

_There was a stadium. Lights and people all around. The middle empty._

_Noise._

_Endless noise. Loud, happy. They didn't need to fear. Increasing in volume. Jeering, mocking. They didn't need to sympathise. Changing emotion. Cold, biting. They didn't need to be liked. It never stops. Honest, sincere. They didn't need to lie._

_So much treachery._

_Friends turned to foes. One dead. Families now estranged, taking sides. One type of loyalty lives, the other dies. Enemies turned friends. Both dead. Mortals. Dead. Demons. Dead. Whitelighters. Dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead, DEAD._

_One reason. _

_Loyalty. Betrayal. Trust. Friendship. Survival. _

_One reason._

_An offer. A wish. A want. A promise. _

_One reason._

_Pride. Stubbornness. Good. Evil. _

_One reason._

_Which side are you on?_

_---- _

Paige paced round in the attic nervously.

She had just checked on Wyatt, he had woken from his short sleep, and so she had helped him settle back down again. The manor was eerily silent and she couldn't help but feel apprehensive, like something was going to happen. Desperate for something to do, she walked over to the book and started flicking through the pages, there had to be something she'd missed. Something that would be able to help. She wished her sisters were here, they were stronger together. Poor Chris, she thought, she could only imagine how he could be feeling now. He was all alone. She didn't know why he had been so desperate to get away from them. It was strange. Could it be that all the time he had been trying to get their trust he had been also trying to give them his?

It made sense, since she doubted his trust in her and her sisters anyway. He always seemed guarded around them. Never really relaxed, even if he acted like it. He preferred to do most of the dangerous ideas he came up with alone. Though, somehow, he managed not to get himself killed. She just didn't know how he did it.

Though, despite his apparent lack of trust in them, she hoped he would come to them if ever he was in real trouble.

Still, she had a nagging suspicion that this _really_ wasn't the case.

"He'd probably just find a way to get us to help him without letting us know he was in trouble. Sneaky lit-" Paige never got to finish her sentence as someone chose that exact moment to flame in. She raised her hand to orb any fire balls that they might throw at her and prepared herself for a vanquish.

The orange and red colours of fire rose from the ground in the shape of a person. A very familiar person. It took her a whole five seconds for her brain to process what her eyes were seeing and then another five seconds for her to find her voice. When she did, she said the only word that made sense.

"Chris?"

"Paige?" Chris looked at her through unfocused eyes.

Silence.

She didn't know what to say. She guessed she was in shock. Extreme shock. Its not every day you find out that your whitelighter, who is also part witch, can _flame_ as a method of travel. How could he do that? She realised that she had to say something. It was kinda her turn to speak.

"So, you can flame?" Paige whispered.

"Yeah." He appeared uncomfortable, glancing at the floor as he spoke, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Your not supposed to be able to do that." Paige stated.

"I'm not supposed to be able to do a lot of things." Chris muttered bitterly, finally looking up at her. He didn't look as crazy as he did before but she saw a definite tiredness to his features. Green eyes showed obvious fatigue and he lifted his head up slowly, shaking his brown hair out of his eyes. Long story short, he looked dead on his feet. Worse of all, he seemed to be offering almost absentminded comments about himself. He _never_ revealed things about himself. At least not willingly.

"Since when does that stop you?" Paige said, thinking absently to the fact that people weren't supposed to time travel.

Chris grinned briefly and said smugly "Never."

Silence. This time, however, it was more comfortable. Still, Paige knew that things had to be done and said.

"Look, Chris." She began, but he wasn't looking at her, his gaze had drifted around the room and she realised she no longer had his attention. "Its important."

Chris's eyes snapped back to her face.

"We, that is me and my sisters, know you have a magical disease. Portal sickness I think its called." She continued, pausing when she saw recognition spark in his eyes.

Chris nodded absently. "Yeah. That's it."

"Well? How do you feel?" She asked curiously. She didn't know how it worked but he didn't look like he was dying. Yet.

"Sleepy." He murmured quietly. "And someone's trying to smash my skull in with a hammer. Not good."

" Do you want to sit down?" Paige asked worriedly. That was a bad combination. Though, to her, it just sounded like a bad hangover.

"That might be a good idea." Chris replied. He took careful steps over to the sofa in the attic, showing that he had probably fallen over a short while ago. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Paige couldn't help but wish she had been there to see that. He sat down and she saw him relax, if she left him, he would probably go of to sleep. Paige sat down next to him.

"How can you flame?"

"You've just been dying to ask that haven't you?" Chris replied sarcastically. At her glare, he rolled his eyes and continued. "Three words. Power. Stealing. Athame."

"You have one?" she asked interested.

"Yep. A modified version. Got it from the future. Stole it from someone." Chris was smiling smugly, and Paige knew that she was missing something.

"You stole it?" she asked. Amused.

"Yes. From someone who really pissed me off." That would explain the smile then, Paige thought.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, right?"

"Exactly."

Silence.

"Listen. I know that this disease…Portal sickness? Is fatal. I know that I'm going to die." Chris began quietly. Paige turned to him surprised.

"No. Piper and Leo have gone to find the cure. Its in the Underworld."

"But its just a rumour right?" he said.

She turned her head away slightly. "Yes."

"That's my point. Just a rumour. Demons lie. It may not even exist. I…I can feel my body shutting down. I can feel that I'm dying. I know I don't have much time left. I can't use my powers anymore." he whispered.

"So your just giving up? You don't even know that the cures a fake? How could you know? Don't be such a idiot!" Paige almost screamed. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Yes I do know. In my future, no cure was ever created for Portal Sickness." Chris answered slowly.

"But…but things change. The future isn't set in stone! You could of changed that. There could be a cure now." She didn't believe it. There was no way she'd believe it.

"No. There is no cure. The best potion makers and spell casters of my time tried to find a cure. I know because I knew the one who wanted it. Anyway, they couldn't find a cure and they had all the knowledge of the future I doubt anyone here could make a cure without that knowledge." Chris explained grimly.

"That doesn't mean you have to give up!" Paige spat furiously.

"I never said I was. Cure or no cure. Disease or no disease. I won't just let it kill me. I'm just going to be prepared for what is a distinct possibility, but I won't give up. I'm too stubborn." he agreed. Smiling slightly towards the end. "Part of that preparation, is to tell you something I should of told you when I first came to the past."

"What?" Paige asked, what could be so important.

He glanced around for a moment. "I told you that there was/is a evil in the future, right?"

Paige nodded.

"Well, I never told you what, or who, that evil was/is? Correct?"

With nothing else to do, Paige just nodded again.

"Well, I'm going to be blunt and just say it. It may shock you, but you should get over it." He paused.

"The evil is Wyatt."

Silence.

Paige didn't know what to think. Her mind was screaming lies, lies but part of her mind was also saying that it made sense. It a twisted sort of way. What else could of happened except Wyatt dying? And she knew from how Chris had acted that that wasn't the case. This was the only other option. Still, she didn't know how she was supposed to react to it. Chris clearly didn't either. She had to say something.

"I…I have to tell Phoebe and the others that you're here." Paige said hastily. She stood up and started to walk to the door in the middle of the attic. Chris hadn't seemed to of noticed it.

She was stopped when his hand reached out and grabbed her own.

Startled, she turned back to face him. He was freezing! However, whatever she was going to say fled her mind when he spoke before she did.

"Please. Stay with me."

----

Piper and Leo appeared in the library of magic school in s shower of blue and white orbs. Phoebe was sitting down reading a book, as was Victor, while Gideon was by a bookcase. They all looked up when they orbed in. Victor smiled in relief but Phoebe noticed the grim looks on their faces and she knew. She just knew.

"You didn't find it, did you?" She stated.

"No." Piper answered softly. "It was a hoax, someone's idea of a joke. There is no cure, there never was."

"The demon who planned it? What of them?" Phoebe asked.

"Their…dead. We don't need to worry about them anymore." Piper said hesitantly. Leo looked at her oddly. She ignored him.

"No!"

Everyone turned to Victor.

"No. That's not true! There has to be a cure. You can't let him die." Victor continued. He was yelling, shouting. There was a raw pain to his voice.

"We're not going to let him die Victor there must be another way." Phoebe tried to reassure him. "Anyway, Chris is tough." She tried to smile, but she could already feel the hopelessness of the situation. No. she mustn't think like that.

"Does this mean we are going back to the manor?" Leo asked sadly.

"But won't there be a solution in one of these books? We just have to find it. We can make him better. Maybe he's found the cure all on his own and when we tell him how worried we've been he's going to laugh at us." Victor said desperately. That did sound like Chris.

"No, we have to go back to the manor and talk to Paige. Did you find a way to find Chris?" Piper asked.

Phoebe slowly shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. we'll regroup with Paige and then everything will turn out fine." Piper said. She turned to the door in the middle of the library. "Lets go."

She walked through the door, with a confident, if subdued stride. The others followed her at a equally sedate pace. The door handle was cold, the wood echoing her mood. She wished that she knew how she could save Chris. He'd done so much for them. Paige owed her live to him. He was so young, he didn't deserve this. No one did. She tried to snap herself out of it. He's not dead yet. Weird. Just that thought seemed to fill her with hope….now she sounded like some sort of cliché character. She wished it was like that, because then Chris would live. Maybe if she thought as cliché like as possible then he would survive. Right, how about that I have just found out that he's my son? Now all he needs is to lose a arm and it'll work. She almost laughed, but then she remembered that he was dying and she felt sad again but also guilty for being almost happy.

Those thoughts were pushed aside when she entered the attic. Chris was lying down on the sofa and Paige was kneeling beside him. He looked so pale and tired. More tired than she had ever seen him. It hurt to think that he was suffering from something that she had thought could be cured. She had had it within touching reach and it had been fake. Chris saw her and gave her a weak smile but then his eyes focused on someone behind her.

"Chris?" Victor said.

"Hey Victor." Chris whispered softly.

"Can we have some time alone? It may give you a chance to figure stuff out. Take the book." Victor asked, but it was more of a order.

Piper nodded and motioning to her sisters and the two Elders, she left the room. Them following her, Paige carrying the book. She sensed that they needed this time alone and she knew that she could concentrate better if she was downstairs. They would find a solution. They had too.

---

"Oh Chris." Victor said sadly. "What have you got yourself into now?"

"I don't know." Chris said quietly. "I really don't know."

"Piper says that there was no cure, but don't worry. They'll figure something out." Victor stated firmly.

"Come one. You know that's not going to be enough." Chris whispered. "You know what's happening. You know I'm going to-"

"Stop it! Don't say that your going to die! Don't you dare tell me that." Victor shouted desperately. "Don't tell me that your going to leave me."

"I'm sorry." Chris whispered.

"I don't want you saying that either! You can't be sorry. Your not going to die so there's nothing to be sorry about." Victor retorted.

"I am sorry though. I'm sorry because I am going to leave you."

"I wish. I wish things had been different grandpa." Chris continued. Victor felt tears well up in his eyes. " I wish, that Wyatt had never turned and…and that we all still lived in the manor. A family. Just like before. Mum would still be alive and so would my aunts. You'll visit every Saturday. Just like you used to. Do you remember? I do. It was great. That's the world that I was trying to create. Bianca would be there. It would be just like before. _We'd _be there again. And, that time, it would be different. _This_ time it will be different. That is the life we should have had. The life we will have. It all comes down to Wyatt. Save Wyatt. I-I can't do anything more. My times up."

"But your time doesn't have to be up. You can still be saved." Victor blinked back the tears and managed to say.

"Maybe, maybe not." Chris said, somehow managing to agree with Victor and disagree with him in the same sentence. Typical. "This is me preparing for the worst case scenario."

Victor was about to reply, tell Chris how stupid he was being when Chris spoke again.

"Where do you think I'll go?"

Victor knew what Chris was asking but he found he couldn't speak.

"I mean. I can't stay in the past. Do you think I'll go to the future and move on there? I'll…I'll see mom! I'll bet she's waiting. She's probably even found a way to bake me cookies. They'll taste great." Chris looked Victor straight in the eye. "I'll miss you." I love you.

Overwhelmed, Victor couldn't take anymore.

"Shut up! I won't have you saying that. You _won't_ die. I won't let you. I'm supposed to kick the bucket first, not you." I'm the one with cancer! I'm supposed to have the incurable disease. Both of us aren't supposed to die. Your not supposed to die. Victor cut himself off before he said too much. He could bear to tell Chris that now.

Chris simply adjusted the way he was lying to make himself more comfortable. He then looked back to Victors face and smiled sadly.

"I have to say this before…before. Yeah. I have to say this. I've been thinking. Everything. Me coming to the past and more recent events like the business with the Illusion demon. Its…connected."

"Chris-" Victor began.

"No, let me finish. Its all been planned. I don't know how and I don't know why but there is something big going on here. Something dangerous." Chris continued, before he seemed to calm down and relax. Closing his eyes, he looked like he was drifting of to sleep, but it was more than that. Much more.

"Chris!"

No response.

"Chris!"

Frantically, Victor checked his wrist for a pulse. Chris would of responded to his calls by now. He wouldn't of ignored him for that long. He wouldn't og ignored him at all. He was relieved when he finally found one. Steady and strong. Maybe he was overreacting. Chris had looked incredibly tired so maybe all he needed was to sleep. Victor allowed himself a small smile. Chris would be fine. Soon everything would go back to normal, with Chris being his neurotic self. All this could be forgotten and Chris would stop his new found touchy feely stuff. His daughters and Leo would come up the stairs with a way to help him and-

Chris's heart stopped.

_----_

_I'll leave it there. This chapter was getting too long anyway, eventhough there are less words in it then there are in others. Don't know how that happened. Sorry. Don't worry, I should have the next chapter up quickly. This has been dragging on long enough. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the wait and any mistakes in here, I really wanted to upload it. There isn't much I can say about this one. Me and my sister acted out the fight scenes, obviously without the gun part. I added some references to some stuff in here so my big sisters going to be a little confused. She thinks she knows all about my storylines XD. It was also her idea for the whole shoe thing. thats why its a little wierd. All her fault. It was hard to write this chapter. I didn't really know how to do all the sad stuff so I don't know whether I did it well or not. Please review. I hoped you liked the chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger. _


	15. The Contract and The Demon

So! Here chapter 14. I tried to write it as quickly as possible to make up for the horrible cliff hanger I gave you last time. Though by the end of this chapter you might be just as 'oh my god'. I am proud to say that I have written something that i don't think has been done before. I hope it hasn't been done before. Anyway, sorry if this chapter feels rushed. I had to write it in three parts. Starting with the ending. Strange but that was the part I could see most clearly. I'm happy because the storyline I have written into this chapter is one that even my muse doesn't know about so she'll, hopefully, be shocked when she reads this. Well, I'll stop talking now and get on with the chapter.

Chapter 14- The Contract and The Demon

---

Victor's eyes widened.

He looked so peaceful. Almost like he's asleep, but sleep is nothing like death. The hand Victor was holding was ice cold and rapidly turning limp and Victor could see a strange calmness take over his features. It was so wrong. Chris wasn't peaceful. He was loud and energetic. Always on the go and making sarcastic retorts that made people just want to punch him. Wyatt especially. Victor knew that if Chris's eyes were open, they'd be glassy and unfocused, the green dimmed. That was wrong to. Chris's eyes were always bright, even when guarded. You could always see a fire in them. Victor couldn't imagine it missing. Why did things have to be turned so wrong by death? Why did he have to die at all?

He heard himself call out, frantically shout for his daughters but everything else seemed so unreal. He stared down at Chris's unnaturally still body again. How had this happened? This couldn't happen! It was wrong. He wished it was all a dream and that he'd wake up any second now and find Chris alive and well.

But it wasn't a dream and he didn't wake up.

If it were another, less serious, situation, he would of laughed at the irony. He had come to the past, with the intention of saying goodbye, for he was dying, and now this…Chris had died instead. Maybe the universe truly was against him and his family. The Halliwell's seemed to be cursed with early deaths.. No. There's still hope. He didn't know how or why, but there was still hope.

Hearing the soft thud of footsteps enter the attic, he didn't turn round but said, calmly, despite the turmoil inside.

"His heart has stopped."

He then heard Piper's sharp intake of breath and Paige's gasp. The rest seemed to be shocked into silence.

Not for long.

"We can still save him, Leo heal. Paige and Phoebe look through the book. Victor, move out the way." Piper said firmly. Victor allowed himself to be pushed aside. The numbness hadn't faded. He stared unblinkingly at Chris's still body.

Leo immediately sprinted forwards, holding his hands over Chris's prone form. The golden healing glow shining from his hands. Time seemed to stop for a moment, as Leo concentrated on restarting Chris's heart. After a few seconds, he spoke, his hands still over Chris's body.

"Hurry and do something, I've restarted his heart but I can't hold him for long."

Phoebe, Piper and Paige looked at each other in panic.

"What do we do?" Paige whispered.

"We have to find a way to get rid of the virus. Contain it somehow." Piper muttered frustrated.

"I have a idea." Phoebe said.

----

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Paige asked. Everything was ready. All they needed to do now was say the spell. "No adverse effects?"

"No. Well. There shouldn't be." Phoebe replied confidently.

"Hurry." Leo yelled. Gideon and him were both trying to stabilise Chris as Leo's powers alone weren't enough.

"Okay. Everyone. Remember what your going to do." Piper commanded.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were standing with their hands on the book. Leo and Gideon were knelt by Chris and Victor was watching from a little way back. His face nervous and worried. Eyes tired and dark with what he didn't want to admit. What he didn't _want_ to happen. What _must _not. The sisters started to chant.

_Troubled blood with sleep's unease_

_Remove the cause of this disease_

_Take sleep eternal nevermore_

_And shift the source of unearthly spawn_

_To this poppet whom none shall mourn_

"Now!" Paige yelled at the last line. Simultaneously, the sisters all concentrated on the book of shadows. Their magical heirloom. A black…mist came out of Chris's chest and floated lethargically over to the book. It looked almost as if it was struggling. Widely thrashing about, it was dragged by the power magic who's wishes it could not deny, over to the book of shadows. The book promptly opened, sucking the mist into its aged pages before it slammed shut with a resounding bang.

Leo and Gideon both took their hands away and watched as Chris began to breathe on his own. Victor smiled widely and hobbled forwards, kneeling next to Chris and looking down at him hopefully.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Victor said confused after a while.

"It may take a while. Don't worry. He should be fine. The illness isn't in him any more." Piper replied soothingly.

"Good." Victor whispered.

"Maybe we should leave him for a while?" Phoebe suggested.

Chris's eyes snapped open.

"Or not."

---

"So, Phoebe remembered how you'd been ill once and she and Prue had put your illness in a ninja that went round infecting people. Then you decided to put Portal sickness in the book because of its incredibly strong good magic that you thought would easily be able to crush the illness so it would work anymore. Ok, so then I wake up and then you explain it all and then we get to the now." Chris said slowly.

"Pretty much." Piper said. Handing him a bowl of soup.

"There are a couple of things I don't get. I know Paige and Phoebe are upstairs looking at something that she found but where's Victor, Leo and Gideon?" Chris asked.

"Well, Gideon and Leo have gone and reported to the Elders and Victors gone to the bathroom." Piper replied patiently.

"Kay." Chris said contently.

"You alright?" Piper asked Chris. Again. She'd been asking that question in-between all of her explanations and it was getting irritating. Though it was nice for her to care. Still, she could stop worrying. Even if is just a little.

"Yep. Nothing wrong with me." Chris replied cheerfully, smiling happily. He felt better than he had in a long time.

"Well you did almost die." Piper said as if she didn't quite believe him.

"I know, but I'm ok now. No mysterious illness." He smiled wryly. "Thanks for that by the way."

Piper raised a eyebrow. "Your welcome but…seriously? What would we do without our annoying, neurotic Whitelighter from the future?"

"True, true." Chris agreed before he frowned. "Hey I am not neurotic."

"'True, true', your words not mine." Piper retorted smugly. Chris just rolled his eyes in answer.

Currently, he was sitting down in the kitchen eating some soup Piper had made him. Apparently, ill people always need soup, even when their better. It tasted really nice. No one could ever beat Pipers cooking. Paige and Phoebe were upstairs, apparently they had found something interesting in the attic, so, it was just them two in the kitchen as she was putting the ingredients for the soup back in their proper places and tidying up. He didn't know how, maybe it was a mother thing, but she was watching the news at the same time, making comments about what was being said at random intervals. He would just nod and agree with her as he was not paying attention to what was going on. He had soup to eat.

"Its creepy, isn't it?" Piper whispered solemnly, her eyes fixed on the television screen even as she stocked the cupboards.

"Huh?" Chris said unintelligibly. He didn't get it. What was she talking about?

"That girl, the one who was murdered, she was called Piper. Piper Morgan." Piper said, glancing away from the television sadly as her face took on a sad but thoughtful expression. She then glanced back. "It could have been me."

Chris followed the path of her gaze to a report about a serial killer. Some wacko who had been going round killing three women every week. Without fail. It was even in different parts of the world. England. America. China. The weird thing was, their names were always the same. Phoebe, Piper and Paige. Always. Apparently they were all found with letters carved into their backs and a charm from a bracelet in their hands as well as the name thing. Some people were really sick. Still it was really coincidental the fact that they just happened to have the same names as the Charmed ones..

"You don't think-" Chris began.

"No. Its not demonic. They would just come after us. Too obvious this is. Just some psycho going round killing people." Piper whispered before brightening slightly as she walked over to the sink. "You should eat your soup."

Then the newsman said something that really caught Chris's attention as he moved onto the next report.

"_-museum has been robbed in the last few hours is breaking news all over the world. It is not known who did it but a precious artefact has been stolen, a sword, from the alleged site of Camelot.-"_

Chris looked up slightly nervously, Piper didn't show any sign of abnormal interest in the report.

"_-several of the security guards of the museum are in hospital suffering from gunshot wounds. The English police has asked members of the public to some forward if they have any information from the robbery. However, this crime is apparently not just restricted to the part of England where it happened. The assailant was, reportedly, American as well as his two accomplices. The description of the robber is that he has blond hair and blue eyes and is-"_

Chris looked back down to his soup and continued eating. Maybe she won't notice, he though absently, his disguise was pretty good. No one could recognise him. The fact that he were missing for the time that was the robbery doesn't mean anything. Nope. Nothing at all. He was perfectly safe and …not guilty. Not him.

"Chris?"

Oh crap.

She had her back to him and was washing up some bowls in the sink humming quietly to herself. Maybe she wanted him to help? Yes, that was it, totally unrelated to what he was thinking about.

"Yes Piper?" He replied making sure his voice gave nothing away.

"Its interesting how the British museum was robbed around the exact time that you were missing." Piper said, casually, pausing in her humming. Oh, she was sneaky.

"Well I was ill at the time and acting crazy, remember?" Chris whispered.

"Yes, but Paige said you were pretty lucid when you came here." Piper countered teasingly. "And in the chaos of us trying to find you, you had plenty of time to say…turn criminal."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Chris asked, spooning more soup into his mouth to stop himself from smiling guiltily at his future mother.

"I'm not suggesting anything, this is all hypothetical." Piper replied smirking. "And we all know that its possible for Whitelighters and witches to glamour themselves to look like someone else if they didn't want to be caught doing something they shouldn't…hypothetically speaking of course."

"So…" Chris said leaning back in his chair. "Hypothetically speaking, if I was to change my appearance using a glamour and then break into one of the most heavily guarded places on the planet. Take down all the guards that got in my way. Steal one of the most well protected artefacts in said heavily guarded place, while ill with a magical, incurable disease that makes you seem crazy and your powers go absolutely haywire as your body slowly shuts down and then be able to get out alive, in one piece and without leaving any incriminating evidence that could ever point to me being the one involved in such a high profile crime, then," Chris blinked as if he had just realised something before he smiled happily, eyes wide and innocent. "wow, I must be good….real good."

Piper flicked water at him playfully. "Well, then Mister 'I must be good', come help me with the washing up.

Chris sighed dramatically. "Sorry Piper, but my amaziness doesn't extend towards washing up. That is something, that I bet even demons fear."

"Alright, alright. No more smart ass comments out of you. Hurry up and eat your soup."

----

"See, Phoebe look at this!" Paige exclaimed excitedly, from her spot on the floor of the attic.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked as she wondered quickly over from the entrance to the attic, looking down at her sister, who was sitting on the floor looking quite comfortable despite the wooded floorboards. Paige had dragged her in here saying that she wanted to show her something. Phoebe had to admit she was curious. Incredibly so, in fact.

"Look!" Paige whispered proudly, pointing to what was sitting innocently and most boringly in front of her.

Phoebe looked and blinked her brown eyes. "So what? Its just a old box."

"Not just any old box." Paige rolling her eyes at her sisters uninformed statement before she turned back to the medium sized, brown, old looking box she had found and turned it around so they could see that there was something written in handwriting across the side in pen. It said 'Penny Halliwell'.

"Grams?" Phoebe whispered in shock. She found her interest being caught.

"The one and only." Paige answered smugly, amused at her sisters reaction.

"How did you find this?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"It was just lying around. Randomly. Strange right? I thought that you or Piper may of noticed it by now if its been there that long. Anyway, I saw these boxes a while ago and my curiosity got the better of me." Paige shrugged.

"Exactly how long ago?" Phoebe asked raising a eyebrow.

"A few days maybe? Though we had other stuff to do. You know? With all the craziness that was going on then." Paige shrugged sheepishly. "Now can we please look inside it?"

"Ok. Sure. Wonder what is inside." Phoebe said, wanting to know what was in the box as much as her sister did.

Paige broke apart the tape holding the lid closed and opened the box enthusiastically. Peering inside, her eyes widened and she grinned.

"Look what I found Phoebe." she exclaimed to her older sister who was peering over her shoulder. Instead of waiting for a answer she picked out what she was looking at, ignoring the red boots that were also in the box. "Where do you think she got it?"

The 'it' was, actually, a necklace. A very pretty necklace. It had been laying on the top of some clothes. There was no box. The chain was simple, thin and elegant, made out of what was obviously silver from its shimmering glow. Hanging from the chain, was a symbol. A symbol that the two sisters could not help but smile to see. Made out of the same silver, the metal weaving the pattern flawlessly, was a triquetra. Their family symbol. It wasn't really elaborate as the symbol looked, in actuality, quite small but it was very attractive. Turning it over in her hands, Paige saw a message carved permanently into the back of the triquetra. It read 'Happy Birthday'. "So it was a gift." she muttered.

"Guess so." Phoebe said from beside her as she too read the message. "A friend, do you think?" She added as if a afterthought, smiling mischievously. It was obvious that she didn't think that whoever had given it to her Grams had just been a 'friend'.

"Get you mind out of the gutter." Paige admonished good naturedly, laughing despite her harsh words. She had actually thought something along the same lines but she wasn't about to say it.

"So…you going to try it on?" Phoebe asked excitedly.

"You want me to try it on? Shouldn't we be fighting over who gets to wear it?" Paige replied warily, not understanding why her sister was offering it to her.

"I know that it will suite you well and you were the one who found it. You should try it on. Well, you should try it on _first._" Phoebe stated teasingly.

"Ok. I'll try it on." Paige knew there was a catch. Phoebe wanted to try it one as well. Though, she had expected as much from her sister. Smiling, she fiddled with the clasp of the necklace for a moment before pulling back her hair and fastening it round the back of her neck. The necklace hung gently from her throat. "Does it look ok?"

Poof.

That was the only way Phoebe could think of to describe what happened. Paige simply vanished. One second she was standing there the next she was gone. It wasn't even like she had orbed or anything like that. No, there had been no blue orbs to signify that type of transportation. So it had to of been the necklace. There was no other explanation. But…the necklace couldn't be dangerous? The object was Penny's and the triquetra was a symbol of good. It couldn't of hurt Paige. Unless, what if Grams put a curse on it to prevent it from being stolen or destroyed. After all, it was very beautiful so she must of wanted to protect it. Especially if it was from a friend.

Phoebe sighed."Houston, we have a problem."

Understatement of the year. No. Make that century.

---

"Paige is _what_?" Piper yelled angry but also shocked and worried.

"Gone." Phoebe said cautiously. "But," she added before Piper could say anything else. "I think I know how we can get her back."

"Oh, please." Chris drawled from his spot by the book. "Enlighten us."

Phoebe glared at him.

They were all in the attic, that is, Chris, Victor and Piper. Leo was still with Gideon reporting to the Elders. Phoebe had no clue why they were taking so long. Maybe it was the time difference? Piper wasn't in the best of moods and Phoebe was reluctant to provoke her. Chris was back to his annoying, neurotic self (Phoebe wanted to throttle him) and Victor was sitting down and looking worried. And tired. His head tilted down as he looked at his hands. Phoebe had told them what had happened and now all she needed to do was think of a way to fix it. She had part of a plan thought out but some parts were still sketchy but Phoebe felt confident that they would come together. Now to put her plan into action.

"We summon Grams."

Victors head snapped up so fast Phoebe was very surprised that he didn't break his neck. Chris looked slightly more serious that he had a second ago.

"Did you just say summon Grams?" Victor inquired casually although his eyes were guarded.

"Yes." Phoebe answered.

"I'm going out for a walk. We…We don't get on." Victor said calmly, smiling tightly. "I don't want to be around when you summon her."

"Come on dad." Piper said. "I thought all the arguing was in the past."

"Well, there's more to come in the future ok? Anyway, I don't want her going on about how useless I am once she finds out why me and Chris had to come to the past. I don't need her to go on about how I don't have any powers. It'll cause a argument. Anyway, I need the fresh air." Victor responded, his face set in a stubborn frown that they knew would be impossible for them to change..

"Dad, you don't have to-" Piper began soothingly.

"No. I do. I want to. There's something I have to see." Victor cut her off and said firmly.

Chris nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like. You came to the past and everything was whole again. The streets were busy. People everywhere, talking, laughing. Being generally happy for no other reason except just for being happy. Even the sky seemed brighter here. The city. It seems so alive compared to the future. It can be a lot to take it at first. A little overwhelming. Especially when people you thought were dead, who you saw die, are actually alive and well. Knowing nothing of their future fate. He didn't blame Victor for wanting to get away. When he had first come to the past, it had taken a little bit of getting used to. He guessed Victor just needed time to adapt. That and the fact the Penny Halliwell annoyed the hell out of him.

"See you in a few hours." Victor said warmly before exiting the attic before anyone could stop him. His shoes clicking on the wooded floor.

"Is he going to be alright?" Piper said worriedly, staring at the empty doorway Victor had just walked through.

"He'll be fine. Lets just summon your Grams already." Chris muttered, though he too stared at the exit to the attic, almost longingly. As if he wished that he could of gone with Victor and was only just restraining himself from following.

Piper nodded and her and Phoebe set up the candles for the spell and quickly lit them. Chris moved out of the way of the book so they could read the spell.

_Hear these words, hear my cries ,_

_Spirit from the other site, come to me,I summon thee, cross now, the great divide._

In the centre of the circle, a sudden golden glow appeared. The lights spiralling around themselves in a weaving twisting, unknown pattern before converging on each other and flooding outwards to reveal Grams. She looked exactly the same as when they had last seen her. Same stern expression but also identical kind eyes to the grandmother that the Charmed Ones had grown up with. Stepping out of the circle, she was met by to hugs at the same time from her two girls. Chris hung back drifting back to the book and causally flicking through. Suddenly, the Charmed sisters jolted, as if electrocuted before relaxing again. Penny released them and looked at them pensively.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked. Though it was unclear who she was talking to.

"I don't know." Piper replied.

"Might be your magic. Reacting badly. You said that spell together and maybe you felt the fact that Paige isn't here as your bond links you so she might be somewhere cutting her off from that. You know, as she's missing and all." Chris said shrugging. Eyes still on whatever page he was reading. He looked up as if just realising he'd spoken out loud. "Just thinking."

"Paige is missing?" Grams asked incredulously. "No wonder you need my help."

"Yeah, she tried on a necklace and poof. She was gone." Phoebe explained.

Gram's expression turned thoughtful. "Was it a silver triquetra by any chance?"

"Yes. Do you know it?" Phoebe said hopefully.

"Unfortunately, yes I do." Grams replied, grimacing. "That was from back in my hippy days. My husband Alan was a sweet and it was his influence. Anyway, if I'm remembering correctly, then that was when I put a return-to-owner spell on all my clothes and favourite objects. My husband was then killed around that time by my best friend Robyn and I… well. Lets just say my 'peace and love' hippy days were over."

Piper and Phoebe were still trying to grasp the fact that there demon killing grandmother was once a flower child by the time she had finished specking. They didn't look like they could mange to speak anytime soon. Chris wasn't so shocked. He already knew this stuff from his childhood.

"So, Piper and Phoebe go back to the past and get Paige. Simple. Problem solved." Chris said happily.

Grams turned to him in confusion and as if noticing him for the first time. "Who are you?"

"He's Chris." Piper said as she regained the ability to speak. "He's from the future."

"And is the future bright?" Grams asked, slightly mocking.

Chris smirked as he saw a chance to annoy the hell out of his great grandmother. This ones for Victor Chris thought savagely before replying cheerfully.

"Can't tell you. Future consequences."

---

Victor walked down the street.

It was so bright outside that he couldn't stop smiling. He was glad to get out of the house. Seeing his girls alive again. Well. It hurt. It hurt because he knows in his heart that he can't save them. And Chris…he almost died! Victor didn't think he could just get over that easily. He just couldn't. Chris was some of the only family he had left. Piper had trusted him to keep him safe before she died. He felt so useless. Damn this cancer. Even the future had no cure. He wished that he was young and fit and healthy. He wished he had powers. There was no way for him to help the sisters in this…in any state. Without magic of his own, he was useless and he knew it. Still, he would try to help. Try to do his best. Just because he couldn't do anything didn't mean he'd abandon them and leave them alone.

He'd rather die.

Enough depressing thoughts, his brain whispered. So Victor went back to admiring the scenery and just strolling along. It was a lovely warm day. The sun was shining and a nice calm cool breeze kept him from feeling to much of the heat. It was bliss. So smiling, he began to think that this might yet be a good day for him.

However, that soon changed.

Out of no where, the scene changed and he was no longer walking down the street. He was walking in a large stone room. Echo like and large.

Victor looked around and his eyebrows rose.

The room he was in wasn't really a room at all. It was far to large, more like a hall, and had massive glass windows showing the rest of what he presumed was a castle. The walls were made out old stone, with torches placed along them in regular intervals. Suits of gleaming, steel armour stood somewhat imposingly along the walls as well. The roof was high and Victors aging eyesight couldn't see very much of it. The floor was paved with the same stone as the walls and he knew that his feet would make a clicking sound when he walked. Something seemed to be missing from the walls and floor, as if it had been stripped of some sort of decoration that should have been there, but wasn't.

Victor let his eyes roam to the far end of the room. There was a chair there, okay it was more like a throne, on a slightly raised part of the room, covered in some sort of black silky stuff. On either side there were two doors and they each had a gold handle. Someone really liked to show off. As Victor concluded his sweep of the room, he noticed that it gave out the appearance of being quite dark and foreboding. Whoever had taken him here was not someone he wanted to meet. He knew that for sure. Though that was what was confusing him, who would have a motive for kidnapping him? Especially as no one was supposed to know he was in the past. Victor felt a strong sense of 'uh oh' in his stomach but before he had time to dwell on it, something (or someone) appeared suddenly in front of him.

It was a type of transportation he had never seen, the black cloaked figure seemed to step right out of thin air, appearing as if by magic. Victor snorted in his mind, of course it was by magic. The figure was about five feet away from him, the black cloak hooded and so covering his face. Slowly, the hood was lowered.

Bright, malicious deep blue eyes stared at Victor and he found himself wishing that he had kept his hood up. Lips pulled back in a confident smirk. He was actually quite handsome, but in a twisted, evil sort of way. Victor didn't know who he was but judging from the castle and weird transportation methods, he'd say he was powerful.

"Hello Victor."

He hated the way he spoke, it was like he was talking to something, for lack of a better word, evil. Mysterious and there seemed a biting, chilling coldness to his words that made Victor bring up his guard. He seemed to have a aura about him that said 'I know something you don't. Victor hated those type of people.

"I have something _very_ important to talk to you about."

Victor glared at him. " How did you bring me here?What was that weird thing you just did?"

The demon, for he was certainly a demon, raised a eyebrow. "A minor illusion, I was here the whole time. I simply revealed myself. As for how you arrived. A magician never reveals his secrets."

It was then, in that single second, that Victor realised exactly who he was talking to. _Minor illusion. _Oh no.

"They vanquished you."

"I thought we might come to this. I was never vanquished, demon of Illusions remember? I simply let them believe that and believe they did. Anyway, onto business. There is much we need to discuss." The demon replied coldly to his statement. However, his eyes were dancing. Though it only served to make Victor more wary.

"Like what? Why did you bring me here? What use am I to you?" Victor demanded.

"Questions, questions. Dear oh dear, don't have very good manners do you? As a guest, you should be grateful to you _kind_ host." The demon seemed to like mocking him but Victor had been on the receiving end of Chris's sarcasm so he managed to not scream at the demon, instead he shrugged indifferently.

"Let me ask you something, Victor. Have you ever thought about what would happen if Destiny itself could be changed?" The Illusion asked absently, but pointedly. His eyes fixed on Victors. It felt like he was trying to read his mind or something.

"Uh…no?" Victor replied. What was with this guy? Destiny? He sounded like some philosophical type weirdo, though he was wise enough not to say it out loud.

"Thought not. However, I have. I have often wondered at what would happen if something that was supposed to happen didn't and if something that wasn't supposed to happen did. At last after," Here the demon smiled as if at some inner joke. "a while of thinking I have come up with a theory."

"Well," Victor asked, feeling as if he should at least say something. "does it work."

It seemed he had said the right thing as the demon smiled darkly. "That, my friend, is what we are going to find out."

"With your kind help of course."

"I'll never help you and I'm not your friend." Victor spat, not caring if it wasn't really the best idea in the world. He wasn't going to let this demon play around with him.

"I thought you might say that. Lets see if I can convince you." The Illusion whispered.

"Nothing you can say will ever make me obey you." Victor hissed.

"Are you sure about that? You have no idea just _who _your talking to." The demon hissed. Seemingly angry for the first time.

"I'm sure. I'd never betray my family. I'd never hurt them. Nothing you say will ever be enough to make me even consider it." Victor spat viciously

"Really? I'm afraid that I don't quite believe that." The Illusion drawled.

"I am going to kill your grandson, Victor, no matter what you do." The Illusion continued mercilessly, stepping forwards. "And if you don't join me, I will tear your whole world apart. I will kill everyone you love, anyone you have a connection to. I'll torture, maim, destroy…" he punctuated each word with a small step before he stopped right in front of Victor. " And, lets not forget about Wyatt? He is, after all, the focus of my experiment. Poor sweet innocent Wyatt, turning out to be a tyrant, a murderer. Oh how lovely that would be, if it wasn't prevented."

"How do you know about that?" Victor staggered backwards, shocked and caught off guard. He knew about Chris? At first he'd thought he'd just meant Wyatt, but then he'd gone on to talk about him separately, how did he know what was going to happen in the future.

"I know many things. It is that knowledge that puts me in a perfect position to destroy your family. What fun it will be. I do love messing with Chris. He doesn't know its me, but I'm leading him exactly where I want him to go. Though, don't be mistaken, this isn't simply about him. The Charmed Ones are the biggest source of good over to grace this planet. I despise everything they stand for. Their disgusting. Saving innocents and doing their duty. It makes me sick. Their lives are just asking to be ended. I'm going to destroy them…and I'm going to enjoy it. That's where you come in Victor." the demon said, seeming to know what Victors unspecific question referred to.

"What?"

"I, of course, can't always be the one pulling the strings. I have other things that I have to attend to. I want to destroy your family and your going to help me." he said coldly, but with a air of confidence and he even seemed amused. Amused that Victor would turn on his own family.

"Never!" Victor growled. "I'll never help you harm them. My own flesh and blood."

"I thought you'd say that. Never mind. I tried asking nicely, you can't say I didn't, so now I'm going to bring out my leverage." the demon said acting mockingly 'nice'.

That's when it happened. Out of thin air, and just like before, a figure appeared. Trapped in a crystal cage, the figure was lying motionless on the floor. It was someone Victor hadn't seen in over twenty three years and had never thought to see again. He felt a dreadful sinking feeling in his stomach.

"No…" he whispered. He was painfully aware that the demon had moved out of his immediate line of vision and was standing slightly to the left of him.

"Patty."

"Ready to reconsider?"

"How?" Victors mouth went dry. She looked exactly the same as when he last saw her and he couldn't help the overwhelming surge of love that he felt when he looked at her. She was facing him, her brown hair cast slightly over her face. Eyes closed, she looked like she could be sleeping, like she _was_ sleeping. How had he got to her? She's dead. Even the sisters couldn't summon her.

"Well, when your daughters summoned their grandmother, it didn't take much to be able to tap into that power. Oh what power they have! And as this place," he gestured around the hall absently. "is located on a strong source of magic similar to the nexus…well, all I had to do, was add that power to my own and steal some of the Charmed ones and, "He smirked. "this lovely person appeared. You see, I know how much you care about her, so I thought you might want to see her again."

"Why are you doing this? What do you gain?" Victor spat, turning wildly, desperately on the demon he now knew he hated above all others.

"Gain? I'm not gaining anything. You are the one seeing your dearly departed ex. Not me." he said though his tone was mocking, cruel. "Ithought you'd be pleased."

"You said she was leverage." Victor growled.

"Oh, so I did." the illusion turned to her as if in surprise, as if looking at her in a new light. "My mistake."

Victor couldn't speak so he just glared.

"If you continue to refuse. I can't guarantee her safety. I have a terrible temper when things don't go my way." the Illusion was back to business and the malice in his eyes was clear.

"What?" He couldn't comprehend what the demon meant. No, he didn't want to comprehend.

The smirk on the Illusions face dissolved into a cruel, confident smile and Victor couldn't help but compare him to Wyatt, except he had a feeling that this demon is worse. Much worse. "I'm giving you a choice. Either, you help me and save your ex wife, or you don't help me and I show you just how evil I can be."

"Your making me choose." Victor stated.

"Yes. Though I'd think that it would be a easy choice. The Charmed Ones can, according to the fact that they are still alive, look after themselves? Their future is still uncertain. But dear Patty on the other hand…there are only two choices. Yes, you could refuse and go get your daughters to come kill me but I can guarantee that I will _never_ be found. She will be here for millions, perhaps billions, of years. All that time enjoying my… hospitality." Here the demon stopped and laughed, they both knew that it would be anything but pleasant for Patty. "If you accept, I'll let her go and the Charmed Ones fate will still be uncertain. You believe in them don't you? So why not show how much you believe. If their going to defeat me, then your part in it shouldn't matter. Should it? Come on. Make the choice."

Victor stared at the face of his wife and felt his heart nearly break. He loved her so much, years apart and their messy divorce didn't change that, he couldn't leave her here. He just couldn't.

"Please forgive me." he thought. Though he had no idea who he was talking to.

"Fine. I'll help you."

"Excellent, but I'm afraid that's not enough." the demon said.

"What? I said I'd help you. Why isn't that enough?" Victor whispered. He felt so ashamed, but there was no going back now. What more did this demon want to take from him?

"I propose…a contract." the demon stated. "You sign and I sign. Well, I have already signed."

"Okay." Victor whispered, still feeling slightly numb at what he was doing.

The Illusion demon smiled, before taking a piece of paper out of his cloak. Victor could see writing over the surface. "No way." he thought. "He's had this all planned out." The demon offered him the contract, for that's what he supposed it was, and Victor started to read it. The first part was what the demon would do if he signed it (not harm Patty) and other parts were the terms that he had to fulfil. They were pretty obvious. Help the Illusion in whatever he wants you to help him with. Don't tell anyone about his plans. Ect. That, however, was where it got tricky. After about ten statements like that, something weird was written.

_-the previous parts of the contract are bound by blood. If they are broken in any way then the person who's blood was used will then die. The blood is not that of the signer Victor B-_

"Who's blood is it?"

Victor didn't know why but he had a very bad feeling about that particular clause. So when he spoke, he couldn't help but wish that he would not be told the answer. Or that he was wrong. However, the Illusion seemed only too happy to answer his question and the answer was exactly what he wished it wasn't.

"I thought you'd be able to guess. The blood is Chris's."

"How did you get his blood?" Victor asked. No. Why? Why was Chris being dragged into this?

"Off a athame. Very convenient, don't you think?" the demon said.

"What does this mean?" Victor asked. Though he suspected he knew what it meant. He also knew, there and then, that there was no going back. He'd almost lost Chris once, he wasn't about to do it again. There was no way he'd break the contract if it would threaten Chris's life. He had faith in his family. They wouldn't be defeated that easily. Still, he felt guilt settle heavily in his mind. He'd betrayed them, he'd betrayed Chris, the righteousness that they stood for. But, he couldn't sacrifice Patty, not when it's in his, albeit weak, power to save her.

"It means, that breaking those clauses means killing Chris. You may not know much about blood magic but that's how its been wired to work. Of course, I couldn't make that the case for all of the clauses as blood only goes so far." The Illusion didn't seem at all upset by this. On the contrary, he seemed delighted.

Victor read on.

The next bits were clauses like "don't reveal the Illusion demons location at any given time." and "don't reveal any other people who work for the Illusion demons identities". Pretty normal stuff, but Victor had a feeling about what would happen if he broke those clauses. If he broke any clause. His suspicions were confirmed when he reached the bottom.

_-Upon signing, Victor is permanently bound by the terms of the contract. A breach of any of the clauses written here, will cause his immediate death. The only exception is if the holder of the contract allows such a breach or if the contract is deemed no longer applicable. Or, of course, if the victim has died. -_

That was it. Below was the dotted line he had to sign on. That dreaded dotted line. He was basically giving the Illusion his family on a sliver platter but he couldn't sacrifice Patty. He just couldn't.

A pen was passed to him. He hesitated.

"If I sign, you'll let Patty go?"

The demon nodded.

Victor, shakily, put the pen to the paper and slowly signed his name.

The Illusion smiled and in the background Victor could hear a snake hiss.

----

There it is. Hope you enjoyed it. I kinda felt I rushed the part about him getting better but I can't dwell on it now. Please read and review. I have been wanting to write this for about four chapters. Love it? Hate it? Please tell me. The next chapter should be up in about two weeks. Maybe less. I have it planned out in my head. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers who review for every chapter. It makes me happy to hear from you. Also, thanks to all you people who add me to a alert. The spells used in this chapter are both from the show. The episode about when piper was ill is in season 1,2 or 3. I don't know which. XD.


	16. Past and Present

I'm not dead!

Okay, so first off, i have to give everyone reading this story an apology. I said this would be up in two weeks and it took longer, much longer. I'm sorry about that and I can only hope that you haven't given up on me. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Read and review.

Chapter 15-Past and Present

---

Paige reappeared in a strangely familiar room.

It was decorated in a sixties style and, looking around, she had a growing sense that something very strange had just happened. In front of her, there was a young woman standing in front of a mirror. Her form was obscured by a rainbow like spectrum of glowing lights surrounding her. Paige wondered what she was doing. It was obviously some type of magic but the woman seemed unconcerned that a stranger had just appeared in her room. Maybe she hadn't noticed her yet. Deciding to speak, she said.

"Hello."

The woman didn't even pause in what she was doing and replied "One second. Just let me finish adjusting my aura and…there." She stopped breathing deeply and the glow faded from her body. Wow, so that was adjusting your aura. Paige hadn't even known that was possible. The stranger turned to face her and her eyes widened in surprise and joy.

"You brought my necklace! Right on." she said happily. Obviously it was very important to her…wait, that would mean that…

"Are you Penny Halliwell?"

"Yes." Penny smiled at her with a sudden understanding that Paige didn't know how to interpret "your not from around here, are you?." As she spoke she walked over to one of her many draws and, after looking around for a bit, pulled out a necklace identical to the one Paige was wearing.

"I can explain!" Paige said quickly. Obviously the necklace had somehow brought her to the past.

"No. It's cool. We're never had a time traveller here before. I expected it would happen sooner or later. You see I cast a return to owner spell on all my favourite stuff." Penny was looking at her in something akin to awe. It was creepy.

"What year is it?" Paige asked hesitantly.

"1967. January by the way." Penny didn't seem at all disturbed by the fact that someone from the future was in her room.

Paige was just about to speak when someone spoke from the rooms doorway.

"Come on. The Whitelighters are doing a light show!"

The speaker was a woman with shoulder length blond hair and she had a excited smile on her face which was mirrored by Penny. The woman shot Paige a curious glance but didn't say anything. "Come on lets go! You don't want to miss this."

Interested despite herself, Paige followed them out of the room and down the staircase of what she had realised was the Manor. A very different Manor. It was strange. She was almost forty years in the past and yet things were so familiar to her. However, 'future consequences' had been drummed into her head so many times that she knew that she couldn't tell anyone anything. Guess, that phrase was useful for something. Not that she was ever going to tell Chris that. Once they had almost got down the stairs, Paige froze. It was a good thing Penny and her blond friend stopped too because otherwise she would of looked really strange. Oh. My. God. That could not be Leo!

But it was.

What was he doing? Sure, the lights were pretty and everything but, hearts? And what was up with his clothes? The world had truly gone crazy if Leo, of all people, had been effected by the hippy dippy culture of the 1960's. Maybe she was being too harsh. After all, he did have to live through this time and the fashion had probably corrupted him. Anyway, she didn't think he was going to be that different. Minus the clothes, he was probably going to be the same Leo. A little more of a pacifist maybe but not that much. Okay, she could deal with this. She took a deep breath as she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening and was stunned when she realised that she felt…alone. This wasn't her time. This wasn't her manor, this wasn't her home. She felt suddenly out of place. Lost is a house she should of felt comfortable in. Safe.

The light show ended and they continued walking down the stairs.

"So who's this?" Robyn asked looking at Paige and giving her a friendly smile. Her head was tilted to the side in interest. Thought it wasn't unkind. Just…interest.

"Oh, I never did ask you your name did I?" Penny said tuning to Paige in slight surprise. Eyes friendly and alight. They were unfamiliar though and, once again, she felt the uncomfortable feeling of being alone. In a time where no one would understand her. Withholding a sigh, she realised she had yet to speak.

"Its Paige." Paige said.

"She's from the future." Penny said excitedly. She seemed happy that Paige was here. Not hostile. Welcoming. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

" Far out." Robyn replied, looking at Paige with a new interest. Her inquisitive eyes seemingly trying to figure her out. The bright smile on her face encouraging.

"Yeah, my necklace bought her here." Penny agreed.

"Well, you must be a witch right?" Robyn asked and at Paige's nod she continued "Do you have a active power?"

"Yeah, I don't think it'll work though. I'm too far away from my time." Paige replied hesitantly, she didn't know much about time travel, but she knew that her powers might be a bit off. They might even not work at all. She suspected she would still be able to cast spells though. Thank goodness. However. she still had to find out what she could still do magic wise. Anyway, if her powers did work she didn't want to let them know that she was half Whitelighter. Too many uncomfortable questions.

"Really? What year are you from?" Penny asked. By now, their conversation had attracted a lot of interest. Like from Leo. He was making his way over to their little group.

"Am I allowed to tell you that?" Paige replied half joking, half serious, not intending on telling them what time she was from. Or anything about her identity for that matter.

"Not really." a new voice cut in. Paige froze. She recognised that voice. It can't be…

Paige turned to the direction the voice was coming from and saw the one person she hadn't expected to see. Not here. Not in _this_ time. Never in this time.

"But who says you have to abide by the rules?" the person continued walking over to them from the doorway to the manor. Paige hadn't heard or seen him come in.

"Chris!" Penny exclaimed happily.

"Hello Penny." Chris said a happy grin on his face..

----

"So what do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Us? Nothing. You, however, will go back in time and get Paige." Chris replied amused. He still couldn't believe all the messes the sisters could get themselves into. Though, he didn't think he'd be half as amused if they could sort out the messes they got themselves into. Nope. Not at all.

"Be careful though." Grams warned. "While its true, that Alan dying was one of the most difficult times of my life, it got me out of my flower child days. I flew into a rage and killed that bitch Robyn. Alan's death gave me the strength to protect you girls as you grew up."

"So your saying that if he doesn't, sorry didn't, die then you would still be a flower child?" Phoebe asked doubtfully. Her eyes showing how sceptical she was of the statement.

"Yes and the Charmed Ones would be dead." Grams replied solemnly. Her eyes dark and serious.

"So we have to go to the past, get Paige, not tell anyone who we are and make sure that our grandfather dies?" Piper listed, raising her eyebrows. She turned to Chris and gave him a slightly teasing smile. "You think you've got it bad?"

"You have no idea." Chris muttered before saying. "Just get on with it already. I need to go find Victor."

"Victor's here?" Grams asked. Hostility gleaming in her aged eyes.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Chris replied defensively.

"No. Just surprised that's all. " Grams answered the hostility fading like it was never even there. Chris's eyes narrowed. She turned to Piper and Phoebe. "You'd better get changed. Your going back to 1967."

Phoebe grinned. Her excitement tangible. "I can't believe we get to meet our grandfather."

"Remember. No changing history." Grams warned again.

"Yeah, it'll just come back and bite you in the ass. " Chris agreed. His eyes gazing off into space. It looked like he was remembering something.

"Speaking from personal experience are we?" Piper teased.

"Hardly. My family have just had a few unfortunate mishaps with time over the years. As has a friend of mine." Chris replied somewhat defensively. Piper only raised a eyebrow at his answer.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked excitedly. She pointedly ignored the exchange that was unfolding between her sister and her Whitelighter.

She just wanted to meet her family.

----

It was done.

As soon as the last letter of his signature was done the piece of paper rolled itself up and disappeared in a ebony black light.

It reminded him eerily of lightning, except for the colour. You never saw black lightning in the sky.

"Now then. Lets get back to business." The Illusion whispered, looking quite pleased as he smirked from his position in front of Victor. "You will go back to the manor and you will act like nothing has happened."

"That's it?" Victor spat angrily. "Your not going to ask me to kill anyone for you?"

"No. I do, now that you mention it, need you to do something for me when your at the manor." The Illusion replied. Somehow managing to make Victor feel like it was his fault that they were being asked to do anything at all.

"And what's that?" Victor asked reluctantly. He was expecting something undeniably evil to come out of the Illusion demons mouth. Something like poisoning someone or sabotaging potions, but what the demon said next completely stumped him.

"Its quite simple, turn on the television and watch the news." The Illusion demon said absently.

"What? Why?" Victor said incredulously. Watch the news? This demon must be mental. Clever and intimidating, but mental.

"Any channel will do. There will be something on that I'm sure you will find interesting." the demon replied.

Victor didn't like the sound of that.

"Is that all." Victor said, resigned but still defiant.

"No." the demon smirked. "I want the sisters to also be watching what your watching. Or, at the very least, aware of it."

"So you want me to watch whatever it is you want me to watch and then tell the sisters about it or make them watch it too?" Victor replied sceptically, eyes narrowed. He was making this too complicated, it must be important. He wants the sisters interested in this event for a reason. But why? What did he have to gain from this? It was something on the mortals news so what could it mean to him? He needed to find out. There must be something he could do. He had to help. He had to stop this.

"Exactly." the demon replied. " Now, I hate to cut this meeting short but I have some Werewolves to order around."

Victor hated this. Hated that the demon was taunting him with information that he couldn't reveal. Couldn't use. Damn him! It only made the truth of what Victor had done worse. The shame of his betrayal burdening deeply on his heart. It was a dark voice whispering in his mind. He was a old, useless man and he had allowed himself to be tricked and bullied into betraying the only family he had. Not just Chris, but the Sisters and Leo. Even Wyatt, his (now) sweet and innocent nephew. He had let them all down. Coming to the past was a mistake, if all he would do was destroy what his family had. If all he could do was betray them. But at least he had saved one person through his actions. At least one.

"What about Patty?"

The Illusion demon turned, giving the woman on the floor a surprised glance. "Oh yes, my leverage, she is free to go."

He waved a pale hand, and Patty started to blur out of sight. The sight of her leaving this world and taking her away from the living make Victor feel happy that he had at least saved one life. The life of his wife. Ex wife. Victor let out a sigh of relief but frowned when the Illusion started laughing.

"I don't understand."

"No. Not now." The demon stated, his soulless blue eyes staring into Victors own.

"But maybe someday you will."

And then the castle around Victor melted away, taking the demon with it. The colours in front of him swirled as if the air was paint. Different coloured paints all converging on the same point, washing away the scene before Victor with a ease that he wished that he too could possess. But wishing had never helped him before and he doubted it would help him now. Slowly, the spectrum cleared and Victor was, once again, alone in the street. As if nothing had happened. Oh god! How he wished that that was the truth. That nothing _had_, in fact_,_ happened, that he could go back to the Manor without the burden he had been given resting upon his heart.

But Victor had never been good at pretending.

No.

He'd never been particularly good at simply accepting things either. The Illusion demon thought he could trap him. No. There was no way that that would happen. No way in hell he would let that happen. There was a way out, and so Victor would find it. Until he did though, he was the Charmed Ones eyes and ears. A spy on the inside so to speak. The Illusion now thinks that he is of no threat to him as, of course, how could he betray him when he was bound by a contract? A very much unbreakable contract. But Victor wasn't going to give up, he was going to fight. Even if it would end badly. Anyway, there was something he did know, something he could use.

The werewolves were working with the Illusion.

---

Paige froze.

What was going on here? This obviously wasn't _her_ Chris. No. He seemed different. A good sort of different. Chris had always had a old look to his eyes. A guardedness and a hidden pain. Something he was far too young to have. But…this Chris, his eyes were bright. Old, yes, but both sides of the spectrum. The good and bad side of life. Still, that only complicated the problem. Why was Chris here? Now? It just seemed so coincidental. So strange. A past life? It has to be. There was no other explanation and, frankly, Paige didn't want to even think about the implications of it _not _being a past life. Besides, Penny seemed to know him, so he could be her Chris. Right?

"This is Paige." Penny said introducing her. "My necklace brought her from the future."

Chris turned to her in surprise. "Really? Penny, I warned you that putting that spell on all your clothes would only cause trouble."

"Lighten up." Penny teased, rolling her eyes.

Chris was about to speak when a loud beep from outside drew everyone's attention.

"Alan's back!" Penny squealed in excitement. Without even pausing to tell them where she was going, she turned and ran out of the manor, Robyn hot on her heels.

"So, the future, huh?" Chris said smiling.

"Yeah." Paige replied not knowing what else to say.

"Make sure you don't cause a paradox okay? I'd hate to be the one to have to clear it up." Chris said jokily with a very familiar undertone of sarcasm. He started to walk of after Penny before he stopped and turned back to her. "Oh, and you might want to avoid Leo. He's a bit of a ladies man. Apparently it gets annoying." He shrugged.

"Thanks." Paige muttered distantly, distracted. Staring after him as he walked off. Her mind preoccupied on his cryptic answer. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that this was Chris. Maybe not her Chris but still a relatively familiar face. That didn't mean he was any less confusing though.

She snorted. Typical. This was Chris's _past_ life and she still couldn't figure him out.

Smiling a genuine smile for the first time since she came to the past, she walked off in the general direction of where she had seen Penny disappear of to. Things didn't seem so bad now.

Somehow, she didn't feel so alone anymore.

---

Chris' back smashed into the wall with a sickening thud.

His head snapped backwards and he winced at the feeling. It felt like his neck was being broken. Obviously that was not the case or he'd know about it, but still that's what it felt like. He fell to the floor like a sack of stones, very heavy stones, and tried to retain consciousness. Recovering after a few seconds he looked up to see Grams battling five demons at once. She hadn't been thrown into any walls, he thought scowling. Still, there wasn't time to dwell.

Chris stood, wincing at the jarring pain that lanced down his spine as he did so. Flicking his eyes to the side, he sent a demon hurtling into a wall. Grams wasn't watching and Victor was the only one paying any real attention to him.

Yes, Victor.

He had come back from his walk and the second, the exact second, he had walked through the door several demons had shimmered in. Talk about bad timing. Still, the usual thing had happened and now him and Gram's were engaged in the normal act of vanquishing all of the demons that had the misfortune of deciding to attack them. Victor was staying out of the way of the fight; the demons not even looking that interested in trying to kill him. Lucky. Another demon leapt at Chris athame raised and gleaming but Chris simply sidestepped it and the demon went crashing into the wall Chris had just hit. "Serves him right." Chris thought with venom.

It was like a curse.

Every damn time the Halliwell's are missing (or in this case went to the past) demons would always attack. Its like a unspoken law. Or something. They always know when something's up and they always come to attack. Its so incredibly annoying and irritating. Honestly, the sisters had only left about five minutes ago. Five minutes. News does not travel that fast. Not even demonic news but somehow they know. Somehow they always know. He was pulled out of his irritated musings by Grams exasperated voice.

"Oh for gods sake! This is taking too long."

_Magic of fire_

_Heed my desire_

_Kill demons all_

_Rise at my call_

The demons in the room paused for a second as they heard the spell and Chris could almost feel their dread. As it ended, amber flames began to lick at their feet and within seconds they were consumed by the flames. They didn't scream. Or if they did, it couldn't be heard over the roaring of the fire. The heat only effected them, everyone and everything else in the room at more pleasant temperature. Eventually, the flames melted away revealing nothing but a pile of smoking ashes on the floor.

"Nice spell." Chris complemented.

"Thanks." Grams said while Victor just muttered something about her being a show off.

"So, Penny, this is Victor. He's the one from my time." Chris began, after a few seconds of silence, introducing Victor because Penny probably wouldn't recognise him. At the glares that the two family members sent each other he then added hastily. "No arguing. You can't kill each other."

Grams only rolled her eyes and went to sit down in the living room. Victor, however, lingered and walked up to him. Some what nervously.

What the hell?

"Chris, can I talk to you?" Victor asked avoiding his eyes.

"You are talking to me." Chris deadpanned. He couldn't resist. Victor was looking so …serious and he had wanted to lighten the mood. To his intense surprise, it didn't work. Suddenly, the doorway in which they were practically standing in seemed darker and more sombre in atmosphere.

"Right." Victor gave him a tight smile.

"Victor?" His grandfather still didn't look at him. "What is it?"

"Come with me." was the whispered reply.

Victor led him away from their current position and into the kitchen. There, he stopped and looking at the counter, began to speak. His tone was nervous and agitated and his fingers were drawing random patterns of the work surface. "You once asked me why I had come to the past. I can't even remember what I told you. Never mind. It doesn't matter. Not now."

Chris didn't know what to say. So he let Victor continue.

"You were dying Chris. Just a few hours ago. I thought. I thought that by now you would be dead. Seeing you lying there not breathing. Pale and weak. It was one of the worst experiences of my life, the most scary, and the most ironic." Victor continued. Still refusing to meet his eyes; staring stubbornly at the kitchen counter.

Chris frowned at his choice of words. Ironic? He found himself dreading the next sentence. Why? He had no idea.

"There is a reason why I came back to the past. A reason that I never wanted to explain to you, even as I planned the way that I would tell you. I never dreamed that I would be standing in my daughters kitchen explaining it to you in this way. At this time. I thought that I would have more time but I have realised that I can't keep this from you any longer. You are my grandson, and I love you but even I can't spare you from whatever reaction my next words will cause. You deserve to know and, so, I have to tell you."

Chris hadn't even noticed himself begin to back away.

"Seeing you lying there, was ironic. Getting to the past, is a direct result of why."

Victor refused to let his voice crack and tried to sieve out some of the emotion that he knew would be trying to make itself known through his words. He had to protect Chris as much as possible. Even if he could not shield him from the whole truth he at least had to try.

"Chris. I've got cancer."

Victor winced at Chris's sharp intake of breath but he continued anyway.

"Chris. I'm dying."

------

Phoebe and Piper appeared in what looked like a park.

Looking around, they saw that it was deserted, with no one standing on the grass that they were currently situated on. A family passed them, but they weren't standing on the grass, and looked at them in disapproval. Phoebe frowned but took that as a hint that they were doing something they shouldn't or at least looked strange.

"I think we should get going before we draw any more attention to ourselves." Phoebe whispered, though she was unsure why she was lowering her voice.

"Good idea. Though, with those shoes, I think you are going to find 'not drawing attention to yourself' hard." Piper teased.

Phoebe just scowled at her older sister, suddenly feeling self conscious in the blood red boots she was wearing. "Shut up. Lets just go to the manor."

Piper only grinned at her but, nonetheless, they walked off the grass. Pausing to get their baring, the two sisters looked around, before they started off in the direction of their home. Mentally, Phoebe tried to prepare herself for meeting her grandfather while also trying to ignore the loss she felt from the absence of her active powers. There would be no empathy for her. Nor premonitions. Piper was dealing with a similar situation as she realised that if she was attacked, there was really nothing she could do to protect herself. In her mind, she couldn't ignore the sinking feeling of walking into a trap. Or, at least, a hopeless situation. Things had been getting very complicated lately. What with Chris almost dying and The Illusion. She was finding it hard to keep up with it all.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she tried to make some conversation as they walked to the manor.

"I wonder what he'll be like." She said.

Phoebe didn't even have to ask who she meant. She just knew. "Yeah. Me too. Maybe he'll be a bit like mom?"

Piper paused. The face of her mother appearing in her mind. She remembered her kindness and determination and slowly a confident smile spread across her face. "Yes. I think he will."

They lapsed into silence as they walked. It was a comfortable silence. A nice one. Eventually, the manor came into view. It was different to what it looked like in their time; with some added decorations , but other than that it was exactly the same. Right down to the dusty red colour of the outside. The sun had just began to set. The sapphire sky tinted a rosy pink. Not enough to assume that it was dusk but enough to convey the nearness of night time.

"Lets go find Paige." Phoebe said cheerfully. Somehow pleased at the sight of her home.

"Yeah." Piper said with a soft smile.

"Though, knowing her, she has probably got herself into some sort of trouble by now. " Phoebe joked grinning. Her comment was light hearted, not sincere.

Still, she had no idea how right she was.

----

"_I guess your wondering what we do here?" Chris asked. Breaking the silence that had insured after him and Bianca had told each other their names. He would have to tell her what was going on. Someone had to do it. _

_Bianca looked at him through the partition in between their cells in confusion. "What you do? What do you mean? We're prisoners, we do nothing." she said it like he was stupid like he should of known that but her tone was light. Almost teasing. Sarcastic._

_Chris gave her a grim smile. "I remember asking some one the same thing as you just asked. The first time I came here."_

"_That isn't a answer. Stop being so cryptic." Bianca hissed._

_Chris continued on oblivious, looking at the bars instead of her. Seeming to be lost in thought but not ignoring her. "Though, you are an assassin so you might find this easier than others," then, whispered. "Easier than I did."_

"_Are you insulting me now?" Bianca gave him a furious and threatening glare._

"_No." Chris met her glare with a blank face and then smiled. His green eyes glittering. "I was offering a compliment. You, my dear phoenix, have a advantage few have ever had before. That advantage is that you are trained in the art of killing," he paused "and your good at it."_

"_So?"_

_Chris smirked at the venom she put into the one single word. He liked her. _

"_So, you may have a chance of surviving in this place after all. Well, until we escape." he replied somewhat cheerfully. In a dark, weary way. Like someone making a joke in the middle of a battle. In the middle of a war. He didn't even flinch when the guard at his cell 'door' shifted. _

"_We?"_

"_Yes we." Chris suddenly went more serious. The humour fading out of his eyes. "I can't very well start a resistance on my own now can I?"_

_Bianca didn't say anything. Instead giving him a shocked smile. Here was someone who had clearly been a prisoner a while and, yet, he was plotting to escape right under his enemies nose. She found herself admiring the sheer boldness of what he was doing. Who else would be able to display such defiance without a glimmer or fear? Where others would cower and plot in secret, he didn't even bother to hide what he was doing. It was like sending a letter outlining all of your secret plans to the enemy. Then pulling them off out of sheer spite. Bianca tilted her head to the side in thought. He had to be powerful. No one could be doing what he was doing if they didn't have some power. Even in his own prison Wyatt can't touch him. Can't make him loyal._

_She liked that._

"_I find myself intrigued." Bianca whispered. Narrowing her brown eyes in interest. _

_Chris gave a satisfied smile. "Well, it is a intriguing prospect. Freedom."_

_Bianca leant on the wooden bars separating their cells. "Just how long have you been here?"_

"_I think its been a year." Chris shrugged._

"_And you haven't managed to escape yet?" Bianca said in a teasing tone._

"_Are you doubting my abilities?" Chris gave her a mock hurt look. His eyes looking mournful despite the playful glimmer in them. _

"_I wouldn't dream of it." Bianca replied seriously before allowing a smile to light up her face. There was something about Chris that made her feel like the world wasn't ending. The threat of Wyatt seeming to be very far away. Unreal. She liked that feeling. _

"_Right." Chris muttered. " Anyway back to business. Before I can tell you all the lovely details of imprisonment, I must first fully introduce myself." _

_Chris was fully ware of how nervous he felt. What would she say when she knew who he was? Only time will tell. Her confused look almost stopped him but he knew he had to do this._

"_My names Chris Halliwell. And Wyatt is my older brother." He winced at the blank, unreadable look that replaced the smile that had been on his companions face. Now for the final part. The worst part. Somehow though, he knew it would be the one thing about them that would be the most similar._

"_And I'm a murderer."_

_Bianca stared at him for a long time. Finally though, she gave him a smile that could only be described as a grin, except demons (or assassin witches in this case) do not grin. _

_She reached her hand through the bars, ignoring the warning grunt of the guard demons. Chris saw the Phoenix shaped mark on her forearm as she extended her hand towards him. He found that that single gesture of friendship made more to him than any of Wyatt's promises._

"_I'm Bianca Phoenix. And Wyatt is on the top of my hit list. "_

_Chris closed his hand around her smaller, more delicate one and held it firmly. Looking up into her dark eyes, he saw no fear or hate there. Nothing like that at all._

"_And I'm a murderer."_

_Chris smiled, he could see the start of a beautiful friendship._

"_Welcome to the fold Bianca."_

_---_

Silence.

"How long?" Chris whispered. _How long before you die? _That was the unspoken question but Victor knew. He always knew.

"A month maybe less." came the mournful reply.

Chris recoiled, stumbling backwards even further than he had before. No. He couldn't run now. Not yet. He needed answers. So he stayed. Putting on a impenetrable façade. Trying to act like he was okay. But he was not okay. Victor knew that. If he was okay then he would not need to hide. Not need to shield himself from whatever he didn't want to feel.

"Why?" _Why didn't you tell me?_

"I-I couldn't Chris. God, you're my grandson. Every time I tried I just talked myself out of it. I know that you would of wanted to know sooner. Hell, I would of wanted to know sooner. I just-I just care too much about you. I wanted to spare you the pain. I didn't want to be the _cause_ of your pain." Victor took a hesitant step towards where Chris was standing.

"Don't!" Chris hissed. The façade cracking even as he struggled to maintain it. Victor stopped. "I can't deal with this right now, ok?"

"Chris I-"

"Stop." Chris whispered. He then turned away. Fists clenching. "I went back to the past to save my family. A lot of their deaths were unnatural, preventable. Some where not. Moms included."

Victor froze.

"And now you tell me, that not only can I not save my own mother or my Aunts, but I also have to lose you too? Regardless of whether I succeed or not? That you are going to die by my twenty fourth birthday?" Chris continued. _Just like my mother will by my fourteenth?_

Victor felt like he had been punched in the gut. _Chris…_

"It'll be-" but even as it left his mouth he new it was a lie. For him, it was a foolish hope.

"Don't give me that crap!" Chris whispered angrily. Victor felt his heart sink. He'd feel better if he was shouting. Not this. Not this quiet agony. "It will _not_ be ok." he hissed vehemently. Then, in a kind of surprised whisper. "Your going to die."

Defeated, and though he knew he didn't have to confirm it but couldn't deny it, Victor said, resigned.

"Yes."

Chris flinched. His green eyes conveying a pain that Victor wished he could take away. He knew, however, that he couldn't. Victor knew that there was nothing in this world that he could protect Chris from. Not any more. Not after he had told him the thing that he knew would hurt more than almost anything else.

Silence.

"Well." Chris said. Back to his usual façade. The usual mask. " I have a lead I must follow. I'll be back later."

With that Chris spun around and walked over to the hallway, seemingly forgetting that he could orb. Victor took in his subdued walk and knew he had to say something. "Chris!" His grandson stopped but did not turn around.

"Be safe."

Chris took a deep breath and turned round.

"You too."

And then he orbed away.

Trying to compose himself, Victor walked back into the living room too find Penny sitting down watching the television. That's when he remembered. The Illusion demons little task. Victor closed his eyes wearily. Guess he better do what he was supposed to.

"Do you mind?" Victor began gesturing to the remote in Penny's hand.

"No. Not at all." She replied, throwing the remote to him. Victor caught it in his left hand and, just as he was changing the channel, Leo orbed in. The shock on his face should of made Victor laugh.

But it didn't.

"Penny?" he asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"The girls are of getting Paige. She had a little mishap with a necklace and is now in the past." Penny explained

"The past?" Leo asked in interest but confusion.

"The summer of love." Penny said as if that explained everything. From the look on Leo's face, Victor guessed it did.

"Ah." Leo replied. His face looked slightly worried and a little embarrassed.

"'Ah' would be correct." Penny said. Her aged face held none of the emotions that were showing so clearly in Leo's expression. "Don't worry. They will be back soon."

"Good." Leo whispered. Clearly unhappy with his former charges situation. Victor thought that he should try to take his mind off of it so he started to speak. Changing the subject.

"How did it go with the Elders?" Victor asked.

"Well, we reported that Chris was alive and could resume being the Charmed Ones Whitelighter. Gideon was glad that everything had turned out fine." Leo's face turned contemplative and wishful. "I wish he could of stayed longer. He is one of my closest friends and one of the more powerful Elders."

Victor nodded. "Don't worry. You may be seeing him sooner than you think." He couldn't help it. Leo had looked sad at seeing his friend leave and Victor had future knowledge on his side. He knew how close Leo and Gideon are/were. Gideon had been his mentor and father figure in the years after his death in world war one. Wow that sounded weird. How did Victor know this? Well, Piper (future) had told him.

"Thanks Victor." Leo said. A smile on his face.

"Don't mention it." Victor muttered before going back to what he should have been doing. Well, what the Illusion has told him to do. Victor scowled. Watching the news. Turning his attention to the words when he couldn't focus, Victor blinked…

And promptly froze.

"-another three bodies have been discovered. Information on this murder is coming in now. The victims can be named as Paige Andrews, Phoebe Sin-Clare and Piper Phillips. Again, all the victims are from completely different areas. Southern England, South Africa and Alaska. The diversity in these areas has led the police to believe that there are several people involved in these homicides. Like the previous instances, the bodies have been found with a charm on them and a letter carved into their backs. The latest letter was a 't'. So far the letters are-

Victor scrambled to find a pen. He needed a pen! Finding one on the table he listened carefully to the letters as they were read out. He ignored the strange looks that Leo and Grams were giving him.

-h,e,l,l,I,s,I,u and t. The Police are asking-

Oh my god.

Victor stared at the letters written on his hand and the word they almost spelt was suddenly burned into his mind.

-the charms found with these bodies was a drop of water, a dragon and a castle. The police are still looking for evidence in the areas where the bodies were found. However, if this is anything like the last six murders then no clues as to the murderer will be found. One thing that we do know, is that this mystery killer is attacking more people. The three this morning was totally unusual for this person when compared to the one a week that the killer has been targeting.-

Victor felt numb as he processed this, rewording the letters on his hand into two familiar words.

The Illusion.

It didn't spell that exactly but he knew that if the killings kept going then Victor just knew that is what they would spell. He'd planned this. Told Victor what to look for with that stupid smirk. He'd wanted Victor to find out. For the Charmed Ones to find out. Why? It seemed so weird. So incredibly sick and twisted. He was killing people. All because of some stupid plan. Victor knew he'd enjoyed it, destroying the lives of those women. Without a thought nor a care. For what? So he could get back at the Charmed Ones; punish them. Play around with them and trick them into a trap. Mess around with them. Oh, he saw The Illusions plan very clearly now. He was trying, and succeeding, at causing as much pain as possible. With not visible motive. He was doing it because he thought it was fun.

And…

There were two letters missing of the back of his name. it only spelled 'The Illusi'

He was going to kill again and Victor couldn't stop him.

But he knew who could.

---

So… that's that. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it didn't seem forced or anything. I tried and I am actually very proud of what I have written. Questions are welcome. Criticism, praise? I like praise. I makes me feel happy. Anyway. This chapter marks the start of my plot thickeningness. Weird I know. I have now planned exactly what will happen in great detail. Aside from that, I have my own little scenes in my head to guide me. I am glad that I got this finished. Its been bugging me for ages since it has been left for so long. Still, it is almost a year since this story was first uploaded. Weird right? I have come a long way. From the first of June, this story will be a year old!

Anyway, I though that I would give you the names of the next three chapters for you to ponder. XD

Chapter 16-Prisons and Kings

Chapter 17- Secrets and Lies

Chapter 18- Sons and Deadlines.

Oh yeah. I'm going away on a nine day water sports trip in France as of the 6th of June. I should be back by the 15th. I will try and keep my updates quick. Well, quicker than this one. Again I must apologise for the delay. I am really sorry.


	17. Prisons and Kings

Hello people. I'm not going to write a massive authors note. There will be one at the end though. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Illusions-chan- Wow, thanks for the review. I was actually blushing when I read it. I was going to reply but I didn't know what to say…still, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. I'm worried now. Lol.

Chapter 16-Prisons and Kings

-----

That was when he heard it.

_Hello Gideon_

"Who are you?" Gideon paced in his study trying to discover where voice was coming from.

_A friend. Someone who can help you._

"I don't need any help." Gideon hissed, making sure the door was locked before he replied. He didn't want his plans ruined by his own carelessness.

Laughter.

_Perhaps. But help is offered all the same. _

"Why would I need to listen to you?" Gideon asked.

_Because I know what you want and I can help you get it. You wish to kill the Twice Blessed Child? Correct?_

"Yes. How do you know that?" Gideon felt sudden fear. Did the Elders know his plan? Where they setting him up only to stop him at the last minute? No they mustn't. he was doing this for the good of balance. Good and evil. Wyatt had to die.

_It does not matter how I know. Don't worry, I will not tell these 'Elders' about the crime you plan to commit._

"It is not a crime!" Gideon yelled, infuriated by this 'voice'. It, whatever it was, had no right to lecture him on what he was doing. It had no right. Fear made itself more prominent as he wondered how the voice had known that he was thinking about the Elders.

_I do have a right! You have no idea what I am, do you? Foolish mortal. I am not bound by any of the laws that govern you and your fellows. I am different. There is only one other like me in existence. There are lots like you. Many who whine and plot to do something that completely goes against what is planned for them, never knowing exactly how that one rotten thought got into their minds. _

"Its still not a crime." Gideon protested vehemently.

_Oh but it is. Killing a innocent child? What else would it be?_

"Liar!" Gideon whispered

_I do not lie._

"What would you have me do? Let him destroy the world when he grows up? There is already proof of what he will do. His crimes are for certain." Gideon explained.

_Oh no, you misunderstand me. I will not stop you from completing your goal. Quite the contrary, I wish to help you. _

"Help me?"

_Yes. Even as we speak the Charmed Ones are no longer in this time, their Whitelighter is preparing for a visit to the Underworld and only Leo, the Charmed Ones grandmother and the one called Victor are home. Do you know what this means?_

"Wyatt is quite unprotected." Gideon breathed. A plan forming in his mind. He could kill the child today.

_Exactly. You no longer need their trust or help. No longer need to wait for them to lower their guard. They are distracted. Now you can kill the child._

_Now is your time to strike._

_----_

He's dying.

Victor. He's dying.

Chris orbed to his apartment. Looking around the place with distant eyes. The potion he had been working on for the last few weeks, the rusted sword he had just stolen, the list of demons that may be responsible for turning Wyatt. It all seemed useless.

Was there really any point?

Of course there was. Save Wyatt. Protect the future. Give everyone their lives back. Give everyone the lives they should have had. What about him? He was already going to lose his mother…must Victor be taken from him too? He hated it. Knowing that there was some things that he couldn't change. That despite the fact that he could save Wyatt, he could not prevent something that was supposed to happen. Death would just keep coming for them if he prevented them from dying. He hated knowing. Knowing who would die and when. The exact date. The exact way. Hated knowing someone's last words even though he had to talk to them every day.

No. He's being stupid. He can't think like this.

What was he doing? He couldn't be like this now. Was knowing about Victors death all that bad? Would he rather of gone to the future after either succeeding or failing to find him dead? At least Victor had had the courage to tell him and what had Chris done? He hadn't given him sympathy; he stormed off. Chris felt a rush of guilt. Victor hadn't deserved that. He was the one dying. Chris shouldn't of been so upset with him. After all, he'd had twenty three years with his grandfather, some people don't even have that. And everybody has to…die. Sometime. Anyway, how did he know it was for certain? That Victor would definitely die from Cancer? If..if he saved Wyatt maybe a cure would be found. A way to save him. It didn't have to be the end of the world. It wouldn't be.

At least he had a warning.

He had the time to make the most of what was left. And…and…he didn't have to think about the possibility that things would end badly. He could be optimistic. Yes. Optimistic. A new thought came to his mind.

He had to save Wyatt. It was the only way Victor _might _survive.

The potion he had been working on, the sword, the list. Suddenly, it all seemed even more important than it had ever been. Chris felt a strangely strong sense of hope. There was a way. A way to save Victor. A way that might save Victor. All he had to do was find the person that would turn him and Vanquish them. That also meant he needed to search the Underworld. There was something that was bothering him. Something wasn't right.

The Illusion demon.

What had his plan been? A demon doesn't just send some lackeys to the Charmed Ones home for kicks. No. He wanted something. What? It didn't matter that he was vanquished. He obviously had friends. What if those friends decided to carry on with his plan? Or maybe it was a plan they had made up together. Whatever it was. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that something big was happening and he wanted to find out what it was. He needed to find out what it was.

This wasn't just about Wyatt anymore.

This was about the possibility of saving Victor and….maybe, his mom.

He wasn't going to think about the chance that things might not change.

He couldn't.

-----

Chris orbed into Teyla's 'home'.

It was dark. The blackness so befitting for the dwelling of a demon. Especially _this _demon. Looking around, he wished that he had the ability to see in the dark or at least for there to be some light so he could see. If only to ascertain exactly where the demon he was looking for was and whether any of her demons were going to try and kill him before he had a chance to talk to her. Rolling his eyes in irritation, Chris walked around in the darkness and somehow managed not to trip over anything or accidentally walk into a wall. He had decided that Teyla was the one person who would know anything about the Illusion. Frowning, he wondered why no one had tried to kill him yet as he wasn't exactly trying to be stealthy.

Teyla needed better security.

That was why the hissed whisper caught him of guard. Not that he was ever admitting that to anyone. Ever. Least of all the person that had caught him off guard. He would never hear the end of it.

"What are you doing here?" the lights came on at almost the same time and Chris refused to flinch at the sudden light as his eyes tried to adjust. He spotted Teyla standing almost five metres away and replied without missing a beat. Trying to focus. Trying not to think about Victor.

"What, not happy to see me?"

Teyla smirked and he knew that this would not be easy. "Of course I am. Though I am curious as to why your not dead. Or at least on your deathbed."

"I don't die easy." was his only reply. Victors fine. Just…concentrate.

Teyla's eyes glittered. "So, what are you here for?"

Chris didn't miss the rephrasing of her original question but he replied anyway. Storming slightly towards her before stopping and hanging back he said "I should kill you for what you did."

Teyla only put on a mock innocent look. Shrugging as if she was trying to remember what he was upset about. It was ruined by the smirk that refused to fade from her face and from her voice. The way she drawled the next few words that she spoke. "I don't know what you mean."

Chris walked closer to her. He needed information and this time it would be on his terms. No more of her games. Though he'd have to be sneaky about it. Let her think she was in charge. Yes. That would work quite well. "I think you do. You tried to kill me."

"But it didn't work." the admission was said without any guilt nor regret. There wasn't a hint of protest in her voice. Nothing. As if the fact that he was alive made up for the deed. He supposed, to her, it did.

"The whole Underworld probably knew that I had Portal sickness. You told someone who then told everybody that counted me as a enemy. A perfect opportunity for them to of got rid of a threat don't you think?" Chris spat.

"But it didn't work." she repeated.

"But it could of."

Silence.

"What do you know about the Illusion?" Chris asked suddenly, changing the conversation to why he was here, what he had really come to talk about.

"Ah, so that's why you're here." Teyla reasoned before inclining her head in a over done carefree gesture. "I think you know the price I charge for a question."

"And I think you know I won't pay it." Chris shot back.

"Perhaps, but it's the only way you will get what you want." Teyla said but without her usual smirk. The smirk she wore the last time when she knew that she would get what she wanted. The look in her eye was off too. The arrogance wrong. Shielding. Bluffing. There was no walking forward either. Both of the previous times they met she had done that. To make him feel uncomfortable.

Now it was Chris' turn to smirk.

"You don't know anything about him do you?" Chris asked. Though he knew that they both realised that it was not a question but a statement.

Teyla glared at him.

Chris laughed. He knew the course of this conversation was getting to her, or could get too her. If he played it right. Maybe, just maybe, he could get something useful out of this after all. " I think that The Illusion demon is the one topic that you have no idea about. That kind of defeats your purpose, doesn't it? You collect and sell information. That must be infuriating for you, not being about to do your job or whatever this is too you. I bet that the Illusion would be able to walk up to you and you still wouldn't know who he was. Hell, I-"

He was then cut of by the fact that he was being slammed into a wall.

A very hard, very much solid, _stone _wall.

It seemed Teyla had snapped and, when she did, she had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him back first into the nearest wall. Which happened to be behind him. Chris felt his head hit the wall and suppressed a wince. He had got her angry, Chris thought dizzily. He could see it in her blazing blue eyes, only inches from his own. Now all he needed to do was take advantage of it. Which meant no showing that she had hurt him, not that he would anyway. He tried not to breath deeply as he spoke his next words. The force with which he hit the wall had winded him slightly and he felt like he now had a concussion. Damn demonic strength.

"Did I touch a nerve?" Keep her angry.

She just glared at him.

"I'm guessing that I did."

Sadly, Teyla seemed to be composing herself pretty fast. Especially when she noticed the position they were in.

She smirked coyly.

Chris was trapped between the wall and her, pinned by her superior strength which was provided by her demonic heritage. Her hands were gripping the front of his shirt tightly, insuring that he couldn't simply use his power to throw her off him like he wanted to. Oh no. He couldn't do that because as she would still be holding on to him, they would both be thrown in whichever direction he choose and things could get even worse. Sure he was taller than her and she had to look up at him (which he actually found quite funny) but she had the advantage right now.

He didn't quite know how things could get worse; he just knew that they could.

Still, he may be able to use this situation to his advantage.

"Isn't this is a very interesting situation?" Teyla's voice chimed in through his musings. Her tone teasing and slightly flirty. Damn her. Why does she sound so happy? He didn't know how to answer. So he didn't say anything.

Silence.

"Chris?" God, he hated how she said his name. So he wouldn't answer. Maybe she'd get bored and go away. Or maybe not.

More silence.

"Are you ignoring me?" Teyla asked frowning.

Chris just looked at her as if to say "And you've only just noticed?"

"I know someone who could tell you about The Illusion demon." Teyla said in a sing song voice.

That got his attention.

"Who?" Chris asked.

"Got you talking." Teyla said then rolled her eyes as he just stared at her and continued.

"I know of a older demon that could tell you what you need to know. He's pretty powerful too. There is only one problem." Chris was dimly aware of her hands…um…wandering.

"What?" Chris tried to control his discomfort.

"He's currently in prison." Teyla replied, seemingly unaware off what she was doing and the discomfort it caused. Yeah right. She was never unaware of anything.

"Prison?" Chris asked, raising a eyebrow. Hadn't he heard that somewhere before?

"Yes. The Underworld has to have some why of controlling its criminals. Hence Valgate was born." Teyla explained.

Now we're getting somewhere.

"Valgate? Let me guess, this place is virtually impenetrable?" Chris asked.

"Yes. No one has ever escaped. Well, no one that I know of."

"Sounds like fun. How do I get in?" Chris replied.

"There is only one way in and that is to be a prisoner. So, unless your up for breaking the law, I guess you'll just have to pass on this one." Teyla said smugly.

"Nope. I'm not passing on this. I need that info." Chris began. He paused. The demons law? Where did he know that from? His green eyes widened and he smiled.

Nephele.

"And I don't need to break the law. I've already done it." Chris finished.

"Only the most dangerous of criminals go to Valgate. You have to of done something really bad to even get considered to go there. Other wise they just kill you." Teyla remarked doubting that he had done something that serious.

"Really?" Chris began cheerfully. However, whatever he was going to say next was cut of by Teyla's sharp intake or breath…and the fact that his head had be turned roughly to the side by one of the hands she had tangled in his hair.

Looks like she found the bite.

"What are you-" Chris began as he felt Teyla's fingers undoing the top few buttons on his shirt. He tried to twist his head out of Teyla's grip but he couldn't. Or rather, she wouldn't let him.

"Oh stop struggling." She replied. He felt her pull down his collar but he just sighed and stopped moving.

"You've been bitten by a Vampire." she stated a moment later. There was a emotion in her voice that he had never really heard before. Something that he thought she would be able to hide. Something that she should be able to hide.

Surprise.

"Well, yeah." Chris said. Flinching as he felt her fingers ghost over the part of his neck where he was bitten. The bite had scarred when he had taken the healing potion, so it didn't hurt, but he didn't want her touching it. "Is that illegal enough for you?"

"Hmm," she said. He felt her breath on his neck and thought about shoving her off him but realised that if she was going to tell him how to get into this Valgate place and find this demon then he had to convince her he was telling the truth. So he didn't shrug her off and he was careful not to flinch either. However much he wanted to. "As far as I can tell you have only been bitten. There isn't any evidence that you actually killed the Vampire but…" she trailed off.

"But what?"

"How did you survive?" Teyla asked curiously.

"I told you. I'm hard to kill." Chris repeated. Teyla just rolled her eyes and continued speaking.

" You don't understand how big this is do you? Any demon who finds out about this will be out for your blood. It could disrupt relations between Vampires and demons. That wouldn't be good. The Vampires have been powerful allies for thousands of years. They are almost sacred in demonic culture. Surviving a feeding is a serious crime in itself. It means you fought back…and won. That's impossible. There are almost no records of a demon surviving a feeding by a true Vampire. It just doesn't happen." Teyla continued.

"So?" Chris asked, finally pushing her off him and straightening up.

"So…I think this might work." Teyla replied.

"Great." Chris muttered. "Where is this prison?"

"Oh, I'm not telling you anything more. At least, not until you help me out with something." Teyla explained. An annoyingly smug tone to her voice as she inspected one of her finger nails.

Chris frowned. "What is it you want help with?"

"Well, I want you to kill a demon for me." Teyla said bluntly looking up from what she was doing.

"You want me to kill a demon for you?" Chris repeated slowly.

"Yes." Teyla stated. Like it was obvious. Well. It kinda was. Still, that wasn't the point.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"He's after my powers." Teyla replied. Chris looked at her in slight confusion. As if to say 'who would be after your powers?'. Teyla only smirked.

"I'm not one of the most well informed people in the Underworld for nothing. I once got a potion from a demon and in return I taught him some Telepathy." she paused. " That's my power by the way. Its how I controlled my demons without speaking when I captured the Charmed Ones."

"Let me guess, he got a little bit power hungry." Chris stated. A potion? What had it been for?

"Yes, he got angry because he didn't have any natural talent at it so he could only learn so much. He's been after my powers ever since. Luckily, he has never had the means to take them from me but then some idiot went a got him a power stealing athame from one of the higher level demons. Now he wants to kill me and take my powers." Teyla replied casually. Looking quite unconcerned for someone who was facing imminent death.

"And you want me to vanquish him for you?" Chris said dryly. Couldn't she get someone else to do her dirty work? Anyway, wasn't she going to get to the point of how she was going to get him arrested? He hoped his plan was working.

"Yes. Didn't I just say that? Oh, and we can get you arrested in the process." Teyla replied.

"How?" Chris asked trying not to smile. His plan had worked after all.

Teyla only smirked. "I have a plan."

Who's manipulating who _now_?

----

_A guard walked into his cell._

_Chris glanced at Bianca. This was the first time she'd see this. He just hoped she was ready for this. It had been hard, not telling her everything but…how could he? This was something that you had to figure out on your own. Something you needed to face on your own. Because when you got there, there is no one else with you. Just you. No one else. No safety net or referee. No one to help you. She needed to realise that. _

_Just like he had had too._

_He heard the guard call him out. Taunting but cautious. Good. Chris thought bitterly. So he should be. As he walked out of the cell and down the sandy corridor, he saw Bianca being dragged out by another guard. He looked away from her curious face. She was wandering why he got to walk freely when she didn't. Wandering why they feared him. She probably thought that it had something to do with who his brother was. With Wyatt. _

_No. It wasn't to do with him._

_Wyatt wanted him to be treated just like every other prisoner here. It was part of his 'punishment'. sometimes he even wanted him treated worse. But Chris never gave in. Never took the offer that had started to sound just a little bit tempting…_

_It wasn't Wyatt, it wasn't his Charmed heritage, the blood in his veins, his Whitelighter half._

_No. none of that. It was because of who he was. It was because he was Chris. _

_He glanced back at Blanca's face. The curiosity still burning brightly in her dark eyes. She didn't even bother to hide it. He liked that. Chris offered her a slight smile. A grim smile. Bianca smiled back and Chris felt a feeling of being free shoot through his stomach. Here was someone like him. Imprisoned, just like him. Trapped just like him. But she could still smile. Even though she was a assassin. That couldn't be taken away from her. She didn't care where she was. Or who she was. She could still feel free… and so could he. Still smiling, he turned away and walked down the corridor._

_He didn't like what she was about to see. Didn't want to let her see. But it was impossible to stop. He knew it was and so he felt himself accepting it. She was like him. She would understand._

_As he walked, his steps were a little more lighter than before._

_A little less weary. _

_And as the sunlight shone across his face…_

_Chris knew that the offer was even more likely to be refused._

_He had Bianca now. _

----

Fates Hollow.

It was a private club in the Underworld. Different to ever other, the doorway was not some poorly carved hole in a cave wall. No. It was a proper entrance leading to a place built in one of the few remaining buildings in the Underworld. Oh, there were buildings they were just in disrepair or in use like this one. It was private and had remained so for many years. Only some in the Underworld had ever seen it with their own eyes. Few even got to go in. It was reserved for upper level demons, Vampires and the Source and his lieutenants. It was guarded jealously, with many of the Sources elite Firestarters mingling into the crowd ready to disrupt anything that could go wrong. It would be almost impossible to get past them and…

That was why it was the perfect place to stage a fight.

All they had had to do was sneak in.

Luckily, Teyla had already found a way which made up for the fact that she was rubbish when it came to strategy.

Seems like she has contacts in even the Sources inner circle. She had got them both passes for one night. One night in a club few had ever seen. Chris knew he'd have to learn as much as possible before he got himself arrested. The club didn't exist in his future. Or maybe it did but he just didn't recognise it. Either way, this was going to be a new experience for him. Chris had been surprised when they had got in without any trouble. It was unlike him. Still, it wasn't that bad in here really, everything seemed cleaner than in the rest of the Underworld. Walking around, he realised that it was time to put his plan into action.

Sweeping his eyes around the room once more, he took in everything he could.

It was set out like a normal bar. However, there were special booths scattered around the room that more 'normal' demons seemed to know not to go near. There was one that was obviously reserved for the Source. The material covering the seats was black and had a crest on it that Chris couldn't quite see and he knew by the two Firestarters next to the booth that he shouldn't try to get any closer. He was sad that he'd never be able to come back here again. This place looked like it could prove very useful in his search for what was going to turn Wyatt but he needed to do this.

Instantly, his eyes zeroed in on a demon walking to one of the booths, there were two Firestarters walking near him. Perfect.

Subtly, so that no one could see, he flicked his hand slightly sideways. The demon he was looking at 'tripped' and fell into the Firestarters. Chris hid a smile. Teyla had told him that bumping into one of those demons was basically a death sentence. Now he just needed to seal the deal. With guarded eyes, he watched the exchange play out. As did every other demon in the club.

"Watch where your going." One of the Firestarters said menacingly.

The demon only straightened up and glared into the guards eyes. He seemed to know that he was going to die but he was still a demon. He wasn't going to grovel or beg for his life. When his reply came it was defiant.

"What's it too you?"

Chris felt the excited atmosphere of the club. Almost everyone was listening in on the conversation. The music had even stopped.

The Firestarter growled. "Watch you mouth."

"Why should I?" the demon hissed.

The second Firestarter joined the conversation at the demons statement. "Because we are the Sources guards."

Laugher. The demon actually _laughed_. Wow, he had guts. Or maybe he just knew what he was doing…

"You can't touch me." he spat. Definitely knew what he was doing. Interesting.

"Can't we Verin?" one of the Firestarters challenged. "The Source may need you for your potions but…what if he found you to be, lets say, unfit for that job?" he finished with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" for the first time a hint of fear crossed the demons face. Carefully hidden of course.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." the Firestarter began cheerfully. He then turned to the crowd he knew was watching the event and gave them a smirk. " We have reason to suspect that this demon is guilty of untrustworthy practices but we need evidence. Anybody have any ideas?"

Chris knew that the crowd would rise, readily, to the challenge so he made sure he got his accusation in first.

"He follows The Way Of The Guild."

Silence.

"Who said that?" the Firestarter barked. His eyes scanning the crowd locking on Chris when he stepped forward. He had nothing to fear from these demons. Well, if all went according to plan. _His _plan. Teyla's had been bad.

"Do you have evidence for this?" the excitement and seriousness in the demons eyes told Chris that this was important. He had to get it right.

"Yes."

The demon in question stiffened.

"Lets hear it then?" the second Firestarter demanded.

"Just look through his pockets." Chris said simply.

After a shared look of confusion, the Firestarters grabbed the demon by his arms; pinning them behind his back and began to search through his pockets. The only evidence of the struggle a slight rustling as the demon to wisely keep silent. A athame fell to the floor. Next were some potions, a small dagger, a crystal and after that…

A chess piece (or what looked like a chess piece) in the shape of a hell hound.

"Guilty!" the cry broke through the tense atmosphere.

"Guild Worshipper!" was the second cry before every demon in the room decided to try and get their views in.

Chris just looked down at the piece on the ground. It was a dark blue colour. Teyla had told him about it. Apparently, the Guild were a rebel demon group that worked to overthrow the Source and any that would follow him. They were very old and had, once, been full of very powerful demons. Now, only a few remained. Or so Teyla had said. Part of their identification was a chess piece- the Hell hound. It was part of the ancient demonic version of the game but as soon as the Guild had started to use it as their symbol the Source had forbidden the possession of it and so it had been replaced by the Pawn. Teyla had also told him that this demon was a almost extremist supporter of the Guild and for that reason would never go anywhere without the chess piece. This had been the most important part in the way to insure his death. To make it obvious what group he was part of. Being part of the Guild was unforgivable.

Must suck to be him right now.

The crowd had calmed down now and were going back to whatever they had been doing before the outburst. Two other guards had come over and placed what looked like the demonic version of handcuffs around his wrists and then taken him away. Chris deliberately stayed near the guards as he too needed to get arrested. Anyway, it looked like they wanted to talk to him.

"How did you know he was part of the Guild?"

Chris thought for a second; making up a excuse. The demon was being unpredictable. Oh well. He could handle it. However, it seemed someone else had other ideas…

"Because him and Verin have been rivals for a long time and…" Teyla said. How did she get there so fast? She was on the other side of the room last time he looked.

"He's the leader of the Guild."

Silence.

What?

That is _not_ part of the plan.

The Firestarter appeared stunned for a moment before his eyes narrowed. "Proof?"

Teyla smirked. The smirk she used when she knew she had won. Elegantly, she reached into a pocket he didn't know she had and took out a pure black chess piece. A hell hound. Written around the base were the words 'Guildmaster'. She tilted it slightly so the words could be read. Then in one swift movement she dropped it to the floor. Chris followed its progress with his eyes. Measuring the way it spun as it fell.

It rolled; stopping at the Firestarters feet.

He picked it up. Slowly. Then he looked back to Teyla.

"How did you get this?"

"He came to me. Asking about a demon. A demon that no longer exists. I knew that he was part of the Guild the moment he spoke to me. Then all I had to do was get the evidence. Look what I found. A chess piece. A very _incriminating_ chess piece." Teyla replied.

Ok. He had to give it to her. She was convincing. But still. Not part of the plan. Seems like they had both been using each other all along. Not that he cared, as long as he got what he wanted out of this. Still, he was curious about what she wanted. What was she doing?

"There's more." Teyla began.

More? Really?

"He has a Vampire bite on his neck and he's not dead." she stated.

Now _that_ is part of the plan.

The Firestarters eyes flicked to Chris's neck and in less than a second he was in front of him. Chris didn't move. He did _want_ him to find it, after all. He'd fight back in a minute. Right now, he was too preoccupied with making himself seem guilty. It was easier than he thought it would be. The Firestarter moved his collar out of the way and Chris felt intense satisfaction at seeing the surprise in the demons eyes as he saw the bite mark. Seems like he had figured out that Chris had to of killed the Vampire to get away from it in one piece. And you know what that means?

Coupled with the fact that he is the 'leader of the Guild' and that he's killed a Vampire then he's dangerous enough to be arrested.

Joy.

"You've killed a Vampire?" it was more of a statement than a question. The guard whispered it. Like it was taboo. Even the rest of the club was silent. There were no jeering cries like there were for the other demon. Looking around, he saw the looks of anticipation on the demons faces. There was no fear. They were demons after all. But there was shock, and anger. Lots of anger.

Chris thought that he'd ruin the atmosphere with his next statement. They all seemed so serious and he felt like winding them up a bit. Anyway, he now knew that they were definitely not going to kill him (he'd proved he was much to dangerous for that) so he could be as cheeky as he wanted.

"Well." he began cheerfully. "Duh."

A fire ball almost made contact with his head.

He guessed they hadn't taken his statement very well.

_That_ was a understatement. It had started a fight. The ones involved? Chris and about twenty Firestarters that had seemingly appeared out of thin air. Wow. He had outdone himself. Insulting that many demons in the space of, oh…about ten seconds. It was a record. Especially counting the demons that looked like they wanted to join the fight but couldn't. Apparently it's the Sources business or something. Nobody else can interfere. So instead they decide to watch. It was getting creepy. How could he concentrate with what felt like thousands of demons looking at him?

Still, he was doing quite well.

Two had gone down already. Disintegrating into ashes before they even hit the ground, leaving person shaped marks of the floor. The ebony ashes contrasting with the relative paleness of the cave floor. Seems like the Firestarters were vanquished like demons as well as having demonic powers. Chris had thought that they wouldn't explode. He'd expected a body. He wondered what the Source had done to them…where the humanity that he knew they used to have went, and how he got the demon part into them. Once they had been witches; now they were killers. Putting his mind back to the fight he saw that the demons numbers had been halved by now. That's when he realised.

He was _supposed_ to be losing.

Oh. Right.

Now he just had to make it seem like they were finally overpowering him. Without making it look suspicious. Sounds easy? Well, it's really not. Chris felt a demon walk silently behind him and had to fight his instincts against attacking it. He knew that he had to get arrested sometime. He really needed to see this demon. Whoever he was. Teyla hadn't even told him the demons name or how to find him. Apparently she was waiting until after the demons she wanted killed was dead. He hoped that being stuck in Valgate would be enough for her.

The attack shouldn't of surprised him; but it did.

One minute he was fighting some demon and the next minute he was being tackled to the floor by the demon behind him. Now the moment of absolute truth, would they kill him or take him to Valgate? Chris felt cool metal surround one of his hands and knew that his plan had succeeded. Remembering that he was not supposed to look happy about this he started to struggle but got a swift kick in the ribs. Which hurt. Using his last few moments of freedom (well, for the moment), he used telekinesis to snap the demons spine.

The demon turned to ash. Just as Chris felt his magic be locked away from him.

"Eleven out of twenty and I wasn't even trying. Not bad." Chris thought as he was pulled roughly to his feet. He coughed softly. Getting kicked in the ribs had winded him a little. Again, it's the demonic strength. There were two demons either side of him, the others stalking around looking wary but clearly making sure he couldn't escape.

The Firestarter scanned the crowd with his dark eyes. "What are you looking at?"

Immediately, the crowd dispersed; going back to what they were doing. Chris was impressed. This demon must be important if he held so much authority. Interesting. Who was he? Obviously a Firestarter, a guard, but not just a ordinary one. Chris looked at the demon curiously. His skin was a dark brown colour as were his eyes and hair. Overall, he looked the part of a evil, intimidating demon. Too bad Chris wasn't intimidated very easily.

"Do you know who I am?" the Firestarter said.

"Is that a trick question?" Chris replied.

The demon laughed darkly. "Not many are brave enough to speak to me like that."

"Verin seemed quite comfortable doing it." Chris retorted.

"True. I shall rephrase my statement. Not many are brave enough to speak to me like that when they have no…security keeping them alive. Like Verin had." the demon said. Dark brown eyes shining.

"Well, lets just say I'm brave then." Chris said. Wincing as he felt the demons tighten their grip on his arms. Like they were reminding him that they are there and that he can't escape. Chris mentally rolled his eyes. Like he didn't know that already.

"Or very stupid." the demon added.

"I like to think of it as a healthy mix of both." Chris said casually. He didn't care who this demon was. It didn't really matter. It wasn't like he could be someone really important. Or close to the Source.

The demon raised a eyebrow. "I am Todd. The Sources Head Guard."

Oh crap.

"Sounds like fun." Chris deadpanned telling himself that it didn't change anything. He could still take this demon down if he needed to. It would just be a little bit harder than the ordinary vanquish. Why was he so good at making powerful enemies?

"That it is." the demon replied, amused, before changing the subject. "Why did you come here?"

"Huh?" Chris said. He hadn't expected that question. Most demons weren't that perceptive. Well, the ones he had met weren't. Excluding Teyla. She was just annoying.

"You're the leader of the guild. It was pretty stupid of you to just walk into the Sources private bar. What were you planning to do?" Todd asked with curious eyes. Gesturing to the club that they were in.

"What makes you think I was going to do anything?" Chris replied.

"Why else would you be here?" Todd asked.

"Why else wouldn't I be?" Chris said.

"You're avoiding the question." Todd said with narrowed eyes. Great. He was irritating him.

"So what if I am. What you going to do? Singe my hair?" Chris retorted.

"Touché. But no. What I am going to is bring your meeting with the Source up to tomorrow." Todd replied smugly.

The Source?

"And why would the Source want to meet me?" Chris asked.

"He always likes to sentence the prisoners of Valgate. Its his favourite pastime. He always manages to think up imaginative ways of execution. But…who knows? Maybe you'll only get a life sentence." Todd explained sarcastically.

"I can't wait."

"Good. Oh…and I hope you enjoy your stay in Valgate. Your going to be in a special cell. I'm sure that Typhon will enjoy the company of another _traitor_. Especially given his current _knowledge _on all things _fabricated_." There was something significant in his voice. Something in his eyes. 'Current knowledge', 'all things fabricated'. That could mean… Illusions.

No way.

Chris didn't let his shock show on his face. Instead he stayed perfectly neutral as he was shimmered away. Moving his eyes around the room he focused on Teyla and took in her self satisfied smile. So, she had corrupted the Sources head guard. Her influence truly did spread far. Still, he didn't understand why she had made up that he was the leader of the Guild. Surely being bitten by a Vampire would be enough. Why did she add that in as well? It was almost as if she wanted the blame for that to be put on someone else. For the real leader to be able to operate without being hunted down.

She'd killed two birds with one stone.

She'd gotten Verin put in prison and put the title of Guildmaster on him. Both seemed like things that she wanted. Things that she needed. The only question was why? Chris's eyes narrowed.

That was one more thing he would have to find out.

-----

Chris stumbled as he was pushed into his cell.

It was dark. The only light coming from a small rectangular shaped hole in the door that had just been slammed behind him. He hadn't seen much of the prison; he had been shimmered in right next to his cell door. Something, though, told him that this place was big. Moving to look through the small gap in his door, Chris froze when he realised that there was another person in his cell. The demon he had come to see. Although he couldn't see him, Chris knew he was there and so called out softly.

"Who are you?"

The demon took a while to answer. Perhaps he was unused to speaking. Maybe he just wanted to sound ominous.

"I have many names. Names of many. Typhon is my current one. My current one is Typhon." was the reply. The demon sounded…well, hyper. Like he was on drugs. However, there was something else in his tone. A deep unyielding anger. A anger that refused to fade.

Interesting.

"So…you know anything about The Illusion demon?" Chris asked. Determined to get this over with, yet also strangely curious about this demon.

"Yes. I know about him but first…let me tell you a story." the demon replied. Sounding the same as before.

"A story." Chris repeated incredulously.

"Yes I haven't told a good story in ages. Ages told a good story." the demon began.

"The Guild. A clan of powerful demons. The leaders of the Underworld. A load of big shot royals. Yes. They were powerful. Best rulers the Under world ever had. Never seen anything like them. Lived in a great city crafted in another dimension. Oh, there were hell hounds there. None of these nasty mortal people you find all over the place. No witches or shiny, blue, sparkling, dead people either. Just pure blooded demons. And hell hounds. Can't forget those. Black, snarling doggies that would spit at you like a llama."

Chris was beginning to think that this demon was slightly mental.

"Anyway. Then, along came some little brat with no powers. Decided that he wanted control. Started a rebellion. Somehow gained a hell of a lot of power. Met a snake and took the forbidden fruit. Got bitten. Nasty little whippersnapper. No respect for the royals. Or the members of the court. That poor seer. Blind as anything but could tell you when you were going to die, how and what it would look like. Killed. Then that little upstart decides to call himself 'The Source of all evil' as if! He only won on borrowed power. Power that has been passed on to all the Sources after him." the demon continued, the anger becoming more prominent in his tone. The craziness fading slightly.

Was it all a act?

"The King gets defeated. Taken somewhere. No one knows where. He is the demon who no longer exists. The Queen is killed and their small son kidnapped. Or saved. Or was it murdered? No one knows. Except one…The Illusion."

Chris started at the name.

"Anyway. The city decides to close itself off to all demons. All of them! Must of been Fates way of pulling down its trousers and mooning at the Source shouting "You killed the rightful ruler. You ain't coming in here.""

Okay…the craziness is definitely back.

"So the Source gets all upset and makes the last remaining building into a prison. Valgate. The most powerful dark magic building in the Underworld. Its saturated in it. Like the Charmed Ones nexus." he finishes, his voice fading into the darkness that governs the cell.

"So…you know anything about The Illusion demon. Other than the fact that he knows some stuff about the King of the Underworld?" Chris asked again. Wanting to get some answers.

"Yes. "

"Only King Arthur can kill him."

----

Gideon orbed into Wyatt's room.

The golden haired child was sitting in his crib. Standing up, small hands on the bars. As if waiting for Gideon to arrive. Staring blankly at him with his baby blue eyes when he entered, but he did not raise his shield. Golden hair surrounding his head like some sort of halo. It was just as the Voice had said. Too easy.

"Soon everything will be back to the way it was always meant to be.." Gideon whispered as he walked towards the small child.

Wyatt only continued to stare up at him. The innocence in his blue eyes clear and questioning, but completely trusting and without suspicion. Gideon ignored this. It was after all, a lie. The child was only pretending to be innocent. Pretending that it would not destroy the world. Did not have the power. Really, it was planning everyone's deaths. It was a demon! A evil spirit. And he would vanquish it from this world.

Wyatt had to die.

As he picked the unsuspecting child up, Gideon thought of what would happen after he had killed the child. He would have to fake a demon attack. A kidnapping that in no way could ever point back to him Have to 'find' the child's body in the Underworld and bring it back to his unsuspecting parents. Yes. That would work. The Charmed Ones would grieve for their loss, of course, that was to be expected but no magic could bring back the dead. He would never be caught and, so, would continue to mentor the children of the next generation. Unchallenged and knowing that they would be safe from harm. Chris would either go back to the future or be killed by The Illusion. Everything would work out the way it should be. After all, he had Chaos on his side.

_Your doing well._

"I know." Gideon said as he orbed out with Wyatt.

"I know."

_---_

Okay…that was it. I really hope everyone enjoyed it and stuff. Sorry about any errors. I did try to check it. As you can probably guess this is my longest chapter yet. Not my fault. There was so much I had to get into this. I just hope it didn't seem weird or anything. I tried to put in Chris getting over what's happening to Victor. Not completely. Just pushing it to the back of his mind as best as he can so he can get one with what he has to do. There will be more on it when Victor and Chris next talk but when your off fighting demons you can't really be thinking about other things. You have to concentrate. I also tried to show how Chris and Teyla manipulate each other though they know that the other person is doing it if that makes sense?. Anyway, so Gideon's finally made his move….what's going to happen now? Lol. He's hearing voices? Is he going mental? Or something else…

I hope you liked the chapter. Please read and review_._

Oh, and anyone who has ever seen Stargate Atlantis should know who 'Todd' is a reference to...


	18. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 17- Secrets and Lies

---

They stood outside the Manors door.

Suddenly wary of what they should do, Piper and Phoebe just stood in silence. They had been doing that for the last minute and the silence was starting to get uncomfortable. They were both unsure why they were nervous. Maybe meeting someone who you have never met but is part of your family had something to do with it. Still they had to get Paige and they could stand around doing nothing forever.

"So. Do we knock?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess. We can't just go barging in." Piper replied reaching forwards and, before Phoebe could say anything more, knocking on the door. "There. No turning back now."

The person who opened the door was not who they expected.

Dark brown hair, guarded green eyes and a _almost _innocent half smile, Chris was exactly the same as the one they had just left in the future. Minus the clothes. Even the way he leant on the open door frame was the same. Although, come to think of it, there _was_ something different about him. A different look to his eyes. Piper couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but there was something different, anyway, he had started speaking. "Hello." He tilted his head to the side. "You must be Paige's sisters."

Piper replied without thinking. "Yeah. Where is she?"

"Oh, she's inside. Just go on in. Watch out for Leo though. He's a bit of a ladies man." Chris said casually before moving out of the doorway. Piper and Phoebe went inside and turned round when the noticed him leaving. "Where are you going?"

He only smiled and replied "I have some business to take care off." before walking of into the dim surroundings. The glow from the sunset fading.

Phoebe closed the door before turning to Piper with a raised eyebrow and saying in a hissed whisper "Ok, now that was creepy."

"Your telling me." Piper replied.

"They are like twins!" Phoebe said. Referring to the Chris in the past and the Chris in the future.

"Never mind that, we have to find Paige and avoid Leo while we are at it." Piper reasoned.

"What? Leo's here?" Phoebe said. "Since when?"

"Since Chris just told us. Were you not listening?" Piper replied.

"No. I was still in shock of seeing our neurotic _whitelighter _forty years in the past." Phoebe replied before asking hesitantly. "So why are we avoiding Leo?"

"He can't see me. If he does then when we meet in the future we will of already met. I want the first time we meet to, truly, be the first time. This may ruin everything. I want our memories of each other to run in a straight line." Piper hissed.

"How romantic." Phoebe said.

Piper was about to speak when a female voice started to speak. "You must be Paige's sisters."

The two Charmed sisters turned to see a blond haired woman standing by the stairs of the manor. There were also some other people around. They all looked at the two witches curiously and, though Leo wasn't there, Piper hoped that they hadn't overheard their conversation. She frowned as she realised that she hadn't noticed anyone when she had come in. Maybe she had been too surprised at seeing Chris.

Piper gave the woman a warm smile and replied. "Yes. Do you know where she is?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "She is upstairs with Penny. If you don't mind me asking, what are your names?"

"I'm Phoebe and this is Piper." Phoebe replied.

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Robyn." the woman they now knew as their grandfathers murderer replied.

"Likewise." Phoebe muttered darkly. Piper gave her a warning look.

"Which room is she in?" Piper asked.

"Come with me. I'll show you." Robyn replied, beckoning them to follow her as she turned around and walked up the stairs. Piper and Phoebe followed, if hesitantly. She led them upstairs to the attic where they saw Paige talking to a man and a woman who looked strangely familiar.

"Are they…" Phoebe whispered.

"I think so." Piper whispered back.

"Penny. Alan. Meet Piper and Phoebe. They are Paige's sisters." Robyn introduced.

"Really? Wow. So your from the future too?" Penny asked excitedly.

" Yeah." Piper said while giving Paige a questioning glare.

"I didn't tell them. They just guessed." Paige explained.

"You have no need to worry. We won't ask you anything about the future." Alan said calmly.

"Thanks. We appreciate that." Piper said thankfully. She still couldn't believe that she was talking to her grandfather, it all seemed so unreal. "Still can we talk to Paige for a minute?"

"Yeah sure. You can use one of the manors rooms if you want some privacy." Alan replied.

"Thanks." Piper then motioned to her sisters to leave the attic and walked out the door. They walked in silence, their destination Piper's future room. Walking inside, they realised that it was a spare room and completely devoid of anything hippy. Thank god. Knowing that no one else was on this floor, they left the door open. They were going to speak quietly anyway. Piper had wanted to ask what they were going to do now. How they were going to get home but, for some reason, she had trouble forming what she wanted to say. After a few seconds of silence, Phoebe was the first to speak and whatever Piper was going to say was forgotten.

"Hey, did you know that Chris is here?"

"Yeah." Paige admitted, settling down on the bed in the room with a soft sigh. "I met him earlier today before I met Alan. We went to the park after that."

"Still, what's he doing here?" Piper asked. She couldn't help it. She was curious about why Chris was in the past when he said he was from the future. It didn't really make sense.

"Past life. I think. He doesn't know us." Paige said, telling her sisters the theory that she thought explained what was going on.

"Maybe. But are past lives really this much like their future lives? I mean, the two Chris's, their like twins. More than that. They are like the exact same person." Phoebe reasoned.

"I know." Paige agreed, suddenly sounding suspicious. "Even in the _hippy_ era, he manages to be all dark and mysterious…how is that even possible?"

Piper shrugged. "Its Chris."

"True." Phoebe agreed.

"So, who is he in this time?" Piper asked, trying not to dwell on how weird that sounded.

"What do you mean?" Paige frowned.

"Does he have family here?" Piper said, trying to get Paige to understand what she meant. She, like her sisters, didn't notice the person they were talking about standing in the rooms doorway. Having stopped while walking past, he was leaning on the doorframe, happily listening to their conversation. Green eyes narrowed in interest.

"Oh, right. Well, he's a witch. Not a whitelighter or anything. No family that I know of. Still with the same powers, I guess. I don't really know much about him." Paige replied, her face thoughtful as she tried to remember everything she had found out.

"No surprise there." Phoebe muttered.

"But he seems pretty close to Penny and Alan." Paige continued, ignoring Phoebes comment. "Despite the fact that he is never really around. We went to a demonstration at the park today and he didn't go."

"That reminds me, he just used the 'I have some business I have to take care of' line on us. He's said the exact same thing before. Coincidence or not? Just what is going on?" Piper asked, exasperated.

Chris smiled in amusement and walked away a knowing look in his eyes.

Phoebe was about to answer when she noticed something by the door. Turning her attention to the, now, empty door frame and frowning she said "Was there someone standing by the door just now?"

Piper and Paige shrugged.

"Must have been my imagination." Phoebe whispered.

"So, what do we do now?" Paige asked curiously. It had been nice to meet her family and she knew Piper and Phoebe felt the same.

"We go home. Immediately. Before we can do any damage to the timeline." Piper stated firmly.

" Damage?" Paige asked.

"We never meet our grandfather." Piper said meaningfully with sad, brown eyes.

"What? But, I don't want Alan to-"

Paige was cut of by a thud coming from upstairs. She ran out of the room and up the stairs. Her sisters close behind. They entered the attic and what they saw made them freeze.

Alan was lying on the floor. A painful looking burn covering his side. Crimson blood dripping to the floor and staining his pure white shirt. Penny was kneeling beside him, staring in numb shock at the dead body of her husband. Eyes downcast and with the glimmer of unshed tears. She didn't seem to notice Robyn walking towards her, hand raised with a powered up fireball, prepared to kill her too. A satisfied smile on her pretty face, now twisted into a sneer. Behind them, stood two people. One they knew and one they didn't.

"Chris!" Piper exclaimed in surprise.

He didn't react but Robyn and the other man did. She turned to them in shock and walked towards them, changing targets. Fireball raised and poised for attack. Piper tried to blow her up but she couldn't access her powers, the effect of time making them malfunction. Paige, in her panic, saw a pot of marbles on a table near to her and threw them to the floor in front of the evil witch. Robyn, shocked, slipped on them and fell to the floor her own fireball falling down through the air, about to kill her, incinerate her-

But then it stopped.

In mid air. It just. Stopped.

Then, as if being controlled it, imploded. Like it had suddenly been forced together with devastating force.

Robyn sat up. Scowling and hissed something that made the Sisters even more confused.

"Thanks Chris but I had things under control."

To their surprise Chris didn't deny it. Like they were expecting him to. He may be neurotic; but he wasn't evil. Was he? Smirking, he replied calmly "Yes. You had things all under control. That's why you were just about to be killed by your own fireball."

"Wait?" Paige asked. "Your helping them?"

Robyn rolled her eyes as she got to her feet, looking annoyed. "Yes. He's working with us."

"Funny how no one ever suspects _me_ isn't it?" Chris said idly. Absently.

Now it was Penny's turn to speak. "But, you were my friend, Chris. You and Robyn. You gave me that necklace. Remember?"

Chris turned his green eyed gaze to her "Oh yeah. I remember. The triquetra. It was for your birthday."

Paige looked down at the necklace she was wearing in shock. Chris gave this to Penny?

The third man seemed annoyed at being left out. "Lets just get on with this. We are here to kill the witches here so…lets start with them. The ones downstairs aren't going anywhere." He looked at the Charmed Ones and Penny with a dark smile. Penny got to her feet and met his gaze with a furious glare. Hands clenching and unclenching. "Lets see you try. Robyn, you bitch. I will kill you for what you did to my husband. You too Chris. As for you, Warlock. Even your blinking won't be able to save you."

Chris sighed, a bored look on his face. "I can't be bothered with you. I'm bored."

Everyone in the room looked at him in indignation.

"Your bored?" the warlock said.

"You just killed my husband and you say your bored?" Penny hissed.

"We are about to kill people…that's not boring." Robyn asked with confusion in her eyes.

Chris blinked.

"I was just saying. And lady, I didn't kill your husband. Robyn did." and before anyone could even say anything more, he had turned his back and walked over to the wall behind the Warlock and Robyn. Leaning against it, Piper was reminded of the Chris in the future and her eyes narrowed and she asked a question, loudly.

"But aren't you a witch? What are you doing with two demons?"

Chris sighed but he didn't look annoyed. Quite the contrary, he looked almost happy that she had asked that question. The answer wasn't quite what she was expecting.

"I'm not a witch. I'm a demon. Just like them."

-----

_Chris walked out into the sunlight._

_How hypocritical. To have the sun shining on such a day. Did the sun not realise what would happen? Chris wished that the weather would reflect the sombre feeling that he felt. Be stormy and grey and angry. Not bright. Never bright. He hated how it suggested that everything was fine. Hated how it lied. Everything was not fine. Everything was not the same as it was supposed to be. Chris looked up at the clear blue clouds and frowned. Oh, how he wished he could change the weather. Wished that he could somehow convey his anger using the sky above him. Then everyone would see and maybe they would be able to guess that something was not right. Maybe Victor would know that it was a sign from him. A sign for help._

_But like every other day, he knew that his wish would be ignored._

_The ground was sandy. As always. Easier to clean then. No blood stains would be left. Like that would be able to hide anything. He continued walking forwards as he did every day. The crowd was quiet; but not silent. Just a simmering murmur. Anticipation. He could sense the excitement. As he did every day. It was always the same. _

_He stopped._

_Wyatt. He was in the stands. Looking down at him with that infuriating smirk. Patronising. Just waiting to play the 'generous' elder brother and welcome him back. No. Not today. Chris gave a small smirk of his own. He loved watching his brothers reaction. The angry light enter his eyes as he realised that his offer was, once again, refused._

_He could read his brother well._

_Chris waited impatiently for him to speak. Making his annoyance known by rolling his eyes and fidgeting in his stance. It never ceased to annoy his brother. Others would never dare do anything so 'disrespectful', instead standing perfectly still and averting their eyes, but Chris? He made a point of looking straight into Wyatt's eyes and being as annoying as possible. _

_Some would say it was a gift. Or a curse._

_When he saw that Wyatt wasn't going to speak anytime soon, Chris started the conversation on his own; speaking with a casual, almost cheerful, drawl. "So, what will it be today, big brother?"_

_He ignored the barely concealed gasps from the crowd, aware that the atmosphere had turned aggressive. Wyatt stared at him and, even across the distance between them, Chris could see the fury in his eyes. He hated the outright defiance Chris always showed him. He also didn't like how there would always be witnesses. Always be people to spread the word to others. It undermined his authority. The small fact that he couldn't get his own brother to obey him. That would have to change._

_Wyatt's furious expression melted into a dark smile._

_Chris was startled at the abrupt change in his brother but he recovered quickly and met the expression with a neutral face. Whatever Wyatt was doing to do…he was prepared. That was why he was able to appear unconcerned when Wyatt finally spoke. "Not many would dare use that tone with me but you've always been stupid, haven't you Chris?"_

"_No. Only when it came to you. I was stupid enough to believe that you were doing the right thing. I won't be making that mistake again. I know what you are Wyatt and I also know you won't change." Chris replied. He was quite offended. He was not stupid._

"_Ah, there's the defiance you are known so well for. Where was it a few years ago Chris? Then, you didn't have the courage to defy me. You didn't even have the ability to vanquish a demon let alone fight me as you now do." Wyatt mocked._

"_I was a child." Chris corrected. "Fourteen. There was nothing I could of done against you. What reason did I have to mistrust you?"_

"_And yet you did. Didn't you? If you hadn't we wouldn't be here now. Well, you wouldn't be in the position you are now in any case." Wyatt smirked. _

"_Yes. I grew to mistrust you. It was you who is to blame for that. Just as you are to blame for everything else." Chris retorted._

"_What can I say? I had to introduce you to the truth sometime. Would you of wanted to remain ignorant forever?" Wyatt asked._

"_It wasn't you who introduced me to the truth and you know it! It was the man I found in your room. He told me everything." Chris spat._

" _True. That was when you overreacted and got locked in here…yes that man must of helped you out a lot with his precious truth." Wyatt said sarcastically._

"_You locked me here. It is you alone that is responsible for that." Chris shot back._

"_But who is responsible for what has happened since then, hmm? You. I offered you a way out. You didn't take it. So, who is to blame for all that death? You my dear brother. You. What would our mother say now?" _

_Wyatt knew exactly what he was doing; repeating Chris's past words to him. Chris felt his hands clench into fists. He didn't have a right to mention their mother. Didn't have a right. But what he said was true. She would be ashamed. Not just of Wyatt but of him as well. The circumstance that he had been put into had left him no choice but to become something she wouldn't like. Something he didn't like. Chris didn't trust himself to speak. So he stayed silent._

"_Nothing to say? Oh well, we can talk later. Now however, I have a offer for you to consider." Wyatt began smugly._

"_Join me."_

_Chris snorted, his hands slowly relaxing. Anger fading. Being replaced by something else. He looked Wyatt straight in the eye and gave him his answer._

"_No."_

----

So, The Illusion can only be killed by Wyatt.

Figures.

Still, that meant he was alive. Alive and had had days of being presumed dead to plan all sorts of things. Chris didn't even want to think about what the plans were. He had to get back home. He had to tell Leo. Damn, the Charmed Ones are in the past. Wait. That's _bad_. The single most powerful source of good magic is not in this time. Awfully convenient. A perfect time to put a plan into action…

And a perfect time to attack.

As he looked at the dark walls, he knew he needed to get out of here. And soon.

"Typhon?" Chris asked out loud.

He heard a slight shifting in the shadows. "Yes? Typhon is here?"

"About the Illusion…do you know how to find him?"

"No, but I know how to get into his lair once you find it. He has two, you see, the one he uses for people he traps and has fun with…and the one he uses for his enemies. You have to use the most important object in Camelot to get in. Though, that does depend on your point of view but I'm sure you'll work it out. Or he could let you in. but he only does that to people he needs." the demon hissed through the darkness, a kind of vindictive secrecy to his tone.

"Thanks." Chris whispered.

Silence.

"Typhon?" This time he didn't even wait for a answer and just went ahead with asking his question.

"What do you know about prison breaks?

-----

"_Give me the other choice."_

_It was the default answer. Chris would always say no to joining him and then he would ask Wyatt for the other choice. The one he always took. It was all very complicated. Set up by Wyatt. There were consequences if he refused the alternate option. Chris always agreed. He would never risk what would happen if he refused._

"_There are five prisoners. All mortals. From the so called resistance. I want you to kill them."_

_He had to ask. He always had to ask._

" _And if I don't?"_

"_Then I drop a bomb on London. No warning. No evacuation. Nothing."_

_He waited for that to sink in._

"_So, what will it be?" _

"_You already know my answer." Chris whispered solemnly. He had, once, wondered why Wyatt didn't just use these threats to make him join him. Upon asking him, Chris had discovered that Wyatt wanted him to join him willingly so he would never betray him again. That was why he was trying to make Chris as miserable as possible so that joining Wyatt would seem like a good thing. However, Mr High and Mighty didn't realise that Chris wasn't a kid anymore. Wasn't that scared child that looked to him for help. Not anymore. Chris no longer needed him to feel safe. He could take care of himself now._

"_So be it."_

_Chris turned from him. Reminding himself, yet again, why he always refused the offer. Why he never joined Wyatt. If he did…wouldn't it all stop? The killing. The death. _

_No. He knew Wyatt better than that._

_He knew that Wyatt would make him help him control his empire. After all, Chris had proven himself quite powerful. Able to fight. Once upon a time he would of thought of this as a good thing but now he knew that it was really overrated. Wyatt would use every skill Chris had to his advantage. He had seen it in his eyes. Maybe he'd get a rest. A month maybe. But then Wyatt would start asking him to 'take care' of people for him. One man. A group of them. A family. Women. Children. Whole communities. _

_It would all mount up._

_He'd be doing it willingly. Following Wyatt's orders. Killing for him. Chris didn't think he could do that. Currently, it was only a few a week. They were all mostly demons. Traitors. Rarely did a mortal/innocent be the one he was fighting. Maybe about one every two weeks and they were always adults. Grown men and women. Not children. Never children. That was why he refused every time. Because even though what he was doing made him sick, it was the lesser of two evils. _

_But he'd escape._

_Then he wouldn't have to do either. He'd be free._

_And he would do everything he could to destroy Wyatt's Empire._

_Piece by piece._

"_Oh, and Chris?" they both paused. Chris in his movements and Wyatt in his speech. "No magic."_

_Piece by corrupted piece._

----

Escaping that cell had been easy.

He had used Typhon to help him and the plan had succeeded.. It had been to provoke a guard into opening the door. Thankfully, Chris was very good at antagonizing people and so that part wasn't hard. No. It was what would happen once the door was _open_ that was the problem. Typhon had said that each guard had 'something' that allowed them to transport themselves out of the prison whenever they pleased. However, the insane demon had no idea what it was that would do this or if he did he wasn't saying. So that left Chris to have to search the demon or somehow get it out of him.

That was the part of the plan he was on now.

However, the demon was being very uncooperative. Silently, all it had been doing was trying to kill Chris. Despite his constant questions, it wouldn't tell him how to get out of the prison. Typhon wasn't helping with his near constant cackling. Demons. Crazy, the lot of them. Chris ducked a fireball that was aimed at his chest and decided that enough was enough. He had been fighting this same demon for what felt like hours and he was getting no where. With a barely noticeable action, he pulled his athame out of its hiding place and threw it at the demon.

It hid him right in the heart.

Or where the heart should have been if he was human. Still, it would vanquish him. Stormy grey eyes wide in shock, the demon looked down at the athame sticking out of his chest in shock and then gave Chris a glare before disintegrating into black ashes.

"If looks could kill…" Chris muttered preparing to leave the cell and take his chances in the various corridors of the prison, he'd find another demon, but he spotted something shiny in the demons ashes. Bending down, he picked up whatever it was and frowned. It was small and made out of a silver type metal.

A key.

Maybe it could help him get out of here. It was worth taking with him. .Mockingly, Chris straightened and turned away from the pile of ashes on the floor and said. "Thanks."

Staring out of the cell, Chris grimaced at the bright light that was streaming in. as soon as the cell had been opened he'd been almost blinded, but he supposed that was the idea. That would take come getting used to. Frowning, Chris walked out of his cell, closing the door behind him. Turing back to the cell he had just left he felt a sense of confusion.

Why hadn't Typhon tried to leave?

----

_They'd given him a sword._

_Wyatt had always been fascinated with history. Was it any wonder that his most feared prison resembled the coliseum? It served two purposes. One, making people fear him even more as many demons would be present there. Two, allowing him to watch those he most hated die. Worse, Wyatt enjoyed it. He like watching demons vanquish each other. It was a game to him. A game. _

_Chris turned back to his brother. The sword still extended in a threatening stance._

_He couldn't look at them. He couldn't see the bodies. Couldn't see their unseeing eyes. One of them had begged him not to kill her. Said that she was about to be married. A guy called Alex. Told him about her brother and sister. Hannah and Tom. He knew her name. Lucy. But no. He couldn't think about her. Not when she was dead. So he settled for glaring at his brother. Wyatt looked satisfied. Happy, even. There was a small smile on his face. Chris stopped himself from sighing and waited for Wyatt to speak so he could go back to his cell. So he could go and wait for Bianca. _

_The crowd was cheering. Yelling. They loved the killing. Loved the blood._

_Wyatt silenced them all. Somehow managing to make even the demons furthest away know that he wanted quiet. He then clapped. Mockingly. A few times before stopping and speaking. "Well done Chris. You must be tired…but before you go…I have a surprise for you. One I think you might like."_

_Translation? Something bad is going to happen. _

_Wyatt motioned with his hand and a demon walked forward with something in its arms. What the? Chris thought. Then the demon put it down and Chris saw that it was, in fact, a child. A little boy. The child saw Wyatt and stood very still. Obviously afraid. _

"_Wyatt? What are you doing?" _

_Wyatt didn't answer. Instead, he moved to stand by the child, getting up out of his chair. He positioned himself behind the boy, putting his hands on the kids shoulders, and then started to speak. "This is Toby." Chris looked closer at the little boy. He had curly blond hair and big, brown eyes. Chris felt his heart melt. The kid was so sweet and looked so innocent. It was such a contrast to the people that Chris had met in the last year. He turned his attention back to Wyatt when he started speaking. _

"_Toby. This is Chris." Wyatt said. Not even bothering to try and sound friendly. He didn't want to sound nice._

"_Wyatt?" Chris asked in confusion. Why was he introducing him to this little boy?_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I'll get straight to the point." Wyatt replied in mock surprise. Chris's eyes narrowed. What was he doing?_

"_Toby?" The child looked up at Wyatt curiously._

"_Chris is the man that killed your parents."_

_Chris felt like he had been punched in the gut as Toby's childlike brown eyes turned to him. There was pain there, sadness…but still that innocence and a question. A question Chris wished he didn't have to answer. _

_Why did you take my mommy and daddy away? _

_Chris tried to remember how to breath. Somehow, he stopped tears from coming to his eyes. Staring into Toby's empty, but somehow so very much alive, eyes made him feel so sad. And angry. At Wyatt._

"_Right." Wyatt said. "Now we have cleared that up. How about I get down to business?"_

_Chris knew what his brother was going to do seconds before he did it. He began to run forwards but he was too late._

_Wyatt slit the kids throat._

_The body fell to the floor. Lifeless._

_----_

Chris ran through the corridors of Valgate.

He had been seen almost immediately. Damn these demons were good. It was blindingly light in the corridors; a contrast to the darkness of his cell. It was meant to disorientate. To confuse. Very clever. Still, Chris hadn't been caught yet. Not even close. The guards were chasing after him though and he knew that he had to get out quick. He didn't know how long he could keep dodging their fire balls. Not now they were aiming to kill. Not capture.

He had to get out of here.

He glanced down at the key in his hand, what was it the key to? He really needed to get out of here.

A fireball got to close; just scraping his arm.

It hurt. The pain was mild, though, compared to what it would feel like if he was properly hit with one. He was thankful for the demons bad aim. That didn't help him though. He was still being chased by…oh, about twenty demons. Chris sighed and then stopped. There was no way to get them to stop following. No way to make them give up and go back to what they were doing before they realised that a prisoner escaped. Well, there was one way.

Chris turned round.

The guards were running towards him, fireballs ready to incinerate him. Chris gave a slightly feral smile.

Time to fight back.

----

_Chris stood shocked as the body fell._

_The rest of the stadium burst into bloodthirsty cheers. Yelling, screaming, for more blood. They loved this new development. It was exciting to them. What did they care that a childs life had been cut short? What did it matter to them? Now all they cared about was what would happen next…_

"_What?" he whispered. _

"_Why so shocked Chris?" Wyatt asked darkly. "Judging by the way you ran forwards you knew what I was going to do. Why didn't you stop me? Like you always say you will. Day after day you promise…so what happened?"_

_Chris didn't answer. The image of those sad brown eyes locked in his mind._

"_Wow. If I knew that this was all it took to shut you up I would of done it years ago. Nothing to say? Come on, admit it. There is no way for you to stop me. You don't even believe it yourself. I am all powerful, remember? All you ever do is whine about how I'm so evil and how I'm always killing people. About how you'll stop me. How you will tear down my empire and make everything right again…But when you actually have the chance to stop me? You fail. Just like the resistance has failed and will continue to fail. What would our dear mother think now? Maybe before she still held some sort of faith in you, but now I know that faith is gone. But, by all means, if you believe you can stop me… Go on. I dare you."_

_Chris stayed silent. Trying to piece together what had just happened. But even then, he knew what he was going to do._

" _No answer? I didn't-"_

_Chris slammed his sword into the ground. Driving it through the layers of sand until it could stand without his guidance._

"_Dare accepted."_

_And with that, he turned and walked away. Not caring that he was breaking the rules. Screw the rules. Since when had he ever followed them._

_After all, it was forbidden for a fighter in the coliseum to turn their back on the 'Emperor'._

_Lets see Wyatt try to stop him._

_----_

The last demon exploded. Turning to ashes within a second.

Chris sighed. Great, he'd just wasted ten minutes of his time killing a load of demons and he still didn't know how to get out of here. Glaring at the piles of ash, he wished that they could somehow give him a clue as to how to get out of this place. No such luck. The key he had taken from that guard still seemed as meaningless as before. He didn't get how it was a map…and that made him extremely irritated. That's when he heard footsteps and clapping. Irritated, he turned round. He didn't know exactly what he had expected to find but what he did see was not one of them.

Todd.

He was standing a few feet away. Looking quite comfortable in even these bright surroundings. There was a calculating look in his brown eyes that contrasted with his relaxed demeanour. Something about him screamed dangerous and, so, Chris was immediately on his guard. He didn't know what was going to happen. He'd best be prepared to be attacked. Maybe Todd would tell him how to get out of here. But, if he was anything like Teyla, which Chris was sure he was, then he would want something in return.

"I knew that you were holding back when you were captured."

Chris shrugged. "What off it?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just, that you seem to be good at hiding your power. Still, you don't seem one to be defeated easily." Todd replied.

"Why do I keep having to tell everyone? I don't die easy." Chris stated.

"And yet you are stuck in Valgate? I'm sure you have realised by now that getting out is harder than getting in." Todd mocked.

"I'll get out eventually." Chris replied confidently.

"I'm sure you will but Teyla wishes for you to go see her…now. So I don't think that escaping in a few hours will be satisfactory." Todd stated.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Chris asked with a knowing smile. He knew what the demon meant.

"I'm suggesting, Guildmaster, that you get some…help with your escape attempt." Todd replied cryptically.

"And where will I get this help?" Chris asked meaningfully. So, Teyla had taken precautions to ensure he didn't die. She must really want to know whatever it was he had found out. Maybe he could use that to his advantage.

Todd smirked. "Who better than the Sources head guard?"

"What's the catch?" Chris asked.

"Catch?" Todd asked trying, and failing, to sound innocent.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. You work with Teyla. There is always a catch with her." Chris stated.

"Your annoyingly perceptive…alright. The catch is that, no matter what happens, you tell no one that I helped you escape." Todd stated.

Sounds reasonable.

_---_

"_I'm sorry you had to see that."_

_Chris was back in his cell. So was Bianca._

"_It's fine. You did what you had to." Bianca said with a neutral voice. _

_Chris looked over to her, through the bars of the cell, and asked "You mean, you don't mind?"_

_Bianca smiled in a reassuring way that was endearingly human. He eyes kind and trusting but there was a certain coldness to them. A sign of experience in life. "I had to do it too. As you said, I'm just like you. We are both in the same situation."_

"_I know."_

"_Your not a evil person Chris. There was, is, no other choice. Even for you…he isn't offering you a way out. He's offering you a life sentence. A life of working for him. You are right to refuse it." Bianca whispered. It was hard for Chris to believe that she was, essentially, a demon. Not when she was so gentle. _

_Chris smiled teasingly "I thought you were supposed to be a demon?"_

"_I thought you were supposed to be helping me escape?" Bianca shot back._

_Chris laughed. He enjoyed Bianca's company. It was nice to have someone to talk to who didn't hate him and wasn't evil. Refreshing even. And…it didn't matter to her. It didn't matter that he had to kill people because she had to do it too. Not just here, she had done it as a assassin. "Oh, don't worry, we will be._

"_So, Chris, when will this 'escape' happen?" Bianca asked. Not with impatience but with a slight mocking lilt to her tone._

_He gave her a brilliant smile. "Soon, hopefully."_

"_Really?"_

"_Are you doubting my brilliance again, Phoenix?" Chris asked with a fake serious tone._

"_Nope." Bianca replied, her eyes sparkling with laughter._

"_We will get out of here." Chris muttered, suddenly serious. "I promise."_

"_I know." Bianca stated her voice softening._

_I know._

_---_

Looks like Teyla had turned the lights off.

The cave was dark again and Chris couldn't see. He walked slowly through the darkness and hoped he didn't trip over anything.

Todd had led him out of the prison, as soon as he promised to not tell anyone who had helped him escape. Truthfully? Chris didn't understand how it had happened. One minute they were by this massive black wall, obviously Black Rock, and the next they were somewhere in the Underworld. It was obvious that Todd had one of the keys and was trying to keep him from knowing how to get in and out of the prison. Not that Chris blamed him, if he was in his position, he would of done the same thing. Only, he wasn't a demon.

"So, your back." Teyla said.

Chris looked around the darkness of the cave. He couldn't see her. "Yes. I'm back."

"What did Typhon say?" there was a bluntness to her tone that he didn't recognise. A distant excitement.

"I'm not telling you anything till I can see you." Chris stated. This wasn't just simple curiosity. She wanted this information for a reason and, if he was right, she would do anything to get it. Now he was seeing how far he could push her.

"Don't you know where I am?" Laughter. Irritated laughter… So, this was important to her. Interesting. "Fine. I'll put the lights on."

The lights flickered on and Chris spotted Teyla halfway across the cave. The same blonde hair and blue eyes. Though, she was strangely distant and cold. It was weird. Still…interesting.

"Typhon said that the Illusion demon can only be killed by King Arthur and that, to get into his lair, you need the most important artefact from Camelot." Chris replied. He frowned, now he thought about it, that wasn't actually much information but it was important. Now he knew that he had to get Wyatt to help somehow and it was a clue on how to find him. Still, it didn't tell him who he was or where he came from. Could it be that no one knew anything beyond what Typhon had told him?

Amazingly, Teyla didn't seem interested.

Her blue eyes seemed annoyed, like he hadn't told her something important. "Did he say anything else? She demanded.

Chris narrowed his eyes in confusion and said slowly "No?"

"You don't sound sure." Teyla stated. "Tell me everything he said."

"Ok. He told me a weird story." Chris replied. Then everything suddenly made sense. The story. She wanted to know about the King of the Underworld. Well, that made sense since she probably came in contact with a lot of Guild members since they were all demons. So, she was working with them, then? Well, she had to be getting something significant out of it, since she was so desperate to hear about the King. He would tell her. He wasn't interested in playing games. Anyway, he needed to get back to the Manor. Wyatt was in danger.

"What story?" Teyla asked impatiently.

"Something about the King of the Underworld. The Illusion apparently knows where he is. Or something like that." Chris relied. He noticed the satisfied glint that came into Teyla's eyes after he finished speaking. She was…happy. Or, the demonic version of happy.

"Thanks Chris." Teyla said before spinning on her heel and shimmering away.

Well, that was weird.

---

Victor sat alone in the living room.

It had been minutes since Wyatt had been found to be missing. The kid was gone. Just gone. Victor hadn't even heard anyone enter the house. He felt so guilty. He should of known. The Illusion had threatened Wyatt. Victor should of made sure he was protected but instead he had got distracted by that stupid task the Illusion had given him. Leo and Grams had gone to ask the Elders if they knew anything and to see if they could somehow call the Charmed Ones to the future. Victor had, of course, stayed behind. He was waiting for someone.

Chris would know what to do.

All Victor had to do was wait for him to come back. He was sure the Illusion demon was involved in Wyatt's kidnapping. Somehow, he just knew. He only hoped that Wyatt wasn't dead already.

He didn't know how long he sat there but the next thing he heard was a quiet question.

"Victor?"

Victor got up from his chair and turned to face his grandson.

Chris was standing in the doorway. Staring at him with a confused expression. There was none of the previous anger in his face and, for that, Victor was grateful. It meant that he was somewhat forgiven. Still, Chris needed to know what had happened to Wyatt and he needed to know where Penny and Leo had gone. So he said it as bluntly as possible.

"Wyatt's been kidnapped. Leo and Grams are with the Elders."

Chris hid his shock well. Any other person may not of even seen it. Victor almost smiled. Typical Chris, always so guarded. Chris's answer was careful and slow. "I have to find him."

"No. Stay here for a moment." Victor demanded forcefully. He hadn't meant it to sound the way it did but it did the trick. Chris stopped mid turn and faced him again his eyes curious.

"What's going on?"

"Sit down with me." Victor began. "I have something to tell you."

Every word was a struggle. He supposed it was his bodies survival instincts fighting his mind. No matter. He still had to do this. For his family. Chris complied with his request, sitting down despite the fact that he'd probably rather be of finding Wyatt. Victor sat down as well and fought the urge to fidget. His mind trying to process how best to proceed. After all, this had to be done carefully. Very carefully indeed. He wanted to save Wyatt and to help Chris and this was the only way he could do that. The only way he could help and…make up for what he had done. The betrayal. He knew what the cost would be. What would probably happen in the next few minutes if he proceeded with his plan. No. What would certainly happen in the next few minutes.

And though, it would end his life, Victor couldn't bring himself to feel fear.

There would be no regrets.

For he could tell Chris two very important things without harming his grandson. The contract that he had signed would only punish him. Only he would die. He could tell Chris who was working with the Illusion and where he was. That would only…only kill him. Because Chris's blood wasn't bound to those clauses only the ones at the top on the contract. Victor could safety tell him that without harming him. Only telling him the demons plans would cause Chris's death. Still, before he told him, there was something he wanted to know first.

"Chris, I know who's working with the Illusion."

There will be no turning back now.

"But before I tell you, you have to tell me something."

And, soon, the Illusion demon would wish that he had never invented that loophole.

"Where were you in the four years you disappeared?"

----

"Aren't you going to ask me how I found you?" Teyla began.

"No." The Illusion replied. "Why would I do that? I let you find me."

"Then, you know what I want?" Teyla asked.

"Yes." the Illusion demon was amused. Almost lazily, he got up from where he was sitting. The hall he was in was exactly the same as when he had met with Victor but Teyla showed none of the discomfort that he had. She was a demon, after all. He had nothing to fear from her, though. She was more the assassin type than raw power. Her speciality was slipping into places unnoticed and planting things. Gathering information. He didn't need powerful demons right now. Subtlety was what he wanted.

"And…you agree?" Teyla hid her surprise well. Still, even in the relative gloom of Camelot, the Illusion could see the shocked glimmer in her eyes.

"Yes." he stated.

"Just like that?" she asked suspiciously. Good, she didn't just go running into things without thinking.

"Just like that." he confirmed, a slight upturn to his lips.

"Why?"

"You're an interesting character, demon. I think you could prove useful to me in the long run. And then there's the group you are part of…" he trailed of. Knowing that she would know what he meant.

"What can I say?" Teyla replied casually.

"You want the location of the King of the Underworld. The true King. Your groups purpose is basically the answer to this one question…where is he? I have that answer and as long as I keep it a secret, I can get you to do whatever I want. But, of course, I'm feeling nice today. You'll obey me for the next say, twenty four hours and I'll tell you where he is. Though, you have already agreed. Haven't you?" he stated, the question merely a formality. She couldn't hide anything from him.

"Yes."

"Now, I want to wipe out a certain family of witches. Who better to help me than you?" The Illusion said coldly, leading her into asking the question he wanted her to ask. Then, maybe, she would understand just how much he knew about her and what she was getting herself into.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know who you are." the smirk on his face was ice cold, knowing.

"Leader of the Guild."

------

So, there you have it, chapter 17. Wow, I feel so drained. How can I still type? I feel like I'm going to pass out or something. This has really taken a lot out of me. I want to sleep for a week lol. Still, I hope you enjoyed it and that there were minimal mistakes.

So now you know where Chris was for the last two of those four year. Shocking huh? Oh well. I'm not so shocked because of how long I've been planning this. I really want to know what you think about it all. Anyway, I know the parts between the flashboards were sometimes really short but I couldn't actually make them any longer. It just didn't work. I hope that didn't ruin any of it for you. The next chapter will talk a bit more about this storyline.

Thanks for reading. Please review. Reviews make me write quicker XD.

Midnight Glade.


	19. Sons and Deadlines

Tragedy is when I cut my finger. Comedy is when you fall into an open sewer and die.--Mel Brooks

Chapter 18- Sons and Deadlines

----

There was silence for a few seconds.

Chris looked at his Grandfather through blank eyes. "I don't remember."

Victor shrugged. "Maybe not. But I still think you _know_."

Chris didn't meet his grandfathers eyes; staring at the floor. His face was closed of, unreadable, and it was that that told Victor that he was right. So he pressed on. "Look, Chris, I know that I'm right. I know that there is something about those four years that effects you. If it was nothing you wouldn't react this way."

Chris said nothing.

"Chris?" Victor asked, his eyes softening. Chris looked up, his green eyes betraying nothing. Damn, it was annoying when he did that. Sure, it told Victor that something was wrong, but it didn't say _what_. Not for the first time, he wondered where Chris had learned to be like that. Piper certainly didn't teach him. "I'm not going to let it go."

"You don't want to know."

It was said calmly, knowingly, with conviction but still somehow bare of emotion. The statement was said so sudden that it almost caught Victor of guard. Still he refused to back down. This was important to him, to know Chris's last secret before he died. The one thing he knew effected him the most. Maybe he could help. He didn't know. All he knew was that he had to convince Chris to tell him. He had too.

"I think I do."

For a moment, Chris and Victor stared silently at each other, blue eyes meeting green. Imploring meeting calm. Old meeting young. Both without a hint of backing down. There was no flicker in either of there eyes; no hint of giving in. Victor almost smiled. Typical. Both of them were so alike. So stubborn. It made Victor sad as well as happy.

Finally, Chris looked away with a snort.

"You really want to know?" There was something in his eyes. In his voice. Something different than the unyielding calm that was present before.

Victor nodded.

"Then I'll tell you." Chris replied.

Victor's eyes narrowed. He had lost the advantage. Before, Chris had been deliberately shielding, hiding and he had been obvious about it. Now things changed. Victor saw the difference. And it made him nervous.

Chris was sitting relaxed in the chair he had previously looked uncomfortable in. All traces of unnatural calm gone. His green eyes were still guarded, just in a completely different way. Victor could see emotion shining in them. There was a hint of life back in them. Oh Victor knew exactly what was going on, Chris had shifted his personality back to how he usually appeared to the Charmed Ones. When everything was fine and ok. Hiding whatever he was really feeling behind his usual exterior and damn he was good at it. Victor couldn't tell which emotions were fake and which ones were real. In short, he had no way of guessing how Chris was really feeling.

And that was really irritating.

He had lost the higher ground and, god, was he missing it.

"So," Chris asked " did I ever tell you how I met Bianca?"

---

"Your kidding, right?" Piper asked.

The occupants of the attic had frozen in place after Chris's statement. Penny was giving Chris a betrayed glare. Even more of a betrayed glare than she had been giving him previously. Robyn just looked uninterested. The warlock pensive.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Chris retorted.

"Look, can we get on with this? Chris was raised by demons. Get over it." Robyn spat.

Chris smiled.

"So…raised?" Paige asked.

Chris was about to answer when Robyn cut in again. "I said get over it. Why do you care anyway? Wait, don't answer that. I do not want to waste my time talking to scum like you. Stupid witches." she trailed of.

"Are we going to get on with this or not?" the warlock cut in, sounding annoyed. His voice was dangerously cold. It seemed to drop the temperature of the room as he spoke. His dark eyes glittered dangerously. Phoebe knew that this warlock could be a problem. He wasn't the weak, pathetic type of demon that she had sometimes come across. No, this demons had the brains and power to pull of a slaughter of more than one coven of witches if given the chance. There was a slight air of experience about him. He knew what he was doing.

But Chris seemed to ignore these blatantly obvious signs of danger.

"Oh, by all means, don't let me stop you." Chris said sarcasm dripping of off every word. "Don't postpone your little tea party on my account."

Silence.

Robyn tried unsuccessfully to cover her snort. However, the warlock was less than amused. In fact, judging by the darkening of his eyes, Piper would say he was pissed. "What did you say to me?" The question was said dangerously low with a frosty coldness to it that would probably of made any other person, demon or witch, back down. Fast.

However, Chris wasn't just any other person.

"What? Are you deaf or something? Do you really want me to repeat myself?" Chris mocked.

"I've had _enough _of this_. _I'm here to kill some witches. It was supposed to be enjoyable and yet I find my self rapidly losing my temper." the warlock hissed.

"Tell someone who cares. Your shrink maybe?" Chris retorted.

" Or maybe I should just take my anger out on you?." the Warlock was back in control. His voice and face void of all anger but his eyes were blazing. "Why did you agree to help us? If you were just going to sit out and let us do all the killing, why did it matter?"

"I have my reasons." Chris replied.

"Oh I'm sure you do. Still, I'm finding this a bit…suspicious. We, that is me and Robyn, have no clue who the hell you are and then you suddenly offer to help us to take down theses witches. Completely out of the blue. Doesn't that seem strange." the warlock reasoned.

"I have no clue where your going with this." Chris retorted.

"I've never actually seen you kill anything. No innocents. Nothing. How do we know your actually who you say you are?" the warlock asked.

"You don't" Chris stated. "And that's what makes it interesting."

The Warlock snorted and was about to speak when Paige interrupted, struck by a sudden question.

"So, which one out of you three is the leader…can't they stop you arguing so we can hurry up and vanquish you?"

The Warlock glared at her and snarled "Insolent witch! Still, you have a point. This is _my_ operation. _My _idea. So I am the leader."

Piper turned to Chris and raised a eyebrow saying "So…you're a lackey."

Chris simply smiled and replied. "No. I am not a lackey."

The Warlock smirked at him. "Yes. You are. I'm the leader. You're a lackey. Anyway, its not like you could be the leader. You don't have the power."

A pause. And then.

"_What?"_

The warlock gave Chris a dark, cold smile. "Come one. Throughout the whole time I have known you, you haven't used your powers to kill once. _Once. _The only thing you did was save Robyn from her own fireball_. _Admit it. Your powerless_."_

"You know, I should be thanking you." Chris said calmly. The warlock looked surprised.

"You just gave me the perfect excuse to kick your ass."

"As if you could." The warlock taunted.

"I'm going to make you wish you'd never said that." Chris retorted.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

It was Chris who struck first. It was the first time the Charmed Ones had ever really seen Chris use his powers properly. The sisters were all expecting some type of motion, a movement, a twitch of the fingers perhaps. There was nothing. Chris hadn't moved and yet the Warlock was being sent flying backwards. The was no warning. Nothing. Nothing except the slight narrowing of Chris's green eyes. The warlock hit the wall with a sickening crack but demons are resilient and he was on his feet in a instant, nothing broken.

"Well, well, well." the warlock mocked as he powered up a fireball. "Maybe there is some power in there after all."

Chris didn't answer. Instead he, for it was obviously him that was doing it, tore the fireball from the demons hands. It flew backwards quickly, stopping the warlock from trying to reclaim it. Then just as fast as before, the fireball flew back to its creator in a motion that could only be described as a killing blow. The warlock was forced to dodge out the way but the fireball tailed him, following him with a unerring degree of accuracy. The demon dodged again as the fireball tried to hit him in the head.

And through it all, Chris was still leant, relaxed, against the wall.

The red of the fireball reflected in his eyes.

----

_A month. _

_It had been one month since it had happened. Since Wyatt had killed that little boy. _

_Things hadn't changed. Chris still had to fight; still had to kill. The difference was that Wyatt had been slipping in a lot more mortals than usual. Probably as his 'punishment'. Trying to get Chris to snap, to give in, to give up. Trying to push him to the edge with…everything. The killing, the fighting, the death. He would sit there, with his face set in a smug smirk, and offer Chris his freedom, his so called __**freedom**__, every day. Every single day. And just like every other day, Chris would refuse. Each and every time. Because it's not right._

_And Wyatt has learned nothing._

_In the years, yes Chris knew that it was years, that Chris had been __**here**__…Wyatt had learned nothing. How many times had Chris refused to join him? Told him why he refused? _

_Wyatt acted like a King, a Emperor, and everyone and everything else is his to govern; to control. What gave him the right, the ability? To decide peoples fates and destinies. When they lived and when they died? Well, Chris wasn't one of those puppets. Wyatt should know that by now._

_Wyatt didn't think he could do it; escape._

_He could. He would. What did Wyatt think he had been doing the last month? Sitting around twiddling his thumbs? Or maybe wasting his time getting all angsty about his predicament. Oh the __**woe**__. Oh the __**hopelessness**__ of it. I think I'm going to __**cry**__ now…so not his style._

_Not at all._

_He had a plan. Knew it was going to work. It had to work. It would work. _

_Chris turned to Bianca and gave her a bright, hopeful smile. She smiled back. Amazing, isn't it? Demons don't smile. But, then again, Bianca isn't a demon anymore…she's just Bianca._

_Chris's Bianca._

_And they were going to escape. Now._

_Things are about to change._

_---_

The fireball hit the wall and exploded.

The warlock had dodged for the last time and was safely out of harms way; a feral grin on his face. He glanced over to Chris. "Hey, your actually pretty good. Few can control there telekinesis so well."

Chris inclined his head slightly in response. "I'll take that as a compliment."

The Charmed Ones watched the scene play out curiously. Somehow, they didn't feel like they should interfere. Just by standing there they felt like they were intruding. Even Penny wasn't attacking, opting to watch with intense curiosity (though Phoebe could see her fingers reaching for a athame hidden on a table). Robyn also appeared interested in how it would all end. It was strange, and oddly intriguing at the same time. This Chris acted different to theirs; more forthcoming and careless in the use of his powers, while the Chris in their time was more reserved in how he used them. Never had he displayed such levels of control. He'd always had to move, a slight twitch of his fingers perhaps, to use his magic. Piper felt a slight stave of overwhelming curiosity…did their Chris have that level of control? And if so, why was he hiding it?

"It was meant as one." the warlock snarled back. Dark eyes looking like they could almost spit fire. "Still won't stop me from killing you though."

Chris smiled and his green eyes showed amusement. Typical, Paige thought, he's in a life or death situation and he thinks its funny! "What was your reason for killing me, again?"

"Do I need one?" the warlock replied viciously.

"Not really." Chris replied. "You won't be killing me anyway so I guess it doesn't really matter. As I said, I'm not exactly powerless."

"Maybe not, but that won't change anything." the warlock replied.

Chris sighed and stood up properly, leaning away from the wall, and spread his arms slightly in a 'come and get me' gesture. There was a slight, dangerous, smile on his face and a glint of something in his eyes.

"Give it your best shot."

-----

"_Bianca, is it ready?" _

"_Yes. Its ready." the answering voice replied. _

"_Good."_

_Satisfaction. Hope. Weariness._

"_You...you don't have to do this, there must be another way…"_

"_What? Do you want me to explain this to the resistance? To tell every husband, wife and child how I've murdered their family? What do you want me to say…almost every person who has gone missing in the last few years has been killed by me? Yeah, that's a great conversation starter. Or maybe wait for them to find out themselves. Because that's what will happen…Wyatt won't let this stay a secret. He'll want to alienate me. His brother…they will not trust me much as it is. I will not add another thing to the list." Chris cut in._

"_Chris, this isn't just about them, is it?"_

"_No. This is about something else. In a few years, I'm going to the past. I'm going to change all of this. Change what Wyatt has done. I don't want to be able to slip in unnoticed. None of this can ever get to them. My family." Chris whispered._

_Confusion._

"_Why wait?" Bianca asked excepting that there was no changing her fiancés mind._

"_I have things to do here first. Now just give me the potion already." Chris replied impatiently._

"_Alright."_

"_Soon, Bianca, you will be the only one in the entire world to remember any of this…" Chris muttered._

_Pausing for a moment before he spoke again. "I'm…sorry that it will have to be this way. Sorry that I'm forcing this on you. Sorry that even now we have to sacrifice to save Wyatt even when he doesn't mean anything to you. Even when he's nothing but a tyrant in your mind. I just want everything to be as it should be." he stopped again, smiling hesitantly at her, before speaking again. "I- _

"_I know." Bianca cut him off. She knew what he was going to say. She didn't need to hear it. It was a feeling kept safely in her heart; that she knew he felt too. Smiling back at him, she twisted her fingers through his, tightening her grip to reassure him. "I know."_

"_I love you too."_

-----

"Yes."

Victor said slowly, wondering where this was all going. "You met her when you were on a mission in the Underworld. Before you came to the Resistance."

Chris gave him a sad smile. "No. Everything you know about how I met Bianca, what I was doing before I joined the resistance…its all a lie."

"A lie?" of all things, Victor was not expecting that. His question came out quiet. Almost a denial.

"Yes." Chris replied calmly. "It was all a lie. I never went on any missions to the Underworld and I certainly didn't meet Bianca there."

Victor narrowed his blue eyes in thought, if that hadn't been the case…then what had happened and why had Chris lied to him. He was about to voice his thoughts when Chris interrupted him. Speaking before he even opened his mouth.

"Something else happened. Something directly linked to the four years that I was missing. I lied to you, lied to Melinda, because I didn't know the truth. I didn't know what had actually happened. Where I had been. You suspected that, didn't you? That I had somehow forgotten what had happened. Well, that was basically what happened. "

Chris's green eyes looked straight into Victor's, holding his gaze. "You want to know what happened?"

Despite himself, Victor found himself nodding.

Chris smiled. "Lets find out."

-----

The warlock made the first move.

There had been silence for a few seconds as everyone in the room contemplated what Chris had just said. Everyone waiting for the warlock to decide what to do. Penny seemed to have decided that the situation could play her advantage. After all, if they really were fighting to kill then that would mean that at least one demon would be taken out of the equation. Piper knew that the minute it was over she would strike…the knife in her hand proved that. History hadn't been changed; she was not longer a pacifist. Still, she could help but feel slightly sad that Alan had to die for it to happen. Why was it always a death that made someone change? With her it had been Prue…with Penny it had been Alan.

The warlock blinked and appeared directly behind Chris. A athame at his throat.

"Bet you weren't expecting that." the warlock whispered darkly. The shining blade moving closer to the skin of Chris's neck; forcing him to tilt his head back to avoid getting cut by the razor sharp edge of the blade.

"Should we-" Phoebe began. Evil or not…it was still Chris.

"No. I think he can handle this all by himself." Paige whispered back; eyes fixed on what was happening.

And it was true. For even though there was a knife at his throat, which was being held by a very pissed of demon, Chris didn't seem to be concerned. Not in the slightest. Sure the slight narrowing of his eyes probably showed that he was taking it a bit more seriously now, but that was about it. He was either incredibly good at faking or he really was unconcerned about what was going on. Quite frankly, Piper didn't actually know which one was the truth. It could be either.

"No. Your right." Chris began softly. "I wasn't expecting that."

The warlock smirked.

"You successfully caught me of guard." he continued his tone changing to annoyingly cheerful. "Congratulations. No, really, well done. Right, now what? You finally have me at your mercy…go ahead and kill me. All you have to do is move that knife _just a little bit _and you'll get your wish of me being dead."

The Warlock raised a eyebrow, not that Chris could see it, and said, bemused. "Your not supposed to be happy about this you know."

"Oh but I am." Chris replied sarcastically. "Absolutely ecstatic."

The Warlock seemed to of grown tired of Chris's mind games and the sisters saw his fingers tighten their grip on the handle of the blade. Piper had no clue what Chris was playing at; whatever the purpose of his random remarks had been it hadn't done very much. The demon was still going to kill him. All he had done was aggravate him further. Though, of course, that's what Chris did best. She was pulled out of her musings by a roar of outrage from the Warlock.

The athame hadn't moved a inch. Not even a millimetre.

Chris's grin was slightly feral. "Having some trouble there?"

"Shut up!" the Warlock snarled. The sisters could see his knuckles whiten as he tried to move the knife. Did it move? No, it did not.

"Make me." Chris spat back. "Y'know, could we hurry this up, I'm waiting to die here? Have a appointment with Death that I really don't want to miss; he can get awfully cranky if you don't arrive on time."

The blade still didn't move. It was just about a inch from Chris's skin.

"Come on." Chris taunted. "It's just a knife…can't you move it? All you have to do it make it move a little. A inch…you can do that can't you?"

"What have you done?" the Warlock asked in a dangerously low tone.

"I think the question you should be asking is what am I _doing_." Chris replied.

The Warlocks eyes widened in realisation and he, as if to test his theory, let go of the knife. It stayed exactly where it was. Supported by nothing. Well, nothing visible. That's why he was so confident…Piper thought. He's controlling the knife.

"Now that we have that sorted." Chris stated calmly.

The athame moved on its own accord, shooting through the air. The silver, streamlined shape almost impossible to follow as it flew straight at the warlock behind him, stopping only when it reached its destination. With no hand to guide it, the knife stopped with its tip only just touching the demons back. Poised to strike.

"Lets switch positions."

----

"What do you mean 'lets find out?"

"I mean, exactly that, lets find out." Chris replied, looking remarkably calm for someone who was willingly going to find remember something that _really_ didn't sound nice.

"And how are we going to do that?" Victor asked in a resigned voice. He wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore but he knew that nothing he could say would change Chris's mind. It was like he had realised that he needed to remember…that for some reason it was now important. But why? What did he need those memories for?

"Easy, we reverse the spell." Chris replied matter-of-factly. Wait, when did a spell come into it?

"Wait a minute Chris. You said nothing about a spell." Victor said slightly accusatory.

"Didn't I?" Chris asked grinning before he continued. "I cast a spell on…everyone. It made it so they would know nothing about what had happened. Only Bianca would know what took place in those four years."

"Why?" Victor asked confused and interested despite himself.

"Honestly? I don't know. I have no idea why I did that. Bianca said that I didn't want to remember so it must have been bad." Chris replied. There was a determined glint to his eye that told Victor that he didn't care about this fact. He would reverse the spell anyway.

"So why are you going to break the spell if what happened was so terrible?" Victor asked trying to make sure Chris understood what he was doing.

"Because…I think I need that knowledge. You remember Alex? He gave me a note. A note that accused me of being a murderer. I thought nothing of it for a while…but what if it means something? There has to be something in my memories that explain this. Anyway, these are my memories. I can't run away from them. Its who I am. I have to know. I want to know." The determination was back and even Victor couldn't deny that the prospect of finding out what had happened to Chris wasn't tempting. Still.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly. "Are you sure that it will be worth it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You're the one who wanted to know. Anyway, we have to do this quickly…Wyatt's in danger." Chris was trying to hurry this all along. Victor understood. They had been talking far to long but he knew that neither he nor Chris was ready to end the conversation. Not yet.

"I know, but Chris, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to." Victor had to do it. Had to offer him one last chance…one last way out.

"No. It's ok. I want to do it." Chris replied confidently.

"If your sure."

The spell came slowly as Chris whispered the words that would once again allow him to remember what he once needed to forget.

_Memories long since lost,_

_I burn away the icy frost._

_To reveal what I once tried to hide._

_Events true before I lied._

The effect was instantaneous.

Victor watched, horrified as his grandson's eyes glowed, literally glowed, bright blue for a moment before turning back to their original colour. He saw as the blood drained from Chris's face; leaving him deathly pale. He closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing hard, and then opened them. Victor breathed a sigh of relief as he relaxed for a moment. Chris was alright.

Not for long.

Chris was out of his chair in a second, running up the stairs, Victor eased himself out of his chair and followed at a slower pace. What had just happened? Where was he going? Was he ok? Was Chris still the same? What was he doing? He winced as his knee joint cracked. Stupid old age. It looked like his life was catching up with him. He got to the top of the stairs and looked around. Where was he? Then he noticed the bathroom door was closed. He walked over to it cautiously and flinched one he heard vomiting noises coming from the other side of the door. This was exactly why he mistrusted magic. It could hurt people. It was making his Grandson sick for Gods sake!

"Chris?" Victor asked worriedly. He hoped his grandson was alright.

"Victor?" the reply wasn't as weak as he expected. It seemed that he was somewhat alright now. Still, there was something in his voice. Like he now carried a big secret or something stupidly cliché like that. Victor had to ask…

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"In a minute." came the reply.

"You've already said that you were wasting time." Victor said. Trying to coax him out. Maybe if he talked about it…then it wouldn't seem like such a big secret anymore. That and Victor felt annoyingly curious about the whole thing.

"I know." Chris replied from the other side of the door.

Silence.

"He- He was right. I am a murderer." it seemed Chris found it easier not to face him directly but to talk from behind a barrier. Somewhere he could feel safe. Or maybe he just didn't want to see Victors reaction. Victor felt shocked at the confession. He hadn't expected Chris to want to talk so quickly. That and hearing the fact that your grandson is a murderer is quite unerring. Especially when it came from the person himself.

"Chris? What-" he asked but was interrupted. Hearing Chris settle on the other side of the door. He did the same thing. Sitting down on the soft carpet and leaning against the cool wood. Just sitting there. Listening to Chris do the same thing. He felt closer to him this way. It was kinda weird, them being on opposite sides of the door but doing the same thing.

"I didn't want it to be like this. I didn't want you to know anything about it…but I suppose its too late for that now. So why don't I just confess?" Chris muttered. But Victor heard him. Yes, Victor heard him. Still, Chris needed to say this. So Victor let him continue.

"Those people, in the future, that were killed…executed? That was me. I killed them."

"But Chris-" Victor tried to say but was interrupted again.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It was Wyatt's own private killer…Dark, right? Wrong. It was me. I just used the spell to create someone to take my place. A person that doesn't really exist. People don't just die of their own accord you know. I had to create someone responsible. Notice that he disappeared around the same time I reappeared? Very convenient." Chris seemed scornful, almost angry, and Victor was left reeling at what he said and rushed to deny it. It couldn't be.

"But, you said you met him. Fought him." he whispered. But Chris heard him.

"Yes. All to get rid of any suspicion surrounding me. All to hide what had happened." the statement was, just that, stated. He didn't put any feeling into it but…Victor knew Chris and he also knew what he was thinking.

"Chris. Your not a killer. I know you." Victor said, in a attempt to reassure his grandson.

"I wasn't. Wyatt made me one. I tried to leave (I'd joined him when I was fourteen Y'know?) when I found out what he was doing. He didn't like that. Tried to make me reconsider. When I didn't he gave me a…special," here Chris snorted before he continued. "punishment. I was put in a prison where to survive you had to kill your inmates. Turns out? Wyatt was way too fond of the Romans."

Victor was speechless for a moment.

"But, from time to time, he would throw in some mortals, innocents, and I had to kill them too. To survive. And suddenly things got a whole lot more complicated. He started to offer me my freedom, in return for my allegiance. If I refused to fight he would blow up a city. He had gotten quite creative with bombs by then." Chris whispered. His voice steadily getting stronger as he spoke. It must have been hard, Victor mused, to speak about what had happened after so long. He tried again in his attempt to…to do something.

"Chris its ok-"

"No, its not. I killed people Victor. Yeah it was for survival but…their dead because of me. Because of Wyatt. I can deal with it. I know I can. But…I never wanted anyone to find out. Ever."

"Chris listen and no interrupting!" Victor snapped. He didn't disbelieve Chris about what happened but if the kid was going to try and convince Victor that he was a murderer then he had another thing coming. People make mistakes. They get forced into things. Look at what he had done. He made a deal with a demon. Chris had to understand that Victor didn't blame him. He would never get another chance to say this. Now was his only chance. "What happened wasn't your fault. Its Wyatt's. Yes I know that _you_ know that but you seem to believe that _I _can't understand that one simple fact. I know why you hid your memories. It wasn't just for the practical reasons, was it? The reasons of mistrust and suspicion? It was because you didn't want me and Melinda to judge you."

"Yeah. It was. I didn't want you to know."

"Well I know now and I'm not judging." Victor replied.

"Thanks Victor." Chris replied. Victor smiled at the tone of his voice. Yes, Chris was back to normal. The spell hadn't changed a thing. He was still Chris. He got up just as Chris opened the door. He didn't look any different. Guess memories don't change you that much if you've already been through a war. Chris smiled hesitantly. "So now you know."

"So know I know." Victor agreed sadly. He knew that now it was time.

"Now I'll tell you what I know."

_Time to die_.

"And what is that exactly?" Chris asked.

"Chris listen to me, this is important. Possibly one of the most important things I have ever said to you." Victor said seriously. " The Illusion is alive." Chris didn't look surprised. He only nodded; like he already knew. " He's killing people with the same first name as the Sisters. There is a connection between these murders. I know there is. A connection that leads straight to The Illusion. You must stop him. He's got people working for him everywhere." Victor paused, nervously licking his lips. The Illusion demon was going to regret letting this slip around him. Think of it as payback. "I think- I think, the Werewolves are working with him."

"I think they have Wyatt."

Chris looked at him in confusion. "How can you know?"

Victor sighed. "Chris, I can't tell you. You just have to trust me on this one. Go to them. Save Wyatt and find the connection. Find out why he is murdering these people and you will find him. He isn't dead Chris."

"I know." Chris replied quietly.

"Please, Chris, don't think to badly of me if you ever find out the truth." Victor whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked. "What's going on? Why does this sound like a goodbye?"

Victor looked into his green eyes and almost wished he could take everything that he had said back. Just so he could help Chris through all of this. He would…regret leaving him alone. "I hope you never know."

A worried glint entered Chris's eyes. "Victor, grandpa, your scaring me."

Victor tried to ignore this statement. He had to get through this. He had to speak the next few sentences. These next words, his last words, had to be perfect. "Don't think badly of yourself either. What happened with Wyatt…its all in the past. All in _our _past. You can't change what has happened to you but you can change what _will_ happen to the new you…and the new me. Ok? But you have to remember, its not your fault and I don't blame you. For any of it. You can't blame yourself for what Wyatt did. What _he_ made you do. You made your choice…and I've made mine."

Chris was still staring at him; with his familiar green eyes. Green eyes that were suddenly so open. Eyes that looked so confused despite the slight darkness to them; the sign of the effect of being through a war.. Still, he did not move, seemingly frozen in place. As if he was trying to process what was going on.

_I wish it didn't have to be this way._

Victor gave Chris a weak smile. "I'm- I'm so proud of you, Chris. You've done what so many didn't have the strength to do. Your mother, Piper, is proud too. I know she is."

_I wish that things could have been different._

"Victor?" Chris whispered. "What's happening?"

"I think you know." Victor replied.

"No!" Chris said as he moved away from the bathroom door; walking closer to Victor. There was a fierce look of denial in his eyes. Almost desperate. "Why? Your cancer isn't nearly as advanced enough to…not now. Its too early. We have to save Wyatt, Victor, remember?"

"It isn't the cancer Chris…and, you can save Wyatt. You know you can." Here he paused a sad smile on his face. "You don't need a mortal like me."

_I'm sorry._

"Yes. Yes I do." Chris had finally got to his feet, but so had Victor. He could feel…something. A burning sensation in his stomach; a slight pain. It was a strange feeling. It felt like it was getting worse, spreading, to other parts of his body. Getting warmer every second. Impossible to stop. What was going on? "I need you to help me."

Victor glanced down and in that instant, in that terrifying instant, he knew what was happening.

He looked back up.

"I'm sorry Chris." he said. "I'm so sorry."

_Goodbye._

And then, just like a demon, he burst into flame.

----

The knife was at the Warlocks back, poised to strike.

"Well done. Well done. You caught me of guard." the Warlock mocked. He seemed perfectly happy to stand there with a athame at his back. In fact, he looked like he was just having a perfectly normal conversation. Not one were death was imminent. Piper wondered if the Warlock was insane.

"Yeah. I did." Chris replied simply.

"So? What are you waiting for? You won. Kill me." the Warlock demanded calmly. His words mocking what Chris had said earlier.

Chris tilted his head to the side, smiling, and replied.

"No."

"What?" the Warlock asked.

"I think I'll let the witches finish you off."

With that remark, Chris spun on his heel and, after giving the Charmed Ones a mocking wave, flamed out. The red and orange colours fading after a moment.

The effect was immediate.

Penny threw the knife she was holding at Robyn. Hitting the blonde haired demon right in the heart. Robyn glared at Penny as she fell backwards; hand on the hilt of the bladed and was vanquished in a swirl of red flame. All that was left was a pile of ashes. Penny smiled in grim satisfaction.

"That's for my husband you bitch."

Then she set her sights on the Warlock. Picking up the athame from Piper, instinctively, moved her hands as if to blow the Warlock up but nothing happened. She rolled her eyes when she realised that she didn't have any powers. How was she going to help grams? God, being in the past was annoying. Watching what you say and do…it's enough to cause anyone to go completely crazy.

_Mama._

Piper, startled, looked around. "Wyatt?" she asked.

"What?" Phoebe asked, confused. She didn't hear anything. There was something weird going on here. "What did you say?"

_Mama_.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

_Mama._

The sisters disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

----

Fire.

The flames were electric blue. Scorching, burning, dangerous. They erupted around Victor, covering him entirely, like the fire that was used by a flame thrower. Fast and deadly. Like the mushroom clouds of the atomic bomb but somehow so much worse. So much more terrifying. The eerie colour lit up the hallway in a horrific display.

Chris acted immediately.

He grabbed his grandfather, not caring that he was on fire, ignoring the burning heat, and pulled him into the bathroom. Frantically he pushed him into the shower and turned it on. Frowning when he realised that the fire hadn't burned him…could it be magic?

Victor was screaming.

Chris tried to block out the sound and keep calm as he turned the shower on full blast. Cold. It was obvious that Victor was in pain. Intense pain. But what had caused it? What had caused the fire? Chris could only watch, horrified, as the fire resisted the cooling power of the water. However, even the magic that was, obviously, fuelling the fire could not hold out against nature and soon the fire went out. Or maybe it had realised that its job was done? No, Chris thought, Victor is not dead. He's alive. He'll be fine. Smoke billowed through the bathroom. Hot and stuffy. Misty and opaque. The screams gradually died down until all that was left was the strained sound of breathing. He reached into the shower to pull Victor out, blindly reaching for his grandfather.

"No." Victors voice was weak, raspy, but strangely strong. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Victor-" Chris began. He couldn't see anything through the smoke. It was overpowering.

"No. I'm dead Chris. The only thing I'm grateful for is that the fire left me able to speak. I can feel how burned I am. The- the damage is to much." Victor gave a pained gasp and yelled suddenly before taking deep breaths and speaking normally again. "I'm trying not to move. Hurts less that way. My skin is ruined. I could feel it melting. There's- there's not much left."

Chris didn't stop reaching into the shower didn't stop until he had found Victor's hand. It felt strange. Burned. Too thin. Frail. Then skin was all hard and scratchy. The burns. He had to reassure him. Had to show him that he was here. That Victor wasn't alone. That Victor would be ok. He couldn't let go. He _wouldn't _let Victor go. Chris tightened his grip as much as possible without hurting his Grandfather. "It'll be ok. I'll get Leo. He'll heal you. He will."

"Chris." Victor's voice was weakening. "It's too late for me."

"No." Chris yelled coughing on the smoke at the same time. "Leo! Leo! LEO!"

"Chris." Victor repeated. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up!" Chris yelled. "Your not going to die, you idiot. You hear me? You are not going to die. LEO."

"Chris?" Victor asked suddenly, sounding surprised. "I-I can't see."

"Hold on. Please Victor. Just hold on. Leo's coming, I know he is." Chris insisted. He wasn't going to let his grandfather die. It just wasn't an option. Chris's resolve grew. No. Victor was going to die peacefully in his sleep when he was at least one hundred and three. Three seemed like a nice number. He was going to settle his differences with Grams and he was going to see Wyatt be saved. He was going to see the future be saved. He had to live that long. He had to. Chris's mind couldn't see it happening any other way.

"Chris?" Victor whispered. "I-"

And then silence.

Victor's hand slowly faded away. Leaving Chris holding onto thin air.

Chris stood up. He didn't notice the tears rolling down his face. He was much to preoccupied looking at his hand. The one that had just been holding Victor's. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He had to find Wyatt and to do that he had to think clearly. He couldn't let Victor's…Victor's…yeah, from effecting his judgement. Chris paused in his thoughts for a moment. Much. He had to spend a moment calming himself down. He had to try and put Victor's death at the back of his mind. But still, why did he have to die?

"Focus." Chris whispered. He felt the sharp, stab of grief in his heart and it hurt. It hurt so much.

The Werewolves were going to be in for a shock.

-------

"_What's wrong Chris, are you scared?" Bianca teased. _

"_Hell yeah." Chris admitted. _

_They were standing outside the building to the resistance and were about to just…waltz in. It was heavily guarded, with about…well, with God knows how many people guarding each entrance. Then there were the powerful people in charge, the elders, the other important Good magic beings. However, that wasn't what Chris was scared of. Nope. What he was scared of was something much worse. Something so absolutely terrifying that anyone with any sense would rather run, or orb, in the other direction as fast as they can than face it. Ok. Maybe that was an over exaggeration but still…_

_Victor and Melinda were in there._

_And he hadn't seen them in, oh, about four years. _

"_Your scared of reuniting with your family? Wow. Wish I'd known that when I met you." Bianca laughed._

_Chris glared at her but he was smiling. "You supposed to be on my side."_

_Bianca rolled her eyes. "I am on your side."_

_Chris smiled; linking his fingers with hers. "I know."_

"_So are we going in or not?" Bianca teased playfully. Shaking her long hair out of her dark eyes. She walked forwards, pulling him closer to the place he most, and least, wanted to go. The first door was incredibly easy to get through. They successfully evaded the guards. Once inside the building they walked cautiously through the corridors. That was until something made him stop._

"_Chris?"_

_The voice was familiar. So familiar that Chris smiled widely and turned around. He noticed the small changes. A few more wrinkles here and there. A few more streaks of grey. But the eyes remained the same. The same kind and, at the same time, stern eyes he had know his entire life. Chris couldn't help the surge of happiness that almost overwhelmed him. He wasn't scared anymore. He was happy. _

"_Hello Victor. I missed you."_

-------

It was dark. Which was kinda a given seeing as this _was_ the Underworld. The cave he was currently in was deserted. Or mostly deserted anyway. The only other occupant of the room was a certain Werewolf. One that had attacked him before. Chris had tracked him to this part of the Underworld. This was the reason Victor was dead. Chris felt that horrible stab of grief as he thought those words. If they hadn't kidnapped Wyatt he would still be alive. Chris was sure that the information he had passed to Chris was the reason he had died. The only question was how? The Werewolves had to have some pretty powerful magic if they were able to curse someone like that. His eyes narrowed. The Wolf he was following was going to regret that he had ever set a foot in the Charmed Ones house.

"Hello Kyle." he whispered as he stepped into the cave more fully. Grinning coldly as the Werewolf spun around in a move Chris could barely follow; his face showing surprise before it faded into a controlled mask. Interesting. This might be a challenge after all.

"You. How did you find me?"

"Wasn't hard. You should hide better. Seeing as the whole Underworld doesn't like you, I thought it would be more of a challenge." Chris replied darkly.

"Sorry to disappoint." Kyle's amber eyes narrowed.

"You will be." Chris replied coldly. He knew Kyle from the future. They weren't exactly friends but he'd trusted him, saved his life even, and all this time he had been part of the plot that had turned his brother and killed his Grandfather. If anything he felt betrayed. It was a sharp stinging feeling that mixed with his grief over Victor's death. Come on Chris, he thought, don't think about it.

"What do you want?" Kyle demanded.

"Wyatt. You've kidnapped him. Where is he?" Chris asked simply. However, he didn't believe for one second that Kyle would tell him. Still, its always nice to ask.

"I assure you. The Werewolves have not kidnapped the Twice Blessed Child. How could we? He's too powerful." Kyle replied shortly.

"But still. You've managed it." Chris insisted angrily.

"No. We haven't. Look, whoever gave you your information was wrong. What business do we have with the boy?" Kyle replied equally as outraged.

"I don't know. That's why I have to find him." Chris retorted; green eyes flashing dangerously.

"We. Don't. Have. Him." Kyle repeated. His voice dangerously low. Amber eyes glowing.

"But I think you do." Chris whispered extending a arm. He flicked his fingers in Kyle's direction and before the Werewolf could react, he was flung backwards against the solid, cold wall of the cave and held there by a invisible force. Chris felt him struggle against his powers but he didn't let him go.

"This is why I hate witches." Kyle growled.

"Trust me, your going to hate them a lot more by the time this is over." Chris replied.

"What is your problem?" Kyle yelled. Irritation evident in his tone.

Chris ignored this. "Where is Wyatt?"

"What makes you think that we have the boy?" Kyle shot back. His voice sounding somewhat strangled as Chris increased the pressure pushing him against the wall.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that I know that you have him." Chris replied shortly. He had absolutely no interest in explaining himself to a demon. It didn't matter whether he knew him in the future or not.

"We haven't kidnapped him!" Kyle seemed exasperated but Chris didn't care. He could get as annoyed as he wanted. Chris was going to find his brother. He flicked his fingers again. Kyle was pulled forwards a few feet. He looked at Chris warily. His reply was a feral grin before the Werewolf was slammed back into the wall with crushing force. Kyle coughed a few times before he glared at Chris.

"Your crazy…you know that right? Completely out of your mind."

"Where is Wyatt?" Chris repeated coldly.

"How the hell should I know?" Kyle replied.

He was moved forwards again; further this time. Chris looked at him through impassive eyes. "Tell me where Wyatt is."

"I don't know." Kyle replied.

Chris was about to slam him back into the wall when something really annoying happened.

The Wolf just _had_ to change.

The process didn't take more than a few seconds. A fire started to lick at his feet and, for a moment, Chris was frozen as he remembered a similar scene that had taken place a while before. For a moment, Kyle's amber eyes were replaced by Victors more familiar ones and in that moment Chris lost his concentration. Kyle landed nimbly on his feet; the fire now consuming his body, the shadow that was now him began to change, too morph, into something that was much more dangerous. Kyle's human form seemed to go fuzzy for a second before it melted into something else. After a few seconds, the fire faded and Chris was left looking a at fully grown and dangerous Werewolf.

Who just happened to be a _little_ pissed.

It looked like a normal wolf; sleek russet brown fur covering its powerfully built body. The reddish brown colour was familiar to Chris as he had seen Kyle's form many times in the future. It was on all fours, crouching and growling aggressively. Ears pointed upwards and brilliant amber eyes narrowed. The wolfs muzzle was long, like all wolfs, and was open in a angry sounding snarl, displaying sharp teeth. Chris knew from experience that they were dangerous. Just like Kyle. Werewolves were very fast and strong. Just by looking at one you could tell that they were built for strength and speed.

And there was the fact that it was the size of a bear.

Chris barely had a second to react before the wolf lunged at him. Instinctively, he raised his hands in front of his face. Not much good if Chris had been a normal human…but he had powers.

Kyle never made it to his destination.

Chris couldn't help but flinch slightly as Kyle's jaws snapped shut scarcely a inch from his face. The wolf was suspended in midair. Mid jump. However, he could still move around a little. Chris would say he was really angry based on the fact that he was still trying to scratch at him with his paws. Luckily they weren't close enough to go any damage.

"Lets try this again, why don't we? Where is Wyatt?"

The wolf did what Chris guessed was the animals equivalent of a eye roll and gave him a annoyed sounding whine.

"I get it. You want me to let you go. Not until you tell me where Wyatt is." Chris replied.

The Werewolf just looked at him through bright amber eyes.

"Right. You can't talk in this form." Chris whispered and with that he unceremoniously threw Kyle into a wall and let him fall to the floor. The change was immediate and suddenly Kyle was laying on the floor instead of a oversized wolf. He was on his feet in a instant; clicking his dislocated shoulder back into place.

Chris smirked. "That must of hurt."

Kyle only growled at him. Two blades appearing in his hands. Chris took a second to study them. The blade of the knifes were curved. They looked especially good for slashing and not stabbing. They had some runic designs carved onto them but Chris couldn't quite see what they were. The handle was also hidden by Kyle's hand. All in all, the blades looked very dangerous. Without giving any warning, Kyle lunged. Both blades angled at Chris's face. Or his neck. Maybe both. Chris dodged. Moving to the side.

"I thought Werewolves didn't need weapons." Chris stated. He had never seen those knifes before.

"We don't. Normally our prey doesn't fight back." Kyle replied. The amber of his eyes much brighter now that he was closer to Chris.

Kyle slashed at Chris again. One of the blades coming down to cut his face the other sending a strong upper cut to his ribs. Chris managed to stop the blade before it reached his ribs; gripping Kyle's hand tightly so that it couldn't move and using his powers to strengthen his grip. However, he didn't manage to move him head out the way entirely and the knife left a long, thin cut down the side of his face. It went from the left side of his forehead down to his chin, narrowly missing his eye.

"That hurt." Chris said. Responding with a swift punch to the face aided by his powers. Kyle stumbled backwards, his eye already swelling up.

"Guess we're even." Kyle replied.

"Not yet." Chris retorted. He flicked his wrist and Kyle flew backwards into the wall. The Werewolf fell to the floor, dazed, but Chris didn't give him a change to get up. Instead he slammed him into another wall and then another and another. Finally, it seemed that Kyle had had enough and he changed again. This time, Chris didn't react quite quick enough and was thrown into a wall himself. He staggered to his feet groaning.

The wolf growled in satisfaction. As if to say 'hurts doesn't it?'.

Kyle seemed to of learned from his earlier mistakes and didn't give Chris a change to concentrate on anything so he could use his telekinesis. The wolf leapt at him, clawing at him with a almost deadly accuracy. Too bad Chris moved fast. Years of fighting giving him fast reflexes. Still, even he couldn't outmatch the speed of a werewolf. As he dodged, the claws caught him along his back, leaving four large slashes in his skin all the way from his shoulder blades to his hip. He felt the sting of the wound and the warmth of the blood that was now flowing freely down his spine.

"I hate Werewolves." Chris remarked.

The wolf only gave a slight rumbling sound that sounded like laughter.

In retaliation, Chris sent the wolf flying up into the ceiling of the cave. Seems like the Werewolf had gotten distracted for a moment. The resulting 'boom' was very satisfying. He then let gravity do its work and let the creature drop to the floor with a painful sounding crack.

"_Now_ we're even."

The wolf was on him in a second and managed to take a swipe at him before Chris threw him back into another wall. Wincing as he looked at the deep cut along his abdomen, Chris knew that this was going to take some explaining. His wounds were too deep for a healing potion. He would have to tell the sisters what had happened. Realising he had forgotten about Kyle, he looked to were the wolf had been previously. Seeing a now human Kyle stumble to his feet he remarked.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one being beaten up here."

It was true. Kyle had scratches all over his body and some wicked looking bruises. His arm also looked broken. The wolf smirked at him.

"I don't think we are even yet."

Before Chris could even _blink _Kyle was in front of him. He stopped the fist that was aimed for his face but Kyle wrapped his free hand over his and twisted. Chris gasped as he felt his arm break. How the hell had that Werewolf managed to use his _broken_ arm? Angrily he used his other arm to punch the damn werewolf right in the gut. He felt intense enjoyment when he heard a crunching sound. He shoved Kyle backwards. Putting some space between them. Chris rolled his eyes in irritation and exclaimed.

"You broke my arm, are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic." Kyle deadpanned.

Chris muttered something about stupid Werewolves and was prepared to attack again, as was Kyle if his stance was anything to go by, when something stopped him.

"ENOUGH."

He didn't know why but the authority in that voice made him back down before he even realised what he was doing. The same thing happened to Kyle; except he obviously knew who the person was. Chris frowned as he realised what he had done and easily melded back into a challenging ,fighting stance again.

"Enough."

A man stepped out of the shadows. Chris quickly took in his appearance; stunning violet eyes and sleek black hair, an aristocratic appearance…the man was obviously important. Hell, the way he carried himself told Chris that he was raised as a noble. Probably was something of a leader if Kyle's reaction to seeing him was anything to go by. The wolf had, unlike Chris, stayed in his backed down stance. Might be worth stirring things up a but, eh? If this man was a Werewolf, which Chris was almost certain that he was, then Chris was going to be as annoying as possible.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man merely turned his unnatural gaze to him and didn't show any reaction to his words. However Chris could see the irritation in his eyes.

"I am Damien and the leader of the Werewolves. You'd do well to show some respect to me, child."

"Child? Who you calling a child? I am _not_ a child." Chris asked.

"You. You are in your twenties are you not? I am much older than and have much more experience." Damien replied. The message was clear 'don't mess with me'.

"Experience is way overrated." Chris retorted. "Anyway, maybe you can help me out. Where is Wyatt."

"Ah, the twice blessed _brat_. Shouldn't he be at home with his mother?" Damien growled.

"Apparently not. Now. Tell me, where is he?" Chris demanded.

"Not with us." Damien shot back.

"Prove it." Chris challenged.

"Fine. I'll tell you who might be responsible." Damien conceded.

"Why?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"To protect my pack from you." Damien replied and, without waiting for a answer, he continued. "There is someone in the Underworld who has been allying himself with demons. Asking them to do things for him. Killing them afterwards. Obviously all for some big master plan. After all, he did hire us to kill you." the werewolf looked amused.

"Go on." Chris muttered.

"Anyway , this man is a Elder. I think you might know him." Damien smirked.

"The name." Chris demanded. A Elder? He was right all along. He had to find Wyatt. Demons he could understand…but Elders and humans are completely wacko.

"Gideon."

Oh. My. God.

Chris's eyes widened and he knew that he had to go. He cursed himself mentally, how much time had he wasted already? Without another word to the Werewolves, he orbed out.

Silence.

"So what do you think?" Kyle asked, finally.

Damien frowned. "I think that Todd was right…"

"He's dangerous."

-----

Inside the deserted Manor, unbeknownst to anyone, the television turned on by itself.

For a few seconds the was nothing displayed on view but then a figure appeared in the view of the camera. Dark blue eyes stared ominously out of the screen and lips were pulled into a cold smirk.

"Hello. I assume you'll be out when I make this…house call but don't worry, it will replay when you come back. And to replay it again all you have to do is press play on your T.V. Convenient, eh?"

The Illusion demon paused for a moment.

"Now I'm sure your wondering why I'm still alive. Or maybe you all ready know I'm alive? Even I don't know what will happen from now until the time you receive this message." the words were mocking as if he did have a idea about what was going to happen.

"However, I can use my powers of deduction to estimate that you have gone to save the twice blessed child from Gideon? Correct? I do hope you arrive in time…what a horrible loss the child will be to the side of good if he dies. It would be…tragic." the Illusion demon laughed coldly. His eyes alight with his twisted, dark humour. He continued. "I guess your wondering why I have sent you this message? Well, I have had enough of being 'dead'. It's really quite dull, so I decided to, finally, break it to you that I am alive. And because I'm so bored…I decided to do something to pass the time."

The demon made a slight movement with his hand and suddenly the area behind him was bathed in light.

The light revealed four large cells behind him. They had strong iron bars across them; looking like something out of the medieval times. Inside each cell was ten people. No. Not people. Witches. The cells contained forty witches. They were all pulling on the bars, frantically, trying to escape. Fear was evident in their eyes despite the fact that it was overshadowed by anger and determination. Some were trying to use their powers. Scorch marks were visible on the cell doors but, other than that, there was no visible damage. Some looked like they're chanting spells and some just looked terrified. Their mouths were open as if they were shouting but no sound was discernable.

The Illusion smirked in amusement. "Noisy lot, aren't they? I had to put a ward up to black out all the sound."

He turned to look behind him for a moment. "So lets get down to business. I'm going to kill every single one of these witches. Painfully and slowly. I have two covens here…shouldn't take me long."

He smiled coldly and stared through the camera. "I guess you feeling pretty horrified right now? I'm not a mind reader but I bet your thinking 'Why is he doing this?' or maybe ' What have those poor witches ever done to him?'. Yada, yada, yada." the demon hissed mockingly. "Boring. What you should be thinking is…'He's giving us a chance to find him."

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"But then again…it could be a trap."

He glanced back at the captives behind him before looking back through the screen.

"But you have to save the innocents don't you? Isn't that your job? Your Destiny as witches?"

The questions were mocking and said slow and teasingly.

"But…if you don't think you can risk it, then they'll just have to die, won't they?"

The Illusion demon smirked and as if struck by a sudden realisation spoke again.

"But you can save them, can't you? You're the Charmed Ones. All power and sickening goodness. Three witches destined to be the most powerful force of good of their age, right? So you can save them? I'm sure they would appreciate it…however, I have a time limit. Two hours. In two hours, I start killing. Nice and slow. Just the way I like it. But that won't happen, will it? You'll save them…won't you?" the Illusion demons eyes seemed to bore through the screen. Dark and powerful. " It's five o'clock now. You have two hours to find me. You time starts now. "

He smirked.

"Tick tock. Tick tock. Time is running out."

-----

Wow. What a long chapter, eh? Sorry if its too long. Also sorry about the time it took to write. Writers block again.

Yeah, there is some important stuff in here. Victor dying (bet you didn't expect that, huh? The whole Charmed Ones being orbed out of the past thing. Originally there was more in this chapter but it would have been about ten pages longer so…yeah.

Kyle's knifes are inspired by Supernatural. In season one Sam puts this really cool looking knife in his bag and then never uses it. Me and my sister were like "What the hell?". He might use it later on but we've only seen season one so…meh.

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Read and review. I give virtual cookies to all my regular reviewers for being so awesome. XD.


	20. Traps and Pentacles

Chapter 19- Traps and Pentacles

Authors note- This was supposed to be uploaded yestarday but I had trouble doing it so the authors note at the end refers to then...not today. lol. Read and Review please.

----

Magic school.

The one place that was supposed to be safe. The one place where the next generation of good magic could grow up in peace. Protected as is was with some of the strongest magic that existed. And yet…

It was Gideon all along.

Ok. So Chris wasn't sure yet. Why should he trust the Werewolves? Especially after what Victor had told him. Chris felt a sharp stab of sadness at the thought of his grandfather but he wasn't stupid. He knew that even if there was the slightest chance that Gideon could be the one who was behind everything, then his grandfather would of wanted him to check it out.

That was what had brought him to the Elder's office. Chris was slightly stunned at how unsurprised he was that the Elder wasn't there.

Still, he had looked.

Searching through the papers on his desk trying to find something that would tell him where the man was or that incriminated him in anyway. He broke apart locks. Magical ones. They couldn't stop him; he had Halliwell magic on his side. And he had experience at finding things people _really _didn't want him to find.

And find he did.

Little things. Just little things…but if you knew what you were looking for it would all suddenly make sense. A written spell here. A crossed out plan there. A map. Research on a special athame that could break any barrier. A book on powerful wards. It would puzzle and confuse a student; but it made perfect sense to Chris.

Gideon had found a way to contain Wyatt, a way to pierce his unbreakable shield. A way to, oh shit, _kill_ him.

He had to find him.

Chris turned and ran from the office, sprinting down the familiar hallways of magic school. He had found the evidence he had been looking for but he still could not believe what he had found. _Gideon_. How could the Elder be planning such a thing? Chris had known him at magic school; had been taught by him for a year. That must mean he was never discovered for what he had tried to do but still…it was hard to process that it was him who turned Wyatt. It all made sense now. He had planned to kill the child and failed. Somehow turning him. Chris turned a corner He knew where he was going. He knew who he'd have to find first. Gideon couldn't have done this alone; he had to have someone helping him. Someone to cover for him. He was headmaster and so he couldn't just disappear. And Chris knew just who Gideon had always trusted the most. Out of every other teacher. Out of every other person.

Sigmund.

Chris barely paused in front of the door to the teachers classroom, only stopping to fling it open with telekinesis, before he was in the room. And, ignoring the students that were gaping at him in shock and wariness, he lifted Sigmund of his feet with his mind and slammed him into the wall, holding him there. Breathing slightly heavily from the run, he hissed "Where. Is. Gideon?"

"What?" Sigmund gasped.

"Where is Gideon? And don't give me that crap that you don't know or that he's in his office because I've already checked there." Chris repeated. He supposed that his new more violent behaviour came from the fact that he had just recently regained two years worth of memories but he couldn't be sure. In fact, he couldn't imagine not remembering or knowing what he knew now. It just seemed to be a part of him. It didn't change anything. He was still him; actually he felt more like himself than he had in a long time...he just now knew what had made him so determined to go back in time to save Wyatt, because if his brother could be saved then so could all the people that had died because of him.

"I don't know what your talking about." Sigmund whispered.

"Don't play dumb with me." Chris said coldly, pushing his doubt aside. It _had_ to be Gideon. Raising his hand and then, slowly, clenching it into a fist. "Your part of his little plan. I know you are. Or, at least, you can find him for me. You can do that, right?"

Sigmund brought his hands to his throat trying in vain to relive the pressure there; he was to stunned to fight back. "Yes. I-I can find him for you. Just-just…let me go. I-"

"Can't breathe. I know. That's sort of the point. I'll let you go but first tell me where he is." Chris muttered

"The Underworld." Sigmund ground out. Chris relaxed his hand a little. "The demon of fears old cave."

Chris smiled. "Thanks."

He dropped Sigmund, letting him slide down the wall and crumple on the floor, gasping. He turned and walked back over to the door. "Wait!" Sigmund's voice called. Chris paused and turned back to the man, motioning for him to continue. "What do you want with Gideon?"

Chris stiffened and replied "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him for _daring_ to come near my brother. And you are going to tell no one that I was here." _Well, I'll kill him if he is the one who has Wyatt._

"Kill him?" Sigmund repeated. His mind reeling from the realisation that Chris was Wyatt's brother. His _brother_. And they were planning to kill him. He was going to have to watch as his brother was killed.

Chris ignored him. "I suggest you get out of the kidnapping magical children business. It's not healthy. Oh, and I also suggest you look for a new headmaster, since your current one is getting a first class flight straight to hell."

With that, Chris left the classroom, slamming the door behind him and leaving one very pale teacher and a dozen very confused students.

Chris orbed out as soon as he left the classroom. He appeared in the Underworld. Specifically? Barbas's cave.

He was then promptly thrown into a wall.

Chris coughed and rolled onto his back. He'd been stupid. What had he been thinking? Lets just go orbing into a cave with a god damned _psycho _who has kidnapped you twice blessed brother who, not to mention is the second King Arthur, without being prepared to be attacked the moment you were seen. Yeah, because that's the most intelligent idea ever. Its not like this dude is powerful or anything. Chris groaned as he felt his broken arm throb in protest. He should have been more stealth like. It wasn't like he was in the best fighting condition anyway.

"I was wondering when you'd turn up." Gideon said casually from behind him.

"Well, now I'm here." Chris replied, in a falsely cheerfully voice. "And Gideon? Throwing people into walls? That's not very Elderlike… I think your losing your touch."

"Hardly." Gideon disagreed. "I merely didn't want you to interfere with me killing your _brother_."

"So you know." Chris whispered as he staggered to his feet. If only he hadn't spent so much time fighting that damn wolf. "That certainly makes things easier."

"I fail to see your logic." Gideon replied coolly.

"This means that you understand just how far I'll go to protect him. It's in the blood you see. We Halliwell's look after each other." Chris replied before looking around the room. Trying to see Wyatt. He spotted him standing in a corner, surrounded by crystals. The kid was staring at him and Gideon with wide eyed innocence

"Yes but I don't believe your in any position to fight." Gideon replied smirking.

"Don't underestimate me." Chris growled.

"Please. What can you do? Your arms broken and your covered in cuts and bruises. It wouldn't take much to kill you." Gideon mocked. He spread his arms wide. "I've won."

"Is that a bet?" Chris smiled. "The Charmed Ones will stop you even if I don't…do their names ring any bells? Most powerful witches ever? My family? How about the people who will tear you limb from limb once they find out what you are doing."

"They will not find out. You may think that they will. You may think them _powerful_," he spat the word. "But I have allies with power that they can only dream of. I have-"

"Yeah, yeah. Let me guess…the Illusion?" Chris asked, bored.

"No. That fool could never even compare with this person. No. This is more like a force. Unstoppable. It calls itself Chaos." Gideon replied.

"Ok, now I know your crazy. Chaos? That's a force of nature, y'know? A concept. Its not like it's a person or anything…its just there." Chris said sceptically.

"No. It is not 'just there'. It can interfere and it told me that Wyatt was quite unprotected; that now was my chance to strike." Gideon smiled; a cruel dangerous and slightly insane smile. "And it was right."

"So your telling me that this Chaos thing spoke to you?" Chris didn't like the sound of that. It meant the there was more going on here. Someone, or something, was trying to get to his brother. Trying to turn him. From what Chris knew of the future…this thing was never found or even discovered. It didn't even stop to consider the destruction it had sown. Didn't even stop to _watch_. Did that mean that it made a habit of this? Turning things that were supposed to be good evil? Or maybe it was a demon…pretending to be some all powerful force. He wasn't sure yet, but he had a bad feeling that this was connected to the Illusion demon. Somehow.

"Don't sound so surprised." Gideon mocked. "Of course it spoke to me. It told me all about the Sisters little trip to the past. There is no one here to help you Chris. You and your brother…well, your destinies are already decided. You can't stop what's happening."

"The hell I can't. Just because the sisters are in the past does not mean they can't be brought back to the future. Does it?" Chris growled.

"Yes but by then it will be too late. For either of you. Sorry Chris but I can't have you telling your family what I have done. I must remain anonymous. Its for the greater good." Gideon replied.

"Screw you asshole." Chris hissed coldly.

Gideon only smiled. Again.

-----

Teyla shimmered onto the roof of the house.

Actually, she didn't think it was a house. It seemed more like a block of flats. Anyway, it had no proper roof, just a flat surface accessible stairs. Not that she needed them of course. Still, it was a nicely planned out building. Only a few stories high but not too imposing. Oh god, 'not too imposing', she sounded like a mortal. Still, as she walked to the middle of the roof she found herself admiring the light green colour. It was…interesting, for a building anyway. Still, she didn't go out of the Underworld that much -why would she want to be around weak, pathetic humans?- and if she did she wasn't spending her time looking at the colour at buildings. However, mortals had such strange taste…

She stopped in the middle of the roof. Or what she guessed was the middle. Not that it mattered much. Not to her anyway.

Out of her pocket she took a piece of chalk. She'd have to get some new jeans…the chalk had crumbled slightly. Shrugging, she knelt down and drew a circle on the floor and coloured it in quickly, getting the crumbling solid all over her hands. The chalk was white, a supposedly light colour. To bad what she was doing couldn't really be counted as anything good. When she asked to join the Illusion she really hadn't expected this….

After she was satisfied that the circle was drawn in she pulled a bag from her other pocket. It was small and black.

"Whatever he put in here must be powerful…" the demon mused out loud, wondering what could do what the Illusion said it did and coming up with nothing. "Too bad he didn't tell me what it is. If I could remake it, this could get me a lot of money. Pity."

She took out a small handful, and the wind itself seemed to still.

Teyla whistled appreciatively and muttered. "This guy knows his stuff."

The bag was filled with some sort of powder and she could feel the power radiating of off it. The pure evil. Carefully, she poured the handful onto the chalk circle she had just drawn and watched in a mixture of fascination and awe as the powder seemed to meld with the chalk; creating a dark grey colour. Teyla then got out a match and set the mixture on fire before jumping back as sliver flames were born. They danced in the wind but the dance was one of death and not life. The very nature of the flames was dark and foreboding. From the almost hypnotising movement of the flame to the way it defiantly withstood the wind… even fighting its power to wipe away and scatter. It was as if the flames were whispering. _I'm here. I'm here,_ they said, _and I'm not ever going to leave. I will watch the world burn_.

Disturbed, but also, delighted at what she had achieved, Teyla shimmered out.

"One down. Four to go."

----

"Leo. LEO." Sigmund yelled breathlessly as he ran through the Elders sanctuary.

A few Elders that he passed looked at him in irritation but didn't say anything. Some seemed surprised; others interested. Still, Sigmund ran, looking for a Elder that seemed familiar. Gideon had brought him up here a few times but he had only met a few Elder's so far. Cursing quietly, he caught sight of someone he knew. Or, at least, he hoped he knew. The robes the Elders wore always made it harder to identify them individually. What if Leo wasn't here? What then? Chris was going to expose them. Stop their plan.

Unless…

Unless, the Elder's didn't know that Gideon was going to kill Wyatt. Unless the Elder's were told otherwise. Unless Chris never got the chance to tell them what was going on. Never told them that Gideon was the mastermind behind all of the death threats to Wyatt. All the danger. All the threats to the child's existence.

Unless Sigmund got there first.

But… was it the right thing to do? Was Wyatt really that much of a danger to the world? What if Gideon was wrong? But…Sigmund had never met the child. Never seen whether he really was as dangerous as Gideon had said and Gideon wouldn't lie, right?

He couldn't stop now. He was doing the right thing. He had to be.

Slowing down, he stopped as he came to a door, the most important Elders were in there, probably having a very important meeting. He had to interrupt them. He had to. So, squaring his shoulders, he burst in; ignoring the outraged cries behind him. He ran into the room, swallowing nervously when he saw the rooms occupants turn and look at him expectantly. Leo was in there. So was a older woman. They seemed to be the ones leading the meeting. No turning back now.

"Leo! Its Chris." he paused as he saw Leo's eyes widen and his face take on a concerned expression. So, he had grown to trust the young whitelighter after all. It may prove difficult to convince him that he what he was about to say was true. "He's gone crazy. He's kidnapped Wyatt. I think he's in the Underworld. Barbas's cave. Gideon went to confront him. I think he might kill the child. I-" here it goes…

"I think he's the person who hurts Wyatt."

Leo immediately recoiled as if he had been struck, disbelief painted all over his face like some kind of dark mural. Words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them. "Chris? Are you sure? Chris? How do you know? He, he, couldn't. He wouldn't." Leo's eyes flashed angrily. "Just when he made me trust him…"

"I saw him with my own eyes. He came to magic school…looking for something. A special athame. Something that could pierce a shield. I was there when Gideon confronted him. He gave me this…" Sigmund pointed to the vivid bruises on his neck that had appeared from just a few minutes before. And that was it, the final push, he watched without satisfaction as Leo lost the concerned and disbelieving glint to his eyes. Watched as it was buried behind a wall of anger, betrayal and pain. Heard the other Elders gasps.

"He took my son." Leo whispered. The woman looked to him in concern.

"Now Leo, we know where he is. The man just told us. Barbas's cave. At least we have more information than we had a few minutes ago." the woman said calmly, though her eyes were alive with anger.

"Are you sure?" Leo whispered suddenly. His eyes focused completely on Sigmund alight with a sudden hesitation. "Are you sure he did this? Are you sure that he took my son?"

Sigmund's mouth went dry and he wished with all his being that he could say no. No, it is Gideon. Gideon had Wyatt and is planning to kill him. But he didn't he said one word that would cause all the blame and hurt and betrayal. All the anger. To fall on someone who had done nothing except try to prevent the death of his older sibling. Oh gods, he was going to make Chris appear to be the one who had killed his own brother. Not that Leo knew that of course. And Leo would be the one to accuse his own son of doing something unforgivable. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Chris was going to be put through when all was said and done. Sigmund just hoped he was doing the right thing as he spoke loudly.

"Yes."

And it was done.

I'm going after him." Leo stated.

"No Leo, think about this. You think you can take him down on your own? He might kill you." the woman soothed. Sigmund only hoped that she could distract him long enough for Gideon to do what he needed to. So that when Leo went into the Underworld it was already all over. And it was then that he saw a flaw in his plan. What if Leo went now and saw Gideon kill Wyatt?

"Then what do you suggest?" Leo replied angrily.

"I suggest that we both go. Between the both of us we may be able to win. Anyway, he can't harm me, I'm already dead, remember?" the elderly woman smiled encouragingly.

"Ok. We'll go together." Leo conceded and before the other Elder's in the room could say anything, he had grabbed the lady next to him by the arm and orbed out.

Sigmund just hoped things would turn out the way they were supposed to.

----

Gideon clenched his fist.

Chris felt his windpipe close up and he clawed at his throat, trying to breathe. He felt irritated at the fact that he wasn't the only one that could use telekinesis. It made his life so much harder. He slowly felt darkness close in on his mind. No. Don't fall unconscious now. You have to save Wyatt. However, he needn't of worried, Gideon didn't seem to want to kill him yet and the pressure released after a minute or so. Chris fell to the floor trying to refill his lungs. Gideon looked at him with a slightly manic glint in his eyes.

"I don't think I'll kill you yet. Maybe it'll be better if I make you watch your precious brother die." Gideon whispered with a dark smirk.

"I thought you were doing this for the greater good? Why do I get the feeling your enjoying this?" Chris asked as he breathed heavily. The Elder appeared to be completely losing his mind.

"Maybe because I am. I'm destroying the one threat to this worlds future and making sure that the future of good and evil still exists." Gideon replied silkily. His blue eyes dark as rain clouds.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Your crazy. Completely insane, if you think what your doing is right." Chris growled.

"But what I'm doing is ri-" Gideon was interrupted by the tell tale sound of orbs. After a moment Leo materialised with grams beside him. Finally, Chris thought, back up.

Leo stared at the scene before him. Chris saw his eyes flick back and forth from Gideon to Chris, taking in the Whitelighters broken arm and bruised appearance. His eyes then focused on Gideon who didn't had hardly a scratch…something Chris hoped to rectify _very_ soon. But, why wasn't the Elder doing anything? Maybe he was in shock? "Leo. Finally. Took you long enough." Immediately, the man snapped out of whatever daze he was in and his eyes focused on Chris again. Chris's smile died on his lips. Leo's eyes were burning with betrayal. Chris was confused. "Leo? What's going on?"

"How could you?"

The statement stunned Chris. What was Leo talking about? "What do you mean? How could I what?"

"How could you betray us? After everything. After we trusted you. After _I _trusted you. How could you betray us after all the months of being our friend? Of being someone we trusted." Leo replied angrily and Chris saw the confusion in his eyes. Eyes that he, himself, had.

"What? I didn't-"

Penny interrupted him. "Sigmund told us everything. How Gideon confronted you after you kidnapped Wyatt. How you attacked him. We saw the bruises with our own eyes. Don't deny it."

_What?_

"You think I kidnapped Wyatt? You think that I'm going to harm him?" he looked at the two of them incredulously. Their faces confirming their thoughts. Did they have any idea how stupid that sounded? Did they have any idea how completely and utterly impossible what they were suggesting actually was? They thought he would harm his own brother when even when the guy had killed his fiancé he had only thrown him into a wall and knocked him out. Even when he had tried to destroy the world piece by piece he had only tried to take down his empire. Never had he actually attempted to cause the twice blessed child actual serious bodily harm. So he did the only think that made sense. He laughed.

"That's hilarious."

He continued laughing.

"And the most idiotic, stupid thing I have ever heard. Ever." Chris added though he still couldn't believe what he was hearing. The mistrust still stung though. And, beneath that, he was horrified at the very idea of hurting his brother. Why would he do that? And alongside that, he felt betrayed, didn't they know him well enough by now to know that he would never harm Wyatt?

"I hate to interrupt." Gideon's voice hissed. "But Chris is right. He's not the one who kidnapped Wyatt."

Leo and Penny turned to him in surprise.

"I am."

With that, the Elder waved his hand and the two Halliwell's were thrown into a wall. Penny fell to the ground, unconscious while Leo only gained a cut across his eyebrow. However, dazed as he was, he could only watch in horror as his former mentor walked towards his son, picking up a athame from a nearby table. He almost didn't believe what he was seeing. He had known Gideon for years...surely he wasn't capable of this. It seemed he made his slowness deliberate; as if he knew that he would not be stopped. He was probably right. Still, Chris forced himself to stagger to his feet the same time Leo did. It seemed that the Elder thought that he was so close to victory that he had unwittingly forgotten about them.

He had also forgotten about Wyatt.

The child was staring at Gideon in fear. In that moment recognising him as a threat. More than a threat. More than what he could handle. He needed someone that could. He needed someone to protect him…

He needed his mother.

"Mama." Wyatt whimpered looking around the room, hoping that she would appear and take him back home. He wanted to go home. He didn't like it here. It was dark and cold and he couldn't do that thing with the bright lights that took him anywhere and everywhere he wanted. Where was she? Why wasn't she here?

He needed her.

"Mama." the child repeated. She must be stuck somewhere. She must not know where he is. She would never leave him. She would never leave him alone. He needed to bring her here.

"Mama." Wyatt said for the last time.

Blue orbs filled the room and formed three figures. Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked around the room in shock; taking in the unconscious from of their grandmother, the dazed form of Leo and the half dead appearance of Chris. Finally they saw the demon, or so they thought, advancing on Wyatt. Without even hesitating, Piper blew the figure up and grinned, glad to have her powers back and relieved that Wyatt looked unharmed. She walked towards her son and kicked the crystals aside and picked her son up. The child relaxed in her arms, snuggling and gurgling happily. She turned to Chris and Leo with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm gone for _one_ minute and this happens?"

Chris only gave her a cheerful grin that belied his bruised appearance and Leo shook his head with a smile.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet." Gideon said coldly.

"_Gideon?" _Phoebe said in disbelief. He had been the 'demon' just about to kill Wyatt?

"Why hello Phoebe. I'm so _very_ irritated that you could make the party. I should of known that the best time to kill you nephew would be when he was unconscious. No powers getting in the way then." the Elder in question spat.

"You're the one after Wyatt?" Piper snarled angrily.

"Yes. I've already been through this with Chris so I'm really not going to say it again." Gideon said with mocking bored tone.

"You- you bastard." Piper covered Wyatt's ears as she said this. "How dare you come near my son! I'm going to tear you limb from limb." then she added as if a afterthought "I'm sure that's what my powers do when they blow things up."

"Told you she would." Chris added from the other side of the room.

To his credit, Gideon didn't even flinch, just started to walk towards the eldest Halliwell. "That won't kill me and you know it. I will kill your son. There is no way to stop me."

Piper set her son down behind her and stood protectively in front of him, her sisters on either side. Phoebe still stared at the Elder in disbelief, he had been so...nice when had helped them find Chris. So trustworthy. His eyes had been soft and open while now they were cold and almost expressionless at times. What had happened to the man she had grown to trust in little under a few hours? Where had he gone?

"Forgive me for not believing that. We aren't charmed for nothing." Piper replied. Her hands raised to blow the Elder up if he walked any closer to her. "I won't let you harm my baby."

Gideon smirked. Slowly, deliberately, he took a single step forward. His eyes glinted in challenge. Piper blew him up but he reformed a second later and took another step before she blew him up again. He slowly began to get closer. Piper saw this and said to her sisters. "We're going to need a Elder vanquishing spell in a minute."

Chris watched the exchange and staggered over to Leo who was trying to wake up grams; his hands glowing over the bruise on her head. Chris whispered "Stop."

Leo looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"Heal her in a minute. My arms broken. Heal it and I can help them." Chris replied gesturing towards the three sisters on the other side of the room. Leo nodded and placed his hands over Chris's arm. The sounds of explosions and shouting was noticeable in the background. Chris urged Leo to hurry.

"I'm sorry about earlier. When I thought it was you." Leo said suddenly.

Chris shrugged. "Don't mention it. I probably would of thought the same thing if I were you. You don't really know much about me. I am quite secretive."

"So you admit it then?" Leo replied smiling hesitantly. "When this is over you should tell us something at least. Something more than we know now."

Chris gave a smile of his own. "Just don't expect me to tell you my life story. Complete with depressing ness and tears and touchy feely stuff like that. So not my style."

Leo only raised a eyebrow as the healing glow faded. "Wouldn't of expected it anyway. Help them. I'll heal Penny."

Chris nodded.

Gideon was almost in front of Piper now and if looks could kill, he would be the most deadest person on the planet right now. There wouldn't be anything left. Six feet under would be a grand understatement. "How's that spell coming Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked thoughtful for a second before she replied "I think I have it."

"Oh no you don't. They'll be no spell work from you." Gideon cut in. He quickly waved his hand and Phoebe felt at least one of her ribs be crushed by a immense force. Smirking, he managed to say "Try _saying_ a quick spell now." before he was blown up again.

Phoebe screamed. Oh god her chest hurt. Scratch that, every _breath_ hurt. Why hadn't he just knocked her out? Why had he done this instead? She tried to speak the words for the spell but she only ended up wheezing and coughing. She, on reflex, put her hand over her mouth…it came away covered in a coppery looking liquid… blood. She looked at her sisters with pain filled eyes, when had Gideon got so brutal?

The Elder reformed again.

Looks like at least one of you is out of commission. What will you do now? You can't keep me from Wyatt for long. I will-" Gideon stopped, his whole frame tensing in surprise, anger and pain. He stumbled sideways and almost fell. Piper saw the glint of a athame in his back. The one in the Elders hand clattered to the floor. From where he was standing, she could now see Chris, a satisfied smirk on his face, and for a moment she was reminded of the person she had met in the past. The darker, but somehow less burdened, Chris in a time she was sure he had never travelled to…but it couldn't be the same person, could it?

"That's for throwing me into a wall." Chris muttered.

The Elder laughed. He regained his footing and turned to Chris and the sisters. The cursed athame once again in his hands. "Oh I'm scared now. A half whitelighter and the Charmed Ones. How ever will I survive." Gideon mocked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You better be afraid." he lifted his not-so-broken-arm "I'm not so wounded any longer."

"What are you going to do? What _can_ you do? If you are who I think you are then shouldn't you be more powerful?" Gideon replied slyly.

Chris sighed. He was used to this. He really was. People always got the impression that he was powerless…that was until they found out what he could do with telekinesis. "Why am I not surprised? I get the whole 'you can't do anything thing' a lot."

Piper resumed her glaring at the Elder and snapped. "Can we stop the chatter? If you want Wyatt, come get him."

Gideon laughed again. "No. I think I like this new game. After all, we all know what will happen if one of you starts chanting." here he looked to Phoebe. "We'll get to Wyatt in a minute. Anyway, I think I should probably explain why I'm going to kill the twice blessed child, don't you agree Chris?"

Chris felt all the eyes in the room turn to him. Turns out? Leo's listening to every word. He glared at Gideon and said innocently, well as innocently as he could. "What does this have to do with me?"

Gideon smirked. "Did Chris here ever tell you he had a older brother?"

"You have a brother?" Piper whispered curiously. Her brown eyed gaze turning to him.

Before Chris could answer Gideon spoke again. "Oh, wait, I forgot something. His older brother is evil and, from what I heard, rules the word with a iron fist. Does the whole killing innocents thing. Murder, torture. You name it. I bet he's done it."

Paige frowned and Chris knew that she was piecing it together, after all, she was the only one who he had told that Wyatt was the evil he had come back to stop. But, wait, how did _Gideon_ know that? "How do you know that my brother rules the world and turns evil?"

Chris winced as soon as the words left his mouth, he had just admitted it out loud! Now there would be questions and he'd given Gideon everything he needed to back him into a corner and from the look on Gideon's face, he knew it too. Gideon was going to tell them and Chris's cover would be blown but, not just that, he was going to do it in a way that Chris couldn't back out of it. "I told you earlier. I have allies in high places. Anyway, we're getting of topic. Chris here had plenty of changes to eliminate the threat but he didn't, all because he didn't want to hurt his precious older brother. What would you of done Piper?"

"What? Why are you asking me?" Piper's brown eyes still held that steely glint but she also looked slightly confused. Chris flicked his eyes to where Leo was and saw him frozen by Penny. He tried to communicate some sort on message by deliberately looking towards Wyatt; looking small and vulnerable despite being behind Piper. After all, despite his power, he was still a child. Leo followed his gaze and nodded.

"Just curious. What would you of done if your older brother was destroying the world? If it came down to it, if you had the chance, would you hurt him if you had too?" Gideon asked forcefully.

"I-I" Piper paused, unsure, Chris could see that she somehow understood how much weight the question held. "I'd do what was right. I would remove him from command but-" her unsure gaze hardened. "I wouldn't kill him if that's what you were asking."

"Yes but you'd have the will do what was right you'd have the power to do what's right." he looked to Chris scornfully. "He has neither."

"Excuse me?" Chris found himself deeply offended. Did Gideon have any idea what the future was actually like? He'd been forced to kill people for two years and survived relatively, he thought, sane and Gideon had the arrogance to suggest that he could do better. That what he had tried to do wasn't enough. Just the idea of it stung. Just the idea that it was his fault that so many innocent people died hurt. They had all looked to him, as a Halliwell, to help; to be among the most powerful among them and he had done all that he could do. "You have no right to-"

"Don't I?" Gideon challenged his eyes filled with the exact same blazing fury as Chris's.

"You failed. You couldn't save the world when it mattered the most you couldn't even destroy your own brother if it meant thousands, no, millions would live." Gideon spat.

"No. Your right. I couldn't kill my own brother but if I had…the world that would be built afterwards would have been worth nothing." Chris replied.

"Because he wouldn't exist and it would have been your hand that killed him. You'd lose." Piper whispered softly. Chris turned to her in surprise and saw the reminiscence present in her eyes and knew that she was thinking about the time that Phoebe became Queen of the Underworld. Knew that she, at least, understood what he meant.

Gideon shook his head in disgust. "Your pathetic. If you'd of done what you had to do then the world would have been saved. Your world would have been saved. But you didn't." Gideon smiled darkly. "I bet you couldn't even get close."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you don't have the power to finish the job. You never have. There's are reason why your line are almost all females. The males are powerless." Chris glared at him. Paige's frown deepened and she watched the exchange with rapt attention. Something weird was going on here. "Of course, your brother was the only exception, wasn't he? That's why he had so much power when you didn't. You never could of hoped to come close to defeating him. Not sure why that happened." Gideon frowned suddenly, puzzled.

"Why aren't you twice blessed?"

Chris sighed, trying to push back his anger and think rationally, he had to tread carefully with his next words. He forced himself to speak casually. "No clue. My siblings are but it seemed to of…skipped me."

"And you never thought about why that is?" Gideon looked almost giddy when he saw the blank expression on Chris's face, as if he had won the equivalent of the lottery. A dark, insane smile was rapidly becoming larger. "My, my. I never expected _this_. You don't even know. Well, let me tell you Chris, the jokes on _you_ this time."

"What joke?" Chris demanded.

Gideon only shook his head and ignored him. "So ladies and gents, the reason I'm going to kill Wyatt is because he will grow up to be the most magically unstable person on the planet. He can sway either way. Good or evil."

He gave Chris a cruel smile before adding softly.

"And I have reason to believe that he will turn evil and not good."

Paige saw the glance, and the smile, and her eyes widened with the Elder's next words. However, before anyone had a chance to say anything, Leo had dived behind Piper and grabbed Wyatt and Phoebe before orbing over to Penny and orbing out completely. There was silence for a moment and Chris grinned smugly at the look on Gideon's face. His look was mirrored by Paige and Piper, who looked like she didn't believe a word of what the Elder had just said. Paige, though, was the only one to actually speak. "Guess your plan failed. Miserably I might add."

Gideon looked furious.

"Don't be so sure." he growled.

----

Leo appeared in the manor in a shower of blue orbs.

Wyatt was settled in his arms, looking up at him with his thumb in his mouth. Phoebe was breathing harshly next to him and he rushed to heal her. Putting Wyatt down next to his unconscious grandmother, Leo put his hands over Phoebes rib cage and watched as the golden glow it up the room. Phoebe's breathing gradually got easier until she wasn't having trouble any more. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Leo replied, turning to Penny. He, once again, put his hands over the cut on her head and waited as she healed. After a minute she regained consciousness and sat up quickly before wincing as her head throbbed slightly.

"What's going on?" Penny said, her eyes flicking round the manors living room.

"We're at the manor." Leo replied slowly, standing from his position on the floor and offering her a hand to help her to her feet.

"I know that. I meant why aren't we in the Underworld stopping that Elder?" Penny retorted refusing the offered hand and standing herself. Leo rolled his eyes at her behaviour. At least she's alright, he told himself.

"Chris, Paige and Piper are there. Leo got us out." Phoebe supplied looking pensive and serious. Rubbing her ribs as if experiencing phantom pain. "I never thought he'd be so brutal though. I thought Elder's were supposed to be pacifists. I thought they were supposed to be…not nice, per say, but almost kind."

Leo nodded, agreeing. "Whoever he's been talking to has done some serious damage. It's almost like he's lost his mind."

Phoebe raised a eyebrow. "Can Elder's do that?"

"Yeah, we're still human remember. We can be pushed to the edge just like any mere mortal." Leo answered, somewhat gravely.

"That's-" but Phoebe never finished her sentence for Wyatt choose that moment to tug on the leg of her trousers. Phoebe smiled down at him. "What is it sweetie?"

Wyatt gazed up with his big blue eyes and tilted his head. "Mama?"

"She's not here right now honey but she'll be here really really soon ok? How about you stay here with your great grams and me and daddy will go get your mommy?" Phoebe replied, not really knowing what to say. How would you explain evil people that used to be good to a baby? They were to innocent to know that some people betrayed each other. His trust could be so easily broken. She needed to protect him from that for as long as possible.

Wyatt seemed to understand and walked over to Penny and stood by her. He gave Phoebe a wide toothy grin before saying, eyes full of trust.

"Be back soon?"

Phoebe nodded.

It was then that a voice ruined the moment, the belief that everything would be fine. That it would all be over soon. That after Gideon was stopped everyone could go back to their normal lives, that Wyatt would be safe. That this _might_ just be the threat Chris came back to stop.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." a soft voice hissed coldly. Phoebe felt herself tense. She knew that voice…knew the malice and age of it. The powerful tone that just screamed confidence. Patience. Danger. The middle sister turned to the direction of the voice, as did Leo and Penny, and she felt the breath be knocked from her lungs as she saw who had spoken and this time it had nothing to do with anything physical. Short black hair, ice blue eyes…

"We vanquished you." the words were out of her mouth before she even noticed she had began to speak. She heard Leo's gasp and then the softer tones as he explained to Penny who this was. So, she was on her own in this conversation.

"True." The Illusion gave her a dark, satisfied smile. "But here I am nonetheless. Alive and…breathing. I'm surprised that you didn't notice the fact that I wasn't dead by now. I got so very bored when you didn't come after me again. Tut, tut, tut, I expected more from the famed Charmed Ones. With your good magic and all that. I can practically feel the power you have. The tainting _good_ and purity of it. I find it revolting. Disgusting. Have you and your sisters ever actually thought about how much power you have? And even with all that power…you still couldn't kill me." his lips were still curved in a dark grin.

"Well we won't make that mistake again." Phoebe retorted, moving instinctively so that she was standing protectively in front of her nephew, Leo and Penny.

The Illusion raised a eyebrow. "Oh? And what are you going to do? Your down two sisters and" his eyes flashed in amusement. "your whitelighter. Do you really think that you can take me out all by yourself with only a Elder and a dead witch for backup?"

Phoebe said nothing but her thoughts flashed to Wyatt. He's twice blessed…

"I suppose your thinking about your nephew right now? Your right he has a lot of power but even he would be no match for the power of three. Your power. You and your sisters far outstrip him but you can't destroy me." his eyes danced with cruelty. "There is only one way to kill me. Anyway, look at him, he is only a child…do you really expect a _child _to fight demons? Too kill them? A child?" the demon laughed. "Even I wasn't that heartless at his age. To go round killing things, regardless of whether they were demons or not…isn't that a bit too, oh I don't know, _cold_ for one so young?"

With a start Phoebe realised he was right. What child would _want_ to hurt something? _Want_ to kill? And how could she, or anyone else, ask that of Wyatt?

The demon shrugged when she didn't answer. "Doesn't matter much anyway…"

"Because your never going to see your precious nephew again."

----

"Why are you trying to harm my son?" Piper demanded.

"I just told you, Piper." Gideon replied irritably. Chris winced as he knew there would be questions now. Questions about why he hadn't told them about Wyatt being the evil he had come back to stop and about his role in all this. So many questions…

"Don't give me that crap about Wyatt turning evil. That's impossible." Piper challenged.

Surprisingly, it was Paige that spoke next and it was then that Chris realised that she knew the truth. About everything. She knew who he was and Chris was surprised by how much he didn't care. It didn't change anything. Well, he hoped it didn't. "Piper! He's right. Before, when Chris was ill I mean, he told me something…when he thought he was going to die."

Piper gave her a icy glance. "It's not true."

"Yes it is!" Paige stated firmly before Gideon could speak. "Wyatt will turn evil unless we do something to stop it. The future isn't set in stone. Not yet. Wyatt can still be saved and even if he can't…we won't give up on him. Not ever."

"No." Piper admitted softly. "We won't."

Gideon's eyes were like liquid fire. "Give up on him. Despair and cry; because he will turn into a monster. The power he wields is unstable. _I will not allow him to live_."

"You heard what Piper said. I don't think she'll let you harm her child." Chris said. Glaring at Gideon.

"This is your fault. You've poisoned their minds." Gideon's eyes held anger but also and unbelievable amount of insanity. The Elder stepped towards him. Athame pointed at him now and not hanging uselessly by Gideon's side. "If it wasn't for your interference the brat would be dead and the world would be saved. You've doomed us all. How could you be so selfish."

Piper's glare at Gideon turned to confusion and she looked from him to Chris and back again. Still, she raised her hands to blow him up. As if once more would make a difference.

"It's your fault that this has happened. If you hadn't been here I would of succeeded. I was told that you'd be a nuisance…I should of listened. Stupid emotional involvement. You just had to intervene didn't you? Come back from the damn future and stick a wench in my plans. Do you have any idea how much planning went into all this. How much time and effort I spent perfecting this?" Gideon continued walking towards him and slightly alarmed at Gideon's obvious insanity, Chris walked backwards with every step he took. Towards him. "How dare you ruin my plans with your selfish reasoning!"

Gideon stopped to take a breath but he wasn't finished yet.

"Just because he's your brother doesn't mean he's worth saving."

The ceiling above Chris and Gideon exploded.

"What?" Piper's shocked voice exclaimed.

Then everything happened at once. Gideon suddenly fell to the floor, dropping the athame with a clatter, screaming in agony, his cries echoing of the walls. All Chris could do was stare in shock, trying not to feel relieved at how he had just been saved from answering a question he _really _didn't want to answer. Nobody moved, everyone just stared as Gideon started convulsing his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He chocked, trying to speak but no sound came out, only strangled gurgles. Then, with the finality of being hit by a bus, he fell still. Only then could Chris see why. There was a athame in his back. One that he had never seen before.

A man, probably a demon, stood a little way away from the scene, leaning against a wall.

He had black hair that was cut short and was slightly spiky and ice cold blue eyes that contrasted with both his hair and his relatively pale skin. The demon looked relaxed despite being in the presence of the, well two of the, Charmed Ones. Chris didn't need to be told to know that this guy, whoever he was, was dangerous. From the gasps that the sisters tried to conceal, he'd say that they knew him. The confident and self assured smile on the demons face could of told him that. There was silence for a second before the demon spoke.

"God I'm glad that guys dead. He was so _dull _and _irritating." _he began in a calm drawl as if he was speaking to a friend. He then gave them a sly smirk. He stood up straight.

"So, mind if I join in the party?"

----

This was it, the last house on her list. A list of five.

Five address's. Five fires. Five deaths. Five places…five points.

This house hadn't been abandoned and, like the last one, she had to kill the couple inside. Except they'd had a friend round. Oh well, it wasn't her problem. Stupid friend. Wrong place, wrong time. Though, with what the Illusion has planned, Teyla supposed they had a lucky escape. This house was small but _very_ nicely furnished. Very nicely indeed she thought as she examined a diamond ring she had found before slipping it into her pocket with here other finds….just because she was doing a job doesn't mean she can't…borrow things. It's not like the now deceased owners will be needing them.

"Why can't I have a little fun?" she whispered happily as she inspected the woman's shoe collection. Wow did she have taste.

But back to business.

She cleared a space in the living room and quickly repeated the same process she had done with the other houses. Chalk, circle, dust…flames.

The flames were always the trickiest. Always made her feel like she wanted to touch them. Like she was almost drawn to them. They called to her…in a creepy sort of way. It was almost like she could hear the whisperings….but really loud and clear.

Well, she was a telepath.

Putting the final touches on the 'ritual' she turned to leave the room, very satisfied with what she had done. If the Illusion kept up his end of the deal then she would be very happy tonight. Or tomorrow. Depending on when he told her what she needed to know. And then, when she used that information, her status in the underworld would be so high that no one would dare challenge her. She was fed up of playing down her talents. Although she did have fun with what she did but sometimes it was good for a change. Besides, playing down her talents did have some use…for if she hadn't done what she'd done then she would of never stumbled upon this _wonderful _opportunity. Soon, she would make history and the Guilds goal would be complete…

But for now, she'd settle for celebrating for what she had just done, what she had just started.

Teyla smirked.

The Pentacle was complete.

-----

Authors Note

Hello! You may notice that this chapter was shorter than the others? Sorry about that but I didn't want too much in it. The information I'm giving is important enough. Anyway, I realised that with something's I needed to draw it out a little…and there's fact that I have no idea how to make Piper react to Chris being her son. No clue whatsoever…so I'm going to talk to my sister…yeah.

There was some character development in there. For Teyla especially. I felt that was needed. Especially for later on…wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll try and stay out of the sequel and in the story I'm actually writing. XD.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I need cheering up. Went back to school today. I was so bored but I decided, out of the goodness of my heart (cough), that I would try and finish a chapter today. Anyway, we finally got to the part where they found out who Chris is and what Gideons up too and that the Illusion is alive. I'm so proud...There is going to be fireworks in the next chapter. I think, since I haven't actually started to write it.

I also hope you like the Illusion. I'm trying to make him really evil, sneaky and badass so that he is a good bad guy. Don't know where all his dialog comes from but his character is so easy to right and so _fun_! I'll miss him when he's gone…I mean, _if _he's gone…yeah because the good guys might _not_ even win. He might kill everyone and stuff…XD


	21. Lancelot and King Arthur

Chapter 20- Lancelot and King Arthur

Hey dudes! I have _not_ been abducted by aliens! I am alive. I bet some of you readers thought I was dead, huh? Still, three months is ages. I feel so ashamed that it got that long. Writers block is now the single most worse thing that ever exists. Wow, after bad grammar of course. Anyway, sorry if this is really bad, I'm attempting to get back into writing. It is hard. Some of the scenes in this I was unhappy with but…I had nothing better to replace them with so…yeah…

Also, someone mentioned something about Chris dying from lack of food but…my story is set over, what, two, three days? So technically he wouldn't have _time_ to die as he wouldn't be that starved and if it had been long enough for him to die from that then he would first pas out from lack of sleep…just saying. Anyway, thanks for the reviews though!!

Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter.

---

"Your dead." Piper stated simply.

She couldn't believe this. After everything that had been happening for the last few days, she just couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening right before her eyes. Chris was her son? Her son? And they couldn't even ask him about it yet. Not with this demon to deal with. This was no place to deal with some family drama. Still…she was so confused.

"Yes, but as I said to your sister, Phoebe, being dead is terribly boring. Anyway, you didn't really kill me. I thought that the famed Charmed Ones would know that a demon such as myself can't be vanquished in the usual way." The Illusion replied softly. Mockingly almost.

"We won't be making that assumption again." Paige informed the demon her eyes narrowing in worry when the demon mentioned her sister, while Chris watched in confusion. Was this the Illusion? Hmm, that would explain it.

"Well, that's good then." the demon replied, cheerful in a dark way, he then walked over to Gideon's body and picked up the athame he had in his possession and, with a sharp tug, pulled the one he had thrown out of the Elder's back. He examined Gideon's athame with exaggerated interest. "My, my, what do we have here? I thought _my_ athame was useful, what with the deadly poison on the blade but…. this'll be crucial with the shield I have to pierce." he glanced at the Charmed Ones as if he had forgotten they were there. "Oh, so I presume Gideon was after the twice blessed child?"

"Yes." Piper said through clenched teeth.

"Good thing he's dead then." the Illusion demon smirked with sudden cruelty and serious that contrasted with his previous casual behaviour. "Can't have him ruining my plans to kill the brat, now can we?"

"Your after Wyatt too?" Chris asked incredulously. How _many_ people were after his brother?

"Why yes Chris, I am after the child. Though, not to turn him I'm afraid, I'm going to kill him, possibly quite horribly and brutally with lots of blood and screaming, but I'm not sure yet…and I'm going to make sure he can never be saved." the Illusion demon replied. His eyes glittered with almost bloodthirsty excitement. "Sorry, turns out your going to be an only child in the future."

"Won't work." Chris taunted, glad to have something to use against the Illusion demon. Glad to have something concrete. Still, how the hell did The Illusion know who he was? Unless he had been listening earlier… "Whatever happens now, Wyatt lives, my future is proof of that. The fact that I haven't suddenly disappeared or got different memories proves that. You won't be able to harm him. You won't be able to touch him. _Destiny_ won't allow it. Whether he be good or evil its his fate to live."

The Illusion demons eyes flashed with the first real sign of anger Paige, Piper and Chris had ever seen. It was a dangerous flicker. There one second and gone the next, a raging torrent of aggressiveness, only satisfied by blood and death. His eyes turned a sinister, coal black for a moment. But, then it was gone, leaving the demons blue eyes clear and cold but emotionless. Controlled. However, the slightest hint of the swirling rage from before still remained in the otherwise icy eyes. The demons' lips curved into a mirthless smile.

"Destiny eh? You think _Destiny_ will be able to stop me now? Why, that is the whole point of this…exercise. Too see whether I can succeed where all others have failed, whether I can change something so _irreversibly_, so completely, that Destiny will not be able to right itself." the demon paused, his eyes flicking from Chris to the two Charmed sisters and back again. "Besides, it'll hurt the Charmed Ones…and maybe I'll be able to take them out too?"

"Never going to happen." Piper growled.

"Stopping Destiny? You can't go against Destiny." Chris replied just as Piper spoke her statement.

"That's what one may think. But if that were the case, I would of never attempted this. Would I? I happen to know something that _can _go against destiny. _Can_ make sure things change. And since my Destiny has just changed…well, _you_ can't just go against _yours_ and try to change _mine. _I know of only two beings that can stop me now. One is on my side and the other…" The Illusion shrugged, seemingly without a care in the world.

"So I suppose you'll just have to deal with saying goodbye to your precious Wyatt…oh wait, you can't, he's not home. Leave me a message and I'll try to get it too him."

"You have my son?" Piper gasped, her brown eyes narrowing, anger and frustrating flaring in their depths; darkening them. _Two_ kidnappings in one day?

"Yes, haven't you figured that out by now? Why would I appear to you and gloat if my plan hadn't succeeded. Because that's what I'm doing now; gloating. It's lots of fun. I should do it more." The Illusion replied with twisted humour.

"We'll get him back." Paige promised.

"Really?" the demon looked amused and sceptical. "You sure about that?"

"I swear. If you harm my baby I'll-" Piper began but was swiftly cut of.

"I think you've got more things to worry about than just your son, Piper." The demon interrupted, his voice suddenly soft. "When you get home, I advise you turn on your TV, and look out your window…and watch the news. Oh, and stay inside the house."

Piper had had enough and raised her hands to blow him up but the demon smirked at her.

He disappeared before the woman could activate her power, he didn't flame or shimmer, just seeming to melt into thin air like he had never been there before and never would be again. Chris suspected he was still there though, maybe this was some form of invisibility? Maybe. His thoughts were partly confirmed when the Illusions' voice echoed of the walls in a parody of a goodbye.

"Remember what I said. I don't want my games to be spoilt."

"I want to _enjoy _this."

And then there was silence.

----

Phoebe winced.

The battle with the demon had been short and decisive and Phoebe had never thought that she had ever been beaten that badly by a demon. There was only one thing that bothered her…

Why hadn't he killed her?

He had the chance to, Leo and Penny as well, but he hadn't taken it. All he had done was smile brutally as he stamped on her leg, breaking it, and laugh when she tried to vanquish him with a spell. Nothing had worked. Leo had been sent flying through a wall, it had actually broke from the force, and her grandmother had simply been pushed aside as the Illusion walked, _walked_, up to Wyatt and just took him. He had smashed some sort of potion on the floor in front of the child and he had simply…fallen asleep. The demon had then picked him up and disappeared.

Without even a backwards glance.

Phoebe felt so ashamed.

She was his Aunt. She was supposed to protect him, to keep him safe, from all the evil out there. She was supposed to make sure he grew up happy and now he may never get that chance. She knew what this demon was like. Cruel, brutal, sadistic…and she had let him take her nephew.

She'd failed him.

How could she face Piper now? Knowing that she had just lost her son. But she had to, she knew that, Piper needed to know what had just happened. With this in mind, Phoebe tried to see if Leo was awake yet but he was still lying, by the door, unconscious. He would be no help to her. She turned to her grandmother.

"Wake Leo." she spotted her phone a small distance away by the TV and started to pull herself towards it. She would call Piper. "I'll tell Piper about what's happened…about Wyatt."

Her grandmother gave her a concerned look. "I could just get the phone for you."

Phoebe smiled grimly. "No. All I have to do is reach towards it and I'll have it. Besides, Leo needs you. I'm fine."

The woman nodded and walked over to where Leo lay, still, and frowned. Phoebe could imagine her thinking of the best way to wake him up…without being too evil. After all, he _had_ just been thrown through a wall. Some things never change…

Her fingers clasped around the phone and she flipped it open, her fingers skating quickly across the keys as she quickly found Pipers' number in her contact list. She dialled the number and listened as Pipers' phone rang. "Come on." she whispered. "Pick up."

"Phoebe?" Pipers' voice said softly from the other end of the line.

"Yes. Its me." Phoebe replied, still forming her next words in her head. How was she going to tell Piper about Wyatt? Even now, she didn't think she could get the words out. She felt…choked. Piper thought that Wyatt was safe…she was confident in that assumption and Phoebe felt uncomfortable with breaking the bad news. Still, she had to know, if they were ever going to get Wyatt back…she had to know.

"Look it's alright. We already know about Wyatt. Don't…don't blame yourself ok?" Pipers' keen sense of danger must of detected the slight shudder in Phoebes' voice. The middle sister was still confused about how she knew about Wyatt being kidnapped though.

"Piper, I'm so sorry, it's-" but Phoebes' attention was suddenly jerked away from what she was about to say next. Instead, she stared wide eyed at the television screen that had suddenly turned itself on. A cold, familiar voice was speaking and a pre-recorded film was playing. The message was loud and clear.

"What the-" she heard from behind her. Leo. He had seen too.

Phoebe felt the blood drain from her face. Felt her heart skip a beat. Her body went sickeningly numb and the dull pain in her leg was drowned out by the fast paced, hurried thumping in her mind.

The phone dropped from slack fingers and hit the floor.

Silence.

"Phoebe?" Pipers' voice sounded strangely far away. Strangely crackly. Like something from the other side of the world. "Phoebe? Are you there? Phoebe?"

Just as quickly, the fog was gone and her mind was abnormally sharp and focused. Her hands shook as she picked up the phone and brought it to her ear. She didn't trust herself to speak…but she had too. When she did speak, it didn't sound like her. It sounded like a stranger. Someone who wasn't as lost and confused as she was.

"Piper. Get over here. I can't explain now but…there's something you have to see."

There was a pause from the other end of the line as if Piper was thinking this over or at least trying to figure out what was going on, but then…

"Ok."

----

Piper asked Chris to orb her back.

She knew what he was like and she couldn't afford for him to run. Wyatt was _gone, _she forced herself not to start to panic_,_ and she knew that it was going to take everyone, including Chris, to get him back. Her mind was still so confused and chaotic thoughts whirled about her mind, all screaming to be heard, but she had no time for them. She had no time to stop and think about anything. She had no time to let the fact that Chris was her son sink in. No time to react. Chris only looked at her with that blank look of his and nodded his agreement to her request, a look she knew he had long since perfected, and she knew she would not be able to tell what he was feeling. Before she could stop herself, she contemplated whether she would be able to know what he was thinking if she had, herself, raised him…but she forced that away as well.

Well, it may not even be true, part of her whispered.

No, it was true, that, at least, she knew. Chris hadn't denied it and she knew that Gideon hadn't said it to lie…

Sometimes the truth is so much more painful.

Painful because it meant that he had had to fight against his own brother in the future and keep secrets from his own family in the past. Painful, because he had had to live with knowing who they were every day and yet never being able to tell them who _he_ was. Painful because of the way Gideon had said it, used it, as a taunt, as something to induce doubt. To make Chris feel guilt for trying to save his own brother.

Piper sighed internally as Chris orbed her to the manor.

When the blue lights faded, she was greeted by the sight of Phoebe being healed by Leo and Grams standing of to the side. Concern rushed through her as she realised her younger sibling had been injured and her eyes showed her worry. That led to more thoughts…had Wyatt had the same instinct towards Chris? Or had her younger son never experienced his older sibling caring for him? As soon as the thoughts came Piper shoved them away angrily. Now was not the time.

"Piper!" Phoebes' smile was relieved but slightly grim.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked, her concern bleeding into her voice.

"Yes." Phoebe replied softly, eyes briefly flicking to Chris who stood in the doorway. "Leo is healing my leg. The Illusion broke it…what happened to you."

Piper turned to Chris in surprise and noticed, for the first time, the cuts that littered his body, including one across his abdomen and down his face. He ignored Phoebes question so she supposed he was alright, suddenly she remembered what Phoebe had called her there for. It had sounded urgent.

"What was it you were going to show me?" Piper asked, getting straight to the point. Ever since the Illusion had left she had felt as if every second was precious…as if time was running out.

Phoebes' smile faded and her eyes darkened. She licked her lips nervously and even Leo and Grams seemed to freeze. Finally she said "You better see for yourselves."

Piper heard Chris straighten up from his position of leaning on the wall and walk over. She turned to him and could see the curiosity in his eyes. Turning back to Phoebe she said, "Whatever it is…show us."

Phoebe nodded and got to her feet, fully healed.

Taking brisk steps she walked over to the TV and, amazingly, when she got within a metre or so away from it, the screen switched on by itself. The image that followed filled up the entire screen and a familiar, smirking face appeared. A cold feeling settled over Piper like a dense fog, and, still, she watched.

The demon began to speak…

Silence reigned while he spoke.

Pipers' mouth grew dry with every word.

A whole coven. A whole damn coven…this was larger than anything they had faced. How could the Illusion manage to kidnap so many witches without the magical community stopping him? It was impossible. They had to be found…but who took priority? Them or Wyatt? She licked her lips and said "We need a plan. This situation is way to complicated to sort out by without some careful thinking. We need to know what we are going to do. Any ideas?"

Penny nodded, her face thoughtful and reflective. "Piper is right. Leo, you should go and talk to the Elders, see if they know anything about this Illusion and the missing coven. I'll go with him and ask Sigmund why he lied to us about Chris kidnapping Wyatt. Girls, you should start to scry for Wyatt and the coven. I suspect that they may be in the same place. Your magic is the most powerful we have; you should be able to find them. Chris…?"

He flicked his eyes over to her and replied "I'm going after Wyatt."

Phoebe immediately protested. "Chris, this demon is dangerous, look what he did to me, Leo and Penny. In that fight, there wasn't even any competition. We need to go in together. What if you don't find him and it turns out we need you? Stay with us."

"No." Chris stated firmly. There would be questions. So many questions. Piper would want to talk to him and he wasn't ready for that. He had done his part, kept his secret, and it had all been for nothing…all because some irritated Elder had decided to spill his secret just to spite him. Angry didn't even cover how he was feeling. It would have been better if they had never know, or if they did, it had been on his terms. But no, Gideon had to ruin it all, and now Piper was looking at him in a way that showed that she was just as confused as he was.

"Chris-" Piper began.

"I said _no_ Piper." he growled, harsher than he meant to, and before she could say anything, he had orbed out.

-------

Piper sighed when Chris orbed out.

"What put him in such a foul mood?" Phoebe muttered, more to herself than to anyone in particular.

"Gideon revealed who he is." Piper explained. "I guess he's a little…annoyed."

"We know who he is?" Leo asked, sounding incredibly curious."

"Well… Leo, your not going to believe it." Piper replied softly, looking at her husband with a gentle smile. This would be a lot to take in. She hadn't fully had time to process it herself but…she knew that she had to deal with it, or at least get past it, so that she could save Wyatt. The family drama stuff would have to come later.

"Why not?"

"He's our son." She replied softly. "Our youngest son, if I'm correct."

"How?" Leos' voice was unreadable, but she was his wife, and she knew that he was overwhelmed. She also knew that he would be able to take it…still be able to function in this crisis with this information.

"I think you know how children are made Leo." Piper couldn't help but say sarcastically.

"But why would that make him leave? Wouldn't he be relieved to not have to keep things a secret anymore?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. Its Chris. Crazy stuff always happens around him." Piper shrugged, trying to appear casual.

"Ok…this may sound cold but, we can't dwell on this now, Wyatt still needs saving and the coven needs to be found. We can deal with the family drama later. Chris will still be here then but if we don't act fast, Wyatt might not be." Phoebe said slowly, evidently trying to process the news for herself. Piper looked at her grams and almost grinned, Penny looked unaffected by the news, as usual, managing to remain unsurprised by anything.

"I just don't understand. I'm so confused. So much has happened over the last few days and I'm just overwhelmed." Piper sighed. "Maybe that was the Illusions intention…to overwhelm us with problems and confusion. We can't let it effect us. Not now, when the outcome of all this is so crucial."

"Piper is right. We can sort out everything with Chris once this is all over. Right now, there are other things that need to be done." Paige stated.

----

Orbs materialised in a shower of bright blue lights.

The room was dark and filled with shadows. It seemed somehow different than the last time Chris had been there, unfamiliar, as if from a different time; struggling to keep up with events that flashed by like speeding cars. He stood there for a moment, cursing mentally, to who he did not know, it could be anyone…the Illusion, Gideon, Wyatt. Things were about to change, drastically, his secret had been discovered, they knew who he was. He could almost hear the questions and he shook his head to clear his mind, strands of dark brown hair following the movement, but they would not fade. How would they treat him now? Chris wondered, like a son? Or still like a White lighter? He did not know which one he preferred.

And then there was his memories. Memories of terrible things, of death and murder…how could he have forgotten? It had been necessary, to try and save the Charmed Ones from having to have a glimpse of such a terrifying future. There were something's he'd never wanted them to know…something's that would be better for them to not know so that they could move on from the fact that Wyatt could have been evil…so that they could live their lives without a nagging little feeling in the back of their minds about all the pain he had caused. He wondered how they would react if they discovered that being Piper and Leo's son hadn't been his only secret.

Victor…

He shouldn't of died. His death wasn't natural, wasn't peaceful, and Chris would find out who had caused his death and make them wish they hadn't.

A hand fumbled for the light switch and the room was suddenly bathed in light.

Disorientated for a moment, Chris blinked the spots of bright light away from his eyes and couldn't help but look around the room, checking for differences…it wasn't fair that it should stay so similar when events happening beyond its windows was so chaotic and turbulent.

Then his eyes lay on the sword.

Or, at least, what he thought was the sword because, seriously, that was not the blade he had stolen. It was laying in exactly the same position he had left it in and, warily, he walked over to it and picked it up, examining it. It wasn't as fancy as some swords were, but neither was it plain. Gone was the rusted and abused appearance that had before made the blade so dull, now it gleamed a bright silver, the only embellishment a small inscription. The grip was a dark shade of ebony with a pommel a shade darker than the blade and inscribed with flowing and swirling patterns that made simple, but elaborate, decoration. The cross guard was the same as the pommel, matching the decoration line for line.

Chris eyed it warily as he held it at arms length as if it would bite him and muttered. "Evil brothers I can deal with, demons too, but magically changing swords? Now that is _not_ normal."

He put the sword down abruptly and, deciding to ponder it later, moved over the cupboards on the other side of his room and got out a scrying crystal and a world map. Yes, that would do, time to get back to the task at hand, he had to find Wyatt. He can deal with his own drama later. Laying the map out on the floor he frowned, now he just needed something of Wyatt's to scry with. He needed something connected to the child, something really important, something that went past only a slight attachment- The Illusion would of prepared for that. Then the Angel of Destinies' words came unbidden to his mind…

_There is a second sword…_

Second sword…Excalibur. Camelot. King Arthur…_Wyatt._

He turned his head to consider the sword that now lay innocently where he had left it and then he looked back to the crystal in his hands. It couldn't hurt to try…could it?

"I am so going to regret this." Chris whispered as he got to his feet and walked briskly over to the sword, picking it up before he could change his mind. The hilt felt cold on his skin but the grip was surprisingly good, his fingers fit round the handle of the sword quite well. Walking back over to the map he knelt down, crystal in one hand and sword in the other. He swung the crystal over the map, not staying in San Francisco as he had a feeling that the Illusion might of taken his brother to another country. "Wyatt."

The crystal gave a sharp tug when it was above San Francisco but then seemed to change its mind and continued swinging. He moved the crystal, slowly, gradually going over to other countries, after all, he didn't want to miss anything. Just as he began to get impatient, The Illusion wasn't going to wait for him to save Wyatt, the crystal landed, singing as it did. Chris examined the location and snorted in sarcastic amusement.

"England. I should of known."

----

"Found anything?" Piper asked.

"Not yet." Paige replied from her place by the map. The news was playing in the background. "The Illusion can hide pretty well it seems."

Piper threw in the last ingredient to the potion she was making and watched in satisfaction as purple smoke billowed from the explosive liquid. Beside it, a dozen or so more potions stood side by side in small glass bottles. She didn't know how many she needed but she didn't care. She needed to keep busy, otherwise the fear and hopelessness would set it. She didn't want to think about what would happen if they were too late. "It doesn't matter how good he hides, we will find him and get Wyatt back."

"How long do you think he has been planning this?" Paige asked, eyes glued to the map she was studying.

"I don't know. A while I'd say…why?" Piper replied, her voice edged with confusion." What are you thinking?

"Is it just me or did he not seemed shocked that Gideon had tried to kill Wyatt? I'd say he seemed almost- I don't know- amused?" Paige stopped for a moment, seemingly to gather her thoughts as she floundered for what she wanted to say. "He also knew that Chris is your son…and he didn't seem surprised, like he had known for a while."

Piper was about to reply when a new voice entered the conversation.

"He has been killing people for the last week. All with your first names…the police are wary of this new 'serial killer'." Chris added.

"So he _is _after us? Not just Wyatt" Piper replied, turning to see him enter through the conservatory door, somehow not surprised at his appearance. He had changed since she last saw him and was no longer covered in blood. Several of the cuts that she had last seen on him were also gone.

"That's just the thing, with each body he leaves a charm and a tattoo. The tattoo is always a letter for his name but…the charms? No idea about them. Just watch the news…these murders are big, and their everywhere. It's…"

But suddenly he frowned.

"Chris…" Paige began.

"Listen." He said his eyes glued to the TV screen, watching the broadcast. Understanding sparked in his eyes and he muttered. "It was right in front of us all along."

Piper turned her attention to the TV and took in the headline "Serial killer is obsessed with Camelot?". she blinked, stunned as the newsperson spoke.

-discovered that the charms all have one thing in common, they can all be linked back to Camelot. The wizards hat, the sword in the stone, the water drop…all objects that could be something do with the ancient city. However, the police have only just released this information, as two bodies have been found hanging from trees in a English forest, to the south of the country, with the customary tattoos and charms. They have been identified as Morgan Wesley and Arthur Giles. Both are students and have only been missing a few hours, according to the police. Finding them was a stroke of luck, with a unidentified passer-by calling to say that he had found two bodies in the forest, hanging from trees. The names allowed the police to realise that whoever has been killing the people over the last week or so is obsessed with Camelot. The letters now stand as h, I, l, t, u, s, e, n, I, l, o. If you have any information regarding the killings call-

"Its him," Paige stated, shocked but somehow remaining calm. "but why the hell would he be obsessed with Camelot?"

"And why would he be so obvious about it? What we know about him is that he stays all mysterious like…planning, plotting, but making sure there is no way that anyone else can keep up with him. This feels like a trail, like deliberately placed clues, like he wants us to piece something together. Why would he do that?" Piper reasoned, trying to make something out of the storm of secrets and lies that the demon had created.

"I don't know, Piper." Chris replied shrugging. "But I do know that The Illusion is holding my brother at Camelot…that's what this has to mean, and, I scryed for him. If he is 'obsessed' with the place, where else would he be?"

"You scryed for Wyatt? With what?" Paige asked, surprised.

Chris looked uncharacteristically guilty for a moment, his eyes flicking around the room warily, before he replied confidently, reaching his hand back over his shoulder to grasp something that neither Piper or Paige had noticed before.

"With this."

He pulled his hand forward and, with a soft grinding sound, a sword slid out of the scabbard strapped to his back. For a moment, Piper wondered why Chris had a sword strapped to his back, but then a passing thought made her wonder where it had come from and suddenly she knew just why he had looked so guilty before. She just looked at him for a second and he stared back, obviously waiting for her to say something, surprisingly Paige was the first one out of all of them to speak.

"Uh…Chris? Forgive me if I missed something but…where did you get a sword from?"

Chris only smiled innocently and Piper would have almost fell for it, but she had watched the broadcast about the stolen sword that was connected to Camelot, and as Chris had used it to scry for Wyatt, it had to be connected to the place somehow. Piper smiled smugly, forgetting her panic over Wyatt for a second and said "I was right, you did steal that sword."

Silence. And then…

"You stole it! Chris!" Paige punctuated her gesture with throwing her hands wildly in the air and rolling her eyes.

"Hey, if I hadn't then we wouldn't of found Wyatt, and probably the coven too, then, would we?" Chris replied defensively.

"Hold up! We haven't found him yet." Piper remarked softly. Her fear for her son rushing back to her before she steeled herself against the flood of emotion and added smiling hopefully. "But we will."

Chris gave her a wide smile of his own before looking around the room again and saying "Where is Phoebe?"

"She ended up going with Leo to talk to the Elders. They thought that maybe they could get some more information on the Illusion."

"We should call them; we need to get going. We have to find Wyatt."

"Ok."

----

"What is it you wish to ask us?" the Elder asked serenely, brown eyes betraying nothing, black hair clashing with the whitewashed walls of the sanctuary.

"We wish to ask for information…about the Illusion demon. Do you know of him?" Leo asked respectfully.

The beings tranquil façade splintered for a moment, revealing a glint of hatred and fear before it was replaced. "We know of him…it is a surprise you do not Leo, as an Elder you should have knowledge of all the dangerous beings that exist in our times, you should know of this demon."

"I only know what was written in the book of shadows but that says nothing of his history or how to vanquish him." Leo replied calmly.

"Yes, well, we know of how dangerous he is and that if you have come across him then you would be wise to destroy him, quickly." the Elders voice was edged with that dull monotone that spoke of how the man wished he was elsewhere.

Translation? We know nothing, or…we do not wish to tell you.

"Come on, you're the Elders, you must know something!" Phoebe said with frustration, trying to keep calm in the presence of the infuriatingly expressionless Elders in front of her. "Don't even try to deny it, I saw you expression when Leo said his name. You fear him…why will you not tell us why?"

"There is only a limited amount of knowledge that we have available that speaks of The Illusion and, in regards to some of it, we do not have the authority to give it to you. It is your choice whether you discover it yourself, it is not something to be told, instead it must be found." The Elder replied, voice cool and monotone.

Phoebe smiled mirthlessly, she had had enough of these guys and their cryptic crap. She was a Charmed One for Gods sake and she was not going to back down now. She lowered her voice dangerously. "I'm a Charmed One, I have fought countless demons, my nephew has been kidnapped and his life is on the line. You have information that can help me save him, so if you don't have the authority to tell me then _get someone who does_."

The Elder showed no physical reaction to her words but Leo did, she felt him tense beside her but she did not back down, instead she stared at the man in front of her, trying not to plead with her eyes. She must stay strong. Finally, the Elder looked away, eyes flicking to the white sky before they said,

"Very well, you shall have what you seek."

Phoebe smiled in victory, but the Elder wasn't finished yet, for he added.

"But do not expect the words to be what you want to hear; nor what you are used to hearing."

----

"She's not answering."

"We'll have to go without her." Piper insisted.

"No way. Your are stronger together." Chris replied fiercely, shaking his head

"Piper is right. We have no choice. It's that or wait and we don't have time to wait. Not now." Paige reasoned, she was uneasy going without her sister, it felt too much like walking into a war zone without a gun, but there was no choice, it was either that, or they risk losing Wyatt.

"What happens if they orb down into the manor to find us gone? What then?" Chris replied sounding irritated.

"We leave the location. We point it out on a map." Piper said as if it was obvious.

Chris nodded in defeat and Paige quickly picked up a pen and drew a dot on the map showing where they were going. She then drew an arrow pointing to the dot and wrote "We are here!". Piper fidgeted impatiently and as soon as Paige was done she said forcefully.

"Lets go."

They disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs and reappeared at the location of 'Camelot'. Piper looked around, unimpressed, as did Paige. For miles and miles all that was around them was grass, lots of it, and the odd tree. Said grass also happened to be muddy and slippery. It was also cold, as it was just generally colder in England than it was it San Francisco. Fear sank into Pipers' chest like a stone, they were never going to find her baby alive and she resisted the urge to scream in frustration. Chris however, was looking round as if everything around them was incredibly interesting.

"It's a field." Paige said finally, her tone incredulous.

Chris looked at her as though she was an alien and said. "No it's not…it's a castle. Were at Camelot."

Now it was Piper and Paiges' turn to look at him like he was crazy. Paige raised her eyebrows and looked around the field in mock interest before turning back to Chris and saying. "No, it's a field."

"Well _I_ see a castle." Chris shot back.

"Well _I_ see a field." Paige retorted.

The sheer immatureness of it all was enough to make Piper almost forget her worry, almost, for a moment…but her son was still missing and Paige and Chris were acting like children. Before even of them could say another word she interrupted their argument by saying "Well, I say my opinion counts more and _I_ see a field."

Paige smiled in victory and Chris looked around in confusion.

"But, this is the Illusion, so there might very well be a castle here so Chris is just going to have find some way to prove it." Piper added.

Chris smiled and walked away from them. Piper was just about to call him back and ask him what the hell he was doing when he disappeared. Piper and Paige looked at each other and then at the place Chris had previously been standing. Paige was the first to speak. "So maybe he was right."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Lets go."

They walked forwards quickly, both anxious to find Wyatt before the Illusion harmed him. Piper suspected the coven was here too, but even if they were not, the Illusion wouldn't live long enough for him to kill them. This ends now. As they moved forwards they could make out the outline of a door in front of them and as they walked through it, a castle materialised around them. Walls made out of stone, torches filled with burning fire, suits of armour standing to attention by the walls.…it was all real. Piper looked around the entrance hall they found themselves in and realised that Chris was nowhere to be found. She heard Paige sigh from behind her and they both continued walking.

Then she heard a clatter, a metallic boom…

And the suits of armour that had once been so still stepped away from their posts, metal helmets swerving to consider the two Charmed Ones with empty eyes.

---

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive."

Chris froze at the familiar voice and flicked his eyes around the room quickly to see…nothing. No Illusion, no Wyatt, the room was completely dark and he couldn't even see a foot in front of him. He didn't know how he had got here, one minute he was walking through the castle doors and then the next he was standing in a pitch black room. One thing he knew for certain, the Illusion wanted him here. Licking his lips he decided that now was the perfect time to get the answers he sought. The Illusion wouldn't attack. Not yet anyway.

"Why me? Throughout all of this, all of your little plans, its been about Wyatt and the Charmed Ones. When did it suddenly turn into a situation about me? Why did you want me to arrive here?"

Laughter. Dark, dark laughter.

"Oh this is just wonderful! I knew you wouldn't _know_ but I never expected this…oh your so clueless. It is, truly, one of the most satisfying moments of my, admittedly, long life. Poor Chris, he doesn't know why the Illusion would ever have a reason to hate him, would ever have a reason to want him dead more than anything else…"

The voice paused dramatically.

"Its phenomenal how things can change over time…isn't it? And look at us now, back to the beginning, you storming in to safe your dear brother and me, the evil villain, here to stop you. Its almost exactly like before, only, slightly different. Still…same place, same reason…different time. If only you had known Chris, that all this time I was after you, then things might of made a little more sense."

"Like what?" Chris growled, still trying to spot the demon. He hated how the Illusion seemed to revel in his confusion. This was getting irritating, Chris didn't like not knowing and he didn't like how the demon seemed to have the upper hand here.

"Like…oh, let me see, the attack on the Charmed Ones house by my demons, the Werewolf attacks, the fake cure in the underworld, the murders that keep on appearing on the news, the resurrection of Camelot, Wyatt's kidnapping…"

Chris could sense a smirk in the demons voice as he said with intense satisfaction, in a silky voice…

"Your grandfathers death."

_No._

Chris felt his heart tighten at the words and hatred shot through his mind and poisoned his blood, it was a tangible fury that overwhelmed everything else. Nails dug into his palms as his hands clenched. He couldn't have been responsible, and yet Chris knew that he was. He knew by the tone of voice and by the smugness that he could sense, he knew because it sounded like one of those indisputable facts, something a person just had to accept, like that the sky was blue or blood was red. After a second he managed to ground out.

"How?"

"It was quite simple, he went out for a walk, and I kidnapped him. Then all I had to do was…convince him to sign a contract to help me. Of course he was frustratingly difficult about it, and it was only when I showed him his ex that he agreed and signed it but…how do you feel Chris, your grandfather betrayed you? He agreed to work for _me_. Ah, the irony." the demon replied.

"He wouldn't do that of his own free will. He didn't betray me…he only did it to save Patty." Chris' eyes narrowed suspiciously and he added. "But you wanted me to realise that didn't you? You wanted me to call your bluff on him betraying me? Why?"

"Oh Chris." the demon chuckled darkly. "You really don't want to know the answer…but I'm going to tell you anyway. It's simple really…I lied."

"Lied?" Something was creeping into his mind, some kind of foreboding feeling that he didn't want to recognise. The word was said softly, almost against Chris' will.

"Yes, I'm quite adept at it. Let me confess my sins to you." he broke of, once again, filling the room with his amused laughter.

"I _lied_ to him. About everything. I told him that I needed him to help me with the plans when I really didn't, I told him all this rubbish about killing and maiming…when really that was _always_ a given. He told you about the Werewolves…didn't he? Just. As. I. Planned. I'm going to spell it out to you, _Chris_, I planned his death from the very beginning. I _wanted_ him to tell you about the Werewolves, I _wanted_ him to break the contract…all so he would _die_ and it would be based on lies! Does that _hurt_ Chris? To know he _cared _so much about what you were doing, about _you_, that he would die for you, for your cause? I hope it does, I hope it hurts so much that you don't want to listen anymore, but your going to listen… because it's about to get a lot worse."

"Shut up!" Chris yelled furiously. Anger filling his mind and, for one second, drowning out the pain…oh the pain…

"No I will not shut up. I'm going to add the final piece to my picture regarding Victor, my final brushstroke if you will. He signed the contract to save Patty but…"

No, please no, Chris thought but he couldn't speak, for once he didn't have anything to say. Frozen to the spot, all he could do was listen.

"I lied about her as well. I never tapped into the Charmed Ones magic, I never brought her spirit back and imprisoned it. She was never in danger and yet…Victor sacrificed his freedom to save her. He sealed his fate based on a lie, an illusion, something that was never there. Oh how glorious it was! And now he is dead, all because of my vendetta against _you_, my desire to hurt _you_."

Chris whirled around in frustration, trying to find the demon but seeing nothing, trying to find him so he could attack. The demon had led him here, wanted him here, and he didn't know _why_, so he yelled at the demon in anger and confusion.

"Why? What do you have against me?"

"Ah, now this conversation is getting interesting, this is the real heart of the matter, the cause of everything. Yes, Chris, why do I hate you so much, hmm?" the Illusion muttered smugly.

"I see no reason for you hatred, I have done nothing to you. I'm not even born yet!" Chris shot back.

"Not even born yet? What are y- ah, yes, you don't know do you?"

"Don't know what?"

"It must have been enlightening to receive you memories of the future, yes? Of all those wonderfully violent battles and killings --bravo Chris, I didn't know you had it in you-- but what if I told you that that secret that you hid from even yourself is nothing compared to what is _still_ being hidden from you?"

"Nothing is being hidden from me." Chris hissed.

"Oh, touchy subject, eh? It must be tearing you up inside to know that if only you still remembered everything…all this might have been prevented. But no…you've forgotten everything, forgotten, forgotten, forgotten. Now look how that has all turned out? You did it for, I don't know, safety, but looky here…your alone, here, in Camelot, on my _turf_ now. Just as I wanted it to be. "

"I told you, nothing is being hidden from me. The memories, that was a mistake, one I have rectified and intend not to make again." Chris retorted.

"Too late, Chris, too late. The mistake has been made. There is something your forgetting. Something big. I have given you clues, but lets see if I can't give a few more, you're a smart guy…lets see if you can't figure it out." the Illusion mocked.

He then continued.

"Sometimes, events don't happen the way they are supposed to, y'know the typical stuff, _Chaos_. People dying before their time or staying alive too long or not staying dead. That kind of rubbish…I think I said something about this after I killed Gideon, anyway in times like these-"

"I hate to interrupt your little rant here but I'm getting bored, you talk way to much, I know that all mighty demons such as you like listening to the sound of your own voice but, to us little people, we would much rather listen to nails scrap across a chalkboard." Chris spat out with as much venom as possible. "I don't see what any of this has to do with me."

"Touché." the demon sounded amused.

"I suppose I should make it easier for you, break it down for you to better understand. After all, you probably see no link between what I just said and yourself. So maybe I should explain better."

"So, I will. That sword you have in your hand…it's Excalibur. The real deal. The little _brat_, Wyatt, has the one that came out of the stone…if you know your mythology, then you will know that there were two swords. Two. Of course, mythology got a great deal wrong about the story. The only version closest to the truth is the one written by demons. The one that talks about how Arthur overthrew Lancelot and _stole_ the throne. Stole _everything_." the last bit was spat with a terrifying amount of anger and venom.

Demons version? "You can't know about-"

"Yes, I know that you have the demons book of myths, that you read the one for King Arthur, I did orchestrate this whole thing after all."

"Then you must know that I couldn't finish the story. The pages were missing. But, of course, you were counting on that…"

"Very clever. Yes. I wanted you to figure out what was hidden but I did not want it to be easy. I thought that at least Gideon might have given you a clue…have you ever wondered why, you, as the middle son had nothing seemingly remarkable about you. Despite being one of the only males in a long since female dominated line you had no prophecies around your birth….nothing. Almost as if you were just shoved in as a last resort?"

"I don't understand."

"No. I don't suppose you do. Lets see…the story named Lancelot as the ruler of Camelot, correct? An evil being. You have Excalibur, you have the knowledge of the legend…and yet you are a mere Whitelighter? I have Wyatt, the reincarnated King, in my grasp. King Arthur is supposed to be the only thing in existence that can kill me and I have him, here, in this castle."

A pause.

"I should be off taking care of him, but I have left him alone in a far off room. I should be killing him, and yet I am here. I should be eliminating _King Arthur_ and yet I am focusing my attention on you. My plans have all been focused on you. I have led you to Camelot, _letting_ you find all these clues and piece it all together so that I could _trap _you here, where I have the upper hand."

What is going on?

"Why, then, if Wyatt is King Arthur, would I be treating _you_ as my greatest threat?"

"No. It's not true." Chris whispered, stumbling back, hitting the cold wood of doors that were slammed shut long before he had entered the room.

"It's never been about Wyatt, or even the Charmed Ones, powerful as they are, it has always been about you. I obviously had to pretend when the Charmed Ones were around, couldn't have _them_ figuring out who I was really after now, could I?" A figure walked out of the shadows in front of Chris, someone with black hair and blue eyes. Chris thought he saw a glint of silver at the demons hip but he couldn't be sure. "Allow us to be properly introduced."

"Welcome, _King Arthur_," the title was said mockingly as if it held no weight. "to _my_ castle, I am Lancelot."

"And I challenge you to a duel. To the _death_."

A black leather gauntlet fell to the floor.

----

_It was an ordinary fight, with a unexpected twist, but it did not stay in Chris' mind long. The day after the fight they escaped the prison that Wyatt held them in and he was far to bust marvelling at being free to ponder it any further. Then he saw the destruction that Wyatt had caused the world, how many were dead or dying, and then he was far too wrapped up in helping and saving to think on what had occurred that day. Soon, he all but forgot what had happened, and then, with a little help, the memory, along with many others, was forgotten. Forgotten, and so he could not think about the words that had been said or the strange behaviour of the one who said them. No…_

_It was nauseatingly bright that day, with the sun high in the sky, beating down on the golden sand, but this was no beach. Stands of jeering demons surrounded the arena, where two men stood facing enchanter…each with a sword in hand._

_Chris sighed as he faced his opponent for, hopefully, the last time. The sword felt secure in his hands but he felt no joy from the skill which he knew he could wield it…he had wanted to know how to fight but instead he had learned how to kill. Sighing, he examined his opponent, a tall, strong man with a fierce face and ancient eyes. He had angered Wyatt by refusing to join him, an exile forced out of hiding._

_Welcome to the club._

_He could see the opponent examine him in return showing that he was also a experienced warrior. To bad he would not let him show his skill, Chris was in no mood to give the crowd a show today, Wyatt could punish him how he willed but Chris was going to make this quick. _

_A noise pierced the air._

_With a speed gained from years of fighting, Chris leapt forwards and forced his sword through the enemies --but could they ever have been friends?-- chest in a deadly blow. The man tensed up and coughed and spluttered, glazed eyes focusing on Chris' face and widening in surprise. Blood spurted from the wound when Chris wrenched the sword out and covered the front of his shirt._

"_How a-are you st-still alive?" the tone of voice was soft, almost light, as if the man knew him. Chris frowned as the man fell to his knees, for some reason reaching out to gently lower him to the floor. This man acted as if he knew him, spoke out of kindness despite the fact Chris had caused his death, it was the least the Halliwell could do._

"_I'm sorry." _

_There was nothing else to say, nothing else could excuse what he had done, nothing else could make it ok. What excuses could he offer? 'Sorry, I killed you because my older brother made me'. Pathetic. This man had showed him more kindness than he showed his adversaries._

_A strong hand gripped his arm. "Do not despair. You made the hardest, but the right, choice. I know why you kill as you do. Do not despair."_

_Chris stared down at the mans face, clouded with his oncoming death, but still smiling, and smiled in return._

_The man swallowed and coughed again, blood flecking his lips, and tried to speak, wheezing. Chris felt blood, hot and sticky, soak his knees from where he was kneeling beside the man and realised that he was in an ever growing puddle of blood. "So this is how it ends? After everything? I never thought it would be like this…but, I digress, I suppose I wouldn't of had it any other way."_

_The grip on his arm went lax with his last words, that he never quite finished, and his body went still._

"_She never lost faith, and neither did I, King-"_

_----_

Bet you were expecting that huh? Weird right? Still, that is a plot device I have bee dying to write since…well eons ago. I had it all planned out too, but it has changed a bit since then. I'm sorry if everything seems really badly put together, that's what happens if you get a amazing idea halfway through your story --glares at mirrormythoughts---. Please tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up soon but have pity on me…I am often ill with writers block. It is a poor excuse, but it does happen. Thank you loyal reviews (especially saturn698 for reminding me how harsh I was being to my readers by not updating) and I hope you enjoyed this chapter….by the way, the order of chapters has gone out the window, it does not mean much anymore since I change my plans a lot.


	22. Chaos and Destiny

Chapter 21- Chaos and Destiny

Hey, I'm not going to say much…except, I'm going for something completely crazy here. No, really, its incredibly out there and weird and I'm not sure if I have written it right. I don't think anyone has tried to write this before and I think I've failed spectacularly….yeah, shutting up now.

----

Chris froze, staring blankly at the Illusion demon for a few second, _him_ King Arthur? What kind of drugs was this guy on? He didn't have any prophecies around him, because he was just Chris, so he could do whatever he wanted, he wasn't trapped like his brother and family with the whole 'you have a destiny thing'. While they had great things to do, nothing great was expected of him, and though people underestimating him could get irritating, sometimes he was glad for the lack of expectation. But now he had some guy telling him that he was King Arthur. There was only one way to prove for sure that the demon was telling the truth…only King Arthur can kill the Illusion, after all.

The demon was looking at him with a cold smirk.

Chris tilted his head to the side with a thoughtful expression. "King Arthur is the only one who can kill you…if I am him then why would you take that risk?"

"For the chance to destroy you…the danger means very little to me." The demon replied.

"Trust me, it won't come to that. Even if I'm not King Arthur, the Charmed Ones will find Wyatt and then he will vanquish you…and don't give me that speech about whether I want him to kill at this age, he's vanquished demons before." Chris replied confidently.

"We'll see." the demon whispered, just as confident as Chris.

It was all waiting on him, Chris realised, the fight would start when he accepted, but he knew that even if he refused the demon wasn't about to let him walk out of there alive. Chris smiled mirthlessly at the demon and said mockingly "I accept your challenge _Lancelot_."

The demon inclined his head in response to his remark and pulled a sword out from the sheath on his hip, swinging it expertly through the air a few times. Chris felt a strange foreboding as he realised that this was not going to be easy. The air was thick with tension as he drew his own sword with a metallic grating sound, he now knew why the sword felt so comfortable in his hands…it was his sword. Or, at least, the Illusion said it was. They both stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do, before the Illusion raised his sword defensively and taunted.

"You attack first _your majesty_."

Chris knew he was trying to distract him from the fight but he needed to see how good the demon was with a sword, whether he was just bluffing, whether he was going to cheat. So he attacked first bringing his sword crashing down on the Illusions, the demon met his blow and shoved Chris backwards a few paces. Without wasting any time the demon had lunged forwards, his blade angled to slice Chris' torso, but the witch blocked the blow and repeated the Illusions move, driving the demon back. They both attacked at the same time, blades clashing together, locking, neither of them backing down. Chris tried to force the demon back, but found he couldn't, the Illusion smiled at him and Chris realised what was going to happen all too late. Lancelot used his demonic strength to break the 'lock' their swords were in and push Chris to the ground. Dazed, Chris felt his head crack on the ground and barely dodged the strike that would of killed him.

He rolled to his feet, wary, and saw blood on the demons blade. Feeling a stinging pain from his arm he glanced at the shallow cut before looking back at the demon.

The Illusion, for his part, examined the blood staining the end of his sword with interest before he looked to Chris with a smug, self satisfied smile.

"I get first blood."

And the fight began again.

----

The last of the suits of amour fell to the ground with a mighty crash, split into many pieces by Pipers' explosive power. Metal glinted in the light, several scorch marks showing on the otherwise undamaged silvery metal. Piper and Paige stood unharmed in the room, looking around to see if anything else was going to jump out of the shadows at them. But there was nothing, only the quiet roar of the torches on the walls, the room silent and still.

"Chris?" Piper yelled but there was no answer.

"Where the hell is he?" Paige remarked irritably with a tinge of worry to her tone.

"No idea. But I have a feeling that the Illusion doesn't want us here. He wants us to be separated from Chris…the question is, why?" Piper responded, eyes narrowed.

"Hey, I have no idea, but we have to keep moving, Chris can take care of himself…but Wyatt and the coven? They are in the most danger now." Paige replied soothingly, but firmly, looking around the room for a door, and spotting a large, wooden one at the end of the room. She began to walk towards it and Piper reluctantly followed, still glancing round for any sign of Chris.

The door was barred, obviously, with a long plank of wood held up but two metal hooks attached to the door itself, it looked exactly like one of the old doors seen in films and Paige couldn't shake the feeling of walking back in time, moving to a darker, more dangerous, era. Still, if a door thought it would stop them then the Illusion was losing his touch. With a little bit of telekinetic orbing, the door was unbarred and Paige and Piper pulled it open, finding themselves staring down a long, cold looking corridor lined with the same torches they had seen throughout the rest of the castle, or what they had seen of it anyway.

"Lets go." Piper said walking into the passage.

Paige nodded and, with a last, wary, glance around her, followed her sister, shoes clicking comfortably against the stone floor. It seemed that it would be a while before they found another doorway, so the walk was tense with impatience and concealed frustration. It didn't help that Phoebe wasn't there, leaving the Charmed Ones short of a member, and that made them both feel very uneasy.

"Do you think Phoebe has got our message?" Paige suddenly asked.

"I have no idea, but if she has, I hope she has the sense to be careful when she follows us." Piper replied, worried that Phoebe might get attacked before she even reached them…or worse, if she could not get past the illusion of the field.

"Yeah," Paige agreed softly, "this place gives me the creeps. It just feels…wrong."

Piper raised a eyebrow and Paige looked sheepish for a moment before she defended herself. "Oh you know what I mean, Camelot is supposed to be a place of good magic and all we get is a creepy castle with suits of armour that try to kill us. Don't tell me your not even a little disappointed?"

Piper smiled and nodded. "Yes, I see your point but we already knew that the Illusion had taken over this place so how could it not be creepy? It would really ruin his reputation if we came here and it was all sweetness and light."

Paige laughed quietly. "_That_ would be something I'd love to see."

"You and me both." Piper replied but then her attention was caught by a flickering out of the corner of her eye…

Both witches jumped when the fire in the torches leapt up a few feet. Hitting the stone wall above it, the flames roared their fury and sparks leapt at the two sisters who tried to move away from the heat. Within seconds the flames had filled the corridor behind the Charmed Ones and seemed to be funnelling together. Piper backed away, pulling Paige with her, this was no ordinary fire, fires have smoke but she could see none. She told herself she had to move but she was somehow fascinated by the glowing flames, the fire was pooling together, spinning and twirling into a, as yet, indiscernible shape. It happened surprisingly quickly and within seconds, the fire had finished its moulding and had taken form, leaving the torches empty and no longer giving out light.

"Is that a-" Piper began.

"Yeah, that's a horse." Paige finished.

The animal in question snorted, and Piper was reminded of a show that Wyatt had seen a few times, where there was a horse type creature that had a mane and tail of fire. However, there was one major difference, this horse was made entirely of fire. A body of red and gold stood on long legs of the same colouring. Hooves stomped on a stone ground, leaving sooty marks and a long mane hung down from the animals head, all amber and crimson, like a sunset. Eyes stared the sisters down, swirling and burning and glowing, beautiful and revolting at the same time, a pure reservoir of heat. The horse snorted again, flicking its flowing tail, somehow looking corporal and ghostly at the same time, heat creating waves in the air. It pawed the ground; as if wanting to leap forward but being held back.

"Piper, do you think you can blow it up?" Paige asked, staring at the creature thoughtfully.

"No, I might destroy us too." Piper replied, eyes fixed on the animal in front of her. It was pretty, in a terrifying, I'm-going-to-kill-you, way. Still…it was pretty.

"So, we going to run now?" Paige after a moments pause.

At the word 'run' the horse seemed to get skittish, whinnying loudly and stomping its powerful hooves. It reared, neighing loudly, the sound sounding exactly like a real horse, almost as if it was alive, as if it was a real animal.

Piper met her sisters eyes and replied calmly, not knowing what spells would work on this thing. "I think that would be best."

Turning on their heel, the two sisters ran away from the horse, just as it charged, screaming. As they ran Piper noticed that all the torches they were coming to were out, and the corridor seemed painfully dark now that the light was gone. She continued running, thinking for a second how she really shouldn't be running since she should be able to take out a measly little horse. Even if said horse was likely made by the Illusion demon, was on fire, would probably not die quickly and could most likely run faster than them.

"Paige!" Piper yelled. The woman on her right turned to her but kept running. "We need a plan…a spell? But horses are faster runners than humans so it has to be quick!"

She heard the thundering of hooves behind her and ran faster, her sister matching her speed, she had no idea how she was able to run this fast…maybe it had something to do with the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Er-" Paige began her voice betraying the fact that she didn't know what to do.

"Paige, we're being chased by a horse that's on fire, possibly about to die, and we need a plan and all you have is 'er'?" Piper yelled in frustration.

"Well excuse me if I'm under a little bit of pressure right now!" Paige yelled back, eyes narrowed in concentration. Piper rolled her eyes and listened, unwillingly, to the _thud thud _of her footsteps and the _clip clop clip clop _of the horses flaming hooves. Suddenly, Paiges eyes widened in realisation, and she said rapidly "I know what we have to do, we could do a water spell to destroy it but I don't know whether the Illusion has made it immune so…we need to make a door!"

Piper sighed and shot back "Wouldn't both spells have the same probability of working? And I quite like the idea of destroying it."

"So you have a spell that could destroy it do you? Look, as I said, we don't even know if can destroy it, water may only slow it down, we need to escape." Paige retorted quickly.

"Fi-…Er, Paige? Do you have a spell we can use? Because there is a very solid looking wall coming up in front of us." Piper replied.

Sure enough, not ten metres ahead of then was a big, solid wall at the end of the corridor, there were no turnings of, no hidden passageways, and Piper had a feeling it had been placed there for a reason. A reason that she had no trouble guessing…no trouble at all. Like the rest of the castle the wall was made of stone and, although her power could smash through it in a second, she had no idea whether there was actually something on the other side.

"Ok I've got it." Paige said before beginning to chant.

_Stone and rock from wall to wall_

_Passage leading from Camelots' hall_

_Create for us a little door_

_Then seal it from ceiling to floor_

Immediately, a door formed in the stone in front of them, opening on it's own accord, it was plain and wooded but…it was a way out. Both sisters raced towards it, just ahead of the horse, and ran through, turning to see the door slam behind them and disappear. The two witches took deep breathes and tried to calm their racing hearts. The room was pitch black and Paige squinted as she tried to make out anything. Narrowing her eyes she said "More traps?"

"Yes, though it feels different from the last time we met this demon. He's not messing with us any more-" Piper began.

"I know. This time he wants us dead." Paige interrupted throwing a handful of orbs into the air to light the room. It had the same stone walls as the rest of the castle, as far as they had seen anyway, but other than that, the room was suspiciously empty. "So, what do you think? Is this going to be anything like last time?"

Her question was answered by the Illusion demons voice blaring loudly around the room, emphasizing his mocking tones. "Ah, the charmed ones, how irritating. I hoped you'd died already…things would certainly be easier if you had."

"Where is my son?" Piper growled.

"Which one? You do, after all, have two these days." the demon replied smartly.

"Both of them. Where is Wyatt and Chris?" Piper snarled angrily.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?" the demons voice replied softly, cruelly. "You've been a thorn in the Underworlds side for years, and I will much enjoy being responsible for your deaths. I hate witches…especially ones like you. All sickening good and the like."

"You seem scornful, weird considering you normally show no emotion. But don't worry, we won't tell anyone. And don't for a second think that you can kill us. I'm saving my sons and you best stay out of my way." Piper shot back.

The Illusion sounded amused. "Wow, you don't let your sister get a word in edgeways…doesn't that bother you?"

"Nope." Paige replied. "I think she pretty much said all I wanted to say."

"Well, I've said my piece also. Have fun in the afterlife, I'm sure your sons will be joining you soon…and your other sister, of course, can't leave her out can we?" the demon commented before his voice faded away and the room was silent once more.

At least until there was some horrible sounding rumbling. Like rocks being smashed, or an avalanche coming.

----

"You called?" a voice said softly from behind Phoebe and Leo.

They both turned round, not quite sure what they were expecting, but, nonetheless, what they saw was completely surprising. "An angel of destiny?" Leo frowned in confusion. Phoebe only looked thoughtfully at the woman in front of her, all long black hair and dark eyes, before adding. "What do you have to do with this?"

The angel smiled and replied "Why, I'm the higher authority you asked for."

"Higher authority? _You're_ the higher authority?" Phoebe asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe? After all, we do deal with everyone's destinies, so why would we not be the higher authority? Now, speak, I do not have all day to dawdle here." the woman replied stiffly, an aura of arrogance in her cold eyes.

Phoebe restrained herself from losing her temper and, thanking God she was here instead of Piper, replied "Talk to me about the Illusion."

The angel hesitated for a moment. "The Illusion?"

"Yes, the Illusion, you know, the demon that has been causing trouble for the last few weeks, killing people, kidnapping covens, attacking us? Ring any bells?…Or doesn't such _trivial_ matters reach that far up the chain of authority?" Phoebe replied icily, sure that Paige would be proud of her sarcasm. "Stop playing around and tell me what I want to know."

"But you don't even know what you want to know…do you?" the angel whispered, smiling. "You have no idea what your talking about; this doesn't concern you or your sisters. All you need to know is that, at this very moment, the Illusion is being dealt with."

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed. "Since when?"

"Since your," a enigmatic quirk of the lips. "_whitelighter _found the demons hideaway. Your sisters and him are there now…dealing with the problem. And since they are dealing with it, I see no reason to tell you anything about the Illusion."

Phoebe turned to Leo, ignoring the angel, and said worriedly. "They must of tried to call us…but why didn't it work? No matter now. We have to find out where they are. They might need help. It's probably going to take more than two Charmed Ones to vanquish the Illusion."

Leo nodded and held out his arm. "I know. Lets go. We'll find out where they went somehow."

And so they left, disappearing in a flurry of blue lights, and leaving the angel of destiny standing there alone. That mysterious smile still on her face, a smug glint in her dark, dark eyes that matched the overall aura of arrogance. She was left alone, standing in the pure white expanse by herself, though she didn't appear to mind.

A whisper.

"Soon, soon, the truth will be known."

----

"So why'd you do it?"

Sigmund turned around and faced the Charmed Ones grandmother. He saw the barely contained anger in her eyes and winced. It had been a while since he had sent them after Chris and it turned out that his plan had exploded in his face. "I did it because I felt it was the right thing to do."

"How could condoning the murder of a young child ever be right?" the woman replied shortly.

"It can't be right." Sigmund whispered truthfully, before looking directly into the woman's burning eyes. "But when I looked to the future and realised what could happen, that Wyatt could turn evil and destroy so many lives, I had a choice to make…a side to take. We can never know whether it was a evil being that turned him, or whether it was just the course of his life. Gideon convinced me that it was the right thing to do…and I disagreed at first, much like your doing now. But-"

"But what?" Penny hissed. "You decided that you'd take the cowards way out? That you would murder a helpless infant?"

For some reason that made Sigmund angry. "Helpless? You and I both know how untrue that statement is. That child is anything but helpless. You call me a coward? I could say the same things about you. I want the future to be saved, I want people to live out there lives and be happy…just like you. I was just willing to do what needed to be done for that too happen. Even if I damned myself in the process…because what is my life against those of others? It is all a matter of opinion, I would have gladly lived out the rest of my life in overwhelming guilt had it saved the world."

"Killing my great grandson was not your decision, nor will it ever be." the witch replied coldly. "His life was not yours to take, regardless of the good you thought it would do. Did you think about his parents? His family? Did you think about the pain you were going to put them through? You could have killed him for nothing, he might have been able to be saved. Or-"

"It might have been our efforts that drove him to turn evil. I know. I didn't want to do it and I wasn't the one that would do the deed. I was only his accomplice and I know that can be seen as …well, just as bad as the actual perpetrator but, if it helps any, I don't believe I would have done it, in the end. If ever he had come to me to help him…do the deed I do not believe I would have helped him, regardless of what choice I had made." Sigmund cut in, his voice soft and sad.

"That doesn't change what you did!" Penny replied, shaking her aged head in anger.

"Did I ever say it does?" the teacher whispered. "No, it does not. I have betrayed your family. Betrayed you and you are angry about it."

"No shit." the woman swore.

There was silence for a moment.

"I have to go now." Sigmund said finally. "There is a school that needs my help now that it is without it's headmaster."

He turned and walked away from the woman with the angry eyes, not knowing how to from a proper goodbye. She was outraged, and rightly so, but she didn't have anyone but him to take it out on. He was a few footsteps away from her when she spoke.

"So your just going to leave?"

"Yes. I am just going to leave." he replied softly. Not turning around. Seconds passed and then…

"If he's dead, or injured in anyway, it's on you head."

"I know." Sigmund muttered, he didn't even know if she could hear, and part of him didn't care. "And I shall carry the guilt of what I have done for the rest of my life. Even if the child lives."

_Because it had been his fault that Wyatt had almost died._

----

The demon was good.

Chris loathed to admit it, but it was true, the demon knew what he was doing just as much as Chris did. He knew that the Illusion, or Lancelot as he was called, was no amateur to the art of the sword. The good thing was, however, that they were both able to use a blade well, so neither had the upper hand yet. As he dodged a slash aimed at his stomach, Chris realised that that was also a bad thing, as he was sure demons tired slower than humans did. That meant that he had to end this as quickly as possible. He lunged forwards with a slash of his own and blade met blade with a clang as the demon parried the blow and returned the attack.

Neither fighter was gaining any significant ground, with the fight remaining pretty even. Chris felt a surge of frustration but quickly quelled it, he didn't want it to lead to any mistakes, which it would if he allowed it to continue. They had manoeuvred to the middle of the large room, with its stone walls, it looked incredibly empty, almost eerie…

Chris paid for his lapse in concentration as the Illusions sword cut yet another graze in his arm, slicing through the sleeve of his shirt. The witch cursed and retaliated by stabbing his sword towards the Illusions stomach. Blue eyes narrowed as the demon dodged but he wasn't quite quick enough and a cut similar to the one on Chris's arm was scratched into the skin there. Satisfaction filled him as he, finally, drew blood from his opponent and, seizing his advantage, he lunged forwards.

The demon was forced back by the force of his blows and Chris gave him no time to recover. Still, he was, obviously, skilled with a sword and managed to push Chris's sword to the side when the next blow fell. He allowed him that, because it took the demons focus off of him, and let him land a punch to the demons stomach.

The reaction he got was completely unexpected.

He realised it wasn't the most noble form of fighting, but he had never had a real teacher, it had all been him improvising and learning himself. Hell, he'd bet that if he was actually taught to fight then he wouldn't know the positions of half the forms. Now, however, as he watched the Illusion back away from him, doubled over, laughing, he couldn't help but think he had done something wrong.

"Something funny?" He asked wincing instantly as he regretted his choice of words. Focus!, he told himself, this is much a battle of words as it is with swords. The demon continued laughing, the sound mirthless and terrifying, even as he struggled for breath. Then, suddenly, he stopped and looked back at Chris…who decided he didn't like the look in his cruel eyes.

It was as if he was seeing him in a new light, a considering, almost interested, glance that made Chris feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny. Then the demons face split into a taunting smile that was infinitely more creepy than his smirk. "Well, well," the demon began in a soft but strangely gleeful tone. "Look who doesn't play by the rules."

Chris smiled coldly at the demon, masking how that laughter had affected him, and relied. "There were rules? Sorry, you didn't specify. I thought this was a fight to the death, not some childish brawl."

The demon straightened up, Chris cursed himself, why did he have to talk? Why couldn't he have just ended it then? The strange thing was, the Illusion didn't attack either. "True, but then I had thought that King Arthur would be noble enough to know the unspoken rules of a duel, guess I was wrong."

The demon sounded irritatingly smug and Chris replied angrily "I'm not King Arthur, seriously this is getti-"

He barely blocked the heavy swing the demon had attacked him with and the strength the Illusion possessed was a lot more than his own. Stupid demon powers. Cold eyes stared into his own with conviction and his opponent hissed "Yes you are. You can't run away from it. Not anymore. After all, King Arthur is only part of the puzzle…"

Chris grit his teeth as he struggled to hold the demons sword back, he put a great deal of telekinesis behind his arms but he wasn't ready to turn this fight into a magical one…yet. "Oh?" he managed to say, half not concentrating on what the demon was saying.

"Yes. If you recall, I did talk about something else but you didn't understand so…I told you of King Arthur to make things, well, _easier_ on you." the words could have been comforting, but coming from the Illusion they sounded, instead, like a mocking jibe from someone who knows something you don't.

"How kind of you." Chris deadpanned, trying to force the demon back a bit, but, alas, the powerful force was still exerting itself on his sword.

"I know, that was uncharacteristically nice of me."

The demon showed no sign of feeling Chris trying to push him backwards and continued with what he was saying. "You recall what I said about Chaos and Destiny? Yes?"

Chris realised he would have to move sooner or later so he leapt backwards a few paces, safely out of the Illusion demons range and replied. "Yeah, I remember, though, personally, I thought what you were saying was a load of rubbish."

The Illusion laughed again, that same mocking cruel laughter, and continued talking as if Chris had no idea what he was talking about. "Your ignorance aside, earlier I talked of an experiment…one to see if destiny could be changed, your brother was the test subject. I wanted to see whether destiny would allow me to kill him."

Chris rolled his eyes and replied curiously, but still wary, sword raised defensively "What was it that made you decide to do that? It had to be something I did, some knock on effect of me coming to the past that caused you to try and kill Wyatt. I know for a fact this didn't happen last time. So why now?"

The Illusion was silent for a moment, his eyes glittering with amusement, and Chris didn't know what to do, should he attack? The choice was taken out of his hands when the demons soft voice formed a reply. "It's ironic, your so close to the truth, but you have no idea what you've just said…do you? I'll answer your question all the same…yes, it is your presence here that has altered my decisions. It is more than that though, it is your presence through time."

"My presence through time?" Chris replied, completely lost, and not liking it one bit.

"Yes, I will explain," the demon began, eyes shining with excitement. "you have heard of the term 'paradox' correct? Ah, I see you know of it. It is the whole idea that nothing can be changed and that if you change something then you will never go back to change it. So, how can you ever hope to save Wyatt, if the exact moment you change what has happened to him…there will be no reason for you to have travelled back in time _to_ save him?"

Chris glared at the demon in front of him and felt a cold feeling in his stomach. He had never thought of that before. However, he brushed the feeling of almost as quick as it had come, he had magic. There had to be a way. "So," he began slowly, "your saying that there is no way I can change the future and save Wyatt?"

"No." the demon grinned. "I'm saying that _you_ can. So can I for that matter except I'm just going to kill him."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said." the demon replied calmly. "But I haven't finished explaining yet."

"Well, don't let me stop you, explain away." Chris replied irritably. He'd much rather get back to the fight to the death, this was way to weird.

"Very well." the demon mocked. "Let us begin with the facts. Your presence in time is…different. While others are governed by rules you are not, while others can not change the past, or future for that matter, you can. While others lives are already planned out by themselves (if it is true that the past, present and future happens simultaneously) yours are not planned at all. People can't change the past, people can't change the future, but you can. Because…"

"Are you going to say 'because I'm King Arthur'? because if so your making no sense whatsoever. Seriously, if you have a point, please get to it." Chris was tired of these games, he had a feeling they were leading up to something…big. Or, at least something he didn't need to know.

The demon went on as if he hadn't spoken "Because you do not exist."

Chris flinched as if he had physically been struck. This was a new low, even for this demon, the one that killed and kidnapped and taunted. "_What_?"

"I suppose that was a bit harsh. _Chris Halliwell _doesn't exist. Or shouldn't. But you do? Don't you? King Arthur shouldn't have existed…but, guess what? So does he. Why? I suppose that it was your wondering?" the demon said with relish.

"Your guess is right…I am wondering why. Why am I not supposed to exist? You seem to know everything." Chris growled.

"Your not supposed to exist because there was never supposed to be a need for you. I was never supposed to have Camelot's throne but it happened, just like your dear brother was never supposed to turn evil, but he did. They were things that went against destiny, abnormalities, if you will. And you were created to sort them out." The Illusion suddenly smirked, a sinister sort of smirk that contained a load of malice. "Yes, you did hear right…_created_. Created to fix all the little messes caused by a little bit of _Chaos_ in the universe. You don't have one identity, you have many, doesn't that hurt? Too know that you are only slipped in to help and heal and then taken off someplace else to do the same thing?"

Chris raised his eyebrows at the demons explanation. Wow this guy was nuts. Incredibly, without a doubt, completely wacko. "That is one of the craziest things I have ever heard, and that's saying something considering you just told me I'm King Arthur. Not only do you have no proof, but the very idea of the thing is stupid…slipped in to help? Surely you can come up with better than that?"

"I just love the taste of denial." the demon replied. "When you finally realise the truth, it will be too late, you'll be dead. And therein lies the joke. This time when they slipped you in they made you vulnerable…no memories of your time as Destiny, none of you foreseeing powers, now your just a man, and, unlike destiny, a man can die."

"I don't think it's going to play out like that." Chris muttered determinedly.

"But I do." the demon replied with the same assurance in his tone.

And in that moment, Chris was back in the arena, back with Wyatt and death and blood, and he realised, that, in this fight, he could play by his own rules. It was like he was back there, he felt the same sort of adrenaline rush, the same sort of perverse excitement, and he felt his mind whisper plans to him…ways to win. Before had been a warm up, this was the real thing, and there was no way he was going to lose. The childish brawl from before was over, ended with the punch to the stomach, the calm gone, this was a fight between men, the storm had begun.

And it was Chris's turn to twirl his sword expertly around his wrist, to hear it sing through the air.

He relaxed into a defensive stance at the same time the Illusion did, and both combatants could sense a change in the fight, a static in the air, a new danger to the fight. Both circled each other, stepping carefully, eyes never leaving the other, looking for weaknesses. It was a battle of the wills. A battle for life, for Wyatt, for victory.

This time it was Chris who attacked first, lunging forwards so quickly, that the Illusion barely had time to block the strike that would have killed him. The blades contact was brief, Chris having learned that he could not overpower the demon, he had to be quick instead. Moving behind the demon, Chris sliced at the demons back even as Lancelot gracefully spun around. The result was a deep cut along the demons spine. It would have been deeper if he had not moved to partially meet the strike. Once again face to face with the demon, Chris only had enough time to glimpse a few drops of blood falling to the floor before the fight was once again in full swing.

With a short yell, Chris attacked again, sword angled like a knife.

The demon caught his wrist, the blade a mere centimetre from piercing his skin, and kneed Chris in the ribs, hard. The witch fell and, turning it into a roll, got to his feet, trying not to wince. Still, the Illusion was fast and he had to bring his sword up in a block as the demon tried to liberate his head from his shoulders. Ducking under the next blow, Chris grazed Lancelot's thigh with his sword, even as his opponents blade nicked the back of his neck with _his_ blade as he rose. Hissing slightly from the stinging pain, Chris made a sweeping motion with his sword arm and felt the force of the blow radiate up his arm as it met the Illusions.

Their swords were once again locked.

Chris grimaced, this was where the two opponents were grossly unequal, as he saw the demon smirk. Preparing to push back with all his strength, Chris was surprised when the Illusion ended their blades contact…but not for long. His swords came back and, in a swift, smooth, familiar, motion, Chris's swords was out of his hands and spinning through the air to across the room. Well, Chris was not taking that, and so, dodging the next strike, grabbed Lancelot's sword arm and twisted until he heard a painful sounding _snap_. The demon released his hold on his sword and, with a little help from Chris's telekinesis, it went spinning through the air in the opposite direction as Chris' sword.

"It appears we have both been disarmed." the Illusion commented silkily. Stretching out his supposedly injured arm as if nothing had happened.

"That's most unfortunate." Chris replied softly.

They stared at each other for a moment, wondering what was going to happen next, a few seconds fast and then, they both attacked at the same time.

Chris caught the fist aimed at his face and made to twist it behind Lancelot's back but the demon had already tried to pull his hand away and, pulling Chris forwards with it, managed to unbalance him and push him to the floor. Chris rolled away from the kick aimed at his face and stood up…only to meet a punch to the face that forced him backwards. Retaliating, he kicked the demon in the shins hard enough to break even a demons bones. However, the Illusion was no mere demon and so Chris heard no telltale crack that signalled a breaking bone. The demon tried to strike Chris again but the witch dodged with relative ease but the next blow slammed hard into his chest and knocked the air from his lungs momentarily. In the spur of the moment he spun and slammed his elbow into Lancelot's solar plexus before moving away.

He heard the sharp intake of breath and smiled, wincing when he felt a bruise forming on his face where the demon had punched him.

Eyes back on the demon, he slipped back into his fighting stance warily. The Illusion had recovered, and was observing him in much the same way. It was obvious to Chris that neither were winning, so he needed something to give him the upper hand. He didn't like this at all. The demon had the advantage of being stronger than him and just as fast. And, suddenly, he knew what he was going to do, and wondered where his mind had been for the last few minutes. If he was back in the arena, then that meant anything goes…including magic.

With a wave of his hand, the demon was swept off of his feet and hurled backwards into a wall, reminding Chris of his fight with Kyle. Hitting the wall with a crack and a boom, the Illusion slid down to land perfectly on his feet, like a cat. Chris was about to throw him again, when Lancelot disappeared. The witch whirled around, looking behind him, but the demon wasn't there. He continued to move around, trying to see where the demon had gone. Feeling wary, Chris could not shake a horrible, foreboding feeling in his gut…this wasn't good.

The first thing he had learned in Wyatts' arena, was to never lose sight of your opponent. If you do, your dead.

But now he had lost sight of his Lancelot and he had no idea what was going to happen next. He scanned the room relentlessly, listening to every creak he could hear, trying to find something that would tell him where the demon was. And from which direction he was going to attack from. Suddenly, he heard a singing sound from behind him and barely moved out of the fast enough from the blade that sliced through the air where his neck had been. Spinning, he saw the Illusion advancing on him, sword raised.

"It's not nice to use magic in a duel with weapons, Chris."

"I wasn't aware we were only using weapons."

Chris felt vulnerable without his sword and instinctively looked for the weapon, taking his eyes of the demon for a moment. That proved to be a mistake. Managing to move out of the way of the Illusions sword, Chris had left himself open. Lancelot took advantage of this, grabbing Chris' hand in a crushing grip (Chris felt something snap) and slamming him round into the nearest wall, face first. The witch felt the impact in his forehead, thankfully his nose didn't break, and fell backwards onto the floor, gasping in pain and surprise. Rolling over, and trying to get up, he saw the Illusion walk over to him, smirking.

Placing one booted foot on Chris' back to keep him down, the demon looked at Chris and said calmly, as if discussing the weather. "How many fingers did I just dislocate?"

"One." Chris replied, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Wrong," the demon said casually, with an edge of frosty coldness. "Three."

And, with that, he stamped his other foot down on Chris's hand.

The witch cried out in pain, wincing at the demons jeering laugh, and struggled as the demon raised his sword, preparing to bring it down in one, fatal, strike. Chris' eyes narrowed, he was in pain and his head was aching but there was no way he was dying that easily. The sword fell, angling towards the back of Chris' neck, aiming to sever the spinal cord. Blue eyes shone with triumph and the sword sliced down to quick for the eye to follow-

Only to meet cold, solid, stone as Chris flamed to the other side of the room, unsure if orbing would work here, in this place. The witch looked around quickly, and spotted his sword a few feet away. Extending a hand, the sword flew towards him, and he caught it, once again turning to face the demon, blade protectively in front of him. Lancelot watched him from the other side of the room and, he too, had his sword raised. Chris made the first mover, flaming across the room to be right in front of his opponent sword already coming down in a swift arc. It was blocked immediately; and the Illusion disappeared just as Chris spun to meet the blow from behind as the demon reappeared.

The demon sneered. Chris glared.

The witch landed a hard kick to the stomach and Lancelot fell backwards, moving back a few paces. Chris followed him and when the demon disappeared he saw him appear a good few feet away Chris began to raise his sword above his head as he flamed, completing the downward motion as he travelled. It seems that the demon was prepared for this, as he had been before, whirling around and disappearing again. A second later, Chris had to duck a swipe from a sword and jumped to his left, free hand trying to weaken his opponents wrist. His arm and fingers screamed at him in protest as the already dislocated bones were forced to connect with solid marrow.

But the demons grip was steady.

Growling, Chris flamed again, reappearing a second later, his blade slicing down towards the Illusion demons sword arm, the blade connected, and the witch heard the crunch as it sliced through skin, muscle and bone. The shock reverberated up his arm, but the blade did not go all the way through, lodging itself halfway into the demons arm. Halfway through the bone.

But it was enough to make Lancelot drop his sword and cry out in pain and anger, to make him grab Chris by the back of his, still bleeding, neck and through him backwards with all of his demonic strength. Landing heavily on the ground a good few feet away, Chris looked up to see the demon wrenching the sword out of his arm, blood spurting upwards in a crimson arc, and then, unbelievable, using the same hand to hold the blade. Chris' sword. The witch watched as he bent down to pick up his own sword as well and, thinking quickly, made it slide across the floor to his outstretched hand, before standing up in one fluid motion.

Eyes on his opponent, he didn't see the demon created a fireball, he only knew there was one when it was hurtling towards him.

Using his powers, he caught the fireball aimed at him and sent in careening back towards the demon who had thrown it. The Illusion only smirked, and stepped to the side, his hand outstretched in front of him. Chris wondered what the hell he was doing and was about to attack when a wall of fire exploded from the demons palm. It was at least Chris's height, all amber and gold, and it spat and crackled as it moved towards him. The witch did the only thing that he could think of and flamed behind the demon sword slicing at his back. But the demon was gone before his sword even came down. Disappearing in that unique way of his.

"Did you like my trick?" came the soft, confident, voice Chris was beginning to despise.

"Yes," he replied sarcastically, not missing a beat. "very cute."

"As you can probably tell, I am no mere demon, and although my powers mainly reside in the illusion department…my illusions have a way of being startlingly real." the demon continued, seemingly not caring about the blood dripping down his arm and staining Chris' sword a dark red. That's not demons blood Chris thought. Why does he have red blood? The demons lips curved into a smile at some secret joke as he added. "Fire is also looking to be a theme with me."

Chris had had enough of listening to this guy, he needed to die. If he was vanquished, then everything will finally be over, Wyatt would be saved. He would be able to go home, to a future that was not as dark as the not he currently had. He'd finally marry Bianca and maybe his mother wouldn't die. Maybe everything that had gone wrong before would, this time, go right. So he flamed in front of the demon, and it seemed this time Lancelot wasn't quite quick enough to dodge. The Illusions own sword, in Chris's hands, stabbed through the skin where his heart should be, that's if he even had one. The witch pushed hard, he remembered what had happened last time, and didn't stop until he no longer felt any resistance. The demon had been impaled on his own sword, straight through the heart, a fatal blow.

But Chris had forgotten one thing, the demon still had a sword, and as he felt the blade slice through his stomach he glared at the Illusions slightly unfocused, glassy eyes, and staggered backwards slightly, the sword hilt sliding out of the demons weakened grip. It was over, the demon was dead…

Laughter. Mocking, sinister laughter.

Chris looked back at the Illusion demon to see his dead, still standing, copse disappear in a swirl of nothingness. For a second he was confused…where was the laughter coming from? And then green eyes widened and he realised what was going on…

And the Illusion demon appeared in front of him, smirking at him in triumph and malice, no sign of a fight on him. No cut across his thigh, no deep wound in his arm, no blood staining his clothes. Chris glared in disbelief and then anger. "So everything you said was a lie?"

"No. That was the truth." the demon replied smugly.

"Great, that was the truth." he muttered, glaring at Lancelot.

"I must say, you did incredibly well, managing to kill me. Well, not _me_, but…still, I was impressed." the demon continued, coldly. "But…you didn't seriously expect me to fight fair? To actually give you that much of a chance to destroy me? No. I am not the demon of Illusions for nothing."

It only took him three short strides to get to Chris, to grab the hilt of the blade still in his stomach and rip it out. Chris yelled in pain and swore, quite loudly, as his nerves screamed in agony. The demon smiled, that overconfident, self assured smile, as blood gushed out from the now opened wound. Instinctively, Chris put a hand protectively to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Strangely, now the blade was out, he just felt numb. He knew it should hurt, quite a lot actually, but it was almost like he was having an out of body experience. He knew the pain was there, but he couldn't feel it. Is this what it felt like then?

Is this what it felt like to die?

"I've waited so long for this." the Illusion demon began, raising his sword. So, Chris thought, this is it, eh? He's going to kill me. Huh. Doesn't seem quite as terrifying as I thought it would be. The witch glanced over the demons shoulder his eyes unfocused…and spotted something that The Illusion had forgotten about, a sword, his sword, lying on the floor. No. It wasn't over. Not yet. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die."

But Chris had already acted, a sword span though the air, and he caught it shakily. He saw the demons eyes widen in surprise but his arm was already moving and the sword swung through the air and cut cleanly through marrow and tissue as if it were butter. Blood leapt into the air in a great arc, life giving and warm.

With a expression of hate and surprise frozen on his face, the Illusion's head rolled across the stone floor.

----

The rumbling stopped.

Nothing had even happened yet, but still, the rumbling was…gone. Why? Why had nothing happened? This wasn't like the Illusion, or, it wasn't how they had expected him to be. Piper and Paige examined the room suspiciously and, upon finding nothing unusual, both sisters began to feel very suspicious. Paige turned to Piper and asked "Do you want me to use that spell to make a door again?"

"No, I have a feeling that's going to take up more time than we can afford." Piper muttered, thoughtfully.

"You going to blast through the walls then?" Paige asked, half joking, half serious.

"If I have to." Piper replied.

"Actually, I think that's a good idea. Maybe if the explosions are _really_ loud, like most explosions are, the Illusion _might_ come down here to see what's going on." Paige quipped sarcastically.

"I hope so. I can't wait to get my hands on that demon." Piper replied, completely serious.

"Hey, I'm sure Chris and Wyatt are both fine. Neither of them are powerless, so I'm sure they'll be able to hold their own. Knowing Chris, he's probably keeping the demons attention off of Wyatt right now." Paige said comfortingly.

"I know. But I'm the one that feels powerless. Chris has been the one getting himself in trouble for us and it's supposed to be the other way around. I know I'm not his mother yet but…I can't help but feel slightly protective." Piper commented scornfully.

"You can be protective when he's born. Now I just think he needs you to treat him the same as you've been doing." Paige replied gently.

"Right." Piper glared at the stone walls and Paige almost felt sorry for them for a moment. Almost. "Let's start blasting through these walls.

With a angry sounding boom, the wall exploded outwards, sharp shards out stone flying everywhere. Paige shielded her eyes from the grit and dust, not wanting to go blind anytime soon. However, as with most of the explosions Piper created, the eldest sister remained unharmed. Peering through the people sized hole she had created, the Charmed One saw another large room, with no door, made out of stone. Steeling herself, she walked in, raising her hands again, and blew up the opposite wall to her. It, to, exploded outwards and, again, Paige had to cover her eyes to protect herself from the debris. That room, too, was empty with no door. Piper growled.

"Third time lucky."

And raised her hands again.

----

Chris opened his eyes.

It was strange, he was still in that hall, with it's stone walls and cold atmosphere. But he felt nothing. Actually, that was a lie, he felt fine. There was no ache in his forehead from the bruises he had gained, no dislocated fingers, no cuts…and, most importantly, no stab wound in his stomach. It was as if he had never been in a fight, let alone almost died.

Ah, he must be dead then. _Wonderful._

What a rubbish afterlife this was. If he had to spend eternity in this place, haunting the corridors of Camelot, and remember his fight with the Illusion then he would probably get so bored he'd die again. Seriously, didn't he at least deserve a nice, bright, happy afterlife? Like some kind of perfect utopia island where nothing ever went wrong. That sounded nice. No brothers turning evil, no demons to hunt, just the sea and the sand. And maybe Bianca. If she wasn't already in her own perfect paradise place. Actually, now he thought about it, that didn't sound so nice, stuck on an island for the rest of his afterlife? Boring. There is only so much time that someone could look at peaceful places and think 'pretty' before they went insane.

He sighed. Better start haunting this place then. Standing up, he looked around and saw Lancelot's body, lying on the floor, his head some way away. Strange, wasn't he supposed to see his own body as well?

"I'm sure you have questions."

Chris' head snapped round to the sound of the voice and saw a woman in purple robes. She had chocolate coloured skin and dark hair and eyes. An angel of destiny…

"What are you doing here?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"I'm here to explain everything. This time, it's a delicate case, and Lancelot did not help matters. His words have no doubt left you confused." the woman replied calmly.

"It's true…isn't it?" Chris said softly. He didn't know what had changed, what had made him suddenly believe the demons words, but he did, and he could not change that. No more than he could change the fact that he was probably dead. At the angels nod, he continued. "How? How is what he said possible?"

"It began with an angel. Like me. But something happen, and he was transformed into something that is not of destiny. Something that was new and not of this world. He became Chaos." the woman paused. "You have to understand, although Chaos is a common concept to you, to us, it had never existed. It was undefined and unnatural. And it changed things. The order of the universe was put into jeopardy. Before, things had never changed, things had happened exactly how they had supposed to happen. But then Chaos butted in, and that was all messed up. He was the one influencing the Elder Gideon. So-"

"So you created me." Chris finished quietly.

"Yes. We created you. The only one other than Chaos that has no preordained future. You are not governed by the rules of others. If something went wrong, you are the only one able to fix it. How do you think you were able to come back in time and _actually _change things? It's because you are one of two beings in the universe that can." the angel conceded.

"Why? Why me? And why do I remember nothing?" Chris began spitefully. This was just more memory loss, more forgetting, it had become quite a theme in his life at the moment.

"We didn't choose you. You did not exist before we created you. And as for why you remember nothing, this time was…different. Usually, we give you a life, a role, and you play it out, when destiny is in danger you make things right…like now with Wyatt turning evil. We exist everywhere at the same time, so where you are needed you can go. King Arthur is one other example, as is the Chris that your family met in the past, order was needed in the magical world, and you were the only one who's destiny could be changed to help out. This time, however, you had to grow up with the Charmed Ones, we could not just slip you in. It would be weird if a child had the memories, and maturity, of an adult." the angel explained.

Chris felt cold. "But why could you not just put me in here…now. So that the future never happened? Why could I not be just someone that knew that Wyatt would turn? Why did I have to live with them if I was going to save my brother?" the angel of destiny grimaced. "It was because I wasn't going to save him…was I? You wanted me to _kill_ him."

He didn't know when he had started to accept what she was saying, he didn't know why he wasn't fiercely denying it, maybe because, deep down, he had always known he was different. Chris had always been the middle son, the one without any prophecies or important destinies about him. And now he knew why. It was because he wasn't a Halliwell at all. His only mission had been to kill his brother.

The angel sighed. "Yes. You were supposed to kill him. We slipped you in so you would be close to them, to him, and we knew that after everything he had done, you would be able to kill him. After all the trials he put you through…we thought you would be destroy him."

"But I didn't."

She smiled wryly. "No. You did not. You have a way of surprising us, Chris, always. Every time we give you a job to do you never fail. And, a lot of the time, you put your own spin on peoples destinies. Like now. You took away your memories of what you didn't want to effect your mission, in a similar way to what we did, so you wouldn't be burdened with it. Things have turned out for the better. Wyatt will live and be good."

Chris stayed silent for a while. Processing everything. "So my life was nothing? I'm not really Chris Halliwell. It was all just a lie. They were never my family. I'm just something created by magic to clean up after Chaos. Now I know how the cleaners feel."

"Chris-"

"Don't 'Chris' me. Don't act like you know me. I have never seen you before in my _life _so don't you dare act like you know me. You've just told that everything I know is a lie…and you expect me to just be ok with that? Well I'm sorry if I'm only _human_. I'm sorry if this is just a little too much for me right now." Chris hissed coldly before turning away from her and looking at the wall. Thinking. Thinking of all the things he had ever done in his life. Of Victor and Piper…had it all been just a lie? Then there was the people he had killed…they should still be alive. If he wasn't supposed to exist then they weren't supposed to die. It had all been for nothing.

No. Not for nothing. Because Wyatt was safe. He was alive and _good_, now.

"If it helps." her voice began. Soft with sympathy. He hated the tone. "It all _did_ happen. And it was all you. Their still your family…your only family. You've never been born into one before."

"And that is supposed to make it ok?" he whispered. But she heard it.

"No, but it should make it easier."

"I have to leave them, don't I?" he realised. Voice blank and emotionless when inside he was trying not to fall apart.

"Yes. There is no need for you to be born again…what Lancelot said was true, you, as Chris Halliwell, do no exist. And, it's too dangerous. The Illusion almost killed you. A few minutes longer and you would have been dead. He was right, Chris, Destiny can't die, but a man can. It's true that we could have created another, but you would be gone and dead, even we can't bring back those that have passed on. It's too dangerous for you to be born again." the angel reasoned.

"You just expect me to leave them? To leave everything I have ever known?" Chris growled. Angry, but tired, so tired.

"Soon, you will have known so much more. We're holding it back, the knowledge, until your ready to remember. It all links together, Chris, your future memories, King Arthur…your him, but he was made to solve a power struggle. King Arthur is one of the roles you undertook as destiny…and so was Chris Halliwell. But now that roles usefulness is coming to an end. And you must be destiny once more." the angel replied. She ever sounded like she understood. Like she was sorry. It made Chris want to strangle her.

"Oh yes. The knowledge." Chris spat. "All the things I've forgotten. All the things that I should have known. Because if I had, things would have gone so much easier. If I had known maybe the fact that I have to leave them wouldn't hurt this much. Their my family and now I am never going to get to know them…because I don't _exist_." he laughed mockingly for a moment before yelling. "_Never_ again. I am _never _going to forget anything again_. Nothing_. Not even the tiniest _scrap _of knowledge. Never. This will never happen again."

The angel was staring at him morosely.

"I swear. I won't forget again. And you better make sure." He told her firmly green eyes burning with fury and pain. This was turning out to be a horrible day. First he'd almost died, and now he was finding out that he as some mythical being that went through time helping destiny go back on course. Now he knew what Lancelot had meant by 'presence through time'. Of course, it was like he was doing now, going back and changing something, stopping some horrible future…except this wasn't about Wyatt.

The angel nodded and then "Come on, we have to go."

Chris tilted his head to the side considering and then snorted. "What makes you think I'm even coming with you yet?"

"Your going to wish you had never said that."

----

The field was large, green, and…empty.

Wind playing with her dark hair, Phoebe surveyed her surroundings with keen eyes, trying to pick out anything unusual. This was the place, marked by a circle on the map they had found opened at the manor, but she could not see her sisters…and that bugged her.

"Do you think we have the right place?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Yes, this is it. There must be something here." Phoebe replied confidently, walking around the field cautiously. At first she saw nothing but then…smack! She walked straight into something solid, but invisible. "There is _definitely_ something here."

Leo nodded. "Yes, I sense it now. A kind out…shielding magic. Very powerful, but it's weakening for some reason."

Phoebe turned to him. "Can you find the entrance?"

"I think so." the Elder replied, smiling when Phoebe grinned at him. "It shouldn't take long."

Leo turned his gaze to the field, squinting to get a better view as he focused. It took a few moments, and Phoebe started to fidget restlessly. Suddenly, Leo's eyes stayed focused on one spot and he looked relieved as he informed Phoebe of what he could see. "It's not far. The door is open. Follow me."

The Charmed One nodded and followed the Elder as he walked to a seemingly random spot in the field. It happened all at once, one minute she was outside, looking at the sky, and the next she was inside a dark castle, witch numerous torches lining the walls. The room they were in appeared to be a large entrance hall of some kind and, as a soft breeze blew, Phoebe actually thought it didn't seem that bad for a demons hide out. There seemed to be something…missing. Anyway, Phoebe realised that this place must be _massive_.

"It's going to take us ages to find them. Just look at this place." Phoebe complained.

"I know b-" Leo began when an explosion shook large room, dust falling from the old ceiling with the force of the blast.

_BOOM_

"That must be Piper." he finished, smiling softly. Phoebe rolled her eyes. She hoped those to would hurry up and make up already. "She's close. Come on."

He took of, running down a corridor in the direction of the sound of the explosion, Phoebe following closely behind him. The corridor was full of twists and turns and soon Phoebe knew that she would not be able to find her way back. All the walls were the same dull grey colour and it was beginning to get incredibly monotonous. A few minutes later, when the heavy thud of their feet had become like a rhythm to the middle sister, they heard voices…a babies cry. "Wyatt." Phoebe whispered. Hoping it was him, hoping he was alive.

"Piper!" Leo called.

"Leo?" came the loud, slightly confused sounding, reply.

The two rounded the next corner to see an open door to a room and quickly ran in. Phoebe had no idea why they had decided to run there, but she understood that there had been a sense of urgency, Wyatt was in danger. But, from the looks of things, he seemed to be alright. Piper had the child in her arms and looked like she never wanted to let go. Wyatt was gurgling happy and looking around with wide blue eyes, seemingly unaware of what had almost happened. Wait, what had happened?"

"Piper? Where's Chris? And the Illusion? Is he dead?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. We only just found Wyatt. There was no one else in here." Piper replied softly, her tone confused and worried.

"We should find him. How long has he been gone?" Leo asked.

"Since we got here. He went in first and we got separated. Can you sense him?" Piper explained, her tone questioning.

"I don't know. The Illusion may have blocked me…"Leo frowned. "No. I can sense him. There are no wards. He hasn't even blocked orbing…what's he thinking."

"Who cares what he was thinking…lets go." Piper commented impatiently. She really didn't care to know how the Illusion thought.

"Alright." Leo conceded, allowing Piper to grab onto his arm, spending a moment smiling at his son while Phoebe held Piper and Paige's arm so that no one would be left behind. All five of them disappearing in a shower of cyan orbs, leaving the room cold and still once more.

They appeared outside a door and Leo sheepishly explained that he didn't just want to appear in just in case he accidentally orbed into the path of a fireball or something. Piper accepted his explanation impatiently, walking briskly up to the door after handing Wyatt to Leo; she did not want to put him straight in the path of someone that wanted him dead. Pushing on the large, creaky, doors, she opened them, moving into the room. Shock filled her as she saw the Illusions dead body, his head a few feet away, a bloodied sword some way away. Eyes hungrily searched round the room, ears thought they heard the menacing hiss of a snake, and still, she could not deny what she saw.

The room was, other than the demons body, completely empty.

-----

Somewhere, in five different places in San Francisco, five silver fires burned brightly, dangerous, for a moment before mysteriously going out…

----

So, there was my extreme fail of trying to write something original. Please don't be to harsh. I'm sorry if I did not make sense. Sorry about the errors too.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

---------

Rain poured down from a grey, cloud filled, sky, pitter-pattering gently on the cemented ground like the soft footsteps of a child. Streets were pleasantly quiet and peaceful, with only a few people outside, hurrying along in the threat of a storm. Still, the weather was…almost nice, the cool rain seeming refreshing instead of depressing and dark, as someone would expect. The sun shone brightly through gaps in the stormy sky, turning a patch of sky a soft gold, tinged dusky blue; making the sky look like a patchwork of colour. It was this imperfection that showed a honest beauty, nothing brutally fake like the breathtaking sunset, but something more real and, somehow, all the more beautiful.

Chris sighed as he walked along the streets, the light rain making his hair and clothes slightly damp.

He didn't know what had made him come here, to this place, not when he had…had a job to do. A so called 'duty'. He snorted mockingly, how had it all come to this? Somehow, after saving Wyatt, he had never expected his life to take such a turn, and so fast. It had all been so fast. Bam, suddenly he had a new job, a new destiny, and he didn't know what to do. So, with his new found powers, he had come her…to this place. To talk to the one person who could help him.

The door stood boldly in front of him.

Chris stopped, hesitated, then steeled himself and raised a hand to knock on the familiar door. He waited for a few moments, courage gone, and then turned, to go, but the door opened just as he was spinning himself around and he found he could not move away.

Piper stood in the doorway, her face older than he was used to seeing but no less familiar, and a apron around her waist, her arms elbow deep in flour. She looked at him, and he stared back, before finally she raised a eyebrow at him and spoke.

"Are you going to stand there, in the rain, all day or are you going to come in?"

Her voice was the same amused and steady, assured, tone he had know from his youth and he fixed her with a thoughtful stare. "You know who I am?"

His mother smiled at him softly and replied casually "What sort of mother would I be if I did not know my own son when he turned up on my doorstep? Now, are you coming in or not?"

Chris grinned, suddenly feeling like a small boy again and walked inside what used to be his home. It was exactly as he remembered it, which wasn't surprising since he had picked a date when his past self would be only a child, and he felt emboldened by the familiar surroundings. Piper led him into the kitchen and he spotted the empty bowl and spoons by the sink and smelt the soft smell of cookies from the oven. He stood uncomfortably for a moment while Piper washed her hands, but brightened when she turned back to him.

"Coffee?" She asked, completely relaxed.

When she had his assent she busied herself with making the drinks, appearing completely unfazed by the fact that her future son was in her home and she had no idea why. After she was done, she motioned to the small table in the kitchen and as he sat down she put a steaming cup of coffee in front of him, before settling herself and taking a sip of her own drink.

"Now, why have you come to see me? I'm guessing this isn't just a friendly trip to see your mother."

Chris froze and suddenly lost all his bravery, he didn't know what to say anymore, everything was still so new and here he was sitting in his house staring at dark coffee when he should be celebrating the fact that he had saved his older brother from being evil…celebrating the sudden newness, starting to live the life he should have had; the life with Bianca and without death and destruction. Why had he had to have a higher calling? A duty? He cursed the newfound knowledge that coursed through his mind, knowledge of lives he had lived and of the past and of _chaos_. King Arthur was only one of many people he had been, but never, never, had he had a family. He'd never had a mother before, and now he had to go on as if it had never happened, as if _she_ had never happened.

"Chris, what is so interesting about your coffee that you would ignore your own mother?" Pipers' voice said gently but firmly.

"I'm sorry."

It was out before he had realised what he had said and suddenly words formed sentences in his mind and he was speaking them and she was listening. "I'm sorry that your never going to have me as a son. Well, not _you_ you, but the _other_ you, the one in the past, the alternate timeline." he swallowed. "I'm sorry that I had to leave, without saying goodbye, for you to let me go and that I couldn't spare you that pain. I'm sorry that I can never live with you in the future, the proper future, because I can never have a normal life. I'm sorry that you'll never see me grow up and will probably only remember me as a stubborn twenty two year old Whitelighter."

He stopped suddenly and continued his staring at the coffee in front of him.

There was silence for a long time and Chris watched the smoke from his coffee break off in dizzying spirals in front of his eyes, tracing the patterns and losing himself in his own little world. One that was not of destiny and duty, off saying goodbye and letting go. At last however, his mother spoke.

"I'm guessing you went back to change something…and that things didn't turn out the way you expected." Piper said calmly.

"No. I went back to save the future and I ended up discovering that the only reason I existed was to do what I was doing…and then I wasn't needed in that timeline anymore. In getting what I had always wanted I destroyed myself." Chris replied softly. Regretfully.

"But you still exist, do you not?" Piper probed gently.

"Yes." Chris whispered.

"Then there you go! You are still alive, still in existence, and as long as you still exist you still have power. Chris, even if you do not exist in this 'alternate timeline', everything that happened in this one is still real and it still has meaning." Piper replied soothingly, with a strength to her tone that Chris knew well.

"But I don't know who I am anymore. I was a Halliwell, I knew that, but now…I'm told that I've been putting destiny back on course for thousands of years, that I have been thousands of different people…how do I know which one is me? How do I know that being your son wasn't just another lie." Chris countered, raising his voice slightly, animosity creeping into his tone. He took a sip from his coffee out of a loss of what to do next, setting the sup down again once he was done.

Finally looking at his mother, Chris saw bare affection and concern in her brown eyes and he wanted to look away, but he couldn't, and then she spoke in the same calm, gentle, tone she had used before. "It doesn't matter how many lives you have lived Chris, you are still you, just as you have always been." She smiled softly. "Actually, the whole 'righting destiny' thing sounds more like you than perhaps you care to admit."

"But-"

"No interrupting." She snapped playfully, laughing at his glare. "At least you have got your Halliwell aggressiveness back. I was actually surprised when I heard no snappy retorts-- congratulations, you have gone five minutes without using sarcasm. I am proud."

Chris scowled, but couldn't help a smile.

Piper suddenly turned serious again. "Chris, what you've said about putting destiny right, that's _you_ that has done that. These lives that you have lived? _You_ have made those people, every single one of them is you…not separate, not different. Do you understand? And above all else, you have always been my son, always, and you always will be. It does not matter that you have lived many years before my birth, you have Halliwell traits in you Chris, even you can't deny that."

"But I had these before I was born to you." Chris argued but Piper, it seemed, was ready for this.

"_Exactly_. You had Halliwell genetics before we even existed, because you were _meant_ to be my son. And no amount of you arguing against me will change my mind. There could never be another you Chris, there could never be another who could be _my_ second son." Piper retorted, arguing vehemently, and, were those tears in her eyes? He did not want to find out, so he looked down at his coffee.

There was silence again for a while, as Chris though of what he was going to say. Maybe she was right, maybe it didn't matter that he had been thousands of different people, maybe it just mattered that he was one person, and that he did possess the so called Halliwell traits. He looked up to she her giving him a impatient look, as if waiting for him to realise what she had known all a long, what had been true all along,. He gave her a small smile as he said.

"I never had a mother before you."

Her lips turned upwards as if in triumph and she replied. "That settles it. You're my son and don't you even think about saying otherwise."

Chris leaned back in his chair, suddenly relaxed. "Oh I don't know, denying relation to you could save me a lot of trouble in the Underworld."

Piper narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "Do I detect sarcasm? It's about time, I was wondering whether you were seriously ill or something. Doom and gloom doesn't suit you."

"I don't know what you are talking about, I don't use sarcasm and I have never been all doom and gloom." Chris replied innocently, sipping his coffee and acting like he had no idea what she was talking about. He felt strangely content.

"Do too." Piper couldn't resist saying.

"Do not." Chris replied just as childishly.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too"

"Do not."

Piper smiled and conceded, "Ok. You win this time Chris, but only because I'm feeling generous…and are my youngest son, it is my job to spoil you, after all."

Chris grinned at her, worries forgotten --or perhaps just put at rest this time?-- and said smugly "Nope. My superior arguing skills are what allowed me to win that battle."

Piper only raised an eyebrow and they both went back to drinking their coffee, a comfortable, warm silence between them as both savoured the rich flavour of the drink. Chris studied the face of his mother over the cup and noticed her doing the same to him, they caught each others eye and shared a sheepish smile at that before they resumed sipping their slowly cooling drinks. It was Chris that broke the silence although he already knew the answer to the question he asked. "So where am I today?"

Piper appeared thoughtful for a second as she considered the question, almost as if she was trying to decided whether he actually already knew the answer. "You have gone with Wyatt and your father to Paiges' house to visit your cousins."

Chris nodded and put his cup, now half empty, down on the table. His mother copied him and gave him a smile, suddenly reaching across the wood between them to put her hand over his. She gave him a wide smile and, patting his hand gently, said.

"You're my son Chris, never doubt that."

Chris smiled back at her, feeling more like himself than he had since that fateful confrontation with The Illusion. He had no destiny now, he was destiny itself, but now he realised that that changes nothing, he would always be Pipers son and he would always be a Halliwell, it was just the way things were. Even if everything else was a mess he still had that. He should not have doubted. His voice was confident and affectionate when he spoke.

"I know."

His mother lent back and finished the rest of her coffee, as did he, and they talked more but it was about general things. Chris already knew the answer to most of the questions he asked but he asked them anyway, happy to hear about loved ones he hadn't seen in years…whether they were dead or just beyond his reach. All to soon, it seemed, there was no more coffee to drink and Chris sensed the impromptu visit coming to its natural end. He found he was sad to leave but he knew that he had to, and he knew that walking out the door and leaving his mother behind would not leave the same ache he thought it would. Piper seemed to have sensed this too for she stood before he did and took his cup, depositing it in the sink.

And suddenly they were back by the door, and it was opening and the outside world was beckoning him from his sheltered hideaway.

"Can I come back?" Chris whispered, part of him fearing the answer.

"I can not say. I do not know how the pieces will fall and I can not say what should happen. Have faith and you shall know your answer." Piper replied sadly, she too seemed to fear an answer that she could give.

Chris smiled at her, for some reason, he did not think that his visits would be often. He had a life to live, after all, and she had died for him anyway. He had lost her many years ago and he supposed it was selfish to meddle in time for his own gain, his path stretched in front of him and he intended to follow it now he could see it at last. Chris stepped towards the door and turned to his mother. They hugged, briefly, almost as if they were afraid that if they held on too tight they would not let go, but it was enough. For both of them. Gifting her with one last smile, Chris turned and walked out the door, his last words echoing in his wake. It was not a goodbye, that was too final and somehow not fitting. Instead it was something that he knew she would want to hear and, by the wide gin that lit up her face, he was right.

But then he was gone, disappearing into the lightly falling rain, already thinking on the destiny he now had to right, and how he would do it.

"I may always of been your son, but you have always been _my_ mother."

-----

_Changed future, two years after Chris' disappearance._

Piper sighed as she walked down the street, Wyatt fussing in the pram she was pushing. He was a little old for it but she was in a rush that day and she was in no mood to carry him or wait for him to match her sped up strides. It was hot that day, as the summer had just started creating dizzying heat waves, and she wad rushing home to cook for the evening. Billie had begged her to teach her a new potion that day and so she had wanted to get an early start on the food so that she would have a while to help Billie out.

The Charmed One smiled as she thought of the young witch, she was a bit rough around the edges and could be a bit of a handful, but, other than that, she was a joy to be around. It was nice to guide the younger generation towards what they would one day be, despite the fact that it made Piper feel irritatingly old.

The traffic lights in front of her turned red and Piper almost growled in frustration as she stopped to wait. A woman stood beside her and looked down at Wyatt with a light smile.

"How old is he?" She asked warmly.

"Huh? Oh- he's three. Strange how time goes by…it seems like he is growing up too fast already." Piper replied, the woman's tone diffusing her irritation somewhat.

"I know, my seconds only two but already I feel like I'm losing her. Must just come with being a parent, eh?" the woman answered sympathetically. Then she noticed Pipers' expression tighten and she frowned. "I'm sorry…did I say something wrong?"

"No it's-" Piper paused, maybe she should just bend the truth, part of her ached for someone outside her family to understand and so she continued. "I had been pregnant again. It was a while ago but…I lost the baby, and he would have been two by now, I just sometimes feel like I'm missing out on something. Something important."

The woman immediately flinched in sympathy. "I'm sorry…but you must be used to hearing that by now? I don't know what I'd do if I lost my Gemma, you're a strong woman to go through that."

"Yeah," Piper replied with a sad smile. She thought about Chris, about the months, years, searching for him, but to no avail. He was gone and she was trying to accept that. "I suppose there is nothing else for me to do but to move on."

"But you still feel the loss. You still dream about what could have been, what should have been." the woman replied gently.

"Yes. But I'll get by." Piper said quickly as the lights turned a bright green and the crowd around her begin to move. Once she reached the other side she realised that the woman was going in the opposite direction to her and she shouted a quick goodbye after the woman who had listened so well. "It was nice meeting you."

The woman turned around, pale blue eyes dancing, light brown hair swaying and nodded. "Goodbye."

As Piper walked of she thought about why she had told the woman so much and did not have an honest answer, maybe it was because she would probably never see the lady again and so there would be no more questions…sometimes it was easier to talk to a complete stranger than someone closer and more trusted. The sun beat down mercilessly and Piper stopped for a moment in front of a café with several tables outside of it so that she could find her sunglasses from inside her bag. After a few moments her hand closed around the glasses and she put them on, happy with the sudden darkening in light. That didn't change the temperature and Piper winced at the heat, resolving to get home soon and get a cool drink to refresh herself. Shushing Wyatt when he fussed, she pushed the pram forwards, moving away from the café.

In her rush, she never noticed a man with dark brown hair and green eyes stand from his table after finishing his milkshake and leave the restaurant. So concentrated was she that she didn't notice the bright blue lights shining from an alleyway beside the café.

To be continued.

----

So, there we go. I hoped that cleared up some of the confusion from the last chapter. I also hope that you, as my readers, have enjoyed my story. It's take me over a year, but I have finished it. This grew from one small plot idea to a massive story in three parts…which I will be writing. In the beginning, it was just a charmed story, but now, its _my_ story and I am proud of what I have achieved. I thank each and every one of the people who have followed this story. There is to many to name but every one of you have given me the drive to finish this story when I've had writers block, the encouragement to continue when I have almost given up, and the praise that has made my day so many times since June 2008. I feel that my writing has grown from the messy, badly written string of sentences it was at the beginning of this story and I have you reviewers to thank for that.

Now, as the story has finished, if you have any questions about the plot…like how in the nine levels of hell I came up with the blasted idea, then don't hesitate to ask in a review. And, all you people who have favourite, it would really make my day to receive feedback from you as well. Thank you all so much for reading.

The crossroad trilogy, part two, Thief should start in a few months, definitely by summer. I will post any updates on my profile. Now, here's a teaser.

Two years after the events of _Forgotten, _in what we know as season eight Chris reappears in the Charmed Ones lives and they begin to discover what happened just before he disappeared. But all is not well in the world, trouble is brewing in the Underworld. As Billie races to find her sister, there is a violent power struggle as a King returns, three misguided siblings need their lives put back on course, worlds are colliding. Chaos interferes with the 'Ultimate power' and Chris faces the problem of divided loyalties…which takes precedence, his duty as destiny, or his identity as a Halliwell?

_Again, thank you. _


	24. Because I Hate Uneven Numbers

Prologue

* * *

_1000 years ago, Valgate_

"How does it feel to watch your Empire fall to pieces around you?"

The room was empty, save two demons, both with auras singing with power. One deathly pale, with strange tattoos curling around a youthful face, lips curled into a malicious smirk, the other more tanned, face unmarked. The pale one appeared pleased with his words but the other demon only laughed, the sound reverberating around the large room.

"_That_ is all you have to say to me? Do you _really _expect your plan to succeed? Do you _really _mean to depose me?"

The pale man shrugged the only sign that the words affected him the slight tensing of his shoulders. "Oh, I'm sorry, does my message need to be clearer? I've attacked your palace, decimated your armies, converted your followers and _destroyed_ your beloved Queen and yet you still haven't realised that I mean to take your place as ruler?"

The mans eyes flashed and he grinned darkly as he replied. "I've realised alright, _boy_, I'm just finding it hard to believe that a weakling like you could ever have gained enough power to challenge the Guild."

"This 'weakling' just invaded your palace and killed your most powerful guards." was the scoffed reply.

"I can get new ones." the King replied dismissively, standing up from his throne. "After I deal with you of course."

The rebel spread his arms wide arrogantly. "Do your worst. I guarantee it will be nothing compared to what I can do."

The King smirked and thrust his hand forwards, palm out, a steady stream of fire lancing towards his adversary with a roar. The demon, in response, raised his hands in front of him confidently, sleeves falling backwards to reveal equally pale arms, catching the fire and keeping it from impacting his body. The demon skidded back a few metres, but when the King stopped the stream of amber magic, he was unharmed. Pent up magic was released, but it was the Guild Master's and flowed past him like a cool breeze. The rebels black eyes hinted at triumph as the would be conqueror readied his own magic to strike at his King. A spell leapt to his lips unbidden, from a depth of knowledge unknown to him.

"Protjerati ovaj kralj na mjesto mraka i užasa, ga shrvati od ovoga svijeta!"

Again, in a replica of the kings movement, he thrust his hand forwards as if to strike at the air, a blinding light exploded outwards but the King dodged it moving to the side and instead it hit the wall, and the wards fizzled angrily. The demon laughed as he turned back and saw the young demon thrown to the floor by the force of his own spell. "Looks like you still have a lot to learn, child, pity you will never get the chance."

But the demon was already picking himself up from his fall, eyes blazing. Focused on something behind the King. "I wouldn't be so sure, looks like that spell doesn't agree with your wards."

It was true, all around the room webs of spidery blue and green light were forming, blinking in and out of focus, casting an eerie glow over the dimly lit hall. Wards that had held throughout wave after wave of demons, year after year of rebellions, for thousands of years, were now struggling to hold themselves together. Sparks of golden light showered down from the walls before the magic gave a final, feeble, whine, and fizzled out of existence. Cheers could be heard from outside, jeers and cries, and then…thundering footsteps as thousands of demons hell bent on following a _new_ King flooded into Valgate.

"What have you done?" the King muttered, glaring at the pale demon.

"Me?" the demon began silkily. "I just short circuited your wards, allowing thousands of demons loyal to me into your little _hideaway_. Even you, your _highness_, can't fight of that many."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, my young enemy, there are no longer wards on this place preventing transportation…of course your demons seem to have forgotten that but, it means _I _can leave whenever I wish." the King replied equally as silkily, calm and collected as if he was simply killing a mortal on a sunny afternoon.

But this demon was no mortal.

"Then why don't you leave? Run like the coward I bet you really are." the invader replied smugly. "Leave me to control your world, my _lord_, I'm sure I will do a good job. Much better that you at any rate."

Instead of becoming angered, the Guild Master simply smiled condescendingly. "No. I will not leave. Because, wards or not, guards or not, loyal subjects or not, I am still _your_ King and you are merely an annoyance to me. Some pathetic demon high on power; I will squash you like the lowly bug you are. And when I'm done with you, _every_ _single_ irritating bug who comes after you thinking, foolishly, that they can steal _my_ throne with be dealt with in the same way. _Every_ faction who supported you, endorsed you, _will _feel the, considerable, wrath of the Guild. And I _will_ not forget. And I _will _never forgive. Every single disobedient, simple minded traitorous _leech_ that _dared _to defy _me_ will pay with far worse than their lives."

All he got was a smirk, but even the assailant looked at little intimidated but the ferocity in which the King spoke, but still managed to appear calm. "So I take it you are not pleased?"

"Mock me all you want, you who come in here like a _whining_ child, but you will not leave this room alive." the King growled, once again launching a fire ball at the demon.

Caught unawares, for once, as the demon took in the full strength of his former Lords aura, the demon was hit in the face, and screamed as his eye melted into nothing and rivers of blood ran down his ravaged face as the fire burned worse than any acid. Half his tattoos was obscured and the demon shrieked in fury, anger lashing out in the form of a fire ball of his own. His aim was true, but the King simply sidestepped the missile, walking towards the demon as he fell to his knees, breathing deeply to try to soothe the pain.

"I imagine that hurts quite a bit. So it should. Those of my line are gifted with…powerful skills. That fire ball being one of them. Unless you get to a healer, the wound will spread and you will be blinded, it will, eventually, like a curse, cover your entire body, sinking deep to the bone, burning everything else away. You will be alive for most of it, as your skin melts away and your blood with it. It's _supposed_ to be _agonising_. And it will be your punishment." the King explained, savouring every word, eyes hard and cruel.

"Are you really going to leave me alive until then? My followers are coming…"

"Yes, they are, but you killed my wife, and I am not going to give you a quick death. You would take everything from me…right now the risk does not matter. Besides, I thought you would continue this fight, your not incapacitated already, are you?" the Guild Master mocked. "_Get up_."

The demon fought against the pain and stood. He noticed a…flickering, off to the side, and, with his good eye, spotted something that puzzled him.

There was a hole in the wall.

But it didn't lead to anywhere. It was just there. Black all the way in. No exit. No escape.

_The perfect place to trap a King, wouldn't you say? Demon._

The voice slipped into his mind, echoing and silent, there but not, laced with power. The invader smiled and nodded pushing his fear aside. The King was powerful, incredibly so, more so than he was, but that would not protect him. After all, his majesty didn't have Chaos itself on his side. There was no way for him to lose. The King would fall and then the throne would belong to a new ruler, and the Guild would be no more…

_Yes, abandon your fear! Do it now and secure your place as ruler of the Underworld._

A fireball flew at the King but he laughed "Is that all the mighty rebel conqueror has to throw at me? Pathetic!" and then he sidestepped gracefully…

Right into the path of another fireball.

It didn't kill him, there was not one alive who had that power, but it did knock him off his feet. The blast was the most powerful thing his enemy could manage, and it was enough to send the King flying backwards. Right into a wall behind him…

Except the, until then, faithful, wall was no longer there, and the King was pushed through a hole of everlasting blackness.

Silence.

The pale one half expected the King to jump back through, furious, just to spite him, but when no such event occurred, the demon was left with a feeling of numb disbelief and dark elation. So caught up in his victory was he, that he did not notice the black box shoot out from the place the King had fallen through and skid across the room into a hidden corner, gold words flashing in the dim light, a quiet hum buzzing from within…

The demon had only just composed himself when his followers darted into the room. Of course, they could not all fit in, and many were standing outside, but his most loyal were now surrounding him. No one dared comment at the now scarred half of his face but he heard one whisper a command for a healer. The Seer stepped forward, chocolate skin flecked with demon blood. So, there had been some more resistance, interesting…

"My Lord, you were successful." it was no question, but a statement, and he nodded before turning to the throne the former King had occupied not so long ago and sitting down.

It filled him with smugness to be claiming the seat that had once been his enemies and he remembered the countless times he had imagined this moment and decided imagining did not compare. His face throbbed in agony but he ignored it; he must appear strong.

"The King is no longer of this world. As of this moment, the control of the Underworld belongs to me. The Werewolves shall be hunted for their closeness to the former ruler, the factions united, the Vampires respected…but the Queen who stood against me will be tried for her treachery."

The room was filled with cheers and respectful bows.

He held up a hand and they silenced immediately, filling the pale one with a electrifying sense of control and power. "From this hour, I will replace the King" he spat the name out like a particularly foul curse. "and I shall hence be known as the…"

A whisper in his mind.

"Source-Of-All-Evil!"

And so it was, King Edmund faded into obscurity, the Lord of Valgate, Emperor of all the Underworld, Commander of the Hellhounds, the Master of the Guild, was only whispered about.

For fear the Source would be listening for signs of rebellion.

But then the Source died…

* * *

Yeah, so hello people, I thought I'd upload this at the end of Forgotten. I had meant to do it a while ago but...I kinda forgot. Meh. Never mind. So the sequals up, if you hadn't already noticed. So...just take a mosey on over there and have a read lol.


End file.
